What Should Have Been
by Carlee0731
Summary: This AU story starts off in 1992 after Robert has left to search for Anna. It's a story of love, hope, drama and tragedy taking Robert and Anna, their family and friends through the years. This story is 5 years in the making and is very long. It is my take on what should have happened and what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

Love, I get so lost, sometimes

Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart

When I want to run away

I drive off in my car

But whichever way I go

I come back to the place you are

All my instincts, they return

And the grand facade, so soon will burn

Without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

Love, I don't like to see so much pain

So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away

I get so tired of working so hard for our survival

I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

And all my instincts, they return

And the grand facade, so soon will burn

Without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

In your eyes

The light the heat

In your eyes

I am complete

In your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

In your eyes

The resolution of all the fruitless searches

In your eyes

I see the light and the heat

In your eyes

Oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light

The heat I see in your eyes

Chapter 1

Punta Carton, Venezuela, 8am, local time, February 28th, 1992

A disheveled and weary-looking man walks along the docks past a number of rundown store-fronts. It's the same scene he has seen for the last three weeks and he is growing very tired of it. He quickly glances down to the small crumpled paper in his hand and compares the numbers to those posted over each doorway. He finally finds the one he is looking for and slowly opens the unlocked door. He is entering a small dockside warehouse and walks up to the first person he sees behind a dirty and grime-covered desk, who is on the phone. The large stubby man with an equally large stubby cigar in his mouth continues his conversation in Spanish, looking at him but then completely ignoring the man who has just walked up to stand in front of his desk. With his normal level of patience being what it is, he quickly tries to interrupt the man on the phone, "excusa", he says, "excusa". The man continues to ignore him, while continuing his conversation and at times laughing on the phone, in both Spanish and broken English. As he continues to be persistent, the man turns his back on him.

The next sound is the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked, and the sight is Robert Xavier Scorpio touching the barrel of the gun to the back of the man's head and his other hand on the phone's cradle hanging up on the caller. "Since you obviously speak and understand English, put the fucking phone down and turn around slowly with your hands up". Robert waits as the man complies and stands facing him with his hands in the air. "Now, I will make this quick so that you can get back doing whatever it is you do." With the gun now pointed straight at the man's forehead, Robert pulls out two photos and slaps them both down on the desk facing toward the man, he asks, "Have you seen either of these two people and don't even try to lie to me?". Taking his eyes off of Robert, he looks down at the two photos and immediately recognizes them both. As soon as he does, his eyes briefly widen, which does not go unnoticed by Robert. The man briefly ponders how to answer then says in broken English, "How about we discuss, how do you say, price?" Robert replies, "How about I let you live?" After a brief pause and a chew on his cigar stub, "It's a deal", replies the man grudgingly. "Start talking then.", Robert states with growing impatience. "A few days ago, they here. The man came in with woman asking dock number of a ship called, um, Port Au Prince he also wanted schedule for departure. They seemed, how do you say, very odd." Robert asks, "Why would you say that?" "Well the man hold her arm tight the whole time seemed to be pushing her this way and that way. She never said a word the whole time nor did she look at me once, but before leaving, she looked at me as if", The man paused. "As if what, as if what?" Robert barks. "As if, she was crying for help with her eyes." The man responds. Robert's heart sinks as the man continues to describe their demeanor and how she looked. He goes on to say he found the whole thing very unusual that such a beautiful and elegant woman, would be with such an odd looking man and he was certain she was not with him willingly, he has seen it before. He also noticed there were about 5 or 6 heavily armed men waiting outside the store staring straight in during the entire conversation. He states that he was about to call the Police, when the man gave him 50,000 American dollars to basically forget they were there and to arrange supplies and fuel to be delivered to the ship as soon as possible. After about five minutes, lost in thought and now half-listening, Robert asks the man where the ship is now and the scheduling details as well. Once the man gives him the information and is left with a threat to his life, if he even thinks about breathing a word of him being there to anyone, Robert runs out of the door elated. For the first time in almost two months, he feels that he is closer than ever to finally getting her back.

Port Au Prince, Punta Carton, Venezuela

Cesar Faison is sitting in his state room on the phone smoking a cigar. It is tastefully decorated room, with two doors and a very large porthole window. "I told you, you have nothing to worry about, this will end with what we both want. You have done the right thing and in the end, we will both be extremely happy. Yes, I gave you my word and I intend to keep it. No, I am not interested in seeing this end in bloodshed. Yes, I know that was unfortunate, but take that as lesson. Those who betray me, no matter who they are, will face unfortunate consequences. Now please, I must get back to my guest, I will make contact with you and you will know within the next few days if our plans were successful. Please only call me if the situation changes or if you learn new information that will be useful to both of us."

Port Charles, Scorpio House

As she is hanging up the phone, an immediate feeling of dread comes over her. She has risked so much and has committed such sins that her whole life is now hanging in the balance. All of it, the deception, the lies and the betrayals are based on her one overwhelming need. "Please come home to me soon Robert." she whispers to herself. Just as she hangs up the phone, Robin comes in the front door and overhears her say her father's name. She quickly runs over to her and asks, "Was that my Dad?, Did he find Mom? Are they coming home?" Holly quickly composes herself and says, "No, no I'm sorry Robin, I was just talking to myself. That was actually, Sean and he said that he has not heard anything yet, but to be patient we should be hearing something soon." A deflated Robin, "Oh….I'm going upstairs to do my homework." Holly watches her ascend the stairs without responding. Holly begins to walk around the living room, she is looking at the pictures on the mantle, on the desk and on the coffee table. They are mostly pictures of Robert, Anna and Robin together and in every one they look extremely happy. As if on auto-pilot, she ascends the stairs and tries the door to Robert and Anna's bedroom. It is locked, which she knows has been the case these last weeks. But she is now determined. It's one of those internal doorknobs that has the little hole on the outside that just requires a push-key to unlock. With her hand she scans the top of the door frame and finds the push-key. She uses it to pop the lock and enters the room. Her eyes take in the sight before her. As her eyes scan the room, they are immediately fixed on the large bed and disheveled bed-spread. As she moves closer to the bed, she immediately notices on the left night-stand, a stunning close-up picture of Anna in a lavender dress holding a bouquet and on her left-ring finger, is a large diamond engagement ring and wedding band. She immediately assumes it is one of their recent wedding pictures. Jealousy quickly surfaces, as she stares at the bed and all the images run through her mind of Anna and Robert together in that bed. It is almost too much to bear and she is about to leave, when she notices something out of the corner of her eye, it is a white button-down dress-shirt on the other side toward the foot of the bed. She slowly walks over to it and picks it up inhaling its scent. Suddenly, the scent of Robert fills her senses and she closes her eyes. She stops and opens her eyes when she picks up another scent, it is definitely a women's perfume, subtle, but extremely feminine. She slowly pulls it away to hold it in front of her for inspection; she is just about to bring it to her face again when she notices something on the front. The first three buttons are missing and there is red lipstick smeared halfway down the front and all along the collar. She jumps as the realization hits and throws the shirt on the bed in front of her. As she stares down at the shirt, she then notices a shiny black fabric peeking out from underneath the rose-colored sheets and bedspread. She pulls at the fabric and realizes quickly that it must be Anna's and quickly lets it go. She is about to leave, when she notices the photo on what must be Anna's nightstand. It is a very intimate and candid picture of them. Anna is sitting on a desk and Robert is sitting in a chair between her legs, with his arms around her waist. She has her arms tightly around his neck, she is staring into his eyes, with what could almost could be described as a mixture of intense love, and adoration. Robert is smiling, almost laughing while looking at whoever just snapped the picture. It suddenly dawns on Holly that the look on Robert's face is something that can only be described as pure happiness. It appears as though whoever took the picture surprised them during an intimate moment. As Holly places the photo back on the nightstand , she begins to doubt herself once again that what she has done up until now has been the right thing and for the right reasons. "Is it possible, that I am not the love of Robert's life?" She thinks to herself. "Could it be that it HAS been Anna all along?" She flashes back to the conversation she had with him in New York just weeks ago, right after he found her. _"I found out you were engaged to Katherine Delafield and I didn't want to intrude on your life. Then later I found out you married Anna, again. Maybe she really is the true love of your life?" "Well, I seem to recall that all happened after I thought you were dead." _Suddenly, Holly realizes he never answered her, he never denied her accusation and a stricken look comes over her face. "What are you doing in my parent's room, my father locked this room?" Robin shouts at Holly. Holly recovers her composure instantly, "I'm so sorry Robin, I should've told you, but Sean asked me to search the room for more evidence that might help us find where Robert and Anna might be." She says with conviction. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, it's just that no one has been in this room, including my father, since my mother was kidnapped." Robin responds with tears in her eyes. Holly walks up to her and tells her that she knows it's hard but we have to do everything we can to help find your parents and they walk out together relocking the door.

Port Au Prince, Punta Carton, Venezuela

After hanging up the receiver, Faison presses a button on the intercom and barks out "Simon get in here now." Just then a rather large man, with an equally large machine gun, comes through the door. "Sir?" he says. "Tell the Captain and your men that our plans have changed, and we must leave as soon as possible, we cannot wait for the rest of the supplies to get loaded." Faison states emphatically. "Sir, the fuel trucks have not arrived yet, they are due early tomorrow morning at the earliest." The man replies. With that, Faison grabs his Brandy glass and throws it against the wall in a rage. "GET THEM HERE NOW, I don't care how you do it, just do it, or I will find someone who will." He screams and with that the man nods and leaves. Faison, then tries to pull himself together, fixing his hair and straightening his jacket, he states out loud "You will not stop me this time Scorpio, you will not ever take Anna from me again."

Dockside Bar, Punta Carton, Venezuela

Newly armed with the information he was given just ten minutes ago, Robert sits nursing a drink at a table as he begins to review in his head the rescue plan and hopefully the demise of Cesar Faison in the process. He knows he has 72 hours at the most, according to the departure schedule. He looks at his watch. "It's time", he says to himself and walks over to the payphone hanging on the wall. He pulls out a slip of paper and begins to dial the number. When he is done dialing, there is a loud beep on the other end. Robert proceeds to punch in numbers in rapid succession for about 30 seconds. When he is done, he hangs up. He walks back to the table and chair where his drink is and sits back down. Now he has to wait. If his calculations are correct, it should take the maximum of 1 hour to receive a response. Suddenly he feels utter and complete exhaustion. The last 2 weeks are finally catching up to him. He has been all over the coast of Venezuela and he thinks he has seen every port in this god-forsaken country. It dawns on him he probably has had about 6 hours total sleep since he got here. Knowing he is so close, so close to seeing her again gives him the strength to continue. "Hang on Anna, it's almost over, hang on, please God hang on", he mutters under his breath. He has tears in his eyes remembering that he has not seen her face in almost two months. God, how he misses her face, her smile, and her eyes; especially her eyes. Those eyes are the windows to her soul, he thinks, in her eyes all he ever sees is love and hope and family. In her eyes his world is complete and knows with certainty that there is nothing, nothing they can't overcome. But he hasn't seen those eyes in two months and his strength is starting to fade because of it. He would give his right arm, just to hear her say, as she often does in that voice that never fails to ignite something deep inside him "Robert you're an idiot, but I love you anyway". He becomes sad again when he also realizes, it's been almost two months since they've made love. He remembers distinctly that last time, that last night together and it's that wonderful memory that has become his crutch, since she's been gone. The events of that night have also given him extra determination to find her and bring her home to her family and put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

Port Au Prince, Punta Carton, Venezuela

She hears him in the next room screaming at someone, she cannot make out what he is saying, but knows he must be throwing a tantrum again after hearing the glass shatter. Once again she dreads his impending presence. She really doesn't know how much longer she can take this. She hasn't seen her family for so long and never seeing them again is becoming more and more a possibility every day. "Oh God, Robert, where are you?" She says to herself. Now that they are on this ship, she knows that the window of opportunity for Robert to find and rescue her is becoming narrower every day. She thinks of Robin and what she must be going through. Her daughter, she has been through so much in her young life and its killing her that she has to go through this now. She begins to get angry again as she thinks about how much grief and despair Faison has caused for her family. Every tragic event in her life has been caused by him and his demented obsession with her and if he's successful this time, it will be the worst yet, and that is saying a lot. "Pull yourself together, concentrate on getting out of here, time is running out", she tells herself. She tries to calm herself again by thinking happier thoughts. It's the same pattern she has repeated over the last two months to prevent herself from completely falling apart. It's the memories of home and of her family and friends. Of Robin, her precious daughter and the trials and tribulations of everyday life as a family, it's the laughter and it's even the tears; it's everything. Its memories of him and their newly found happiness that was so short-lived it nearly breaks her in two. It's the images of his face and his eyes, always his eyes. Looking into his crystal blue eyes she has never felt more loved, more secure. It's those images now that are morphing into more of a dream than a reality. She's holding to them now like a life-line, because she can't allow them to become distant and hollow. She replays over and over the past year in her mind. It's been over a year now since that fateful Valentine's Day when she decided to put all her cards on the table.

She remembers how desperately she wanted him to remember the woman he had fallen in love with thirteen years before and how desperately she wanted to know that he had forgiven her. That night didn't exactly turn out like she had planned. In fact, she recalls, things got way out of hand. But in the end, it opened both of their eyes to a love and passion that was always just beneath the surface waiting to be released. It was a year filled with hope, love and passion but it was also filled with near tragedy and with danger all at the hand of Cesar Faison. She recalls the explosion that nearly took Robert from her forever. Those days and weeks by his bedside praying for him not to leave her were the most desperate times of her life. She remembered thinking she was on the verge of having everything she ever wanted, when suddenly all of it was hanging in the balance. She had wondered if God was punishing her for her past sins by giving her hope and then taking it all away. She smiles now at the memories of his recovery, how utterly awful he was as a patient. During his recovery, they became so close, closer than they had ever been. It was the first time in the history of their relationship that desire, love, and complete trust were all part of the equation. That fateful afternoon when they were finally able to reconnect was liberating for both of them. She admitted to him that she finally felt complete and that the missing pieces in her life were finally put into place. She blushes recalling those hours spent making love with him. She remembers they couldn't get enough of each other that afternoon and she had never felt so free to express herself sexually. When they were together for the first time all those years ago, she was inexperienced, shy and insecure about herself, although Robert was extremely patient after learning how truly inexperienced she was.

She replays over and over again her memories of her daughter and of the utter joy in her eyes knowing her parents were together, in-love and finally getting remarried. Anna had never realized that for Robin having her parents together and becoming a real family was such a deep-rooted dream for Robin. She had never seen her daughter so utterly happy and secure than she had been the past year. Knowing she was able to give her daughter the one thing that she had always wanted helped in easing her guilt of Robin's early childhood. It's always the last memories she has of being home with them, sharing laughter and reveling in being a real family. It's one night with him in particular that always stands out as a night of promise and of hope. That night, she continuously returns to over and over, because for her it's one of the happiest nights of her life and it's also one that gives her the extra strength she needs to hold it together long enough to get herself home to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpio House, January 5th, 1992

_Anna walks through the front door, precariously trying to balance hands full of mail and Chinese takeout. She closes the door with her foot, and proceeds to look around the living room, progresses through to the dining room and places the Chinese food bags on the table. She then makes her way through the kitchen and back into the living room. "Where is everyone? They tell me to get dinner and no one's here", she mutters to herself, she saw Robert's car in the driveway, and she just talked to him only an hour ago. She still sees guards roaming around like they normally do, so nothing going on there. So where the hell is everybody? "Hellooo is anyone home here?" She pauses, no response. "I brought dinner," pause "As instructed, I might add". Silence. "Fine, who needs you people, more food for me." She says to nobody. She then decides to change first before digging in so she turns around and heads upstairs. However she begins to feel a slight panic as she still hears silence coming from the bedrooms upstairs. As she walks quickly down the hall looking first in Robin's empty room and then towards their bedroom she now has picked up speed; she turns the corner of the door frame and walks full-throttle into Robert, who is also coming through the door. The force of her forward motion knocks him backward and with nothing to grab onto but her, he takes her with him to the floor. With a simultaneous and loud "oomph" from him and a screech from her, she lands directly on top of him, with him flat on his back with her face inches from his. _

_When she recovers from shock, she looks down at him and moves both her hands next to his head and sees that his eyes are closed tight. Quickly she becomes concerned, "God Robert, are you alright, are you hurt?" He opens his eyes slowly and says "No, not really, just a little stunned, are you ok?" Chuckling with relief she says "I'm fine, I think." Then in a scolding tone, "You scared the hell out of me, why didn't you answer me when I called you, here I am bringing home Chinese that YOU asked for and the table isn't set and my husband and daughter are nowhere to be found. You know I think that demonstrates a complete lack of…, Robert, what's the matter? You ARE hurt." She barks and finally stops rambling after noticing that his eyes are closed tight again, like he's in pain. "Noooo, but unless you move your knee in the next two seconds, this evening will be over before it starts." Shocked for a brief second, Anna realizes that in her ramblings and her usual flair for making a point she has placed her right knee directly on her husband's groin. And said knee is now supporting most of her body weight. She quickly recovers, and uses all her strength to stifle a giggle. Knowing her "location" gives her the upper hand; she begins to adjust her weight support, and slowly, ever so slowly straightens her leg out. This, as intended, elicits a barely audible moan from Robert, one that she definitely recognizes, is not pain. _

_As he opens his eyes, he sees her face is inches from his, sporting that devilish smile that never fails to drive him absolutely crazy. "Better?" she asks, as she moves her lips millimeters from his so that he feels her breath on his own lips. She begins to adjust her body so that her legs are now straddling his and presses herself against him with a slight thrusting motion. She knows she's got him, because the only thing he can say, as his eyes close involuntarily, is "HmmHmm". She can feel her motions are having the intended effect. As she is still very subtlety and slowly thrusting against him she says, "Good, now answer my questions, why didn't you answer me before? and where is Robin?" Suddenly realizing that last part could pose a very significant and embarrassing problem, with their door wide-open, she stops what she's doing. Now finally being able to compose himself long enough to answer, Robert slowly brings his hands to her hips and says through clenched teeth, "Robin's at Jodi's for the night and yes with the guards and if you DON'T mind I was in the bathroom and didn't hear you, I just got home myself." Trying to stifle her laughter with his latest statements, she begins her movements again, "Did you just say Robin's out for the night?" she asks. With smiles spreading across both their faces, he looks up at her and says "I think so, but now I really can't remember anymore". She laughs out loud at his silliness. _

_She slowly bends down and touches her lips to his, lightly at first, then pulls back and looks at him with such love, that his heart nearly bursts. "I do love you", she says still slightly laughing and bends down and kisses him passionately, while increasing her movements against him. As they are kissing more deeply and becoming more frantic, he is now aggressively trying to remove their clothing, at least from the waist down. He is realizing very rapidly, that if he does not move this in the right direction fast, it will end too quickly and leave someone disappointed for at least the next fifteen minutes. It occurs to him at the same time that she is speaking, because her lips are moving, but he's not 100% sure because he hears no sound except the ringing in his ears. Finally his brain neurons begin to work again and he realizes that she indeed is saying something. "I really missed you today", he thinks he catches, as she looks into his eyes. While she stares at him, she is still slightly thrusting against him and becomes aware that her husband has a very large problem, looking for an immediate solution. "Anna, pleeaassee," he barely croaks out, trying to still her hips with his hands. "What's the matter Robert, is there a problem?" she responds seductively against his mouth. He can now only nod his head in response. She loves teasing him and enjoys seeing him under her complete control. _

_She slowly sits up again, and begins to undo the buttons of her blouse and proceeds to take it off. She tosses it, revealing a black slip, one that she knows he loves. He is just staring at her now, not really focused, she surmises. Sweat is now pouring off his forehead. She quickly contemplates scenarios, but then decides, because she doesn't want to move off of him, to just hike her skirt up higher and unbutton the clasps of her lingerie. She is still looking at him and realizes she better hurry, because he is either going to explode and not in a good way, or have a stroke in the next 10 seconds. She quickly raises herself just enough, to unbuckle his belt and open his pants and take him in her hands. He quickly closes his eyes, from the relief, but also in anticipation of knowing what she will do next. _

_However he quickly realizes it's not happening. He opens his eyes, and now sees that she is trying to unbutton his shirt, with shaking hands that are not cooperating, so she starts to just rip the shirt open and three buttons go flying. She proceeds to kiss the area where his chest is now exposed. He grabs her head as gently as he can in his current state and looks directly into her eyes, "Anna, I'm beggin' ya, forget the shirt." She smiles while nodding her head, and then moves quickly to sit up again. She is also beginning to pass the point of no return so she quickly takes him in her hands and guides him inside her. They both let out guttural moans at the sensation and begin to immediately rock against each other. It quickly becomes a frantic, which seems to be a growing pattern lately, he distantly notes. He wants to slow this down so he suddenly flips her over, which elicits a startled yelp from her. Without missing a beat, they continue moving in sync against each other in that slow, erotic thrusting rhythm that they are so very, very good at. It's less frenzied, but just as intense. While staring straight into her eyes, and it feels to her, into her soul he says, "I love you Anna, I love you so much." And with that they are gone, over the edge as they arch against each other with simultaneous moans of pleasure, while riding out the waves. _

_Finally, he collapses against her, kissing her neck and face and she is hugging him tightly as if she doesn't want to let go. After a couple of minutes, he attempts to move just a little to take the pressure off of her, but she whispers quickly, "No, no, don't. Stay inside me a little longer". When he hears this he realizes her voice sounds like she's crying. He looks down into her face and sees there are tears, streaming from her eyes and going into her hair. With the back of his hand, he wipes the tears and says gently, "Hey, what's wrong, what's the matter." She smiles up at him "Nothing, it's nothing, I don't know what's wrong with me." He responds softly, still stroking her face, "Something must be, come on tell me." He coaxes gently. "It's just, I guess, I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been so emotional lately, I guess with everything going on." She pauses and he waits for her to finish. "I'm just afraid that this will all suddenly disappear. For the first time in my life, I actually have everything I ever wanted, truly wanted. With Faison out there again, I am so terrified this will all be taken away from me again." The tears are flowing freely now, but Robert just stares at her and smiles. After a few seconds, she looks back up at him and notices that he is smiling at her, "What are you smiling at?" she says, now irked. He responds through laughter, "Do you have any idea how unbelievably sexy you are when you're vulnerable?" That pisses her off, so she punches him semi-lightly in the stomach. "I'll give you vulnerable, you idiot, get off me" and she tries to push him, but he recovers quickly and grabs her wrists gently pinning them on either side of her head, while laughing, which pisses her off even more. _

_She tries to get herself free, but he holds fast, "Anna, listen to me and listen carefully. Stop, wait." he says with a smile because he can't help it as she continues to struggle. "Look, look I love you, I have ALWAYS loved you, that will never, ever change. After all these years and everything we have been through, here we are together. That has to tell you something. We deserve our happily ever after Anna and I promise you with everything that I am, I will give that to you and to Robin, do you understand? So please stop tormenting yourself with the what-ifs, the fear and the guilt and everything else that's going on in that beautiful head of yours. Let yourself be happy, enjoy what we have today right now and the future we WILL have together. Do you honestly think I will ever, ever let anyone or anything take all of this away from me or from you or from Robin?" With that she shakes her head no and reaches up to kiss him tenderly, "Love you, so much," she says against his lips with the tears flowing freely now. "I love you too, so stop worrying. Besides aren't you usually the one telling me I worry too much?" She shakes her head, because she is unable to speak at the moment. "Good," pause "Now however there is just one thing we DO need to worry about at the moment though." He says. Anna's smile fades and her brows knit together, as a slight fear bubbles inside. "What?" she says. "I think I just heard Olin come home, which could also mean so is Robin" He says quickly, then looks down at her._

_She stares at him in utter disbelief. "Oh God, hurry up, get off, get off." She says as she looks over his shoulder and she sees their door is wide-open. They hear Olin coming up the stairs shouting out "Anna, Commish, you guys home?" Now panicked, she gives him a hard shove backward. His pants, which are down around his thighs makes him a little slow getting it together. He manages to stand quickly and fasten them just in time to see Anna running into their bathroom, "Thanks loads, Hon" he says after her and as Olin comes to the doorway. "Oh, hey Commish, thought you guys were out. Is Anna around? Wanted to let her know since Robin's out for the night, I'm going to stay at my sister's tonight, if that's alright?" Good Robin's not with her, dodged that bullet he thinks. "Well, we um, she um, um just got home, we uh, just both got home, and um actually and she is, uh, in the bathroom changing." He stammers out closing his eyes in utter disgust with himself. "Its ok Olin, that's fine, thank you, have a great time at your sister's, we'll see you tomorrow." Anna shouts quickly from the bathroom, with a hint of humor in her voice. Hearing her say it and hearing the chuckle in her voice, he glares at the door shaking his head slightly, as if to say "boy are you gonna get it." "Thanks Anna, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she shouts around Robert to the closed bathroom door. She looks at Robert and notices for the first time, his disheveled appearance. Putting two and two together very quickly, she smirks a little and becomes flustered while backing out of the doorway. "Well, well ,see you um tomorrow Commish." she says to the floor, trying to avoid his gaze. Realizing that Olin has figured things out, and now clearly uncomfortable he's determined to end this situation quickly, "okay Olin, see ya tomorrow, thanks." He watches her leave, following her into the hallway; he stays there until he finally hears the front door slam. _

_"Good grief", he says to himself with his face in his hands and walks back into the bedroom closing the door. "Well that was real smooth Robert, ever think of going into the spy business?" she says, standing in the bathroom doorway, laughing at him. "Funny, thanks a bunch for coming to my rescue", he says looking at her while removing his shirt. She walks up to him in only her black lingerie, and wraps her arms around his waist, "I do aim to please", she says with a smile looking up at him. "And you do at that." he responds bending down to kiss her. It quickly turns passionate and she proceeds to guide him backward to the bed. Suddenly pushes him hard until he flops down on his back. "Hey, what's with all the gratuitous man-handling tonight?" he asks, startled for at least the third time in less than 30 minutes. "Are you complaining?" She asks as she proceeds to climb on the bed, with first one knee, then the other on either side of him. "Well actually no, no I'm not, not at all" he stammers out quickly, becoming extremely aroused once again as she proceeds to lay herself fully on top of him. "Didn't think so." she whispers against his lips. _


	3. Chapter 3

Dockside Bar, Punta Carton, Venezuela

Robert downs his drink in one final gulp, as he continues to stare into the distance. He smiles faintly at the memory of that final night with her. It was one of the best nights, if not the best night in his entire life, for so many reasons. It was truly the culmination of their years together, their trials and tribulations, their hopes and their dreams. To him it was perfect and he thought it really was the first day of the rest of their lives together. As he continues to remember vividly the events of that night, a frown slowly replaces the smile on his face.

Scorpio House, January 5th, 1992

_It is later that same night and there is only the one low light on in the bedroom. Anna has her head on Roberts chest with her eyes closed. Robert is staring into the distance with a small smile on his face, while drawing circle patterns on Anna's bare arm. He thinks she is asleep, but suddenly she asks, "Robert, why don't you shut the light and get some sleep, you have an early flight to New York, tomorrow." "I know, I will in a minute Love, I'm just not tired yet. Is the light bothering you, I thought you were sleeping?" He asks. "No, it's not bothering me. What are thinking about?" She asks sleepily. With humor in his voice, he says, "Well nothing really, just kind of, I don't know, thinking and wondering, that's all." "About what?" she asks quietly with her eyes still closed. "Well, since you asked, I was wondering about your tremendous stamina lately, have you been taking B12 shots or something?" he says quickly, so he can brace himself for the coming onslaught. "What?" she barks, sitting up suddenly and leaning on one elbow to look at him. "What do you mean my tremendous stamina? and what do you mean lately?" Chuckling through her response he replies "Relax, relax. It's just an observation that's all." She is not amused. "What are you trying to say?" She asks. "Anna, you have to admit, that lately, and when I say lately, I mean like the last two or three weeks, that you have been, how can I say this delicately. As horny as a jack-rabbit with the energy of the Energizer Bunny." With a mortified and shocked look on her face, she smacks him really hard on his chest and yells "ROBERT!" "Ow, hey that hurt. Don't look so shocked and act all virginal all of a sudden. I'm just analyzing the facts sweetheart, I mean, granted we are still technically newlyweds and everything, but come on we are now up to what, seven or eight times a week. And sometimes like today, which includes this morning in the shower, three times in one day. Oh and if you want to get really technical, by my last count its 5 to 3 in your favor today and" while pausing for a glance at his bedside clock, "Today is not officially over yet. And before you hit me again, I am NOT complaining at all, so unclench yourself, ok. I am just wondering something, that's all." She looks at him in shock after his diatribe. And is speechless for a second before she says with narrowed eyes, "What? What are you wondering and no I am not taking B12 shots?" Still looking directly into her eyes with a mixture of love and hope, he asks, "Could you be pregnant?" _

_Suddenly, the air completely escapes from her lungs, she just stares at him as a myriad of emotions rush through her mind, as well as thoughts and images of the last few months. It has been such a chaotic period for them, with the Cartel, Faison's obsession and escape, Robin's teenage issues, and the holidays. He's right she suddenly realizes. It could be a possibility remembering a particular weekend in the not so distant past. She also remembers that she has been on a roller-coaster of emotions lately and if she was truthful with herself, she has been somewhat insatiable. She regains herself and looks into his face and all the shock, the annoyance__and irritation are completely forgotten as she sees how utterly hopeful he looks. As she tucks the hair behind her ear she places her hand back on his chest, rubbing it gently. "Sorry, I hit you so hard." she says kissing his chest. "S'ok, I'm used to it" he says with a smirk. She laughs and kisses him gently on the lips. "Look, I don't know if I am, but now that you mention it, it is a possibility. Aside from your juvenile and colorful activity report, I too have briefly reviewed the facts, but of course from a more intellectual perspective." She says. "Of course." He says rolling his eyes. She ignores him and continues. "The pill is only 99% effective and I know we talked about this, and decided to wait until after the holidays to start trying. But, remember that Halloween weekend, Remember? Robert, are you listening to me?" She scolds him realizing he's staring into space. He finally snaps out of it, but still has a deer-in-headlights look on his face. _

_He says very quietly, "Yeah, yeah I'm listening, I remember." She continues "That was some weekend, wasn't it? I think that we probably were testing the odds." she says now with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah it really was. I'll definitely never forget it." He says wistfully, kissing her gently, he pulls back, "Do you really think it's possible?" He asks quietly, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, it's actually very possible and now that you mention it, I do feel a heightened need for, well you know", she says a little shyly, looking at him. "I told myself, that it was just US being, you know US, but it has been a little more intense than usual lately." She says to him. "Anna, it's been more than just a little intense, it's been like , I don't know, Us on steroids." He says with a slight chuckle. With that, she laughs out loud and says, "You're right, and, now that I think of it, it's definitely more than a month since my last period, in fact, oh my God, I haven't had it since November." she exclaims. He quickly adds, "I thought so, I was just thinking, wow, it has been a long time since Anna's bitten my head off for no apparent reason or downed a whole box of Chips Ahoy in one sitting. Well that definitely confirms it." She glares at him "Ha, you're hilarious. Oh God Robert, it really is possible." she says suddenly very excited about the possibility. It would mean she truly will have everything that she has ever wanted. _

_She was so frightened when she asked her doctor the question she had been putting off for months knowing the possibilities could be heartbreaking. She was so elated when her doctor told her all those months ago, that children were possible again; that she and Robert could plan on having more children which is something she has always wanted with this man. She vividly remembers that day after leaving the doctor's office with the news and heading over to the station to tell him. He was in the middle of a staff meeting and she burst into the conference room after tracking him down. He was so startled, instantly thinking something was wrong with either her or Robin that he whisked her out of the room and down the hall to his office. She will never forget the smile and the utter joy on his face when she told him the news and how she jumped in his arms. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. That night both excited at the prospects and planning for their future they mutually decided to wait until after the holidays to start trying with everything else going on in their lives at that moment. But life has a way of making decisions for you she thinks. She snaps out of her trance and looks up quickly into his face and sees that smile again and she knows without a shadow of a doubt that this is something that he really wants and she knows for so many reasons. "Anna, it would make another dream of mine come true." He states emphatically before kissing her gently on the lips. He pulls away for a second and says "Actually it would tackle 2 dreams with one shot". "Two?" Anna asks confused. "Yeah, well the first is obvious, I would get to experience the entire pregnancy with you from beginning to end which means more than I can say and the second is that for the next couple of months, well ,my wife is a sex-machine". This time, she pulls out about 4 chest hairs in one shot. "Ow, what? what did I say? Say listen you're enjoying this marathon period just as much as I am and you know it. As a matter of fact I am pretty sure other people know it too." He says with a smile._

_ "What does THAT mean?" she yells at him. "Anna,…come on. Pretty soon Olin and Robin will suggest that you need to see a psychiatrist or something. Are you telling me you didn't notice the blank look on our daughter's face or the smirk on Olin's not to mention the complete silence at the table this morning?" he asks. "I didn't notice anything unusual at all, what are you getting at?" She says defensively. "Well I think the excuse of having nightmares and screaming my name are starting to wear a little thin. And let's not forget this morning in the shower and that deafening scream you let out." Now totally and completely mortified, but still defiant, she recovers quickly and responds "Robert, as usual, you exaggerate, it was not that loud, plus both doors were closed, so, no I think you are imagining things, and no one heard me but you." Hoping and praying to herself that what she is saying is true. "Anna, the Seismograph Center at Fordham probably registered the sound. Right now hundreds of little scientists are still running around bumping into each other saying ""What the hell WAS that?"" he says, fully laughing at her now, seeing her face turn three shades of red. "Shut-up. God I hate you. Stop laughing this isn't funny. Do you really think they heard? This is awful, how do I explain THIS to our daughter? This is YOUR fault" she rambles out. "Naturally, since I was the one minding my own business taking a shower, when someone decided to interrupt me to "conserve water" he says while making air quotes. She crashes her head to his chest, totally distressed. He decides to have mercy on her, "Anna, boy you are so easy, I was exaggerating, a little." He winks. "Maybe you can just tell her you fell in the shower or something." he chuckles. "Were you really exaggerating?" she asks hopefully. "Yes, yes, don't worry. Look, back to other issue, can't we find out if you are pregnant sooner rather than later? Do we have to wait until you make an appointment? I mean I really, really want to know, like now." He says smiling at her. "So do I. I can pick up a test first thing in the morning and do it then. They are not 100%, but they are pretty accurate." She looks at him and smiles, "You're really are happy about this aren't you?" She asks sliding up and onto him fully, so that they are now nose to nose. "Like I said, it would be another dream come true", he whispers against her lips. Looking directly into his eyes she emphatically states "I love you Robert, so very much." "And I love you, more than you'll ever know." he grabs her head gently with both his hands and kisses her deeply; he stops suddenly and asks, "Did you say you brought Chinese home?"_

Dockside Bar, Punta Carton, Venezuela

Of course, he never did learn the results of the test, or if she even took it at all he thinks to himself. She was gone two days later, taken by that lecherous monster and his whole world was turned upside down. However, his instincts tell him that she must be, he knows it deep down in his soul, that she is carrying their child again. Over the last 2 months he has continuously vowed to himself and to her that he will not be apart from her during this pregnancy. He will not again miss this special time in their lives that all parents should experience together. "I promise you Anna, we will be together again, you me and Robin and this new baby, we WILL have our happily ever after", he whispers out load to no one. Just then, the payphone he had used starts ringing and he gets up quickly to answer it. He picks it up and hears a tone, he then takes out the small device which looks like a beeper from his pocket and places it next to the receiver as several tones ring out in rapid succession for the next 15 seconds. The tones stop and he removes the device and hangs up the phone, looking around the bar making sure no one is looking at him. Satisfied, he takes the device, back to his table and presses the button that says "trnsl". After about 5 seconds, the device translates the series of stored tones into a message on the small screen which reads "on way 18hrs mx".


	4. Chapter 4

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles

After transmitting, Sean shuts the computer down and grabs his coat, his keys and the passports from the desk and quickly leaves the room. Upon seeing Tiffany in the living room, he says with hope in his eyes, "Tiffany, I just got a message from Robert, he found them!" "Oh Sean, thank God, is she with him? are they on their way home?" she exclaims. "No, no listen, Faison still has her, but Robert needs my help, I need to fly down to Venezuela now, I already sent a message to Mac to meet me at the airport. Look, you cannot tell anyone, I mean ANYONE,not even Robin, where I am going or what I just told you, do you understand? The WSB is still trying to hunt them all down and if they find out where they are this will all end very, very badly." With that he kisses her good-bye and says "I love you, I'll see you soon". Then he's out the door.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

As Robin and Holly are coming down the stairs, they watch Mac coming in the door very quickly and going straight into the back office. As he is coming out a few minutes later shoving documents into his inside coat pockets, Holly asks, "Is there something wrong?" "No, no, he says smiling at both her and Robin. I was just coming to tell you that have to go to NYC for a few days with Dom, to settle more things regarding Taub's estate. It shouldn't take long, but I will keep in touch every day, ok." I will be back no later than the day after tomorrow." He says even though he has absolutely no idea how what is going to happen over the next couple of days. He notices the disappointed look that appears on Robin's face as he tells them his plans. "Robin, please don't worry, I am never out of contact with Sean regarding your parents and I will never stop trying to find out what's going with them understand? This trip does not change that at all, ok." She nods her understanding as he kisses her on the cheek. Okay, I am off, I will be back soon. I will call you if things change, ok?" Then he too is gone.

Port Au Prince, Punta Carton, Venezuela

As she recalls that special night, she remembers she never did get a chance to pick up the pregnancy test that next morning. The school had called regarding Robin and that boy, and the next day she was ripped from her family. Well, it doesn't matter now anyway, she knows full well what the answer is, she thinks as she places her hand on her slightly bulging stomach. Time is running out for a couple of reasons, one of them being the departure schedule and the other, the more dangerous one, is that she will not be able to hide her condition much longer from Faison. She is terrified of what his reaction will be if he does find out that she is pregnant. She thanked God and whoever intervened in preventing Robin from being brought into this nightmare. That botched kidnapping nearly put him over the edge. It took days of skillful persuasion relying on her influence over him to bring him down from the ledge and convince him that she will be better off not having Robin with her. But this is something she will not be able to explain away. Will it push him more over the edge into his demented fantasy world? Will he kill her? And even more frightening to her, will he take this out on Robert and Robin, taking her family from her, forever? She has been able to keep him physically at bay for the last two months, but only because he decided that she will eventually come to him willingly after she "realizes" that she is really in love with him and not Robert. "As if" she thinks to herself.

The only feeling she has ever truly had she has realized over the last 2 months is pity, that's all it has ever been. Well maybe guilt on some levels, but mostly it has been pity. On, that last thought, she closes her eyes, just as Faison comes through the adjoining door. He quickly notices she has her hand on her stomach, and asks "Is there something wrong Anna, are you not feeling well?" That question actually strikes her as funny, "Is something wrong?" she thinks to herself "No Faison, I'm absolutely thrilled to be here with a psychopath, thousands of miles from my family on this God-forsaken ship going God only knows where?". She doesn't say any of this out loud of course, but does respond. "No, I guess the ship's motions are getting to me, I'll be fine." "Good, I hope so, because we will be at sea within the next few days and it will get more intense the further we go out." He says while smoking his cigar. "Where are we going Cesar?" she asks. "You'll know in time my Anna. Now the cook has prepared dinner for us, so when you are ready, I'll have him bring it in, in the meantime just try to relax so you can get your sea-sickness under control." He states as if nothing that is happening is out of the ordinary and turns after giving her a lingering look and leaves. Staring at the door for a brief second "Good God, he really is nuts," she whispers out loud and scolds herself for ever feeling sorry for him and for shedding one tear for him. Over the last few weeks, her attempts at trying to convince him that his vision and his dreams of her ever loving will never happen has only made him more agitated, irrational She looks up to the ceiling and asks for the hundredth time in the last 2 months, "Robert, please don't give up on me, on us"

Dock 12, Punta Carton, Venezuela, 5 am local time, March 1st, 1992

Crouching behind stacks of crates and peering through his binoculars, Robert continues as he has done for the last twelve hours, monitor and track the movements in and around the ship. Counting and recounting count how many men are roaming on and around the Port Au Prince. Making notes on the patrol patterns, documenting the entrances or possible entrances from the dock and on the ship itself. He must be absolutely certain of the count and the patterns and the overall layout, if this plan, he and Sean had devised before he left, is going to work. As he completes this latest recon., he suddenly hears a noise, to his left. He trains his ear and cocks his head, then he hears it again, "click, click". He smiles briefly, and responds with his own "click, click". Just then he sees, Sean coming around from behind a crate in the semi-darkness, but is shocked to also see his brother, right behind Sean. As they approach, he quietly and harshly whispers to his brother through clenched teeth, "what the hell are you doing here, I told you to stay with Robin?" Mac responds just as fiercely, "Get over it Robbie, she's with Holly, guards, police presence and she's perfectly fine, let's focus on the task at hand, so that we can all go home." Robert knows he's right and quickly lays out the situation to them, where they are, how many men, the patterns and the layout of the ship, the dock. "I am convinced, that they are in a room or rooms at the stern, you see those two portholes over there with the lights on?" he points. "Last night, I definitely caught Anna's silhouette several times, so that's got to be where he is keeping her." He describes in detail his conversation with the dockworker including his description of Anna's state of mind and the apparent discomfort she was in according to the man. "You see Sean, this confirms to me that she is not here willingly and that somehow he forced her to record that message." Robert whispers. Sean closes his eyes and whispers back "I know Robert, I know. I'm sorry you know I was just thinking about all the possibilities with my main concern always being you." Robert just nods his head in understanding, and says to both of them with fierceness in his eyes that Mac has never seen before, okay, now let's go get my wife back". They assemble their weapons fixing them with silencers, and packing themselves with additional clips. They then place the communication headsets in their ears, testing them with success. They pause looking at each other one final time, saying with their eyes what they are all feeling and then they are gone.

Port Au Prince, Punta Carton, Venezuela

They make their way along the dock on the port side of the ship in cover formation first Robert, then Sean and Mack bringing up the rear. They wind their way through the dockside crates and cargo that destined for loading onto the ship. Then they begin their assault, man one down, then the second, and then the third. None of the quick take-downs make a sound or create unwanted attention. They continue on until they reach the plank to the entrance at the stern of the ship. Two men are spotted at the top of the plank passing by each other on patrol, two shots, two take downs, they continue on. The sky is becoming that muted grey as the dawn approaches, the docks are silent except for a few seagulls and the occasional harbor bell in the distance. As they approach the first a set of inside doors, they separate as planned. Sean continues on his own down an opposite corridor, Robert and Mac continue down the port-side toward the port holes to the room where Robert believes Anna is being held.

Faison finishes the last of his coffee and lights his cigar. Simultaneously, he presses the intercom button. "Simon get in here". He waits about five seconds and repeats the command again. He again waits but is becoming agitated. He then leans hard on the button "SIMON". Silence. "Incompetent fool.", he mutters. He walks over to his porthole and while taking a drag from his cigar looks down on the docks beside the ship as the cigar slowly falls from his mouth.

Anna is staring out the porthole as she sees the sun is coming up over the horizon. Another day, another missed opportunity, she thinks to herself. She looks down on the docks and notices with trained curiosity that the usual army of Faison's men that roam the docks heavily armed, are nowhere in sight. Suddenly, with horror she thinks that maybe they are getting ready to leave earlier than expected and that her options for escape have just been ripped from her once again. As soon as she finishes that last thought, she hears several muffled thumps outside the hallway door, she turns slowly and as if in a slow-motion dream, the door bursts open with such force the doorknob sticks into the wall behind it, and there he is, standing there. She doesn't believe it at first, thinking it's her eyes playing tricks on her, she briefly thinks it really is a dream and that's she too is losing it, but then she sees his eyes, those eyes that she knows as well as her own. And then she knows it's him, it's finally him after all this time. She hears her name and it's like a wind song, it causes her knees to buckle uncontrollably.

He sees her, he sees her standing there, with the semi-light behind her, and she becomes an ethereal image. He sees her eyes, those eyes. Those eyes that he wants to be looking into when he takes his last breath on this earth. He sees she's looking at him as if she doesn't believe what she is seeing, "Anna" he fiercely whispers. His world, for a brief moment is complete again, she's alive and she's looking at him. She blinks and she starts to tumble forward while whispering "Robert" on an exhaled breath. He rushes to her, when he closes half the distance, the inside door bursts open and Faison rushes forward with a gun, grabs her from behind around the waist, so that she is standing in front of him. "Scorpio, you just don't give up do you" he says pointing his gun directly at Robert. Robert now has his own gun pointed directly at Faison as he says with fierceness, "I never give up where my wife is concerned, and you of all people should know that by now." "Put the gun down Scorpio, or she will watch you die." He barks. "I don't think so, because you know I will get a shot off and all of your wonderful plans will go down the drain, one way or the other." Robert says calmly, while glancing briefly at Anna, who is looking at him as if he is a life raft that is slipping away with all the color draining from her face.

It's now or never he thinks to himself, because she's not looking good. Then he notices Faison, moving the gun, to point the barrel directly at Anna's head while he is saying "You would risk her life, to kill mm…"Just then a muffled shot rings out, and Faison's face is in wide-eyed shock with a bleeding bullet-hole directly in the middle of his forehead. He begins to collapse backward to the floor, taking Anna with him, until Robert rushes forward to pull her out of his grasp. He's successful, but just barely. He stares down at the floor at Faison, who is completely motionless, with his eyes still wide-open but unblinking. He is not breathing. Robert steps on his hand that holds the gun so that it releases and he kicks the gun far to the side, while still holding Anna. He realizes that she is saying his name over and over again while sobbing uncontrollably and clinging to him as if she is drowning. He holds her more tightly, kissing her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, tasting the tears that are both his and hers. He is whispering her name over and over again and saying "I've got you Love, I'm here, it's over, it's finally over." He realizes he's saying it for both their benefits because he can't believe that this nightmare might truly be over, forever. Finally, she seems to be holding herself up with her own strength, so he stops and pulls back with his hands on the sides of her head, so that he can just look at her beautiful face, into her eyes and believe this is really happening. She stares into his eyes and says "It feels like a dream, I can't believe you are here with me". "Well, believe it, because it's not a dream, I'm really and I'm here, God Anna I love you so much, I thought I had lost you this time for good." And with that he kisses her deeply for the first time in what feels like an eternity. Just then, he hears Sean in his com piece. "Robert, Robert we have to get out now, what's the status?" "Got her, she's alive, he's dead" he responds. "Thank God. Get out now, more company on the way, go toward the bow, we're on our way there." Sean responds. "We're on our way." With that he looks at Anna, "We have to go now, Sean says more men are on the way, can you walk?" "Yes, I'm okay, let's go." With that, she takes one last look behind her at Faison's lifeless body and closes her eyes briefly, it's really over, it's really over she repeats in her head, this time with no pity or remorse.

"Here, take this" he says pulling another gun from his back holster and handing it to her. "Let's go." And he grabs her hand and they proceed down the corridor. She notices five heavily-armed men dead on the floor along the corridors. "You did all this?" she whispers loudly with a hint pride in her voice. "Well no, not exactly" he says peering around the corner of the next corridor, spotting the staircase to the upper deck. "I didn't realize until now what a good shot my brother is" he says with a wink and smile while looking back at her. "Mac's here too?" she asks with a surprised smile. "Yes, I'll explain it all later, but yes, the Scorpio cavalry came to rescue you." With that, they proceed up the staircase and open the door to the deck of the bow where they spot Mac and Sean crouching in the corner. They duck down and proceed to run quickly over to them. Mac and Sean look back and see them and with relieved smiles on their faces at the sight, they move over to give them room. Anna again has tears in her eyes as she crouches down next to them and stares at both of them. All four friends look at each other with teary-eyed smiles as Sean grabs her hand and gives it an emotional squeeze. Robert says "What's the story, how do we get off this damn boat?" Sean begins to detail their escape route, pointing out the newly arrived fuel truck and the extra men that have disembarked the accompanying trucks. They proceed to follow him and Mac down the plank.

The sun is almost fully up now, so they are proceeding extra cautiously, so they are not spotted. They make it safely to the truck that Mac and Sean arrived in hours earlier, get in and take off from the docks and into the country side. They are headed toward the waiting prop plane, Sean and Mac arrived in from Aruba. Robert and Anna are in the backseat just holding each other, with Anna's head on Robert's shoulder, she is crying again, but softly and he is shushing her telling her it's all over, it's all over. He's growing concerned that she might be going into shock, but finally she calms and appears to have fallen asleep with a steady breathing rate. Finally, after about 30 minutes of silence, Anna is awake and breaks the silence. "Robin, where's Robin, how is she, is she okay?" She asks. All three men are startled from their thoughts at the surprised sound, but Mac is first to respond and he says, "Don't worry, Anna she's is completely fine, she's been terrified for both of you, but she is safe and Hol..Tiffany is looking after her," he quickly corrects. He just realized, she has no clue what happened since she has been gone and he seriously doubts Robert has told her, that his ex-wife, wife or whatever is actually alive and well living in her house. He quickly glances up into the rearview mirror and sees Robert's wide-eyed stare, confirming his doubts. "That was good, nice save brother" Robert thinks to himself. He closes his eyes briefly. He completely forgot about Holly. Holly, how the hell is he going to explain this one? "Good, that's good, I can't wait to see her, God how I have missed her" Anna says wistfully, not noticing the almost-slip or the internal struggles in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Hilton Hotel, Aruba, 4pm, March 1st, 1992

The foursome finally arrive weary, disheveled and exhausted at the hotel. While they sit in the lobby chairs, Sean is at the desk arranging 3 rooms under different aliases. He finally comes over and says, "Okay we're all set" and hands Robert and Mac their room keys. They proceed to the elevators which takes them to their floor. As they exit the elevator, as if on autopilot Anna begins to head to hers and Robert's room, but Robert grabs her hand and says "Wait a second Anna, we need to talk to Sean first" and he guides her by the hand into Sean's room after he opens the door. She's confused and a little irritated, but she complies. They are all sitting in chairs around a coffee table in Sean's suite. Sean speaks first. "Anna, you asked on the plane, why we couldn't just go straight home instead of coming here and I told you, we would explain later and you would understand once we explained it all to you. Well the thing is, we are here because it is still not safe for either you or Robert to go home yet." She doesn't respond, but has a confused look on her face waiting for him to continue. "After you were taken, and after they found out Robert went after you, the WSB put contracts out on both of you, using the Black-Box protocol" At her shocked expression, Robert grabs her hand and says, "Look, I know it sounds bad, but Sean has people working on removing everything in our files, with a 99.9 percent expectation of success. That takes care of the systemic aspect of our problem, but we still have the human aspect of our problem, meaning the agents on the case who are fully aware of the situation. But as of right now, we are pretty certain they have been neutralized, so now we just have to wait here, to receive confirmation of both situations." Robert finishes rather quickly. "What do you mean neutralized? Please tell me that it's not what it usually means." Anna asks with desperation in her voice. Trying to keep the mood light Robert responds quickly, "No, it does not mean that at all, it means re-assigned and put under deep cover for a very long time. Sean's contacts, which are very high up, are working on that right now. You see I found out recently that Sean has been holding out on us, with all these high-placed operatives of his" he says with a wink toward Sean, who smiles faintly in response. With that, Anna exhales in relief, then looks around at the three of them. "Is that it or is there more?" she asks of no one in particular. The three men look at each other and Robert finally responds, "For now it is, we will talk more later, I think right now you need to get some rest because you are dead on your feet and I need a shower, because" he pauses to smell his shirt, "Yikes, So let's go and we will get together later for some dinner. Sean call our room if you hear anything." Sean nods and says as he stands patting Robert on the back as they walk toward the door, "You got it buddy, Anna get some rest and don't worry, we will be home soon and this will all be over." He kisses her on the cheek and she turns around to look at both him and Mac. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for everything you have done for me, for us. I..I really don't know what to say" she starts to choke on her words and has tears in her eyes. "Don't say anything Anna, we are all family and this is what families do for each other, don't ever forget that." Mac states emphatically looking at both her and Robert. All three hug each other briefly, before Robert and Anna head to their room.

As they enter their room, Robert suddenly remembers something and stops, telling Anna he will be right back. As he steps back he sees Mac existing Sean's room. "Mac can you come here a second?" as Mac walks over, Robert asks, "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure what is it?" Mac responds "While we were in the lobby, I noticed several clothing stores and little shops, can you go down there when you get a chance and pick up some cloths and toiletries like toothbrushes for both Anna and myself, oh and a razor for me. I don't want to leave her right now, but we have nothing with us to change into or use. Nothing fancy, just use your judgment. Just charge it to the rooms. Don't use your own credit cards" Robert asks rather quickly. "Yeah, sure no problem, I'll do it right away, besides I need some things myself, I'll be back soon." Mac replies. "Thanks mate, I really appreciate it" Robert says affectionately taking and shaking his hand. He watches him go until he disappears down the hall, then he turns and heads back into his room. He finds Anna lying backward on the bed, with her legs dangling off the end and her arms splayed out to her sides. She's out cold. He chuckles to himself as looks at her and is so overcome with the fact that she's here, and he has her back safely. He still has not asked her, nor can he tell if she is pregnant. The baggy pants and oversized shirt has hampered his ability to determine for himself. For right now, he just wants to revel in the fact that finally, finally he has his wife back. "Wife, Oy, Holly", he suddenly remembers. "Lord, now how the hell am I going to break THIS wonderful news to her?" he thinks and heads for the bathroom to take a shower. He turns the shower on and begins to strip off the grimy cloths he has been wearing for the last two days and ducks under the shower spray. He's in there for over twenty minutes, thinking up scenarios of the conversation he has to have with Anna and so far none are very pleasant. "Well its gotta be done so no sense delaying it any longer" he says to no one as he is about shut off the shower. "What's gotta be done?" Anna asks. Suddenly appearing behind the now-open shower curtain, almost giving him a heart attack for several reasons as he stands there taking in her naked body.

"So it's really true. You are pregnant." He says in a whisper that she barely hears above the sound of the shower. She stares at him and she sees his eyes well up with unshed tears. At that moment she is so overcome with emotion that she can't find her voice. She has waited for over fourteen years for this moment. This one moment denied to her before. To be able to tell this man whom she has loved more than life itself for so long, that "Yes I am carrying our child". But all she can do is smile at him and nod her head yes. He then holds out his hand to her, which she takes as he pulls her into his embrace. They stand there under the spray just holding each other tightly, not saying anything. He releases his hold slightly so that he can place his hand on her slightly bulging stomach over the baby, his baby that she carries inside her. "Amazing" he finally says to her. "I know, I still can't believe it myself. I still can't believe that we are here together again so that I could tell you in person and see your face as it is right now" She says through choked tears while looking up at him into his eyes and placing her hand on top of his. "Are you ok, how do you feel? How far along are you do you think? Were you able to see a doctor yet?" He stammers out all in one breath. "Shh, Shh", she says softly while placing her fingers over his lips. "Robert, I'm fine, in fact, I have never felt better especially right at this moment. I think I'm a little over four months if my calculations are correct. We can talk about the rest later, so stop worrying, ok, everything is fine." She reaches up and kisses him gently on the lips and he responds. It quickly escalates as they begin to devour each other with lips, tongues and wandering hands. Two torturous months of longing, desperation and hopelessness, comes pouring out of both of them. As she reaches for him and takes him in her hands, he stops suddenly. "No, no don't" he stammers out and stills her hands. At the look of hurt that quickly sweeps across her face, he immediately mutters as best he can at the moment with his eyes half closed. "Not.. here, dangerous….. you"

With that pitiful declaration and the equally pitiful strained look on his face, she bursts out laughing uncontrollably. God how she has missed him and the laughter, even the tears, but always the laughter. She didn't fully realize how much until this very moment. After she recovers with her forehead against his chest, she looks up at him and quips "Okay Tarzan, let's move this party somewhere more safe. For me…. of course." She takes his hand and leads him out of the shower toward the bed in the middle of the room. She begins to crawl onto the bed as he is watching very intently every move she makes. He is mesmerized and is so utterly awestruck by her beauty and the way she moves, that he briefly thinks that he might not make it, when suddenly there is a knock at the door. It shocks them both and they just stare at each other for a split second in stunned silence. Anna is the first to move as she hops off the bed and runs into the bathroom to grab the two white robes she saw hanging on the back of the door. She runs back through the room to throw one into Robert's face. That startles him into awareness as he quickly puts the robe on as he responds turning toward the door and through clenched teeth, "Who is it?" "It's Mac, I need to ask you something, it's important" he says quietly. Tying his robe belt with a little more strength than is necessary, he waits until Anna has hers on and tied, and then he opens the door. With all the patience he can muster considering everything his brother has done for him, he says, "Hey what's up?" Mac in all seriousness says "Sorry, well, I was just downstairs and in looking at all the clothing selections they have, what do you guys want? I mean button-down shirts or pull-overs and what sizes." Robert just stands there staring at him in disbelief; finally he asks incredulously "What?" Mac continues, "Well they have all different kinds down there, the long shirts with buttons down the front or ones without, like sweatshirts and t-shirts and I figured I better tell you what they have so you can decide for yourself before I pick out the wrong things." He stammers out quickly. Robert, still trying to control himself, cannot control his next sentence, which unfortunately comes out a little harsh despite his best efforts. "I didn't mean 'What' as in 'describe it to me' I meant 'What' as in 'WHO THE HELL CARES', just pick something." He almost shouts. "Geez, alright I will. You don't need to bite my head off. But knowing you, I will never hear the end of it when I pick out something you don't like, see ya" Mac says while storming off.

Robert shuts the door slowly still not believing the conversation he just had and wishing he could get back the last minute of his life. He leans his forehead against the door and shakes his head. Then he hears her. He turns around and sees Anna with both hands clasped tightly over her mouth desperately trying to silence her laughter. "Something you find amusing?" he asks with a smirk. Then she loses it and just lets it out. It's a sound that he doesn't think he could live another day without hearing again. Up until yesterday at this time; he thought he never would. Noticing the sudden look of complete love wash over her husband's face, Anna is taken back and slowly calms her laughter, mirroring the same look. His face suddenly changes to one of sadness as he looks down and then back up at her again. "Please, don't ever leave me again Anna, I won't survive it." He says with such conviction that it startles her and she loses her breath. "Robert", she says on a choked breath and it's the only thing she can say because at that moment she knows without a doubt that what he just said is true. She walks up to him until she stands right in front of him. She proceeds to drop her robe to the floor and then unties his and pushes it off his shoulders. She then kisses the middle of his chest "Never, never again." She whispers, while closing her eyes and grabbing his hand at the same time. She leads him back to the bed so that he is standing in front of it facing her. She places her hands on his chest and runs them up to his shoulders and she gently guides him to sit on the bed. While looking directly into his eyes, she places one knee then other onto the bed on either side of his thighs. She places her arms completely around his neck while she proceeds to fully sit in his lap.

They are intimately pressed against each other now and as they both feel the sensation at the same time, both sets of eyes go wide briefly, then slowly close on exhaled moans. She feels his lips on her cheek, on her jaw and on her neck. She realizes he is murmuring to her how much he loves her, how much he missed her. She is overcome with emotion and the tears that have been threatening to fall finally cascade down her cheeks. They are tears of joy and relief as she is finally in this man's arms again. His lips are on hers suddenly, as his tongue seeks entrance which she immediately grants. Their kisses quickly turn desperate as they both can't seem to get enough of each other. They pause briefly when the need for air becomes overwhelming. He gently turns and lays her on the bed trying to calm them both before it's over too soon. She welcomes this new pace as she wants to remember every moment of this long-awaited reunion. She has missed him with her whole soul as well as her body. The feel of his chest against hers; of his arms around her; how he whispers his love for her; his scent that never fails to ignite a fire inside her. She never thought she would taste him again or see the way he looks at her while he makes love to her. She buries her face is his neck placing her lips and tongue on the area that pulses with his life. She closes her eyes as she wraps her legs around his waist and as her hands roam his warm back from his waist to his buttocks. She can't get enough of him and she never wants this to end. He is saying her name over and over again as he begins to explore her body, drawing slowly downward to reacquaint himself to the taste and softness of her skin. She watches him with intense desire as he appears to be committing her body to memory and as if he doesn't ever want to forget or be without her again. Her heart fills to bursting as she watches and feels him gently kiss her belly. Their eyes lock as he places his cheek on her skin above her stomach and both sets of eyes fill with tears. He continues kissing and caressing her belly. It is amazing to him that his child, their child is inside her and that they both are safe in his arms. She can feel the tears fall on her as she continues to watch him. He looks up at her with the sweetest smile and then he is above her again and then suddenly, inside her. Immediately she arches off the bed at the intense sensations. "Oh Robert, Oh God", she says on an exhale. "Anna, Anna" Robert moans into her open mouth. They begin their dance immediately as weeks and months of separation overwhelm them both. They move in sync against each other until finally wave after wave hits as they both arch and then collapse against each other. Moments later, they are still breathing heavily into each other's open mouths. Robert moves first and rolls gently to her side and up on his elbow. He becomes slightly concerned after thinking suddenly about the baby. He looks at Anna whose eyes are still closed and whose mouth is still open breathing heavily. "You ok" he asks with what feels like a throat full of cotton, while stroking her damp face. She doesn't answer right away, but opens her eyes staring at the ceiling for a beat, then slowly rolls her head toward him looking straight into his eyes. Slowly, a smile spreads across her face and she responds "I'm more than OK, I'm perfect." "Yes, yes you are." He responds with such love in his voice, that her heart nearly bursts.

He awakens as the first light of a new day appears through the windows of their room. Through the fog of sleep, he briefly wonders where he is and what has happened. Then he feels it. That familiar weight against his back. Her arm and leg are wrapped around him from behind and her body is pressed tightly against his back in a position that has been the norm since they started sleeping together. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensations. These simple gestures and situations, he realizes, he had taken for granted during their short time together. He used to wake almost every morning to her wrapped around him in some form or another. She would unconsciously seek him out in her sleep and attach herself to him even during the hottest nights in the summer and even though he would be burning up from the added heat of her body, he never disengaged himself. He secretly calls her his barnacle because he knows that she would physically hurt him if he said it out loud. His mind unfortunately goes back to her time away from him; her time with Faison. It's too much for him and he closes his eyes with the weight of it. His mind contemplates the possible scenarios. What did he do to her? What was she forced to endure? The images of the time last year when Faison hypnotized him into seeing scenes in his mind of the two of them together suddenly appear in his mind's eye. He shudders uncontrollably and his survival instincts automatically kick in. He banishes the memories from his brain and refocuses on the feeling of her all around him. He suddenly feels the overwhelming need to see her face as she sleeps. He slowly turns himself over and succeeds in not waking her or removing her arm and leg from around his body.

They are now nose to nose as they share his pillow. He is again struck by how beautiful she is. He can't resist and reaches out to caress her cheek with one finger. She briefly stirs and burrows impossibly closer while tightening her grip on him with her arm and leg. They are now pressed intimately close together and he involuntary closes his eyes trying to prevent his body from reacting because he knows she needs to rest. When he opens his eyes again moments later, she is looking at him with that devilish smile on her face knowing how her movements are affecting him. "Hi." She says while reaching out to caress his face. "I thought it was another dream, but you really are here with me." She says quietly with tears in her eyes. "It is a dream Anna, it's my dream come true." He kisses her gently. He pulls back slightly. "I didn't mean to wake you, you need your rest." He says concerned. "I am rested Robert. Last night was the best night sleep I've had in two months. Being here with you, in your arms again is all I need. I thought I'd never get this chance again. I thought this was all lost to me forever. All those weeks alone…"She says but breaks down crying uncontrollably pulling him closer. "Shhh, shhh it's over now Love. It's all over and I will never let you out my sight again, never again." He says holding her closely and stroking her hair as her face is buried in his neck. He can feel her tears on his skin and it breaks his heart that she had to endure such a nightmare. He is choked with emotion and unshed tears as he just holds her and lets her vent all of her pent-up feelings. He knows she needs this to begin the healing process but seeing her in pain is one thing he has always had trouble coping with. She has quieted and is overcome with the smell and the taste of him as she kisses his neck and his jaw. "God, how I've missed you. I love you so much." She says to him after several minutes. He is overcome with emotion just being able to hold her again. "Missing you is just not enough to say what its been like without you in our lives. God Anna, the love I feel for you and the loss of it has consumed me. I love you with everything I am." His voice is strained and choked to her ears and she realizes how rare these displays of raw emotion are for him. She is overwhelmed with her love for him. "Show me." she whispers against his lips as she pulls back to look into his eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpio House, 7am, March 2nd, 1992

Holly is pacing back and forth in the living room thinking about what has transpired over the last two months. She has not heard from Faison in over two days and she is growing increasingly alarmed. Robert should be there by now, she is sure of it. If the plan has worked as Faison detailed to her, both Faison and Anna are long gone after having detonated a decoy ship which Robert has been made to believe they were both on. In his despair, he will return home to her waiting arms believing Anna is gone forever. What if the plan fell apart? What if Robert has found and rescued Anna, what if Faison has told Anna everything about her and her involvement. With that last thought, she begins to formulate her own backup plan, in case it has all gone wrong. She is certain, that if and when Robert does find out about her involvement in this whole plan and deception, he will destroy her. She knows this above anything else; no one knowingly endangers Robert's family, ever, especially Robin. She picks up the phone and begins to dial.

Hilton Hotel, 8 am, March 2, 1992

The two men make their way down the dimly lit hallway, both are in dark hats and sunglasses, to disguise their faces slinking down the hallway where the rooms are located. The taller man, reaches in his pocket and pulls out tools to pick the lock. He accomplishes his task quickly, while the other man keeps a look out in the hallway. They enter the room and are startled to see Sean Donely sitting in a chair pointing a gun at both of them. "What took you so long?" He asks matter-of-factly and with a slight smirk on his face.

Anna rolls over in her sleep with her arm and hand unconscientiously searching for Robert but she finds his side empty and cold. This wakes her up in an instant, briefly wondering again if last night and this morning were just another dream. To her relief, as she leans up on her elbow, she spots him sitting fully dressed, in a chair to her right, smiling at her. She thinks in amusement, he probably should have given Mac better guidance on his clothing choices, as she stares at him in an extremely bright Hawaiian shirt and equally bright white slacks. "Wait, I better get my sunglasses", she quips shielding her eyes dramatically and laughing at him. "Laugh it up because you won't be laughing when you see what he's picked out for you." He replies sarcastically with a wink. Her smile disappears as she contemplates the hideous possibilities. But then refocuses and asks, "Why are you way over there and why were you in such a rush to get dressed, considering what you're wearing?" With his smile gone, "I have something to tell you." He says gravely which removes all the humor from her face as well. She does not like the sound of that, not at all. "What is it?" Is all she can say.

She knows he had more to tell her based on yesterday's conversations and the noticeable knowing glances exchanged between the three men. Usually, things like this are never good, so she braces herself. She knows it's not about Robin, because they wouldn't hold something like that from her, plus Mac said she was fine yesterday, she suddenly hopes he was not trying to protect her, but then she is startled by Robert's next statement. "Holly is alive" he replies. She stares at him blankly. "She's alive." He repeats, then adds "And well right now at this moment she is living in our house helping to take care of Robin as a favor to me." He says in a tone that is all business with no sign of emotion. Just like Robert, she thinks, no beating around the bush. Sometimes she appreciates his directness, but sometimes she doesn't, she thinks this is one of those times. Now sitting up with her arms around her knees, she is looking directly at him "Well, ok, now how about the how and more importantly, the why." She responds with a matching business-like tone. "It's a long story Anna, and I will explain it in detail when we get home, but suffice to say, she is alive, she is back and both of those scenarios have obvious implications to us. I can say that she has been instrumental in helping us try to find you and I can't thank her enough regarding Robin." He says still looking at her intently trying to gauge her state of mind and failing miserably. "Well isn't this all just peachy", she thinks to herself looking away from him and down at the bed, trying to hold her head up with her left hand. Not only is Holly back from the dead, but her marriage is no longer valid and the woman is living in her house, taking care of her daughter and possibly, was briefly taking care of her husband, oops, correction ex-husband. She recovers and looks back up at him and asks, "So now what?"

She never does cease to amaze him, her whole life has just changed, yet again, and any other woman, he thinks, would be throwing a tantrum right now, after hearing all this, but no, not her. She goes right for the facts, the details, the next steps. It fills him with so much pride that he briefly has to clear his throat before responding. "I don't really know yet, other than giving her signed divorce papers before I left, I haven't given it much thought with everything going on. You, Robin and now this new baby are my top priority, now and always. I'm hoping that when we do get back home, that at least the "marriage" situation has been partially corrected. Anna, I want to tell you something that I hope you accept fully and without question. I have never lied to you before and I don't plan on starting anytime soon." Pausing briefly to make sure that she's still with him, he continues on as he starts pacing in front of the bed not looking at her because he's concentrating on getting this out right, "When I was married to Holly, I did love her, was in-love with her, as much as any man could be with his wife. But know this and know this for as long as you live." He pauses for a beat looks down and then back to her, while clearing the emotion clogging his voice, "That love was incomparable to what I feel for you, can you understand that? I didn't fully understand that myself until this past year, when we finally reconnected. Even with everything going on this year, Faison, my brother showing up, the Cartel and everything else in between, my love and my desire for you has grown each and every day to a level that I never knew that I was capable of feeling. It's so overwhelming sometimes, sometimes that I actually think it will kill me and it very nearly did during these weeks you've been gone. Nothing and no one and I mean no one is going to change that, it's actually impossible for that to happen." He sits back down in the chair and scrubs his face with his hands. He looks back over at her and continues. "When we were married the first time, we were so young and I thought then that I couldn't ever love someone like that. But I still was able to leave you, even though it broke me in two. I thought I could never recover from that, but I did to some extent, but never fully. This year though has helped me to realize that I never stopped loving you, being in love with you and even through all these years we were apart and the other relationships we've had, it has proven to me that we will never, ever be free of each other. We are each other's destiny Anna, I'm convinced of that now, and oh so very thankful. You see, we've tried to convince ourselves these past years that this connection, this gravitation we have with each other was because of Robin, but you and I both know that yes while that was part of it, there is and always has been so much more. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I was not affected deeply weeks ago by discovering that Holly is alive. But it was feelings of hurt, anger and betrayal that were the big ones for a while there. They have been eroded somewhat, replaced by gratitude and a genuine happiness, that yes, she is alive, but that's all it is. Some part of me will always love Holly on some level just like a part of you will always love Duke, and that's to be respected. Those relationships are a part of who we are today. But in my case, that's where it ends. Look, I don't know what's going to happen when we get home and how this is all going to play out. Things might happen and things might be said that might make you doubt me and my feelings for you. I know you are not an insecure person Anna, far from it, but this is an unusual situation to say the least. You must know this and never doubt this, my life, my love and my future is yours, now and forever, so please hold on to that and know it as fact, because it is." He stops to collect himself and give her time to process for a minute. "Anna, you know I am not a very open person when it comes to my feelings, I think this is the longest I have ever talked on the subject quite frankly, but you deserve to hear it, and it will all be worth it if you fully accept what I have said and believe all of it without question, because it is the truth, so help me God." He finishes with a smirk, holding up his right hand.

The tears are falling uncontrollably now, as she sits listening and processing what he is telling her. She is truly in awe about everything he has just said to her. This obstinate, arrogant, male chauvinist, who at times can drive her crazy like no other, just took out his heart and gave it to her freely and without question, not knowing what he will receive in return. Robert Scorpio has never willingly, as long as she has known him, made himself so completely vulnerable to another human being. And knowing him as well as she does, she knows this is probably one of the most difficult things he has ever done. For heaven's sake, it took the man a half hour to form a coherent sentence to ask her to marry him in that dump hotel back in New York, she fondly remembers. But she also knows, without a shadow of a doubt that everything he has just confessed to her, IS the absolute truth. All of it. And she also knows she has never loved any man more than she does this man with his heart and soul laid bare for her. She is also, now certain, she never will. "Okay?" he asks suddenly asks, snapping her out of her brief trance. After a long pause, but still looking directly into his eyes, "Okay" she says to him quietly with a smile and all the love she can convey with that one word.

There is a quiet knock at their door and it breaks the moment as they both look at each other. He grabs a robe off the floor and hands it to her, while he goes toward the door. "Yes", he says. "Room service, sir" is the response. He looks back at Anna who is up and tying her robe closed. "Did you order room service?" He whispers. "No, maybe Sean or Mac did" she whispers back. Taking his gun from his belt at his back, he motions for her to go into the bathroom. okay, just a minute", he responds looking in the peephole, but only seeing the top of what he thinks is as man's head and waiting for Anna to get into the bathroom. Once she's in, he whips open the door gun in hand and to his shock, standing before him are two faces that he never expected to see. "Hey Robert, good to see you, it's been a long time. Nice shirt." "What the hell are you two doing here?" Robert asks incredulously. "Well, we bring glad tidings from the continent, as they say." The man responds with his usual flair. From behind the two visitors, Sean and Mac make their presence known as Sean says with a mixture of choked emotion and relief, "It's over, Robert, it's finally over, all of it and this time for good."

Hilton Hotel, 11am, March 2nd, 1992

Two hours have gone by filled with lengthy discussions that detailed the confirmation of the removal of the "Blackbox" order, permanent deletion of their corresponding files as well as the confirmed deep-cover long term relocation of the WSB agents. In addition, they discovered that indeed Faison is truly dead, his body was discovered on the ship and relocated to a WSB field office, on the island. After hearing the entire story without interrupting, Robert turns to Sean and says "Do you mean to tell me that Frisco and Felicia are your deep and powerful contacts within the WSB, who orchestrated and executed this entire operation?" Before Sean can respond, Frisco says sarcastically, "I don't know what you mean by that question, but somehow I'm sensing it's not very flattering. But to put your mind at ease, no we are not, we are just the messengers, well technically I'm the messenger, and Felicia is just along for the ride." Frisco responds turning to her and winking. "When we found out that you had indeed found Anna and had safely arrived on the island, Frisco couldn't keep me away, I had to come and see for myself. So here we are." Felicia says looking at Anna with a knowing smile. "And we are so grateful you did, thank you both for everything you have done." Anna says emotionally. "I just realized I'm going to have to start a list of the people I owe my life to." She says rather somberly. "Anna please remember what I said yesterday. Just be thankful that we are all together again, safely and that it's over and Faison is really dead, but this time for good." Mac says to her. Upon hearing this from Mac, Anna turns to Frisco and asks, "Is he really dead? I mean are you absolutely sure there is no mistake or possibility that he might have somehow gotten off that ship alive? That it really his body in the agency's morgue?" Frisco knowing how much his certainty will mean to her with everything she has been through, he says with as much conviction as he can convey, "Yes, beyond any doubt, it is him, well was him. I watched the entire autopsy this morning and the immediate cremation of his body. Trust me Anna, he is gone forever." With that, Anna still in her robe gets up and goes to the window as Robert watches seeing the emotions play out on her face. He is about to get up but feels a hand on his arm at that moment as Felicia whispers in his ear, "Let me, ok?" He turns to her and smiles nodding his head.

"Hey, how are you doing? You look a lot better than I expected, and I don't think I've ever seen Robert happier, but you both look exhausted." Felicia asks quietly, staring at Anna as she is still gazing out the window. Anna turns to her, and says "I am tired, but I have never been happier, really. Being here with Robert, I don't know, it still feels like I'm dreaming and that I will soon wake up and discover I'm still in the middle of the nightmare. I just really want to go home and see my daughter. Knowing that we can now and that this is all over, it just kind of got to me there for a second." Felicia quietly responds, "Good, I thought it was something along those lines, but it is over Anna and you are here with Robert and Faison is finally out of your lives forever, please believe that, ok?" Trying to lighten the mood just a bit, she continues, "I have to say though, you do look radiant and very happy. I do have to ask you something after watching you walk over here just now, but it kinda goes against everything in me to ask any woman this question, but, but I've known you for a long time and I think I know you pretty well so I don't think it's out of… " "Felicia, just spit it out for heaven's sake, what?" Anna interrupts with a smile on her face as she watches her friend struggling to form a sentence. She pretty much knows what it is now anyway, so she has prepared herself. "Are you pregnant? And is this a good thing, well, for both of you, if you know what I mean?" Felicia whispers.

Well, she was not expecting that last part, but she understands even though its implications turn her stomach. "Yes on all counts. I'm guessing I am four months along now, so you do the math. And regardless of any timing, it's not possible for anyone else BUT Robert to be the father, if you know what **I**mean." She says this last part, with a hint of a smile noticing the utter relief that spreads across Felicia's face as she finishes her sentence. "Yes, yes I do, and thank God for that. Well this is fantastic, I am so happy for both of you. I can't wait to tell Frisco." Anna quickly grabs Felicia's arm, "No, no you can't, well not while we are here okay. Robert is the only other person who knows right now, we haven't even had a chance to tell Sean or Mac, and more importantly Robin, yet." Anna urgently whispers. "Oh ok, no problem, don't worry, not a word, won't be easy though." She winks. "Thank you, I appreciate it, are you guys coming back to Port Charles with us?" Anna asks. "No, not right away, we have to go back to Texas for about a week, but the great news is, yes we will all be coming back for good. My grandmother will also be coming back with us permanently. We decided about a month ago and Frisco has worked it out with the agency" She finishes, happily.

"Okay, now what do you say we get off this island and go home." Sean exclaims to everyone in the room, while rubbing his hands together. "I'll go make the arrangements right now from my room and hopefully by tomorrow morning at the latest, we will be out this awful 90 degree weather and back to some snow," he says sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpio House, Port Charles March 3rd, 1992

Robin is in her room getting ready for school and looking at Friday in her mirror, who is just watching her from her bed. She has noticed that since both her parents have been gone, he has been really sluggish, doesn't wag his tail anymore and is now not eating like he should. She has to tell Olin today, they need to take him to the vet no later than today. She doesn't even want to think about the possibility of losing him too, she knows that will completely destroy her.

Holly is in her room talking on the phone to her cousin. "I don't know when, I will let you know as soon as I do, but please stand by for my call, I need you to be ready, when and if the situation changes here in the next few days. Thank you, thank you, I will talk to you soon either way." She hangs up. Suddenly, she hears multiple car doors slamming outside. She looks at her watch, 8:15, probably Mac and Dominique, she thinks to herself.

Suddenly, Friday runs to Robin's door and starts scratching and clawing to get out. His tail is wagging and he is now barking very loudly. "Okay, hold on a second." She says to him as she opens her door and he runs out into the hallway and down the stairs. She proceeds to follow him, because she is curious what has gotten him so riled. As she descends the last step into the living room, the scene before her appears in slow-motion as her eyes slowly take in the sight before her and she gasps loudly, covering her mouth. It's her father AND her mother, both bending down greeting and petting a barking and jumping dog. At the sound of her gasp, they both look up at the same time and see their daughter staring at them in utter disbelief. "Robin, it's okay, it's really us, we're home". Anna says quietly and crying openly, almost afraid to startle her. Before she's finished her sentence she has her daughter in her arms. Robert wraps both his arms around his family as they all cling to each other crying and hugging, while the dog tries to get in on the act. Mac and Sean, witnessing this whole scene are ready to burst out crying like little school-girls, but to keep up their macho façades, bite their tongues until it hurts.

While this whole scene is unfolding in the living room, Holly is on the staircase and out of sight. She is utterly stunned into immobility. The plan, and her part in it, was a total and complete failure. It was a possibility and it's something she thought she had prepared herself for over the last 24 hours, even slightly over the last two months, but as it is playing out before now, the devastation is consuming her. She thought she would at least get some kind of warning before they came home either from Faison or at the very least, Robert's little merry band would have somehow gotten a message to Robin. This was a huge miscalculation she realizes. She has to get out of here now, but she's trapped. She cannot face him, Oh God, she cannot face HER. But it's unavoidable now, she must face them all to get out of this house. She knows Robin knows she's here. She backs off the wall, taking a quick glance, they must still be in the front of the living room, she then quietly goes back up the stairs undetected.

"Mom, Dad I can't believe it, I thought I would never see you again, I've missed you so much, I can't believe you're standing here. Dad, Dad, you kept your promise, you kept your promise and now your both here again and we're a family again." Robin says all of this through a barrage of tears, going from one parent to the other hugging them both. "I know baby, it's all over and we're home for good and we are never ever going to leave you again, I love you baby, love you and missed you so much." Anna says while hugging her daughter's head to her chest and grabbing Robert's hand and looking into his eyes with teary eyes and a beaming smile.

Scorpio House, Port Charles 10am, March 3rd1992

The house is now filled with family and friends sitting around the living room as they all discuss, with great happiness, the fact that both Robert AND Anna are finally home and that their daughter is whole once again. The whole time, Robert is stealing glances at Anna, who is sitting next to him while leaning forward on the couch. She is listening to Robin and Tiffany recount everything that has happened in Robin's life over the last two months. They are laughing at Robin as Tiffany is embarrassing her with stories of school and boys and everything else, but he can tell that Robin loves every minute of it. As he stares at Anna's face from the side, he doesn't think he has ever seen her so completely and utterly happy, she is actually glowing. He has always thought she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen for so many reasons. But now, now, she is indescribable. Part of it must be the pregnancy. The pregnancy, he thinks; the Baby, his baby. He still can't believe it. It's almost too good to be true and for them it usually is, but maybe just maybe fate will let them be happy. "Hey, what's with the goofy smile?" She whispers intimately in his ear as she leans back against him while everyone else continues talking and laughing. "Well, I'm just sitting here thinking, believe or not, how truly blessed we are and how lucky I am to have the most beautiful wife in the world who happens to be carrying my child." He whispers back. While they are staring into each other's eyes, mere inches apart, the realization hits at the same time, WIFE.

Moments later, Robert walks up behind Mac, while he is getting more coffee from the table in the living room, out of earshot from everyone else. "Mac, where's Holly?, Wasn't she still staying here when you left? Do you know where she is?" He asks his brother. "Right now no, but she was here when I left for Venezuela. As a matter of fact, she was standing right here with Robin, the day I did leave. Maybe she's just out this morning, since Olin was here with Robin. Actually she usually went to the gym early in the morning before Robin left for school, that's probably where she is" Mac says unconcerned. "Do me a favor, can you check her room upstairs? I'm trying to avoid an awkward moment here and I don't want to ask Robin if she knows where she is, ok?" Robert asks. "Yeah sure, I thought you said you told Anna everything." Mac looks at him, suddenly concerned. "I did, I did, it's just right now I really don't want Anna to have to deal with this." Robert replies. "I understand, let me go check, I'll be right back." He says patting his brother on the arm, then going upstairs. In the hallway upstairs, Mac presses his ear lightly to Holly's closed door. He doesn't hear anything, he knocks lightly, when there is no response, he slowly opens the door and sees her sitting on the bed with a shocked look on her face. He notices her suitcase on the bed, which looks fully packed, with her coat draped over it. Ignoring that for the moment, "Hey, what are you doing up here, didn't you hear all the commotion downstairs. Robert's back and so is Anna safe and sound" he states excitedly with a big smile on his face. "Yes, yes I heard and its fantastic, I'm so happy for everyone, for Robin especially." She says trying to be as convincing as possible. "Well, why don't you come downstairs then?" "No, no Mac, I don't want to intrude on the situation, I'm sure you understand, in fact, I need your help. I want to get out of here without anyone knowing and right now with everyone in the living room that's not possible. Can you do this for me?" She pleads. Understanding and knowing that it's probably best for everyone at the moment if she does leave unnoticed, he says "Yeah, it won't be easy, but I'll try. Grab your stuff and come to the top of the stairs, I'll see if I can steer everyone into the kitchen for a minute, ok?" "Thank you for this and for understanding." she tells him.

As Mac comes downstairs, he hears Tiffany say, "Okay why don't we all get out of here so that you guys can get settled back in and get some rest." Perfect he thinks, thank you Tiffany. This might be easier than he thought, but then he hears Anna say, "Wait, before everyone leaves we have something to tell all of you and since you're all here together, it's the perfect opportunity. Wait where's Mac?" Damn, he thinks, but then becomes concerned, what could it be? "Here I am." He says coming down the last step. "Good", She says assuming he did not locate Holly upstairs and that she and Robert have avoided that situation for the time being. They are all looking at her suddenly concerned, since nothing good ever comes from statements like that. "Relax, everyone its good news for change, as a matter of fact, it's the best news." She says, looking at Robert and grabbing his hand. They share a knowing smile and with that everyone exhales. Robin says, "Mom, just say it, you're killing me here"

"We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant, a little over four months pregnant, in fact." She states saying all of it on a tear-filled exhale, adding the last part suddenly remembering Felicia's question. It occurred to her instantly that she needs to do this now so that nobody even has a chance to form the question in their minds. For a long two seconds, everyone is stunned, staring at them with their mouths open. Then suddenly, Tiffany shouts "Oh my God, darling, that IS the best news ever, I knew something was different about you, I knew it, you are positively glowing, both of you are." "Mom are you serious? Are you really having a baby?" Robin says looking straight at her mother. Anna can't tell by her face or her question if she is happy or not, she just looks shocked, which concerns her. "Yes, Robin, I am, and your father and I are very happy about this, are you?" After a pause and a slow blink, "I'm the happiest I have ever been in my entire life, this is the best day ever".

This can't be, it just can't. Holly thinks to herself as she collapses wide-eyed to a sitting position on the top step. I've got to get out of here, now. She didn't think this day could possibly get any worse, but was she so wrong, she thinks. After about ten long minutes, she hears the commotion still going on downstairs as everyone is congratulating them, but then she hears a stream "good-byes" and then after two minutes, she hears silence and then a whispered "Holly" coming from downstairs. It's Mac, "Holly, now." he says, "They're in the kitchen, hurry." She finds the strength to answer okay" and gets herself down the stairs. He grabs her arm gently and says, "Everyone's gone and the three of them are in the kitchen getting something to eat, so the coast is clear." "Thanks Mac, for everything", she says standing in the doorway facing him, and then she's gone.

Everyone has gone home including Mac, who decided the family needed to spend the night alone together. Mac went back to his apartment behind the Outback and told them he would be back to get the rest of his things. He was so happy that his brother and his family were back together again. Robert, Anna and Robin are sitting together on the couch talking about everything that went on while they were gone. Anna is so happy to have her daughter in her arms again and hearing all her tales about school, friends and their family. Robert and Anna decide not to tell her the details of what happened with Faison and what Anna went through these past two months for obvious reasons. All three talk about the new baby and what it will mean. Robin is so excited about being a big sister and Robert and Anna just smile and laugh at her excitement.

It's after midnight now, and Anna can see that Robin is exhausted. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She says to her daughter. "Will you come with me?" Robin says looking up at her. "Absolutely." Robert smiles broadly just watching the two of them go upstairs. He knows they need this time together alone and stays downstairs to clean and lock up. He heads upstairs after an hour and walks by Robin's room and hears them talking and laughing together. "Dad, come in here." Robin says. He walks back to the room and smiles as he walks in and sits on the bed. Anna smiles at him as she holds her daughter in her arms. "So, what's the gossip girls?" He says taking hold of Robin's hand. "Oh nothing really." Robin says laughing and looking up at her mother. "Its just that I was telling Mom, that you guys might have to do a little dusting when you go in your room." Robin says but then Robert's face falls. "Oh Dad, I'm sorry." She says quickly. "Love, why are you sorry? Its ok. It is true isn't it though?" He says and then looks at Anna who has tears falling down her cheeks. "I better get started. Goodnight Love, Ill see you in the morning." Robert says and kisses his daughter's forehead and heads to the bedroom.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Dad upset." Robin says. "Sweetheart. You didn't. It's just an emotional time for all of us and you know your father, he doesn't handle emotional stuff very well. He never wants for you to see him being well ya know weepy." She says caressing her daughter's head. They both chuckle. "I know I just feel bad." Robin replies. "Don't worry about your father, he's completely fine and extremely happy that we are all back together again and lets not forget this little one here." She says placing her hand on her stomach. "And as for you, its very late now and we have tomorrow and the rest of our lives to be together. I love you, my girl." Anna says. "I love you too Mom. I missed you so much and I still can't believe you're here with me again." Robin says and the both hug each other tightly and cry a little more.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna goes into their bedroom and is actually shocked at what she sees. The room is exactly how it was left the day she was taken. She looks around and can't believe she is really finally home. For so long, she never thought she would be here again, and she feels like it is still a dream and that she will wake up and be back where she was. She sees his shirt and her negligee at the bottom of the bed and her mind instantly goes back to that last night they were together here in this room. She is standing in the middle of the room stunned, when Robert comes out of the bathroom. He sees her and sees the tears rolling down her cheeks. "A little overwhelming huh?" He says coming over to her and taking her in his arms. She can see that his eyes are red and that most likely he was crying which is why he left Robin's room so suddenly. "Yeah, it really is. Can't believe I'm here back with our daughter and with you, in our home, in our bedroom. It's like a dream and I just hope I never wake up. That's my fear." She says with her head against his chest holding him tightly. "It's reality Love, we are back together, and we have another Scorpio on its way. I will never let this be taken away ever again, never." He says holding her tighter.

He looks down into her face and kisses her gently. "I'm sorry, you had to come back to this. After you were taken, I just couldn't be in this room without you here. I just couldn't. But I would come in here just to smell your scent and to look at our bed and remember our times together and how happy we were." He says with tears in his eyes. "Robert, please don't apologize about this. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing. I know you and Robin went through your own personal hell and it breaks my heart to know it." She says caressing his face. She pauses overcome with emotions. "I love you. God I love you." She says looking into his eyes. She kisses him tenderly. "I love you too. Come on its really late now and it's been a very long but incredible day and you need to rest ok?" He says and she nods. "Can we sleep in here though, it is a mess? There's like an inch of dust everywhere?" She says looking around chuckling but immensely affected that he didn't touch this room or let anyone else touch it since she left. He smiles at her "Go and get comfortable and I'll take care of everything. All your stuff is obviously still in the bathroom which I'm sorry to say also needs to be cleaned, but I'll take care of that tomorrow." He says smiling and she chuckles.

When Anna does emerge from the bathroom after taking a shower and getting changed it's over a half hour later. She comes back in the room and sees Robert coming back in the room looking very disheveled, but the entire room cleaned. He changed all the bedding, dusted all the furniture and she knew she heard the vacuum when she was in the bathroom. She looks at him and laughs because she can't help it. "You ok?" She asks through her laughter. "I'm exhausted." He says and then she really starts laughing. "Well let's go to bed then." She says. "I need a shower first, I'll be 5 minutes." He says taking off his shirt and heading to the bathroom. He stops in front of her. "I love you." He says caressing her face with his hand. She tears up immediately and they hug each other tightly and then Robert heads into the bathroom. When he comes out 10 minutes later, she is lying in bed sitting upright against the pillows and the headboard. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and puts them on after dropping his towel. He will deal with all the laundry and everything else tomorrow, he thinks and goes to his side and gets into bed. She has been smiling the whole time watching him. When he does finally get into bed, they immediately reach for each other as they lay side by side. "I can't believe I'm here with you." She says stroking his cheek. "Neither can I. God I missed this, I missed us." They hug tightly and then she kisses him sensually. "Hmm Love, its late. I think you need to rest." He says pulling back from her slightly. "Robert, I am finally home, in our house, in our bedroom and in our bed. I have waited two months for this, dreaming about this on a daily basis. It's what kept me going all this time. I am in bed with you with our child between us our oldest child down the hall in her room and I want to make love to my husband." She says caressing his face. She kisses him sweetly. "Ok, you've convinced me. Remember we have to be quiet; we are not alone anymore." He says and she laughs. "I'll do my best. But I can't make any promises." She says as she pushes him on his back and kisses him deeply.

Scorpio House, Port Charles March 5th, 1992 8am

She awakens to the feel of him and scent of him. She is lying across his back as he lies on his stomach. The feeling of his warm smooth skin under her cheek is overpowering to her as she realizes that she is truly home again. She listens to his breathing as he sleeps and thinks it's a familiar and comforting sound she thought she would never hear again. Yesterday, she woke again thinking that the last couple of days were all just a dream and she was still on that boat, in despair over the possibility of never seeing her family again. She has had episodes over the last two nights of waking up in the middle of the night in a night terror. But not last night and not this morning she thinks thankfully and with a smile. She looks around their bedroom, remembering too that Robin is sleeping in her bedroom down the hall and that they are all together again as it should be. She has never felt so safe and so utterly complete in her entire life. She kisses his neck and strokes his side with the arm that is draped over him. She looks at the clock on his nightstand and realizes that it is getting late and that they have their first doctor's appointment today.

She is both excited and fearful hoping that all of the stress of the last two months has not adversely affected the baby. She knows that this was going to be a high-risk pregnancy considering her history and considering what she endured for two months, but she feels that at this moment she has never felt better. She knows in her heart that this baby was meant to be and that they have been given a second chance to experience this together from the beginning. "Robert." She says quietly while kissing his neck again. "Hmm." He says muffled against the pillow under his head. "Time to get up." She says next to his ear smiling. He rolls onto his side as she still holds onto to him. "'kay, just a few more minutes." He says sleepily without opening his eyes. "Sorry, no can do. We have a doctor's appointment at 9:30." She says caressing his stomach and leaning her chin on his shoulder. "What time is it?" He asks. "It's time to get up." She says pulling the comforter off of him. "Hey." He says as he grabs it and pulls it back on. She chuckles thinking the poor guy he must be really exhausted since he's usually the first one up every morning. "Come on Robert lets go, don't make me drag you out of this bed." She says trying again to pull the comforter off of him also not realizing he is playing possum. He turns quickly knocking her slightly off balance and pinning her underneath him on the bed. "You were saying?" He says with a mischievous smile loving the sound of her laughter. "You're such a brute." She says through her laughter. She brings both her hands to his face. "Are you ready for today? We might get to see the baby for the first time." She says this with such joy on her face that it brings tears to his eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment since I first laid eyes on you." He says kissing her gently. He pulls back slightly and sees tears streaming from her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asks wiping the tear from her eyes. "You, you idiot. I keep trying to hold it together because I'm so emotional right now and then you say something like that and it's so sweet and so perfect and…." He silences her with a long and deep kiss. "Better now?" He says when he breaks the kiss. "Much." She says smiling up at him. "Good. Now, about this rush to get out of bed." He says positioning his lower body between her legs which causes her to close her eyes briefly. "Was there a rush? You must be mistaken." She says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

General Hospital, Port Charles

Robert and Anna step out of the elevator hand in hand on the tenth floor and head for the nurse's station "Anna, Robert!" They hear from behind them as Monica comes down the hallway shocked and joyful at seeing them. "Monica." Anna says tearfully as she hugs her dear friend. "It's so wonderful to see you both. I can't tell you how happy we all are especially Lila. She has been absolutely heartbroken these past months." Monica says giving Robert an emotional hug as well. "How is Lila? We want to stop by and see her as soon as we are done here today." Anna says. "She's wonderful especially after hearing the news about you and she would love that. Congratulations. You both must be so thrilled and you are positively glowing." Monica says truthfully. Anna grabs Robert's hand and looks up at him before replying "We've never been happier, thank you Monica." Robert squeezes her hand relaying his emotions to her. "Excuse me, Mrs. Scorpio? Dr. Lee will see you now." The nurse at the desk says to them. "Okay thank you. Monica, we'll see you later at the house." Anna says.

"Are you nervous?" She asks him as he is sitting next to her in the examination room. They are waiting for Dr. Lee to come back in and begin the sonogram. During her examination Anna explained her situation and what had occurred over the last couple of months trying to fill in the gaps that the press had left out. It was not an easy conversation to have and she was grateful that Robert was not in the room at the time. She knows she did the best she could trying to eat and keep her strength up, but she knows the stress had to have taken a toll. Once Robert came back in and the doctor left, aside from asking her how she was he has been very quiet and has not said a word for the last five minutes which is extremely unusual for him in any situation. "No, no not at all." He says very quickly as his left leg continues to bounce up and down. She bites her lower lip to keep from laughing because she finds it incredible that this man who can face down life-threatening situations without blinking an eye is an absolute mess at this particular moment. The doctor comes back into the room and proceeds to set up the equipment for the sonogram. Robert continues his death-grip on Anna's hand as she lies back down on the examination table. She smiles at him as he looks at her with extreme concern and a pasted smile. She can feel the tension coming off him in waves, but somehow she knows everything will be alright. It is a sense of peace and certainty that she has never felt before and it gives her strength that is unexplainable. This baby, this time in their life together was meant to be. "Alright, let's see how we're doing. Anna, I'm going to spread this gel on your stomach, it might be a little cold at first." Doctor Lee says as she proceeds. Both Anna and Robert are so transfixed watching Doctor Lee move the wand over Anna's stomach that they don't notice the image as it begins to appear on the monitor. "Guys, look at the monitor. Do you see it?" She asks. They both look up at the same time and see their baby for the first time.

The image is unmistakable as they can see the head, arms and legs in profile. They both gasp at the same time with choked emotion. "Our baby, my God." He says on a whisper to no one in particular. Doctor Lee notices instantly that the baby is smaller than normal at this stage but decides not to mention it now as she watches them in this special moment. He looks at Anna and sees the tears streaming down her face as she watches the monitor. He squeezes her hand and she turns her head to look at him. "Love you." He says as he kisses her. "Do you want to know the sex now?" The doctor asks and notices how Robert looks completely surprised at the question. "You can tell already?" he asks. The doctor nods her head with a smile as she continues to move the wand back and forth. "Do you want to know?" He asks Anna. She had already decided that she did not want to know, she wants it to be a surprise a happy surprise for a change which she feels they deserve. "Robert, let's wait, I want it to be a surprise." She says to him and they exchange looks of silent communication. "Okay" He says smiling at her.

Moments later they are in the Doctor's office waiting for her to come back in with all of Anna's test results. Anna has not been able to take her eyes from the sonogram picture she has in her hands and he smiles while he watches her. He doesn't remember seeing her so happy and it makes her more beautiful to him. He can't stop thanking God for the opportunity to share this with her and he has never been happier in his life that this woman is carrying his child inside of her. "Okay folks, everything looks good. Anna your levels are normal and considering all the issues, things are progressing somewhat normally." Doctor Lee says as she sits down and opens Anna's file and read through the results. Robert immediately picks up on the word somewhat. "You said somewhat, what does that mean?" He asks and this finally gets Anna's attention away from the sonogram picture. Her heart sinks at the question. "Relax, both of you. There is nothing wrong and nothing that you should be concerned about at all. I did notice that the baby is a little smaller than I would like at this stage. It is still in the normal range but is at the low-end of the quartile. I would like to get that up a bit." Seeing the matching looks of worry on both their faces, she quickly attempts to calm their anxiety. "Look, it's all the result of what you have been through over the last two months, and the fact that you are starting pre-natal care a little later than normal. That fact and the stress you were under has had an effect, as I suspected. But I have no doubt that things will get back to normal over the next couple of weeks as long as you do exactly as I say and limit your stress Anna, as much as possible, okay? I want to see you back in about two weeks. I'm giving you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, increasing the dosage more than normal since you are starting them a little later than usual. Other than that, everything looks great, so stop worrying. And Robert, I'm counting on you to make sure she gets as much rest as possible. And Anna use your judgment when attempting to do anything too strenuous" She says smiling them both.

They both exhale the breath that they had been holding as the doctor finished her assessment. They are both relieved immediately and allow the happiness of this moment to come flooding back. As they both are leaving the office, Anna pulls the doctor aside while letting Robert walk ahead. "Doctor Lee, I do have one question." She says as she watches Robert walk out of ear-shot. She is somewhat embarrassed on what she needs to ask, but she has to know. "Sure Anna, what is it." Dr. Lee responds matching Anna's quiet tone, already guessing what her question is. "Um you mentioned limiting strenuous activity, um what exactly does that…, I mean, what about….can we…" She struggles to ask, but Dr. Lee has mercy on her. "Anna relax, let's just say, anything that doesn't involve a chandelier is fine."

Scorpio House, Port Charles Two weeks later

It has been a constant influx of friends and family as they all hasten to welcome them both back from their miserable ordeal. It has helped ease the transition back to their lives as they cope with what they have been through and to now refocus on happier times ahead. There are still issues that are hanging in the air, but they know that in comparison to what they have been through lately, it's manageable. They still have not seen Holly since they have been back, nor have they heard from her at all. They know from Mac, that she returned to New York City and is staying in a hotel now. Anna is not altogether sure why she decided to leave so abruptly, but she does understand and actually sympathizes. She was in her exact same position when she first came to Port Charles and it was a miserable situation. For Holly there now is no connection for her here any longer, aside from some mutual friends and well Robert, she thinks. It's that thought that makes her uneasy. She ponders what she would do in the exact same situation. She knows that she could never leave, knowing how she feels about Robert. It is the same motivation that has kept her in Port Charles for all these years. Whether unconsciously or not, she knows that her love for Robert was always there and was a driving force in how she has lived her life. This inner revelation makes her more worried as to what Holly might do next and if she will be able to let go of Robert for good. Nevertheless, she promised herself after Robert's Aruba declarations that she will not let this become an issue for her or for them, no matter what happens.

They have explained their current marital situation to Robin and what needs to be done, so that she does not hear it from strangers or in school. They were surprised she took it so well, but Robin figured it out already by herself she confessed when Holly turned up alive and all the news coverage of Robert's marital situation. They did explain that it's just a matter of confirming with their lawyer that the divorce papers are finalized, so that they can get remarried in a private civil ceremony immediately after. They explained that this civil ceremony is just a legal formality and the wedding that took place last June will now and forever be considered their wedding date. They all agreed that wedding was the best day of the lives and should not be diminished in any way by the recent setbacks or legal problems. Robert is still on a leave of absence from his job as Commissioner at the PCPD until the foreseeable future. It was his decision since he wanted to spend the next couple of weeks getting their lives back in order. Thankfully, Sean had no problem with filling in temporarily, but was adamant that it better be temporary, and added the additional threat that if it's not, he will send Tiffany over to Robert's house, with a lecture at the ready. For Robert, that was clincher and so an immediate deal was reached.

Anna comes rushing through the bedroom door loaded down with shopping bags which she dumps on the bed, heading straight for the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she comes out slowly, holding her stomach and the door jam, thinking she now has to add pizza to that rapidly expanding list. After she recovers, she goes over to her dresser and closet to start making room for all the maternity clothes she just bought, in the nick of time, she thinks. As she proceeds to grab a handful of lingerie out of the top drawer, she thinks a little regretfully, "I won't need this stuff anytime soon, sorry Robert", she chuckles to herself. Then she notices the black negligee. It's the same one that was on the bed their first night home. She recalls how incredibly moved she was that he had kept this room locked since she was abducted, in fact it completely threw her. This man never fails to surprise her, she thinks lovingly. He guards himself and his emotions so thoroughly, but in truth he feels things very deeply. It's a side to him that only she has the privilege to see and for that she feels truly blessed. The room however was a disheveled and dusty mess when they settled down that night, but it certainly did not put a damper on things, she recalls with a smile. She recalls how Robert seemed somewhat embarrassed that his emotional state at the time was on display and it made her love him even more.

"Hey, you're home, didn't hear you come in." he says startling her out of her thoughts. "Bought out the shops I see." He says with a smile noticing the bags on the bed while walking over to her. "Very funny, it was your idea remember?" She says before giving him a quick kiss hello. "Yeah, well it was either that or buying myself a new wardrobe since you hijacked all of my cloths. By the way does this mean I can have all my boxers and t-shirts back?" He asks. She just smiles up at him and says "Maybe. Were you down in the office just now? Any word from Don?" His smile fades and he replies "Yeah, actually I just hung up with him. There's a slight problem." he says pausing before continuing. "He never received the papers from Holly. Look, don't worry, it could just be a timing issue that's all, he said he would contact her for me to find out what the story is." He says to her as lightly as he can. "I'm not worried, I'm just anxious to put this behind us, that's all. But it is odd, it has been a while, Robert." She states truthfully. "I know, which is why I want to find out myself. I'm going to go and see her if she's still in New York. I think I should anyway. I want to thank her for taking care of Robin for us while we were gone. It's the right thing to do and I kind of felt funny about her leaving that night without so much as a hello or good-bye. Don't get me wrong, I was very thankful at the time that she did, it would have put an awkward twist on what turned out to be a wonderful day, plus I didn't want Robin or you to have to deal with any of that." He says trying to gauge her reaction but is unsuccessful. "I think that's a good idea." she says quickly. "Are you sure, I mean, I really don't have to, Don said he would take care of it? If you are uncomfortable at all with this, I won't go, no questions asked" he says. "Robert, don't start this, don't start second-guessing my answers or me for that matter. We have a mutual understanding remember. Nothing has changed that, at least for me, anyway." She replies but in a soft tone. He closes his eyes briefly realizing he made a mistake. "For me either and you're right I'm sorry, it's just my concern for you kinda makes me say things before thinking, sometimes." he says while pulling her close. "Has that been the cause all these years? Well that explains a lot then. And sometimes? Ha, you wish." She says through laughter while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Funny, funny woman." He says before kissing her briefly. "How are you feeling today and how's junior?" he says placing his hand on her stomach. "Junior's fine, but as of twenty minutes ago we can rule out pizza for me for awhile. But I'm fine. Right now I feel really, really good. Actually I feel more than good" she says seductively while pulling him into a deep and sensual kiss.

An hour later, they are lying in bed with Robert's head on her chest. He is making circular patterns on her bare stomach with his fingers. Her eyes are closed while she is stroking his hair at the same time. "God that feels sooo good when you do that." She says without opening her eyes. Just then, they both jump at the sensation. "You felt that too?" she asks excitedly looking down at him. "Yeah, yeah, that was amazing, it was faint, but I felt it, it was like a fluttering. There it is again." He says amazed holding his palm flat against her stomach. He looks up at her and sees tears in her eyes that match his own. "Another dream to cross off the list." he says softly then kisses her gently. Then he smiles devilishly and says, "Oh and while we're on the subject, you can cross these off the list too." He says while cupping her bare left breast gently and then placing an open mouth kiss over her nipple. After recovering from the sensation, she opens her eyes and says "You're such an idiot." He smiles at her "But you love me anyway." he finishes for her. "You know it", she replies. After a beat, she takes a panicked glance at his clock on the nightstand, seeing it's almost 3pm and says, "Sorry to break this to you, but Robin and Olin will be home in about 10 minutes." "Swell" he says. "Well then let me get up. You stay here and rest for awhile, but please for heaven's sake, put some clothes on will you." He says jokingly while going into the bathroom just barely dodging the pillow aimed at his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Commissioner's Office PCPD, Port Charles

"Sir, Agent Jones from the WSB here to see you." A voice says through the intercom. "Send him in, thank you." Sean responds as he stands to await Frisco's entrance. Frisco comes through the door with a smile and a big greeting for Sean. They discuss Felicia and Maxie and their plans to relocate back to Port Charles. Frisco informs Sean that they will be coming in a couple of days while Felicia helps her Grandmother settle her affairs. Frisco says he came early to set himself up at a satellite office indicating that he will be traveling to headquarters in New York at least several times a week. They discuss the events in South America and in Aruba and how it all went down in detail. Frisco informs Sean of what is happening at the bureau in regards to this case and how all connections and related evidence has been wiped and all interested parties either relocated or silenced through other means. "How did you do it Sean? You've been out of the game for so long, this was executed by the highest levels of management?" Frisco asks in amazement. Frisco has spent the last week and a half reconfirming, as per Sean's request that indeed all aspects of Anna's history, her period with the DVX and the recent events that put both her on Robert under the BlackBox protocol. "You would be hard pressed to find anyone, outside of the Directors of the CIA,FBI, Interpol or the WSB that would be able to accomplish such a complete revision of history including personnel relocation." He says to Sean "Let's just say that I cashed in almost every chip I had from a 30 year career in this nasty business. Keep in mind these are chips that would have the most stable man cowering in a corner sucking his thumb. The details are not important as long as the results were satisfactory and permanent." Frisco processes this information as best he can, but then has to ask his next question. "Then, why?" Sean leans back in his chair as he contemplates how to answer the question. "I owe them, it's that simple. I owe them for 13 lost years and for the family they could have been. I owe them for saving my life and the lives of others on many occasions. I owe them for letting them believe for 6 years that they were responsible for the death of an innocent man. I owe them this opportunity to be a family again. Now that Anna is pregnant, I am convinced now more than ever it was the absolutely the right decision. Plus, and you'll learn this soon, there will always be opportunities to gather more chips." He finishes with a wink. "Understood." Frisco states.

Both men silently agree that this will be the last discussion on the subject. Frisco's face becomes serious again and then he says, "Sean there is another reason why I came back early. I think there might be a problem. In fact, if my suspicions are correct, this is a huge problem." He pauses then asks "When did Holly Sutton come back to Port Charles and where is she now?"

Brownstone, Port Charles

Felicia and Anna walked through the front door tugging along with them Maxie in her stroller and their packages. Anna needed this day of normalcy and welcomed the opportunity to focus on the everyday activities that appeared for a short while to be gone forever. She didn't realize how much she missed these outings with Felicia and Tiffany and she is so thankful that Felicia and Frisco decided to return to Port Charles. She knows for a fact that Robert sorely missed Frisco during the time he was gone, but of course he'll never admit it. As they are taking their coats off and getting Maxie out of her stroller, the phone rings and Felicia gets up to answer it. "Hello. Hi, I'm good how are you? Good, yes she's here hold on. Okay, I'll tell him. Look forward to seeing you too." Felicia says with a smile. "Anna, Its Robert." Anna smiles and gets up to take the receiver from her. Felicia notices with amusement the instant smile that spreads across her face at the mention of his name.

"Hi, Where are you?" She asks hoping he's on his way home. "Hi Love, I actually just got into the city, the flight was delayed. I'm at the hotel but had this overwhelming urge to hear your voice." Robert says. "I'm glad you did. What time do you think you'll be home?" She asks immediately chastising herself for sounding so needy. After hearing his voice she wants him home with her now. Scenes from last night that have been replaying in the back of her mind all morning suddenly come to the forefront of her mind. She feels her body flush instantly as she recalls the hours spent bringing each other to heights of ecstasy. The added pressure of muffling their sounds of pleasure so as not to awaken the entire house seemed to heighten the intensity.

"I should be home by dinner hopefully. How are you feeling? You sound a little tired, you're not overdoing it are you?" He asks suddenly concerned and snapping her out her trance. "No, I'm fine, really." She turns around to see if Felicia is in earshot, but she is over by the playpen with Maxie. She turns back, "It's just that have this overwhelming need to see you, so, um, just know that I'll be waiting wearing something I bought today, for you. Consider it a motivational tool to see if we can top last night." She pauses for a long moment as her eyes close with the memories. "Robert?" She says. "Hmm." He responds trying to recover from her statement. "I can still feel you." She says in a very low tone, knowing he will instantly get her meaning. He almost drops the phone and then looks at the receiver wondering if this is the same woman who bends his fingers back when he kisses her in public.

He thanks God again for her overactive hormones as his mind races quickly through the visions of her last night in the throes of passion. "Robert, umm Robert ,are you still there?" She asks after moments of silence. "You're absolutely killing me you know." He says in that voice that never fails to drive her crazy. She giggles and says, "Just come home as soon as you can." "Oh I will. I definitely will. I love you." He says. "Ditto" She replies and hangs up the receiver. She pauses briefly and smiles to herself knowing the affect she has had on him and looking forward to tonight when he does return home. Anna turns around and is startled to see Felicia grinning at her. After a moment while noticing the instant blush sweep over Anna's face she says, "You guys are really making up for the lost time aren't you?" After a beat, they both break down laughing. "Oh yes." Anna responds through her laughter.

Robert, he is never far from her thoughts at any given moment. Now more than ever their times apart, even for a couple of hours leaves her feeling vulnerable and at times lonely. She hates feeling this needy and she hopes that as time passes and the memories of her ordeal fade, she will regain her sense of independence and self-reliance. It's only been three weeks, so she knows she has to give it some time. However today is an unusual day since he left very early this morning to track down Holly in New York and find out the status of her signed copies of the divorce papers. The last time he went to New York, it was the beginning of her ordeal and of their long separation at the hands of Faison. She is not sure if her feelings today are in part due to missing him or her uneasiness in knowing where he is. Being out with Felicia and Maxie has been a welcome diversion and it has aided somewhat in taking her mind off these issues.

"Penny for your thoughts." Felicia says suddenly comes into the room with tea for both of them. "Hmm?" Anna says snapping out of her trance. "Looks like you were miles away there for a second, you ok?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking how great it feels to be doing these things again and that I'm so happy your back that's all." She says with a smile, hoping she is convincing. "I know, I know, I didn't realize how much I really missed being here. It's our home and always will be. I'm just so glad Frisco and my grandmother were able to make the changes in their lives to bring us all back here." She says as she fixes her tea and they sit at the kitchen table. "So tell me, how are you adjusting? Every time I see you guys, you look so happy. Robert and Robin both look like they are floating on air when they are around you." She says smiling and truly happy for her friends. "Yeah, I know. It's wonderful and a little intimidating all at the same time. Sometimes when we are home eating dinner or whatever, I catch them both looking at me like I'm going to disappear or something. I can't blame them; I truly can't considering everything they went through while I was gone, but I hope they do realize soon, that it is over and Cesar Faison is gone forever and no longer a threat to us." She says with conviction. "Give them time Anna and give yourself time as well. Don't forget you also went through a terrible ordeal; in fact it was much, much worse in comparison. But both you and Robert should be thankful that it wasn't as bad as it could have been, given Faison's obsession with you. I'm sure Robert is extremely relieved about that." Felicia says.

Anna was startled by the last statement. She hasn't thought about it since they have been back. It occurs to her that Robert has no idea one way or the other. In fact, he has never once asked what actually happened over the months she was in Faison's grasp. She truly does not know how to process it. What does he think happen? The possibilities make her suddenly very ill. Since the last couple of weeks have been filled with getting their lives back to normal she never once thought about talking to him about it or wondering why he never asked. "Anna, are you ok? What's the matter you look very pale all of a sudden?" " I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired that's all. We did a lot of shopping today and that little one over there would tire out a marathon runner." She says trying to lighten the mood and change the subject. "Well rest up now Mom, it won't be too long before you'll have your own little one to run around after." Felicia says. "I know I can't believe it. I just hope this baby is as good as Robin was, as much as I can remember. They say you only remember the good things, hope that's not true." She says laughing slightly. "Well on that note, Robin should be home from school in an hour, so I think I'm going to head home and rest while I can." They say their goodbyes and plan outings over the next few days and maybe a night out in the near future.

Four Seasons, New York City

She is not ready to see him now. She was also not ready to hear from his lawyer. She truly did hope against hope that her signature on those papers would never be needed, but that option has run out. She had to sign and return them or this would have caused even greater suspicion and possibly turn Robert against her permanently. She was hoping that she would have more time to get her plans together and decide what her next move would be before she had to face him. After everything she has done and sacrificed to have Robert back in her life forever, she has not decided if she wants to give up those plans just yet. Yes, events have turned completely against her. Faison is dead, Anna is alive and pregnant again with Robert's child and she is now home living with HER husband. It was not that long ago, she thinks that the roles were reversed, but in the end she believes Robert chose her, maybe he will again and that's what she clings to now. If Robert or Anna knew of her involvement with Faison during these last months, she would not be here now. It is safe to assume that her secret died with Faison and she has been spared. Now the time has come to face him and she steals herself for his arrival.

He approaches the door to room 919 and after a moment's hesitation softly taps on the door. He waits and he hears the doorknob turn and she opens the door. He smiles at her and says "Holly, it's good to see you again and thank you for seeing me on short notice." "Good to see you too Robert, come in please." And with that she steps aside to let him in and she closes the door. He turns and faces her "How have you been? I've been worried about you since we came back and you were already gone. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, for Robin, while I was gone. Robin, in fact was sad that she too did not have a chance to say goodbye or to thank you. She's actually writing you a letter; she might have already sent it." He says honestly. "I know Robert and I'm sorry for not saying goodbye or for contacting you after. I just felt it was the right thing to do at the time considering everything. You look well, how is Anna? Has she adjusted to be home again? I'm sure Robin is on cloud nine as well." She barely is able to get the last sentences out with conviction. "Both are doing well and so happy to be together again." He says with as little detail as he can. He never liked to go into detail with her about his relationship with Anna even now when they are no longer married, well unofficially, he thinks.

That relationship had always been a sore spot with them, even when they were married and living in Australia. His devotion to Robin and the resulting commitment to Anna caused him to return to Port Charles on numerous occasions. This caused a tremendous strain on their marriage that was one of the main causes for her leaving on that plane that fateful day. He didn't realize it until years later, but the truth of the matter was that Anna was never far from his thoughts. He had never stopped loving her, never stopped wanting to be near her and with Robin added to the equation, it just made his commitment to her even stronger. He fought and buried those feeling for so many years, but he thinks on some level, Holly did sense it and for that he is truly sorry. With clasped hands still facing her emotionless expression, "Holly, there is another reason I came to see you today in addition to thanking you for everything you have done." He begins. "You don't have to say Robert, I know. Your lawyer called this morning to ask me about the divorce papers. I had totally forgotten about it with everything going on, so I sent them to your lawyer this morning, signed sealed and delivered as requested. I'm sure Anna is anxious to move on from all of this as are you, I assume." She states with edge.

"Well it's just what needs to be done Holly. I'm sorry about all of this, but please understand it's the best thing for everyone, including you. Please know I will never forget or regret our time together; it was one of the happiest in my life. But we all need to move on. I am very happy now Holly. Happier than I have ever been. I have Anna and Robin and I have another baby on the way. I am where I was always meant to be. I wish only the best for you Holly, now and forever and hope that your life turns out the way you want" He says with all sincerity. He doesn't want to hurt her, but the truth is the best option for all. He wants her to understand that his love for Anna will never diminish and that his devotion to her is never-ending. He wants her to be happy, he truly does.

"It's ok Robert, there is no need to feel sorry for me, please don't ever feel sorry for me. I could never take that from you, especially you. So if that's all, I do appreciate you coming by and for relaying Robins' message. Please send her my best and tell her I look forward to reading her letter. I'm sorry though that you felt you had to come all the way down here when you could have just called your lawyer and he would have told you about our conversation this morning. I'm sure Anna was not too pleased that you had to be away from her, especially now, now that she's pregnant." She says almost like a challenge. He doesn't take the bait though and responds in an even tone, "Anna is fine and can take care of herself. Plus she also wanted to make sure we expressed our gratitude for taking care of our daughter. It was good to see you again Holly and thank you for taking care of the papers. I hope everything works out for you." As he says this he kisses her cheek and walks past her to the door and leaves.

On the other side, he leans against the wall next to the door and closes his eyes. It suddenly occurs to him that he might never see her again and this truly saddens him. He will always love her on some level and truly does hope she finds happiness again. He then thinks about going home to his family; Robin, his beautiful daughter who never ceases to amaze him with her intelligence and her bravery. So much like her mother, he thinks with pride; Anna, his beautiful Anna, the love of his life, his rock, his everything and their new baby on the way. He smiles and looks at his watch, the 2:30 shuttle, he can just about make it, and he takes off.

She leans with her back against the door, holding her hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs. She hears him leave finally and she breaks down. She can't do this, she just can't let him walk out of her life after all this time again. She should have never agreed to this, she should have never made the deal with the devil. She should have stayed "dead" and would have never had to lay eyes on him again. But now everything has changed. The deal was made and she is in too deep now to give up without a fight. She has nothing to lose anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpio House, Port Charles

Robert walks in and immediately hears the loud music blaring from the stereo and sees Robin, Jodi and another girl he doesn't recognize sitting on the couch and the floor doing what he guesses is schoolwork much to his chagrin. "Hey Dad." She says loudly with a smile looking up from her book. "Did you have a good trip?" She asks. "Hi Love." He says smiling at her and her friends. He ignores her question and asks. "Are you guys seriously doing schoolwork with the music this loud?" he says smirking at her as he hangs his coat in the closet. "Dad, we're all straight A students, so we must be doing something right." She says walking up to him. "Touche. Just do your old man a favor and lower the music a tad will you? Where's your mother?" He asks. "Sure. She's upstairs taking a nap. She said she'd wait for you to have dinner and to wake her when you got home. We already ate about an hour ago." Robin says. "Yeah, my flight was delayed I thought I would be home sooner. She's sleeping through this racket, um music?" He asks incredulously. "Well you know Mom." She says with a smile. "Good point. Okay well carry on with your ah, homework, is it? I'll let your mother know I'm home. Oh and Robin try to keep it down to a dull roar." He says taking off his tie and smiling at his daughter. "Yes, Dad." She says rolling her eyes.

As he enters their bedroom he sees her lying on her side facing the window. The last streams of the evening sun cast a golden light across the bed and highlight her long brown hair which is spread out behind her on his pillow. At that moment, his universe contracts to the vision of her. The word "home" has never held so much meaning for him as it does at this moment. He takes his jacket off and throws it along with his tie onto the chair. He quietly proceeds to the bed and lies out behind her. He knows she needs to eat but is hesitant to wake her. As soon as he lays his head on the pillow, the stress and the exhaustion of the day catch up with him and he decides to take the opportunity to rest as well. He wraps his arm around her from behind and buries his head in the nape of her neck reveling in her warmth and scent. God, how he loves this woman, he thinks to himself. She does not awaken but unconscientiously burrows back into him and takes hold of his hand. He immediately follows her into sleep.

A half hour later she awakens to his scent and becomes immediately aware that she is lying across his chest. The bedroom is dark and she wonders how long she has been asleep and when he got home. There is light knock on the door and then a quiet "Mom, Dad"? from the other side. "Come in Robin." She says smiling to herself and leaning up on one elbow turning on her bedside lamp. "Hi, did I wake you. I'm sorry." She says going over to her mother's side. "No sweetheart, I was awake." She says taking her daughter's hand as she sits down next to her mother. "Dad, looks wiped out. I ordered you guys Chinese, it should be here in about ten minutes. We just finished our project and Jodi and Michelle went home" Robin says. "You did? What did I do to ever deserve such a wonderful daughter?" Anna says caressing her face and hair. She just smiles back at her and looks at her father. "Looks like Dad's gonna miss out though. Can't believe he hasn't woken up yet, he never sleeps this soundly." She says with a chuckle. Anna looks over at him and smiles at how peaceful he looks. "Hate to wake him, I think he is most agreeable when he's like this." She looks back at Robin and they both laugh. "You know he'll be mad if you eat Chinese food without him Mom." She says through laughter. "I know, I wouldn't think of it." Anna replies. "Watch this."

She says as she leans over close to Robert's ear and whispers. "Kung Pao." He immediately awakens and mutters, "Where, Where?" and begins to sit up rubbing his eyes with both hands. Anna and Robin burst out laughing and upon hearing this he removes his hands from his face and sees them both. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks squinting at them. "Dinner, that's what's going on, so get up. Our wonderful daughter here ordered dinner for us." She says. "She did? Well we just might keep her then." Robert says looking at Robin. "Very funny. I'll get it. Money Dad please." She says upon hearing the doorbell ring. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of bills and is about to sift through them when Robin grabs the whole thing and leaves. "At least she said please this time." He says to Anna. She laughs at him.

"Missed you today." She says through laughter leaning over to give him a lingering kiss. "Me too. I'm glad that's over with. She signed the papers and sent them to Don this morning. I confirmed with him before getting on the plane that he did indeed receive them. So it's over, finally." He says stroking her cheek. She searches for any sign of remorse or regret but she doesn't see any and is extremely gratified about that. She is tempted to ask him how Holly took it all and if she is ok, but she decides to just leave it alone. "Good. So are you going to make an honest woman out of me now or what?" She says against his lips. "Love, sorry to say, but I think the ship has sailed on that one." She pulls back and punches him in the shoulder. "Hey, be nice. I am the mother of your child, correction children." "And you just proved my point dear." She pulls back her arm to punch him again but he grabs it and quickly reclines her on the bed kissing her deeply. "Mom, Dad. Dinner's ready." Robin shouts from downstairs. "Continue this later?" He says looking down at her. "Check." She says smiling up on him. "I also seem to recall something about you buying a present for me." He says. "Double-check." She says laughing with him.

One Week Later

Scorpio House, 7am

Robert stirs awake to the feeling of Anna lying across his chest sound asleep. It is one of those moments and sensations that he hopes he never has to do without again. He gently kisses the top of her head and inhales her scent which causes her to stir and open her eyes. She kisses his chest and looks up at him and mumbles a sleepy, "Morning". "Morning Love, how are you feeling?". "Mmmm, I feel good, much better than last night, sorry about that." She says with her eyes closed and hugging him tighter. She feels guilty about ruining his "planned" alone time last night with her nausea and fatigue. He had made special arrangement with Sean and Tiffany for them to take Robin for the night, so that they could spend an entire evening alone without interruptions. It was their first night alone since her return and he had pulled out all the stops with a catered dinner, a candlelit bedroom and the tub filled with her favorite bubble bath. Unfortunately, it was all for nothing when after the first bite of dinner, she was in the bathroom for most of the evening. Although she valiantly tried to salvage the evening, he knew she was exhausted and they both fell asleep at 930. "No worries, I'm just glad you are feeling better, you had me worried last night." "It's not unusual Robert, it's just now certain foods and smells set me off. It happens with no warning and can pass just as quickly, although I'm sure we'll never look at Duck a L'Orange the same way again." She says with a cringe. "You're tellin' me, I've been in some pretty harrowing situations in my life, but that was down-right frightening. I think I threw out my knee trying to dive out of your way." He says smiling above her. She pinches him hard. "Thanks for the sympathy considering you did this to me." She says leaning on an elbow to look at him.

She sees that goofy smirk on his face. "Thank you for last night, I know you went to a lot of trouble for me. You know you are getting really good at this considerate husband role, never thought you had it in you." She says trying to get a reaction from him. "Thank you, I think. Really though are you feeling better?" he asks as he play with the strap of her nightgown. "Yes, so stop worrying. I'm just a little tired as usual." "Well its only 7, go back to sleep, Robin won't be home until after school today, enjoy the quiet while you can." He says as he pushes her hair behind her ear. She looks at him and realizes for the first time, how much he has changed over the last year and half. She doesn't know what to attribute the change, she knows for the most part, it is their reconnecting, them actually experiencing being married and raising their daughter together she also knows it's the baby they are having and what this will mean for them. He is still obstinate, stubborn and pig-headed, but his edges have softened. She doesn't want him to completely change, but she welcomes this new persona and the way he surprises her every day.

She slowly slides up his body to lie completely on top of him. This causes him to raise his eyebrows slightly in surprise, but then quickly close them as the sensations of her actions have the intended effect. "I have a better idea. Seeing as we are still on our own for the next couple of hours, let's say we make up for last night, hmm?" She kisses him lightly and then traces his lips with her tongue causing him to moan and then enveloping him in a deep kiss for several minutes that leaves them both breathless. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" He asks as he caresses her face with the back of his hand. "No, not today, but it is still early." She says as she places both hands on his chest while slowly sitting up and straddling his hips. She can feel him fully and this causes her to unconsciously begin a slight thrusting motion against him. With a slight adjustment and with practiced ease she brings him inside her causing them both to moan loudly at the sensation. He watches her intently as she begins her movements and he lets her set the pace for both of them. He will never tire of seeing her fully aroused and in control as she has her way with him. The black negligee that she is wearing fully accentuates her new figure.

He begins to lower one strap to gain better access as he leans up to take her breast into his mouth and suckle gently. This sensation, plus the change in angle to where their bodies are joined causes her to throw her head back and release a throaty and drawn out moan. Her thrusting motions begin to quicken as she comes forward again to push him back into the pillows. He watches her in awe, as she laces both hands with his and a steady-stream of moans mixed in with his name escape her lips. She stares directly into his eyes while rising and falling with an intensely erotic rhythm. He knows she is close as her inner muscles grip him hard with every powerful thrust of her hips. He also knows from experience that her orgasm will be powerful and something that he will want to see in all its glory.

He uses every ounce of strength he can muster and uses every repulsive vision in his head to hold himself back. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she throws her head back and releases a loud "Robert", as her orgasm rips through her. He can feel the powerful contractions around him as she rides out wave after wave. It's all he can do to hold on and just as he is sitting up to kiss her down from her release, there is a loud knock at their door, followed by a jiggling of the locked door handle. "Mom, Mom are you alright?" He is quicker to react. "Robin?" he asks incredulously. "Dad? Is Mom alright, I heard her yelling?" He closes his eyes briefly, quickly trying to think of something as he holds a very limp Anna in his arms. She is beginning to recover but decides wisely to let him handle it.

"Ah, she's fine Robin, she is just having morning sickness again, she'll be fine. We'll be right out." He says "Oh okay, I just came to pick up my algebra book that I forgot, I'll see you after school. Are you sure Mom's okay, I can stay home?" She says. "I'm fine sweetheart, everything is okay, have a good day at school, we love you." Anna says finally finding her voice. "Good ok Mom, then I'll see you guys later." With that, they hear their daughter running down the stairs and the front door slamming shut. They continue to hold each other in a sitting position for a few moments. "Close call again, thank God I remembered to lock the door last night." He says. "I hate lying to her, but I guess we had no choice." She says still breathless and straddling him.

"One of these days, we are going to run out of luck with that one. Have you had the talk with her yet?" He asks her in a slightly annoyed way, one which she finds rather amusing considering their current state. "You're asking me this now?" She chuckles. "What?" He asks completely clueless. "Robert, can we discuss me having the sex-talk with our daughter at another time, like, I don't know, maybe when we are not having sex?" His face scrunches up, "Oh yeah, you're right. That was certainly a mood-killer, well maybe not for you." He says wiping the sweat from the side of her face. He is still inside her but she can feel that the interruption has affected him slightly. "Mmmm, that was wonderful. Lets see if I can return the favor, where were we?" she says as she clenches her internal muscles and watches his face as his eyes close involuntarily. She kisses him deeply as she begins a slow thrusting motion against him.

This has the desired effect, but knows it will not be enough for him. Using her limber talents, she begins to recline backward toward the end of the bed taking him with her. They momentarily disengage as he watches her recline fully at the opposite end of the bed. She looks up at him through hooded eyes as she widens her legs showing him how much she wants him. He nearly loses it but controls his instant reaction. She waits patiently as he tosses his boxers and kneels between her legs with his hands on either side of her head. He tenderly leans down and kisses her lips, her neck. She can feel him hard against her and aches to have him back inside her again. She reaches up and pulls him back to her lips with one hand as the other guides him back inside her. Quickly he begins a slow thrusting motion, but she knows he is being extra gentle because of her pregnancy. Even after several assurances that he is not harming the baby, he still will not make love to her as he used to prior to her pregnancy. It is never any less satisfying, but sometimes she wishes they would have sex like they used to before she was taken. She remembers many of their encounters were so intense and raw, leaving them both sated and completely exhausted. She loves to see him completely lose control and selfishly she revels in having that power over him.

She knows one way to make him lose control and she decides to use it now. She grabs his head gently from her breast and gives him an open-mouth kiss plunging her tongue deeply inside. She continues to hold his head as she thrusts her tongue in and out of his mouth. He immediately starts to thrust harder matching the rhythm of her tongue. She releases his head to slowly bring her hands around his back to grab his hips bringing him deeper then he thought possible. She decides to use her final tactic as she can sense he is beginning to lose control. "I love you Robert. I love feeling you inside me. Do you feel that, do you feel how wet I am for you, only for you always."

That is the clincher, he growls as he looks at her and his eyes change color becoming impossibly blue. She can feel him grow harder as he leans up onto his hands on either side of her and begins to thrust hard in rapid succession. She can feel her own orgasm coming fast now, but knows he is waiting for her release. She throws her head back as she grips two handfuls of sheets and arches like a bow as he continues his rapid thrusting. They are both moaning incoherently as their orgasms fast approach. They release in seconds of each other with matching moans of ecstasy as they both hold on tightly and ride out the powerful waves. They hold onto each other for minutes after as they regain their breath. "I actually think you are going to kill me one day." He says into her neck. She chuckles a little as she strokes his back. He rolls onto his back and she follows him and rests her head on his chest. "Robert." "Hmmm." He says. "I want to get married." She says still breathing heavily. Clearing the fog from his brain. "Good for you, who's the lucky guy." He says and she slaps him. "I mean I want to get married this weekend." She says as she looks up at him. He looks at her and smiles. "Ok lets do it." She smiles at him and then kisses him.

They tell Mac and Robin their plans as well as the rest of the friends. Sean decides to throw Robert a bachelor party since he didn't have one for any of his marriages. Anna is not too thrilled but she knows Robert will not do anything stupid. Mac volunteers the Outback and the girls will stay at Anna and Robert's for the night having their own mini-party sort of except both BJ and Maxie will be there. The guys are actually looking forward to it even though Anna said explicitly no strippers, Mac decided he didn't hear that from either of them. "Robert, I mean it. No strippers." Anna says after Mac and Sean leave. "Love, I know. Don't worry, I also told the guys no strippers too even before you said anything." Robert says as he takes her in his arms. "Ok, good." She says smiling. "As if I would find anyone more attractive and sexier than my beautiful wife who is carrying my baby." Robert says kissing her sweetly. "Good answer Scorpio." She says.


	11. Chapter 11

At the bachelor party at the Outback, they are all pretty wasted by the time the stripper shows up. Of course, Mac decided to be funny and hired one that looked very, very similar to Anna. Robert is frightened and very pissed off at Mac because If Anna finds out about this, he knows he will be in huge trouble. All the guys are laughing as she does her show and watching Robert's reaction. He is unusually embarrassed and tries not to offer any encouragement and removes himself quickly from the situation. The stripper decides that Robert is not interested and focuses on the other men there, much to Robert's relief. After she leaves, they spend the rest of the night playing poker and drinking. By the end of the night they are all bombed out of their skulls. None of them drove home but crashed in Mac's apartment on the floor.

Robert wakes up first and is laying half on half off the couch. He can barely raise his head. Sean wakes up next when Robert knocks over glasses. "Am I dead?" Robert whispers. "I'm not answering you until you stop screaming." Sean says trying to sit up. Robert looks around and sees everyone passed out and the place littered with garbage including beer and liquor bottles. Its an absolute mess. "What time is it?" Sean asks. "Shhh." Robert says and tries to focus on his watch. "Almost 730." He says and then he looks over and sees Alan Quartermaine as well as Tom Hardy laying next to him on the floor. They are both passed out. "Should I wake them?" Sean asks. "Why, look what waking up did for us?" Robert says trying to stand. "Maybe they can do an autopsies on each other." Sean says. Robert tries to laugh but it hurts.

Luke is starting to wake up and so is Mac. He looks around at his apartment. "At least everybody cleaned up before they left." He says sarcastically. Then the door slams loudly and they all hold their heads because they are going to explode. Then they see them. Anna, Felicia, Tiffany, Laura, Monica, Simone, and Bobbie. They survey the mess and the state of their husbands and can't believe what they are seeing. Anna looks at Robert and is not happy, in fact she's absolutely furious. Robert is standing there with his shirt only buttoned at the bottom and out of his pants and she is instantly angry imagining what the hell went on last night. None of them called anyone last night and none of them came home. Luckily, she was able to get in touch with Guy, who told them they were all passed out in Mac's apartment. "So I guess we had a good time, didn't we?" Tiffany says very loudly. "Please stop shouting." Sean says. "Why are we talking too loudly?" Felicia says shouting now looking for Frisco. "Where is Frisco?" She demands. Robert looks and starts moving things around and finds Frisco asleep under a desk holding a guitar. "Here ya go." Robert says. Anna walks over to Robert stepping over bottles and debris on the floor. He offers her his hand to help her, but she bats it away. "So have a good time?" She asks. "I think so." He says knowing he is in huge trouble. "You think so. Robert, I think you are drunk and hung over at the same time. I thought this was going to be tame, what the hell happened?" Anna asks with her hand on her head looking around surveying the scene. "I really can't remember right now, I need coffee." He says. "You need a lot more than that. You reek of liquor and it's making me sick. I'm going home. Thanks for calling last night, by the way." She says walking away. "Anna wait." He says and then holds his head. "Sober up before you come home, I don't want Robin seeing you like this." She says and walks out. The other wives find their husbands and read them the riot act as well. It is a very bad scene.

Robert decides to stay at Mac's for a few more hours and help him clean up as best they could also thinking it will give Anna time to calm down. He has had a pot of coffee and has eaten. Mac loaned him some clothes, so he took a shower. He looks a lot more presentable then he did this morning. "That was one for the books." Mac says. They smile at each other. "It absolutely was. I will never forget it once I remember it." Robert says and they laugh. "Please do not tell Anna about the stripper. I'm already going to have to wear a cup when I get home." Mac laughs and says no problem.

Robert returns home at around noon and sees that no one is home and he is extremely grateful. He heads straight upstairs and sits on the bed and then lays back. He is out in seconds. Anna and Robin return home ten minutes later and see Robert's car in the drive-way. "Mom don't get into a fight about this please. You guys are getting married the day after tomorrow." Robin pleads with her mother. "Robin, just stay down here for a minute. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." She says and she heads upstairs. She sees him lying on the bed out cold. She slams the door and he jumps to a sitting position and holds his head. Then she throws the newspaper at him. "Mind explaining this?" She yells at him. Robert grabs the paper she threw at him and looks at the front page and tries to focus. It's the Inquisitor and he knows Carlin was behind this whole thing. He must have got into the club without anyone seeing him. The picture on the front page is a picture of him with the stripper and it appears she's giving him a lap dance. The headline reads "Party out of Control, Commish goes wild." Robert sighs and puts it aside. "I'm sorry, it did get out of control, but I swear nothing happened." He says. "Really, nothing happened. I see a picture on the front page of my husband getting a lap dance and you say nothing happened. Robert I am so mad right now I don't know what to do. The worst part is that you lied to me and said there would be no strippers and it would be tame. Not to mention what this will do to your career." She says still yelling. "Don't worry about my career every public official was there including the mayor and the governor. I'm sorry but I did NOT lie to you. I swear I didn't know there would be strippers there and I'm sorry that I drank too much. But I swear to god, nothing happened besides what you see in that picture." He says. "How do you know? Can you even remember?" She says still yelling. "Yes, I remember everything. I swear." He says. "Stop swearing to me." She says pacing in front of him. "So what else did you idiots do that will probably be in tomorrow's edition. Did you do another cliché like watch porn movies? Is this going to be the next headline?" She asks. "No, Anna I don't need porn movies I have you." He says and she looks at him disgusted. "What? What the hell does that mean?" She yells. "Ya know, that sounded so much better in my head." He says.

"Ugh Robert, I really don't know what to say anymore." She says. He hates seeing that look on her face. She knows deep down he would never do anything to betray her, she knows this as well as she knows her own name, but she is so angry right now that she really doesn't know what to do. She feels humiliated as will the other wives when they see those pictures inside. There are pictures of Sean, Frisco, Tony, Luke, Alan, the mayor and the governor basically doing the same thing. The mayor and the governor are in a lot more trouble than Robert is but their only saving grace was that all of them were off-duty last night so the fallout might be minimal. "You idiots embarrassed us all." She says. "I know. Anna, I don't know what else to say. I really don't." He says. At the same time this is happening, Mac gets a copy of the Inquisitor from his bartender and is mortified. Anna is going to kill his brother, so he rushes over there to help diffuse the situation.

The doorbell rings and Robin answers it. "Uncle Mac. I'm so glad you're here." Robin says. "Why what's the matter?" He asks. "Mom has been yelling at dad for like twenty minutes now." Robin says and then he hears it. Anna is yelling loudly. He never heard her yell like that. They hear "I don't know what to do now Robert. We are supposed to get married in two days, do you now how humiliating this is? I don't know if I want to do this now and thank you for that." She says. They don't hear Robert respond. "Is that all you can say to me? Are you kidding me? I need to get away from you." She yells again and then they hear a door slam and then Anna comes downstairs and sees Mac and Robin standing there. "What do you want?" She says to Mac. Mac is frightened. "Anna its all my fault. I hired the stripper; Robbie knew nothing about it. I guarantee you, nothing happened, and she wasn't there that long. I swear on my life this is the god's honest truth. In fact, Robert actually pushed her off of him. He never let her do anything. I swear." He says. "You and your brother swear a lot." Anna says. She believes him though. "I'm telling you Carlin was just itching to publish something on Robert and I unfortunately served him up on a silver platter. After the stripper left, we just played poker for the rest of the night, but obviously we drank too much." Anna looks at him. "Why did you hire the stripper when we all said no?" Anna asks. "Well because it's a bachelor party and Robbie never had one before. But whatever it was a stupid mistake, I'm sorry." He says. She has mercy on him. "I know you are." He smiles but she doesn't. Robin smiles though and knows that her mother is softening. "I'm going to go, but just know I'm really sorry and don't let what happened stop you from getting married this weekend please." He says. She doesn't say anything and he walks out.

Robin turns to her mother. "Mom, I think you are overreacting." She says. "Excuse me?" Anna says turning to her. "I'm sorry Mom but what's the big deal. Dad had a bachelor party and had fun. He never had one before. Dad didn't do anything, you heard Uncle Mac and you know Dad would never do that to you. Plus, Dad didn't even know about the stripper." Robin says crossing her arms across her chest. Anna smiles a little and thinks about it. She sighs, "Maybe I am. I don't know." She says going to sit on the couch. Robert comes down stairs and looks at Robin. She just shrugs her shoulder as if to say "I don't know." "Hi Dad." She goes and hugs him. "Hey baby." He says and returns her hug. Robin looks at the two of them and decides she better leave them alone for a while. "I'm going over Jodi's. I'll be home for dinner." She says and leaves. Robert looks at the back of Anna's head and decides to wait her out. He really can't say much more than he has already. He goes into the kitchen because he's hungry now. His stomach is still not settled, so he decides to have ice cream. He takes the carton and sits at the table with a spoon. She comes in about ten minutes later and looks at him. He looks so pitiful that she almost wants to laugh. Robin is right, she is probably overreacting. "You better not be hungover on Saturday. I don't want you looking like that when we get married." She says and he looks at her and smiles. "I'm sorry, you know." He says. "I know." She replies. "Go upstairs and sleep it off please." She says to him. "I will." He says. She leaves and goes into the office to make a few phone calls. Robert does go upstairs and takes another shower. He feels much better but is just tired now. He puts on his boxers and gets into bed. He sleeps for a few hours, when Anna comes in and sees him sleeping. Robin called and will be staying for dinner at Jodi's, so Anna decides to take a nap as well. She strips down to her underwear and gets into bed. She is asleep in minutes.

Robert awakens to the feeling of her wrapped around him and he smiles. He doesn't want to presume anything, so he just lays there and enjoys the feeling. "I'm still mad at you." She says into his neck. He smiles and says. "I know. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He says. She smiles and kisses his neck. "I'm going to hold you to that." She says. "What time is it?" She asks. "It's almost 530." He replies. "Robin is staying at Jodi's for dinner, so we're on our own. I'm really not hungry and I'm sure you're not right now." She says. "No, I'm not." He says. "Answer me this, why do men want a strange woman to give them a lap dance?" She asks. He pauses and smiles. "Is that a serious question?" He asks chuckling. She pinches him. "Yes, it is." She asks genuinely curious. "I don't know, I guess it's the same scenario as women going to male strip clubs." He says. "I guess. It's just something I never understood I suppose." She says. "Honestly Anna, what does it for me is not that. You know me I never did those kinds of things. Anonymous sex is just not something I have ever looked for." He says, and she knows he is telling the truth. He pauses not knowing if he should say the next sentence even though he knows it's the truth. "The best sexual experiences I have ever had have always been with women I've been in love with and more specifically you." He says. She doesn't say anything and he thinks he made a mistake.

She unravels herself from him and he is convinced he said the wrong thing until she pulls at him to turn and lay on his back. He looks into her eyes and he sees her smiling. "I feel the same way." She says. "You will never ever have to worry about me with another woman ever. I hope you know that." He says. "I do Robert. I do." He knows it's a vulnerable area for her, after what Duke had done to her with Olivia Jerome. He knows that episode rocked her to her core. She smiles at him and lays her head on his chest. "Did you ever get a lap dance before?" She asks suddenly. "Actually no, believe it or not and I didn't get one last night either. Thankfully." Robert says. She smiles and then sits up. He is not really sure what her next move is. She gets up off the bed walks across the room and turns the chair around from her vanity table. "Come here and sit." She says to him. He looks at her like she really didn't say that considering she was screaming her head off at him a few hours ago. "Robert come here." She says again smiling. He does very slowly still trying to comprehend what he thinks she is going to do. He sits down slowly in the chair with a very apprehensive look on his face.

She goes and gets the remote for their stereo and he thinks he's dreaming. She turns on the stereo and finds a station she thinks fits for what she has planned. Robert is stunned and is just watching her in amazement. She is still just in her bra and underwear. She looks at their door and realizes its open. She closes it and locks it. It is still light out so there is no need to dim any lights in the room. He watches her as she approaches him. She laughs as the song Sexual Healing comes on and she begins to dance around him. He is completely entranced by her movements. He watches her every move and tries to grab her hand as she caresses his face, his chest and his thighs, but she doesn't let him. She then sees the effect she is having on him and becomes immediately aroused.

She stands in front of him and places her hands on his shoulders and straddles his lap and he is completely under her spell. She begins to gyrate against him to the song while holding onto to his shoulders but does not kiss him. She looks directly into his eyes as she continues to move against him. She begins to moan as she feels his arousal through his boxers and her underwear. She begins to slide up and down on him now as they both begin to moan quietly. She stops and says "Is this what she did? Did she grind against you like this?" Robert is stunned by her question and now realizes that she is totally jealous. "Anna, she tried, but I stopped her immediately and nicely pushed her off me and said no thank you. Trust me on that please." He says. Anna looks into his eyes and knows he is telling the truth. She hates feeling like this. Insecure, jealous and possessive. She has never felt this way before and it both scares her and excites her at the same time.

She smiles at him and begins her movements again more aggressively. As she continues to move she feels him growing larger and it excites her even more. She feels her release approaching fast and quickens the pace but does not take her eyes off of his. She knows he is close too as he is fighting to keep his eyes open and his hips still as she continues to slide against him. Then it hits her hard and she cries out his name as she continues to move against him. She hugs him to her and he holds her tight and thrusts up against her several times and it hits him just as strong and he moans her name into her neck. They hold onto to each other for a long time. He smiles still can't believing she just did what she did. He always forgets she was a dancer and still loves to dance for him. He has to remember that more often. "Hmmm, so good." She says. "You have no idea. This is something I'll never forget. Now every time I hear that song, I'm going to have to excuse myself and go somewhere." He says, and she laughs into his neck. "Me too." She says, and now those visions are floating wildly through his head. "You're killing me here." He says, and she laughs but then stops laughing when she feels he is getting aroused again. "Impressive." She says as she rocks against him. "It's what you do to me. Only you." He says against her lips and then kisses her soundly thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

They are both rocking against each other then she stops and reaches down and frees him from his boxers and pushes her underwear aside. She guides him to her and begins to move immediately. It is a long and sensuous dance. They are both breathing heavily and moaning quietly as he lets her control the movements. He removes her bra and takes her nipple into his mouth and begins to suckle. He knows this drives her crazy and it does. He feels her release approaching and places his hands on her hips to guide her. He then takes his hand down to where they are joined and begins to stroke her. She cries out from the pleasure of it and begins to move faster. She then arches back as much as she can in her condition and cries out his name in ecstasy. He watches her and then guides her up and down his length several more times before he throws his head back as he climaxes. They are both completely spent as Anna collapses in his arms. "Are you ok?" He asks after several minutes of her not moving. "Uh huh." She says weakly. "Anna. You're making me nervous." He says. "I'm ok." She says smiling against his neck and kissing him there. He smiles and continues to hold her.

After a while he wonders if she fell asleep and then he realizes she has. He tries not to laugh, but he does slightly. He looks at the clock behind her and realizes Robin could be home at any moment. "Love, wakey, wakey." He says stroking her sides. She lifts her head from his shoulder and looks completely out of it. "Hi there." He says. "Hi." She says smiling. He kisses her. "You ok?" He asks. "Uh huh" She says and strokes his face. "You are amazing." He says. "I think we both are. That was…" She says not being able to find the words. "Incredible. I love you." He says caressing her face. He smiles. "Robin will be home soon, and we have to look presentable." He says. She smiles and says. "Yeah we do." He gets up off the chair still holding her and places her on the bed. He laughs looking at her and then looks down at himself and knows he has to change. He goes to his dresser and changes out of his boxers and puts a new pair on as well as jeans and a t-shirt. She is still laying there with her eyes closed.

"Anna, you have to get up and change." He says. "Hmmm not yet, we have time." She says. "Umm no we don't love." He says. "I'm tired, just cover me up with the blankets." She says still not opening her eyes. He does as she asks hoping Robin doesn't come in here to see her mother. Anna then rolls over and gets comfortable and is completely out in seconds. He smiles down at her and then kisses her cheek chuckling as he walks out the door. Robert goes downstairs into the kitchen because he knows Anna has to eat. He starts making a salad for her, when Robin comes through the kitchen door. "Hi Dad." She says. "Hi love." He says. "Everything ok?" She asks hopefully. "Yes everything is fine. Don't worry." He says. "Where's Mom." "She sleeping, don't disturb her ok, she needs her rest." He says. "Ok, Ill be quiet." She says and goes upstairs to her room quietly, she hears soft music playing from her parents' bedroom and wonders what that's about. She shrugs and then goes into her room.

Two hours later Anna comes downstairs showered and changed into her pajamas and looks for Robert. He is in the office with the TV on and is sound asleep with his arm over his eyes. She smiles at him. She sits next to him on the couch but he doesn't move. She strokes his face but still nothing. He must be exhausted she thinks after last night, dumb ass, she thinks to herself and then remembers their encounter only a few hours ago. She surprised herself in her actions, but it was definitely something to remember and try again very soon. Maybe when she isn't pregnant, she thinks laughing. He finally awakens and looks at her and smiles. "Hi, how are you feeling?" He asks. "Very, very good." She says smiling at him. Robin comes to the door of the office and stops when she hears them talking. "Still mad at me?" He asks. She laughs a little. "No not really, I think you more than made up for it." She says smiling at him. "No that was all you. That is something that I will think about when I'm 90." He says. "I love you." He says. "I know, I kind of like you too." She says laughing and she bends down to kiss him. They kiss sweetly a couple of times. "I made you a salad, you should eat something." He says. "Then I definitely love you. Thank you." She says caressing his chest. "Did you eat?" She asks. "The stomach is still not completely settled yet. I'm going to wait until tomorrow." He says. "Come with me, I'll make you some tea and you can keep me company while I eat." She says. "Sounds like a plan." He says getting up. When he does they hug tightly and exchange I love you's as Robin smiles and backs away from the door.

The next day, Robert goes to the Outback to see Mac and see how he's doing. Luke and Frisco are there and they are talking about last night and laughing. When they see him walk in they smile. "There he is. Are the gonads still intact?" Luke asks. "Barely." Robert says as he walks down the stairs to the bar. Sean comes in a few moments later and they all talk about the aftermath. Laura forgave Luke only this morning, same with Felicia and Tiffany is still giving Sean the cold shoulder. "How about you Robert?" Frisco asks. "I can answer that. When I got there yesterday, Anna was yelling in a way I never heard before." Mac says. "You were there yesterday?" Robert asks. "Yeah, didn't she tell you?" Mac says. "No, not at all. What happened?" Robert asks. "I told her what really happened and that the stripper was my idea and you knew nothing about it." Mac says. "Oh that explains it then. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it." Robert says thinking. "Explains what?" Luke asks. "Nothing." Robert says quickly. Luke and Sean give him the eye. "Son of a bitch. She forgave you and you got some yesterday thanks to your brother here." Luke says. "Oh man. Seriously? I just went over there to stop her from killing you, how did that translate to sex for you?" Mac asks. "Well let's just say she was inspired by the concept of the lap dance." Robert says. They all look at him with their mouths open. "You're kidding?" Frisco says. "Noooo. I'm not." Robert says smiling. "Bastard." Sean says.

On Saturday they are in the mayor's office with Mac and Robin. The mayor performs the ceremony pretty quickly and they are all relieved that its finally official again. "I love you. This is it Devane." Robert says still holding her in his arms. "You better believe it. I love you too." They kiss sweetly and then hug Mac and Robin. The mayor takes Robert aside after the ceremony and asks if everything is ok and Robert says he was about to ask the same thing. The mayor tells him, he was in the doghouse with his wife, but the political fallout for him and the governor is non-existent. For some reason the public thought it was funny rather than scandalous. Most of which is thanks to Tiffany for downplaying what went on and exposing Carlin and the Inquisitor for their scandalous reporting. Robert is relieved to say the least. After the ceremony, they decide to spend the rest of the day as a family inviting over Tiffany and Sean and Frisco and Felicia to have a very mini celebration.

Anna is in the kitchen when Felicia walks in. She sees Anna looking at her wedding rings and smiling. "Could you be any happier?" She says. Anna looks up and smiles not realizing that Felicia even walked in. "I don't think so." She says placing her hand on her stomach over her baby. "I'm so happy for you guys." She says walking over to her and hugging her. "I think your husband is on cloud nine as well and well your daughter is right there with him." Felicia says. "I was actually surprised that this took place today considering what happened the other night. I'm still giving Frisco a hard time just to keep the groveling going." Felicia says. Anna laughs "Yeah I know. I was really mad, and I yelled at him like I never yelled at him before. But he just sat there and took it which he never does. He knew he screwed up, they all knew they screwed up big time, so I figured why prolong it. I trust him, and I know he would never do anything to betray me." She says and smiles. "I'm so glad because I really thought you were going to kill him that day." She says. "I was." Anna replies and they laugh. "Listen, how about we take Robin for tonight, so you guys can celebrate?" Felicia says. Anna smiles and thinks about it. "That's really not necessary, today was really just a formality. We don't need another honeymoon." She says smiling. "Yeah but why not right? You got married today, why not celebrate the way its supposed to be celebrated at least for the wedding night?" Felicia says laughing at her and Anna laughs with her. "Hmmm. That's true why not. But you have to ask her. I don't want her to think we are trying to get rid of her." Anna says still laughing. "Leave it to me." Felicia says and they both go into the living room laughing.

After everyone's leaves Robert closes the front door and comes back into the living room. He smiles when he sees her looking at him with a matching smile. "So how did you manage this?" He asks chuckling a little. "Well actually it was Felicia's idea." She says. "Love that woman." He says and she laughs out loud. "Soooo. What do you wanna do?" He says putting his hands in his pockets. She is chuckling now looking at him. "I actually have to do some laundry and do the dishes." She says as she attempts to walk past him with a big smile on her face. He laughs and grabs her as she tries to walk by. They hug each other tightly and are still laughing. "So third times a charm huh?" She says looking up at him. "I'm very sure it will be." He says swaying her in his arms and caressing her face. "Why don't we go upstairs and take a nice long hot shower and get very, very comfortable?" She says wiggling her eyebrows. "I love how the way you think." He says kissing her tenderly. They head up to their bedroom after cleaning up the downstairs. "This was another great day in the Devane-Scorpio history books." He says as he takes off his tie and unbuttons his shirt. "Yes it was. I'm just so happy its official again. These last couple of months it really bothered me that we weren't officially married." She says taking off her earrings and turning around so he could unzip her dress. "I know love and it bothered me too, but you have been my wife since we said I do on June 28th, 1991 regardless of the paperwork." He says kissing her back.

She turns around and smiles at him. "I know and it's the same for me too. I don't know, I'm just very, very happy now that you are officially my husband again." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. They look at each other and then kiss passionately. "Hmmm. I know we talked about a shower, but how about a soak in the tub?" He says. "I think that is a very good idea as long as you run our bath." She says smiling up at him. "Ugh, ok. Girlie bath stuff?" He asks. "Yes please." She says laughing as she kisses him and watches him walk away to the bathroom. "Hmmm, this is very, very nice." Anna says as she walks into the bathroom seeing all the candles lit and a very nice bubble bath. She looks at him standing in his robe shutting off the water. "Nice right? But you are overdressed." He says as he removes her robe. "So are you." She replies as she does the same. He helps her into the tub and then follows behind her.

They settle with Anna resting between his legs with her back to his chest. "Robert this is perfect." She says as she caresses his thighs. "Yeah it would be more perfect if this tub was just a little bigger." Robert says chuckling. "How's the water it's not too hot for you is it?" He asks. "I read that pregnant women should not take baths with water that's too hot." He adds and she bursts out laughing. "You really need to stop reading those books." She says still laughing. He laughs with her and begins caressing her belly. "How's junior?" He asks kissing her temple. "Hmm very active today. See right there. I think he knows your touch." She says giggling. "Well he should by now. Wow he's going to be a football player." He says smiling. "Robert, its soccer here, remember that." Anna says smiling caressing his thighs. "Whatever, do you think it's a boy?" He asks. "It's been a while but I remember with Robin that I was huge everywhere, maybe it was because she was my first. But I was completely round. With this one, it's just in my stomach and in my face a little. So, I don't know maybe." She says. "Robert don't have your heart set on a boy, it could be another little girl." She adds. "I don't have my heart set on anything. All I care about is that you and the baby are ok." He says hugging her tighter. "Ok then, now get to work mister." She says as she hands him her luffa sponge. He laughs at her and takes it from her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of weeks are a time they will always treasure. Robert is still on leave and the family spends most of their time just being together. During the day while Robin is in school, Robert and Anna devote their days setting up one of the bedrooms as a nursery.

They decide to do it all themselves including the painting and the decorating. They have completed the furniture shopping and Robert thinks he is going to have to get a second job just to pay for it. Anna comes home from one of her shopping trips and finds Robert in the nursery installing crown molding. She never realized until they bought this house how very handy he is. She has wondered where he picked up all these talents she never knew of.

He is in his jeans but has no shirt on and is leaning over measuring a strip of molding. She stands there just watching him and smiling and enjoying the view. He has the radio on, and he doesn't hear her come into the room. She comes up from behind him and glides her hand up his back as he is bending over. He drops everything and yelps. She bursts out laughing at the sound.

"Shit, you scared the hell out of me." He says holding his heart. She is still laughing at him. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Wow I think you've been off the job too long." She says grabbing his hand and he laughs with her. She looks around and sees what an amazing job he has done.

"This really looks amazing. I love this room already." She says. He watches her and smiles. She looks so beautiful, she really is glowing. Standing there with her hand on her belly in her maternity blouse, she is an amazing sight to him. He walks up to her and kisses her and places his hand on her belly.

"Wanna take a break?" She asks as she places her hands on his sides. "Oh, I wish I could. Mac will be here any minute to help me out." He says holding her. "Too bad, I was very motivated." She says giving him the look. He kisses her long and sensuously.

"Hold that thought for later." He says. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "I feel, really, really good." She says still holding onto him. "I actually can't remember when I have ever been happier. I really don't want to go back to work. I love just being home with you and Robin getting ready for our new baby." He says.

She has tears in her eyes as he is saying this. "You really would be happy never working again and being out of action?" She asks really wanting to know. "Yes. I'm just as surprised as you are, but honestly if every day of the rest of my life could be like it's been these last few months, I wouldn't care if I ever worked again." He says truthfully.

She is overwhelmed with emotion and hugs him so tightly. She starts crying. He knows it's the hormones and smiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He says. "I'm not upset, I'm just so happy." She says muffled into his chest. "I love you." She says. "I love you more." He replies. They kiss sweetly and then it escalates quickly until the doorbell rings. He wipes the tears from her eyes, and she kisses his chest before she leaves to answer the door.

Later that same day, after Mac left, Robert is still in the nursery finishing the painting. He is almost done, and the room looks amazing. Anna walks in with a bottle of water for him. He sees her.

"Hey, did you have a nice nap?" He asks as she hands him the bottle. "Hmm, yes I did." She takes the water bottle from him and takes a drink. She gives him the look. He smiles at her as she walks up him. "Love, I need a shower, I'm all sweaty and full of paint." He says.

"I think you're just fine." She runs her hands up his chest and then kisses him sensually. He thinks for a minute, "What about the child?" She is kissing his chest while answering him. "She has dance class right after school so she won't be home for at least another hour or so." He smiles and allows her to pull him into their bedroom.

He closes the door and locks it and when he turns around she already has taken her clothes off and is standing there in her underwear. He thinks she is the sexiest thing he has ever seen. She comes up to him and immediately goes for the belt on his jeans. "You said something about a shower, let's go." She says.

He smiles and follows her into the bathroom. 45 minutes later they come out of the bathroom wrapped in towels laughing and smiling. Robert goes over to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxer shorts and drops his towel to put them on. She is watching him and he looks up at her and sees the look again.

"Really?" He says chuckling. "Really." She says smiling widely. He stands there holding his boxers in his hand and throws them. She starts laughing as he comes to her and rips off her towel and they tumble into bed. "We have to hurry, Robin will be home soon." She says still giggling but then moans.

They make love again and are laying in each other's arms. "This was a nice afternoon." He says. "Just nice?" She says wrapped around him. "Wrong choice of words. With you it's always mind-blowing." He says caressing her. They hear the front door close and Robin running up the stairs with a barking Friday behind her. They quickly get up and get their robes on and Robert goes into the bathroom.

"Mom, I'm home." Robin says knocking on their door. Anna ties her robe, picks up their clothes off the floor, straightens the bed back to normal and opens the door. "Hey, how was school today?" Anna asks. "Good. Where's Dad?" Robin asks wondering why her mother is in her robe but then thinking she doesn't want to know. She has been coming home to her mother in this state a lot these last few months.

"Umm, he's in the shower. He was working hard today on the baby's room. You wanna see it." They both leave and Robert comes out looking for his boxers. He quickly gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He joins them in the room. "Dad this looks amazing." Robin says when she sees him noicing he doesn't look like he showered yet and rolls her eyes. "Thank you. Not too bad if I do say so myself." Robert says looking around. Anna wraps her arm around his waist. "Not too bad at all." She says looking up at him. He kisses her sweetly and Robin smiles then rolls her eyes again.

1 week later

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles

Tiffany comes into Sean's office without him realizing it, "Sean are you still in here, we are leaving in an hour for the Outback. I'm not waiting for you, and I'm not missing this party so you better get moving." She scolds. "Sorry babe, I'm just finishing up in here. Trust me I don't want to miss this party either. Do you think they suspect anything?" He says quickly shutting down the screen before him.

"No, I spoke to Robin about 15 minutes ago and they are still in the dark about the whole thing. She's says they are still fighting about having to go out, but she's sure Anna will win as she usually does. Oh, I almost forgot, Mac just called and even though he was a little late getting back from New York, everything is all set; he's at the Outback now. He still sounded a little off. I guess he's still upset about Dominique leaving him." She says solemnly.

"Well it's only been a couple of weeks, he'll been fine. He's young and I'm sure he'll find somebody soon." glancing at his watch. "Look all your gabbin' is making me even more late, so let's get out of this room so I can get dressed." He says jokingly. "My gabbin, you've got some nerve, get moving mister." She exclaims.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

"Robert, I'm not going to say this again, stop whining and get dressed already. If you don't, I'm going to go without you. I need this night out. It's probably one of the few I have left before the baby's born so if you mess this up for me, I'm really going to be pissed, and I know that's not what you want right now." She's says after him as he walks into the kitchen, she's wearing her robe and her hair is wet from her shower.

"Don't threaten me; I'm not the one with the overactive hormones right now, and who has been climbing me like a tree for the last 2 months" He says smugly filling his coffee cup.

"Yeah, but you should remember that stage is coming to a close rapidly, especially after today given your attitude. So unless you want to be cut off prematurely, I suggest you take the threats seriously." She quips with a smirk.

After a pause and after taking a sip from his coffee mug, "Don't ever say "cutoff" to a man, for multiple reasons." He says in all seriousness leaning against the counter, drinking his coffee. She smirks at him which is quickly replaced by an exasperated look.

"Come on Robert, what's the problem here? It's one night and I don't want to disappoint Sean and Tiffany, they invited us, so just do this for me, please." He sets his coffee cup down and walks over to her pulling her into his arms.

She makes a futile attempt to resist, but gives in as he plants featherlike kisses on her neck and jawline. "Why can't we just stay home? You know I'll make it worth your while." He says seductively as he kisses her. "Plus remember I go back to work Monday, so it's really the last couple of days we have before I get swamped again."

He pauses pulling back to look into her eyes. She is momentarily weakened by his actions, but quickly realizes what he's up to. "Nice try." She says as she stops him from kissing her again. He rolls his eyes and makes a mental note to himself that he has to come up with new tactics. She doesn't say anything because she knows immediately, she's wearing him down.

"Alright fine, l'll go. Boy the things I do for you. You know this is a chip I plan on cashing in at a future date, so remember this will you?" She then grabs a handful of his shirt and kisses him hard. "Thank you, you can be sweet when you work at it. Let's go. Your tux is hanging on the closet door, so go jump in the shower." She says turning him around and pushing him out the kitchen door.

"TUX? Wait a second, I didn't agree to any tux wearing. This just increased the value of that chip." He says as she's pushing him forward toward the stairs. "Yeah, yeah whatever, just get going." He ascends the stairs muttering to himself about women's manipulating tactics and the like.


	13. Chapter 13

The Outback Club, Port Charles

The club is packed now with invited guests all organized by Mac and Tiffany. This party is celebration of multiple events for the Scorpio family in recent months. The two most important being their safe return and their new baby on the way and even though they do not want to acknowledge it with fanfare, Tiffany decided to throw in their recent civil ceremony when they were remarried after the divorce papers were finalized expeditiously. She won't tell them that part as Sean reminded her several times that it would not be a good idea.

Tiffany decided to make it a formal affair and told Anna that Mac was trying out this new theme to see if he can attract a higher clientele. In actuality, she loved formal affairs and it gave her an excuse to buy an expensive gown for the event. Anna was not too thrilled at first, until she found a stunning maternity gown in red that she knew Robert would love.

Anna decided to hold out on the formal part of the evening until the last minute, because she knew it would be a deal-breaker for him, she knows him so well. "Mac, Mac" Tiffany yells to him at the door. "Robin just called and said they just left, so they should be here in ten minutes."

"Great, ok, let me cut the music for now," just as Mac is about to turn away from greeting people at the door, Holly walks in. He is stunned and completely unnerved. Tiffany is also a little taken aback but in her usual candor says, "This is a surprise, Holly what are you doing here?"

"Well Mac invited me and I thought I would take him up on it." She says with a smile looking around the club at all the familiar faces. Nobody else has noticed her yet since they are all embroiled in having a good time.

Mac is just staring at Holly in disbelief but he manages to croak out. "Holly, glad you came but unfortunately there is a private party happening here tonight, I think I might have mentioned it. But since you came all this way, why don't you have a seat at the bar and George will set you up on the house." He strains to say it all without sounding unnerved.

As Holly walks away, Sean walks up to both Mac and Tiffany and says quietly, "What's going on here? Why is she here?"

"Well apparently, Mac invited her and well here she is. Sean we cannot make a big deal out of this or it will ruin everything, if we act like it's a problem it will become one. Just ignore it for now, they are going to be here in about five minutes, ok?" Tiffany says

"What does she mean you invited her?" Sean barks at Mac. "Whats the big deal?" Mac asks not knowing Sean's real concerns. "Look, it's a long story, but to sum it up quickly, Holly called me a couple of weeks ago, she sounded very upset and I went to see her and well I mentioned to her on occasion to come to the Outback if she was ever in Port Charles again, and well she just picked the wrong night, that's all."

"What do you mean on occasion? Do you mean it's been more than once that you have seen her recently, Mac what the hell is going on?'' Sean spits at him. "I don't answer to you Sean." He says emphatically as he walks away to the bandstand.

Frisco walks up to Sean, "Stupid question, but what is she doing here?"

"Don't ask, I'm still not 100% sure myself. But it actually might work out to our advantage."

Tiffany looks at them both confused and is about to say something, but then Mac makes the announcement about the music and the Scorpio's impending arrival. Everyone quiets down while Holly who is sitting at the far end of the bar sips her drink and tries to remain unnoticed.

Suddenly the door opens, and Robert and Anna come in holding hands and smiling at each other and everyone yells surprise. They are stunned into immobility and are instantly swamped by their friends greeting and congratulating them. They both accuse each other of setting this up, but then immediately Mac and Tiffany take responsibility.

Anna is so overcome with emotion she is in tears and quickly goes to Robert's side as he puts his arms around her shoulders. They are escorted to their table with Sean, Tiffany, Frisco, Felicia, Bobby and Tony. Mac goes back to the stage area and proceeds to make a toast to his family, thanking them for still being in his life and for bringing home the news of another niece or nephew.

It's an emotional speech for all and he gets too choked up to continue until Robert goes on stage to get hug him and bring him back to the table where he hugs Anna who is also an emotional wreck.

This entire scene is observed by Holly who is overwhelmed with jealousy and thoughts of hopelessness and has to leave out the back way to the apartment behind the club.

The evening progresses with dancing and crowd mingling. Mac has been busy playing host and the evening's MC, almost forgets that three hours ago Holly showed up on his doorstep. He knows he's playing with fire getting involved even on the most innocent level with Holly, but he felt an obligation to see her when she called.

He knows when she left that first night she was a mess, not knowing what her place was in the whole situation. He really did not want her to leave like that but it was for the best at the time. His main concern was his brother and his wife. However, he knows now that events have transpired in recent weeks least of which is Robert's confirmation of the finalized divorce from Holly which made him think that she must be feeling very lost and alone right now. Mac became pretty close to Holly during the weeks his brother and sister-in–law were gone. They bonded over trying to raise Robin not knowing if her parents would ever return. Now he just has to try to explain this to his brother.

What will he think? knowing Robert he won't even try to understand, but then again stranger things have happened. As he's thinking all of this, he realizes that she is nowhere in the club, where could she have gone. He heads for the apartment area in the back of the club.

Mac finds her sitting on the couch trying to compose herself. He comes in and says "Here you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry Mac, I made a huge mistake coming here tonight, I didn't realize this was the night you were planning for this party. I should really go before anyone sees me, I don't want to spoil anything."

"Don't be ridiculous, you came all the way up here, why don't you come inside, these are your friends too, I'm sure Robert and Anna will not mind at all." Mac tries to say convincingly, although not believing most of it himself.

"Maybe in a little while, I'm going to make a few phone calls to go back to New York tonight, if can I use your phone?"

"Sure make yourself at home here and stay as long as you like. I'll stop back in a little while. Look it's late and I'm pretty sure Robert and Anna will be leaving soon because it looks like she's getting very tired very fast. So why don't you come out then if you are that uncomfortable, ok?" Mac says with a smile. He's such a sweet man, so much like Robert she thinks, so much like him.

"Yes thank you Mac. Seems like I'm always saying that to you lately." She says smiling back.

The dance floor is packed as Frank Sinatra's "I've Got You Under My Skin" is playing. Robert and Anna are also on the dance floor as well dancing very intimately together and much as they can with her stomach in the way. They are whispering and looking into each other's eyes as if they are the only ones on the floor.

After kissing her again, he says "You know, it's as if this song was written specifically about the way I feel about you. All these years, and I could never get you out my system. I'm as sure as hell glad I didn't. I have truly never been happier than I am right now." He kisses the tears on her cheek and then kisses her long and hard before twirling her and then very seductively dipping her to applause in the room.

She is totally and completely embarrassed, but at the moment has never been so in love as she is right now. Looking at this man, who loves her completely and unconditionally, she is overwhelmed. This man who knows her like no other has before. Who accepts her faults and her past and who will do so until death do them part as they have now vowed to for the third time in their life together. She wraps her arms around his neck not caring any longer the scene they are causing. "I adore you Robert." She leans in as close as she can and kisses him taking his lower lip between her own.

"I've known these two for more years than I will ever admit to, but I can honestly say that I have never seen them this happy and I must say it's long overdue." Sean says to Tiffany sitting next to him. "Yes, I know. They deserve this after everything they have been through. I hope that you can now forgive yourself Sean and put the past behind you. They are happy and you deserve to be happy too. It's all in their hands now Sean, it's up to them to make this work. All three of you have made decisions in the past that affected the course of your own lives, you are not solely responsible for everything that has happened Sean, please remember that." Tiffany says while grabbing his hand.

"I know that, I do and they know it too. I think for once we are all going to finally have the happiness we deserve." He says solemnly but with a smile. "I just hope Holly's appearance here tonight will not ruin this happy occasion. I still don't understand what is going on here, and I'm very sure you know a lot more than you're telling me Sean. So be prepared to give me the details when we get home." Tiffany says with conviction. "Yes dear, I promise, in fact I might need your help with something." Sean says suddenly thinking of an idea.

"Love, do you want to sit down for a bit you seem tired?" Robert asks taking notice of the huge yawns as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so, I just don't want this night to end it's been so wonderful. I can't believe they planned all this and that our devious daughter was in on the whole thing. I wish she was here with us tonight, but I'm sure she's having a better time with all her friends. I hope the house is still standing when we get home." She says chuckling.

They walk over to the bar area, not wanting to join the crowds just yet. "I'm sure the house is fine, I just hope Olin is fulfilling her chaperoning duties. Oh and thanks for springing that one on me while we were walking out the door. You knew I would never leave if I'd known she was having boys over tonight." He says to her.

"Hey you two, why don't you wait until this one's done before you start on the next one." Frisco says as he and Felicia join them at the bar after observing that dance floor display. "Shut up Frisco." Felicia says as she swats him in the stomach.

Robert asks the three of them if they need drink refills and walks over to Mac and Sean at the other end of the bar area. Anna, Frisco and Felicia continue talking but as Anna glances over at Robert who is laughing and smiling with his brother and Sean, she is struck once again by how utterly attractive he is. When he is truly happy, like he is now, he is like a beacon for her and all she can think of is getting him home so that they can be alone. 'He's mine and that happiness is because of me, our daughter and this baby' she thinks proudly. 'We came so close to losing all of this.'

As he is walking back with the drinks, he catches her looking at him and thinks to himself, "I know THAT look" and returns her gaze. He is struck by how beautiful she looks. He hands her and Felicia their drinks and stands next to Anna who links her arm in his while still sitting on the barstool.

Frisco and Felicia catch the exchange of looks and decide to hit the dance floor. "Have I told you tonight that you look absolutely breathtaking in this dress? It's so true what they say about pregnant women. You are by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He says while leaning over to kiss her while she sits on the barstool.

She places her hand on his neck and then kisses him deeply. "Yes you have, twice in fact and may I say that you, as usual, look good enough to eat in your tuxedo." While she is stroking his face and hair, she says "I just love your hair this way. You look incredibly sexy and if you ever let your hair grow out again, I'll cut it in your sleep, do you hear me?" she chuckles.

All he heard was "good enough to eat" so he is unresponsive until she kisses him again. This time he turns it up a notch kissing her very sensually and with intent. He doesn't realize that he's also beginning to insinuate himself between her legs. "Robert, Robert" she breaks the kiss, "We're in public, sweetheart." She says reluctantly while looking around to make sure they are not drawing unwanted attention. She is just as turned on as he is, and thinking maybe it's time to go. Robin's party should be over by now and then they can start their own.

"Wanna go? I can just say I'm getting tired which is half true and we can say our goodbyes, ok?" She says while still holding on to him. He's looking at her with such lust in his eyes that she feels they must leave now. "Let's get Robert junior home, so his parents can play." He says with a smirk. "Hey we don't know it's a boy yet you know, it could be another little girl." She says while taking his hand as he guides her off the barstool.

"Nope it's a boy, I know it is, I can feel it. Besides it just has to be. I don't think my heart will be able to handle another teenage girl and all the worries and the baggage that goes with it plus with all that estrogen in the house, I'll never survive." He says in all seriousness.

She laughs out loud and says "I think you're right. I hope it is a boy and that he looks just like you, especially with those eyes." He loves her laugh and she looks so utterly beautiful when she's happy. "I love you so much you know." He says with a smile. "And I love you, more than you'll ever know." She replies.

In the dark shadow of the hallway leading from the apartment, Holly has witnessed the entire exchange unnoticed. She was about to come out but stopped when she noticed them on the dance floor. She immediately fixated on Anna's wedding rings and Robert's. She remembers she never had an engagement ring nor did Robert have a wedding band when they were married and for some reason that bothers her greatly now.

"That should be me in his arms, carrying his baby and going home with him tonight. Fate can be so cruel" She thinks to herself. If it wasn't for Anna's return into Robert's life seven years ago and the constant intrusion into her marriage with Robert, she never would have left him and gotten on that plane. Something inside her snaps at that realization and she becomes more determined than ever to follow through with her plans. "You belong with me Robert, it is our destiny."

As everyone joins them in the bar area, including Mac, both Robert and Anna eventually announce that they are leaving and begin to thank everyone and say their goodbyes. As they are heading toward the entrance to leave, Holly comes from behind the bar area to stand next to Mac at the hostess podium. Mac notices her at the same time Robert and Anna do. Both are coming up the small steps with Sean and Tiffany behind them.

Mac momentarily panics and can't hide the guilty look on his face as both Robert and Anna are shocked but hide it with trained precision as they continue up the stairs. "Holly, surprised to see you here tonight." Robert says suddenly to break or add to the tension, he's not sure. One thing he is sure of, his brother has something to do with this and can't wait to hear the explanation.

Grabbing his hand to settle him a bit, Anna says with as much grace as she can muster. "Holly, good to see you, I'm glad I had the chance to thank you in person for taking care of our daughter for us. I know Robin is very appreciative, I hope you've received her letter."

Now the scene has attracted a little bit of attention from the other party goers in the room who were watching Robert and Anna leave. "Yes, yes I did it was very sweet and I'm actually still working on my return letter to her. She's very intelligent, you should be very proud of her." Holly responds with equal grace.

"Yes, we are thank you." Robert says quickly then adds "Thank you everybody and especially Tiffany and Mac it was a wonderful evening we will never forget it." He says as they both hug Tiffany and Mac successfully ignoring the awkward situation. As Robert puts his arms around Anna's shoulder he tells Sean and Tiffany, " Goodnight everyone. Mac I'll talk to you tomorrow." He says the last part with a pointed glare toward Mac, which he reads as intended. Then he grabs Anna's hand as they retrieve their coats and walk out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

When they return home, they are both exhausted. As they walk through the door they quickly notice the silence and are thankful to Olin who wrapped up this party and to their delight has left the house relatively clean considering the late hour. "Remind me to give Olin a raise tomorrow." Anna says with a yawn. "Add a combat bonus and I think you're on to something. Come on let's get you upstairs to bed, ok?" He says also behind a yawn.

"You're not looking too good either. Are you ok? You were uncharacteristically quiet on the way home?" Anna says turning to him. "I'm fine, just really tired all of a sudden. It was great night and I guess I'm a little overwhelmed that they threw this party for us." He says with a small smile.

She knows for certain there is much more to it and hesitantly asks. "Are you sure it's not anything else? Trust me Robert I completely understand if you were thrown by Holly's appearance tonight, I know I was." He sighs and walks past her so she cannot see his face.

"I was at first I guess. I just found it a little odd that she decided to come back after all these weeks and on this particular night. Obviously Mac played a major part in this so I'll find out tomorrow when I talk to him. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I hear." He turns around to face her with a painted smile.

"But let's forget about that, ok? Let's check on Robin and go to bed. Its 1:30 and you need your rest" He says pulling off his bowtie and taking his jacket off. He's closing himself off again, she thinks and it instantly irritates her. She knows he's so afraid of talking about his feelings like they are a secret that could make him vulnerable to someone who will use it against him. He has not done this in a while even with everything that was going on this past year, but she sees that look again and the way he is speaking like he just wants the whole thing to just disappear or worse that he will chose to handle everything on his own.

"Robert, is that all it is? What if this has something to do with Mac? I mean think about it, they were living here together for a couple of weeks, who knows what transpired, plus Mac and Dominique are no longer together. Stranger things have happened. Look I'm not sure how I feel about it either, but what if there is more to this? Will you be able to handle this?" She says trying to get him to at least admit it to himself if not to her.

"Anna, please, its late I don't want to talk about this right now, and especially tonight can you understand that? And we don't know if there is anything to "handle", so can we just drop it?" With that he walks up the stairs leaving her standing there. She's speechless for a moment and then looks to the ceiling closing her eyes when will I ever learn not to push him? Good job. She says to herself and she goes upstairs as well.

She walks down the hallway to their bedroom and stops when she hears voices coming from Robin's room and pauses just outside. "Yeah, it was great we had a great time thanks to you sweetheart. I'm so amazed that you were able to keep a secret for so long, I think this might be a record." He whispers to Robin jokingly. "It wasn't easy, that's for sure, but I'm so happy you guys had a great time, it was worth the torture." Robin says with a smile.

"I love you sweetheart, you're the best daughter in the whole world you know that?"

"I love you too Dad, and you're the best Dad in the whole world because you always take care of us and you never break your promises. You found Mom like you said you would and you brought her home. I've never seen her so happy Dad and she loves you so much." She sits up to hug him tightly.

"I love her too Robin, very much. And you know when it comes to my girls, I can never break a promise to the two people I love most in the world." He kisses her cheek.

Anna leaves and walks to their bedroom and to the bathroom trying to compose herself.

Robert asks Robin about her party and if she had a good time and they continue talking for another ten minutes. He tells her it's really late now and they will tell her all about their party tomorrow and that he wants to hear more about hers too, everything, he states with a smile.

He walks into the bedroom and sees that Anna is already in bed and probably asleep so he goes straight to the bathroom to change. He's in there for awhile, when he comes out he notices her eyes are closed so he shuts the light and climbs into bed quietly. She is on her side facing away from him.

He really didn't want the night to end like this, he knows he was too abrupt with her before, when all she wanted to do was to put things in perspective. He lets out a long sigh and rolls over to face her back. "Robert, it's ok, but please don't start shutting me out again." She says reading correctly all the sorrow in that sigh of his.

"I'm sorry Love, I really am, I can't promise it won't happen again." He sighs again. "Just don't give up on me, ok?" She rolls over to face him and she caresses his face.

"Never." She whispers. He tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her gently. "I don't deserve you." He smiles. "No you don't, but since no one else will have you, I guess we're stuck with you." She says with a smile "So true." He replies. "Thank you for putting up with me." He adds.

"Sweetheart, you maybe be annoying, obstinate, rude and a royal pain in the ass at times." She pauses

"I hope there is a but in here somewhere." He says smiling caressing her face as she has now moved up and onto his body.

She chuckles. "There is. But." She says kissing his chest and smiling again.

"I am desperately in love with the whole package." She continues. "Which includes all of that plus the love and devotion you have for me and our daughter is something I will always need and want." She starts caressing his chest and then her hand moves lower. "And the way you love me and make me feel is nothing like I have ever felt or experienced before. So you are stuck with me for the rest of your life, because I can never do without you ever again." She finishes as she straddles him.

He looks up at her with such love in his eyes, it takes her breath away. He rests his hands on her thighs as she pulls her nightgown over her head. "You are so beautiful." He says breathlessly as both his hands caress her rounded belly. He rests his hands there and they both smile at each other with tears in their eyes.

She gets up on her knees and tells him to sit up and he does as he she asks with a smile on his face. She proceeds to pull his boxers down his legs, and he kicks them the rest of the way off. She settles herself in his lap and they both moan and begin kissing each other sensually. She reaches down and they both watch as she guides him inside her and settles herself firmly on his lap. His head goes back at the sensation as she begins to move against him.

She brings her hands to his face and kisses him deeply as she continues to rock against him. They moan into each other's mouths as the intensity increases. She holds onto the headboard now as he firmly grasps her hips and they begin to thrust harder against each other. "Ummm, god Robert." She says on an exhaled moan. They find each other's mouths again and thrust their tongues against each other moving faster and faster and their breathing becomes more labored. Then suddenly Anna throws her head back and moans his name loudly as she comes. Robert follows right behind her as he groans out her name against her chest.

"Hmmm, so good." Anna says wrapping her arms around his neck as he holds her closer, caressing her back and kissing her chest. "I love you." He says muffled against her chest. Anna sighs and kisses his forehead and then looks into his eyes. Their breathing is still labored. "I love you too, so much Robert." She says caressing his face.

PCPD, Port Charles

Robert is walking around his office trying to re-sort papers and files and put things back where he wants them. His desk is piled high with files and papers and he appears a little exasperated. There's a quick knock at the door before Mac walks in and says, "Whoa, looks like you're buried here big brother, glad to be back where you belong? Gotta say I'm sure the criminal element in this town is on edge once again" He says with humor hoping his brother is in a good mood.

However, looking at his face, that hope goes out the window. Robert continues what he is doing relatively ignoring his brother for the moment. He's trying to remain calm because he knows this conversation is not going to be good. So he starts off, but fails miserably in not sounding sarcastic. "So what brings you down here today? I figured with everything going on your life, your spare time might be limited."

"You called me remember?" Mac snaps back. "Yeah well that was two days ago, glad you dropped everything to rush down here." He says continuing to organize.

"Look Robbie I pretty much know what this is about and let's just say that I understand, but know this there is nothing going between me and Holly, ok? She showed up the other night based on an invitation that I gave her a couple of weeks ago. I saw her right after your divorce went through. She called me sounding upset and I felt obligated to go and see her in New York. I said in passing to her that whenever you are in Port Charles again come by the Outback, she just happened to pick the wrong night that's all." He says slightly omitting a few details and for good reason considering his brother's mood at the moment.

"Look Mac, I understand and appreciate your concern. I'm glad someone was there for her during that time. But please be careful, that woman can steal your heart believe me I know and considering you are just coming off a serious relationship; I just don't want you to get in over your head. I do wish you would have told me before today, I mean it put a slight damper on the festivities the other night, but whatever, no harm no foul right? Just be careful little brother." He says now in a better mood. He knows his brother was just being considerate and considering all he's done for him.

"Understood, and you worry too much, even if things with Holly do go in that direction, I know how to take care of myself." He tried to be reassuring. "What does that mean? Are you telling me everything? Forget it, don't tell me I really don't want to know." He says a little stunned.

"Robbie, what's the deal here? Do you still have feelings for Holly?" He asks surprised. "No, no don't be ridiculous. I just think it's a weird situation, I mean she IS my ex-wife." He says.

"I know who she is, but ask yourself are you really more concerned about me or are you more concerned about me with Holly." With that he walks out the door and runs smack into Anna in the reception area.

"Hey, sorry Anna you ok?" Hoping she did not overhear that conversation. "Umm, yeah I'm fine, are you ok I heard shouting in there?" she asks but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you know with Robbie and me, we get a little crazy sometimes, everything's fine. Listen, I'll talk to you later I'm late, I have to get back to the club." He leaves and she stands there, a little taken aback by what she just heard, she tells herself not to do this, they've had this conversation, he poured his heart out to her to remove any doubt about how he feels. But then she thinks, maybe he didn't anticipate this development, will he be able to handle it if it turns out that Mac and Holly are together?

She steels herself and goes into the office. "Hey, you look a little buried in here, dear" she says with a smile walking up to him to give him a quick kiss.

"Hi. Yeah, you know Sean is one of the smartest people I have ever known, but he's the worst administrator that I have ever seen. This is going to take weeks to get this reorganized." Looking at his watch. "Is it 3 already? I'm ready to go, just give me a minute ok?"

"Robert, if you are swamped here, don't worry I can go see the doctor myself, really."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I missed all of this once before, I'm sure as hell not going to this time." He says with meaning. "Good, I was hoping you would say that, I'm glad to see that you have your priorities in the right order." She says it with a smile but truly means it knowing how he can get.

Anna remembers what it was like when his brother first showed up; she never thought they would reconnect because of his obsession with him and his past. That whole situation stung her a little, but a lot has happened to them this year and she knows they have both learned a lot since then. She knows her fascination with intrigue and adventure that she thought she was missing out on has been replaced with the incessant need to make sure her family stays together, forever this time. She has never felt more complete with her life since she has been back. She hopes he has had the same type of epiphany on his priorities for multiple reasons considering the recent developments.


	15. Chapter 15

PI Office, Port Charles

Sean is staring at a computer screen with reams of computer printouts in his lap and on the floor. He is diligently taking notes trying to maintain a professional distance as he notes items and sequences he does not like. Frisco comes through the door carrying a briefcase and additional files under his arms, he pauses over the desk and drops his stuff unceremoniously on the surface.

"Geez man, What the hell is this?" Sean exclaims. "There used to be a time when you never let anyone startle you, losing your touch I see." Frisco says. "Funny. How was New York, hope you found out something that will change this picture, because from what I'm seeing here it's shaping up to be very ugly."

"Wish I had better news for you Sean, but I'm afraid it's what we originally suspected and unless there is a rational, logical explanation for these connections, this will be devastating for all involved."

"But can we prove it? Can we prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt because we're going to have to in order to be able convince Robert and Anna. You know how they are in normal situations; we are now talking about his ex-wife, to whom he was married to for three years." Sean states emphatically.

"I know, but at this point it's all just circumstantial, granted its damaging circumstantial evidence that would definitely hold up in court, but I'm not sure it will hold up for Robert. All the connections are there, the phone taps and records have been verified as accurate, well at least the ones I was able to grab before the file redaction you had ordered. I know there has to be more, but unfortunately it's all we have plus the ones from her stay in New York and London. Faison was very thorough, but he did miss some of the Wyndemere logs. I'm wondering if he really even intended to destroy them, knowing him it was probably an extra bonus to drive Robert crazy if the truth is uncovered. I am working on the family history now to uncover the connections and how this whole thing might have developed. It's not pretty Sean, from what I've seen so far it directly involves Anna as well."

"What? What directly involves her?" Sean says startled.

"No I don't mean this unholy alliance, I mean in her history, and more specifically her childhood. It's not a clear picture yet, but there is definitely something there. We know already that Nanny McTavish was employed by Anna's family for a short time, but we don't know what happened after that." Frisco replies

"Okay then we need to step up this operation but we still need to be careful in how we proceed, because if Robert or Anna find out prematurely, it will not be good. I don't want to upset them especially now. So I think I want to put another plan in motion, one that I thought of a couple of weeks ago when Holly showed up at the party. I think Tiffany could help us out, but we will need to let her in on most of this. I have been able to keep her at bay for the last couple of weeks, but she does sense something is very wrong and that you and I know what it is. If Tiffany can somehow gain Holly's confidence and because they have known each other for a long time, I really think it could work. Plus you know how persuasive my wife can be. Maybe she can get her to tip her hand or possibly point us in the right direction. I believe Holly is not handling Robert's marriage to Anna very well and this pregnancy must be a really be hard to handle. So, if Tiffany can play the sympathy angle you know a shoulder to cry on, I think it's worth a shot. With the whole Mac involvement now there is an added factor that will keep her around town. However, we do have to wait until they bring their relationship out into the open. Right now we are not supposed to know anything except that he invited her to the Outback casually once and that's it. If we reveal we do know the real story she will suspect something is up and that she is under surveillance and she might flee. I still don't know or like the implications of this relationship, but like I said we can use this to our advantage."

"I agree, I think it's a good plan, I just hope that this Mac angle doesn't throw a monkey-wrench into this thing. Do you she thinks she's using him to get to Robert? If she's innocent in this whole thing, would anyone date their ex-husband's brother willingly? It just doesn't seem plausible, in a normal situation."Frisco states.

"No, I think you hit the nail on the head. If all of this points to her involvement with Faison, then this is most likely her Plan B, since the original plan failed miserably." Sean says.

"By the way, how ARE you keeping Anna in the dark about this? I mean she's still working here so she has to have access to everything you are working on? And she is by nature, very inquisitive and well suspicious." Frisco asks incredulously.

"Well, lucky for us, she is preoccupied with other things at the moment, yes she does come into her office, but her brain is barely here. The cases that she is working on are run of the mill ones, so she doesn't have to travel, and they have kept her busy. Plus they are generating a lot of revenue, for which I'm grateful. But, most of the time I walk in and she is daydreaming so it's just a waiting game until she leaves in a couple of weeks. I'm not worried, believe me. Today is unusual I don't normally have this stuff lying around, but I know for certain she's not coming in today. Her baby shower is today, I guess you haven't been home yet?" Sean says with a smile.

"Oh that's right. I guess that means I have to go home to an estrogen festival." Frisco says with a face.

"Robert why are we here? I have a million things to do today" She asks for the third time in 15 minutes.

"It will take 3 minutes Anna. I just want to talk to Frisco about something. Its not a big deal." He says starting to lose patience.

"Well I wish you would have told me, I would have taken my own car and went straight home." She says as they walk up to the Brownstone.

He gives her a look and she gives it right back to him and sighs. He opens the door and they walk through, and everyone yells surprise. She looks back at Robert and hits him in the stomach and everyone laughs. She hugs him and he kisses her quickly and walks up to Tony. They quickly make an exit to the kitchen.

Sean and Frisco join them a half hour later. Anna is amazed at all the gifts she received and the generosity of her friends. Robin is helping sort through everything and loves all the little outfits and everything. She shows her mother all the cute little onesies and socks and shoes. Since they don't know the sex of the baby yet, everything is pretty agnostic.

"Where's your father?" She asks Robin. He's in the kitchen with the other guys." She says. Anna gets up and goes into the kitchen to see all the guys laughing. "There she is." Frisco says. She smiles and walks up to Robert taking his hand.

"Having a good time?" He asks. "Yes, wait until you see all the stuff we got." She says smiling. "Always love free stuff." Robert says. "Sorry I was so mean to you earlier." She says. "That's ok, I'm used to it." He says and she hits him and then she kisses him sweetly and then squeezes his hand and returns to the other room.

They finally get home and Anna heads straight upstairs. She is exhausted and tires very easily now. Robert brings everything from the car into the living room. He figures tomorrow she will want to sort through everything herself. The entire room is packed with packages. All the furniture is set up in the nursery except for the crib which will arrive tomorrow.

He goes upstairs and sees Robin is in their room with Anna. They are talking and laughing about the day. Anna is changing into something more comfortable. She sees him. "Hey is everything in the house." She asks.

"Yup down in the living room. Unfortunately, there is no place to sit." He says smiling. She walks up to him. "Thank you, sweetheart." She kisses him quickly. "You should get some rest, ok? Its been a long day for you." He says putting his hand on her belly.

"Don't worry I will." She smiles at him. Robin is smiling at her parents. She has never seen them so happy.

About an hour later, Robert goes back upstairs to make sure Anna is resting. He sees Robin and Anna laying on their bed. Anna is sleeping and Robin is reading a book he assumes is for school. His heart is full.

"Hey Dad." Robin whispers. "Hey, how long as she been sleeping?" He whispers. "About an hour." Robin answers. "Good. Are you guys getting hungry?" He asks sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, maybe pizza or something." Robin says. "Good idea. What are you reading?" He asks her. "Believe it or not Tom Sawyer. We have to give a speech about it and about the the age in which this book was written. I'm not happy." He chuckles. They start talking about the book. Robert gets comfortable leaning against the head board as Robin snuggles closer.

Robert is very knowledgeable about it and Robin is once again impressed with her father's knowledge and the time frame in which the book was written. They are both whispering but Anna still awakens and listens to them both talking while still pretending to be asleep. She loves listening to them talk. Robin and Robert have this special relationship where they can literally talk about anything except one thing Anna thinks and laughs internally.

Robert looks over and sees Anna's eyes are open. "Hey sorry, did we wake you." He says. "No not at all." He notices a tear in her eyes. "Everything ok?" He says concerned. "Yes, everything is absolutely perfect."

Scorpio House, Port Charles

"Well that's it, I think we're done." Robert says to Mac in the living room as he is tightening the last bolt on the crib. He looks at his watch. "It only took four hours for a two-hour job, we should be proud." He says sarcastically looking at the directions in his hand and the state of the living room.

"Let's get this upstairs. The quicker we do the quicker we can have a beer or two or three." Mac says. "Good point let's do it. You take that end and I'll guide us backward up the stairs. Ready? On three."

On three, both men attempt to lift their respective ends, but the crib is immovable. "Geez, Robert. How much does this thing weigh anyway?" Mac asks. Robert takes the instruction manual and looks at it briefly trying to find the weight information.

"According to this, 400 pounds, give or take." Robert says exasperated. "Leave it to Anna to not only pick out the most expensive one, but the heaviest as well. Let's just try it again, but this time give it everything you've got. Ready? On three." He says.

They both manage this time to lift it off the floor but are strained to their limits. As they both move toward the stairs, they show signs of struggling. "I think I'm going to die." Mac says through gritted teeth. "Me too." Robert says. Just then Anna and Robin walk through the door loaded with shopping bags. They both look at each other and shake their heads.

"What are you two doing?" Anna asks incredulously. "What does it look like?" Robert says in a strained voice. "Well, it looks ridiculous. Can I ask you something?" She says trying to hide the smirk as she watches them very slowly proceed up the first step.

"Anna, little busy right now." Mac replies. "Yeah, I can see that. At the risk of stating the obvious, why didn't you put this together upstairs in the nursery?"

Both Robert and Mac look at each other dumbfounded. "Put it down." Robert says and they both lower the crib to the floor. Out of breath, they both say, "It's his fault." "Besides who knew it was going to be this heavy when it was put together." Robert adds glaring at Mac.

Anna and Robin both burst out laughing. "Well maybe the fact that each piece alone weighs about 100 pounds probably should have tipped you off." She says leaving the room with Robin and heading for the kitchen where Robert and Mac can still hear them laughing.

"How's your back?" She asks him as she comes into the living room seeing him trying to straighten it before he sits down.

"Swell. I think after finally getting that crib up the stairs and the Lamaze class, I might be in traction for a week. Especially sitting on the floor for two hours watching that movie of childbirth, which, by the way, is something I never want to do again after having Chinese food." He says sarcastically.

She laughs out loud at him. "I'll keep that in mind Coach. At least that was the last class, you should be happy about that. By the way while you were splashing cold water on your face, we received our graduation certificate" She says standing in front of him showing him the certificate as he sits in the chair.

He lowers his head and berates himself for being so grumpy. He takes hold of her hand and guides her to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry Love, just ignore me." He says. "I usually do. Robert I'm too fat, I'll hurt you." She replies resisting his efforts.

"You are not fat Anna, you're pregnant and truth be told you don't look more than four months pregnant anyways." He says as he successfully guides her to sit with him and she puts her arm around his shoulder. "Good answer." She says smiling at him. "Thank you. I thought so. Really, I'm sorry. I really am enjoying every moment of this pregnancy with you; gory movies and all."

She smiles at him knowing he means every word. They sit in silence for a few moments, but she knows he's thinking, she can feel it so she waits him out. It doesn't take long.

"You must be getting nervous now that's its getting closer to lift off?" He asks kissing her head.

"Surprisingly, I'm not. I was definitely more nervous when I had Robin. Nervous and very scared but that was over fourteen years ago." She stops herself from adding that she was scared because she was so alone when she had Robin, not wanting to add to both their guilt over that time in their lives. "You'd think I'd be more nervous now, maybe I'm losing my mind but I'm actually more excited this time." She says honestly, leaning her head against his.

"Good, good, I'm glad." He says pausing. "Because I'm a wreck." She laughs but then leans back to look at him. "You are? Why?" She asks, genuinely surprised.

"I have no idea really. I guess because this is all new to me and I don't want to screw it up." He says looking past her. "Robert, you're a wonderful father to Robin you always have been and I have no doubt in my mind that you be will just as wonderful for this baby." She says.

"That's just it. I have not been a father to an infant from the beginning. I actually can't imagine myself in that role quite frankly. It's a strange feeling. I guess I'm not explaining it well." Anna lets him finish. She is a little sad at his declaration knowing he did miss out on the early portion of Robin's childhood. That will forever and always be a point of regret for her but she knows that his source of nervousness is now her strength because she will have him with her this time.

"I think you've just figured out our mutual problem Robert. I am not nervous because you will be here with me this time and you are nervous because of the same reason. Why don't we just rely on each other like we've always done and swear to have each other's backs? Ok partner?" she says smiling and raising her pinky at him. He smiles back at her and links his pinky with her.

"Pinky-swear". They say at the same time. He just stares at her with a smile falling in love with her all over again for the millionth time he thinks. "Love you." He says quietly. "Ditto". She replies. She leans over and kisses him gently. She pulls back slightly and as they both look at each other, the spark is ignited. Both smiles fade as they both lean in again and kiss this time more urgently. She wraps both arms around his neck as their kisses become deeper and longer. His hand travels down her thigh back up under her skirt while her hands have moved to his head to hold him to her.

They are moaning into each other's mouths and becoming more and more swept away when suddenly the front door opens and closes loudly.

"Mom! Dad!" Robin says utterly exasperated and completely embarrassed standing with Jodi in the foyer witnessing her parents display. They both break apart immediately and remove their hands from each other but Anna's condition prevents her from jumping off his lap. They both just sit there in stunned silence.

Robin turns around quickly without giving them a chance to respond as she pushes Jodi toward the kitchen. "Geez, that's like the third time this week. Maybe we should hang out at my house from now on. I know we won't walk in on my parents doing anything." They hear Jodi say to Robin as they walk into the kitchen. Anna and Robert look at each other and burst out laughing.

The next day Anna spends most of her time putting the finishing touches on the nursery. She has put away all the clothes and stuff they have bought and received. It really looks beautiful and she feels sometimes like she is in a dream. In a month, she will have another baby. She is still amazed that this is happening for her, for them.

She looks around at all the little things. She goes to the changing table and looks at the tiny little diapers and can't believe she and especially Robert will be changing diapers.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you in here." He says coming through the door . She turns and smiles at him.

"Hi, didn't expect you home so early." She says smiling at him. He walks up to her and takes her in his arms. Its not an easy task, since she is very big now.

"Well I just had this overwhelming urge to see you." He says kissing her. "Why aren't you resting?" He asks.

"Actually I was just about to go and lay down. Care to join me?" She says. "That is a great idea." He says smiling at her. They go into their bedroom and Anna goes and lays down and Robert joins her after taking off his suit coat and tie. He spoons behind her and places his hand on her stomach caressing her. He knows she loves it when he does this and she quickly falls asleep. He joins her not long after.


	16. Chapter 16

Outback, Port Charles – 3 weeks later

"Holly, I don't think that's a good idea just yet. With everything going on telling him now is probably not the best timing." Mac states as he is organizing things behind the bar. Holly is sitting on a stool facing him.

"Mac it's been long enough, I mean it's a fact and it's something that Robert will just have to deal with, unless of course you're not happy about us."Holly says with a pout.

"No of course not, that's not it at all, it's just that Robert has so much on his mind right now with Anna's due date in a a week, I really think he's losing it, I've never seen him so frazzled. If I add to that now with this, I think Anna will seriously hurt me." He laughs.

"So when then? In a couple of weeks? I want to be a part of your life and your life includes your bro.. your family. As it stands now, I feel like we are sneaking around, we can't be seen together, I can't be with you here when you have events or anything and I can't be a part of your family gatherings. Which by the way seem to occur almost every other day." She states beginning to lose patience.

"I know Holly you're right I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much this was affecting you. I promise I will approach the subject with him, I'm sure I'm overreacting and its more me than him, I promise it will be soon." He says before reaching over the bar to kiss her.

"Uncle Mac, Holly?" Robin says coming through the door. They are both startled and break away quickly.

"Hey Robin what are you doing here? Did I forget we had something today?" Mac says gently trying to avoid the elephant in the room. "No, I just stopped by to see you, I haven't seen you in a couple of days, plus Mom and Dad are driving me crazy so I had to get out, Olin dropped me off. Hi Holly, it's great to see you again. Soooo whats going on here? Are you guys, like, together?" she says with a big smile on her face. "If you are, I think that's great, does this mean you're back in Port Charles for good Holly?"

Mac quickly interrupts the barrage of questions. "Robin hang on a second ok, Holly is not living here permanently and yes we are seeing each other but it's actually not something we are ready to let everyone in on yet, ok? Can you understand that? So can you keep this a secret for a little while longer, please." Mac tries to say as calmly as possible.

"Yeah sure, not a problem, I won't say anything, but what's the big deal?" She asks innocently. "There is no big deal just do this for me, you understand with everything going on with your Mom, I don't want to take anything away from that. How is she doing by the way?" Mac says trying to change the subject.

"She's great, but I think Dad is driving her crazy though. She thinks he's hovering too much and that he's too nervous all the time and well Mom has a lot less patience now, with both of us actually. Sometimes she just snaps for no particular reason. But I know, Dad keeps saying it's the hormones, but when he says that in front of her, its well, it's not pretty." Mac laughs out loud at that one.

"Robin, it's not much longer just hang in there, you know your parents they're very intense people with quick tempers. And weren't you just in here last week saying you couldn't stand it because they are constantly all over each other even in front of your friends and that I quote, you were totally embarrassed? Just try to be patient and stay out of the cross-fire." Mac says

"Why do you think I'm here?" Robin says in a huff. Holly listens to this entire exchange without saying a word but is seething on the inside. This is all taking too long and she can't wait much longer.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

"Robert it's still so bloody hot in here, didn't you raise the air conditioner?" Anna shouts from the couch to the office, without looking up from her book. No response.

"Robert did you hear me?" she shouts again. He comes out of the office wearing his leather jacket over a sweatshirt and with a painted smile.

"Yes dear, I heard you, and yes I did when you asked me the first time. I set it on 55 degrees just like I told you twenty minutes ago." He grits out.

She glares at him, "You don't have to get nasty, I just don't feel the difference yet. Excuse me if my discomfort is inconveniencing you in any way, I mean its…"

He holds up his hands to stop her. "Don't say it, please don't say it, I know, I know. This is my fault. I did this to you. It's my child you're carrying, I get it, I also got it the 100 other times you said it." He says through clenched teeth and walks back into the office.

"Ingrate" She mutters as she stares at his retreating form. Well at least he's not hovering anymore, she thinks.

An hour goes by and Robert comes out of the office to find her asleep on the couch, but she doesn't look comfortable at all. "Anna, Love, why don't you go upstairs and take nap, this couch can't be comfortable for you." he whispers while caressing her face.

She awakens and attempts to sit up but her neck is so stiff she yelps in pain. "What's the matter, are you ok, what happened?" She glares at him.

"You woke me up that's what happened." She says.

"Sorry I just thought you'd be more comfortable upstairs that's all. So come on I'll help you up." He says about to grab her arm. She pulls away still glaring at him.

"Robert, I say this with all the love in my heart, but if you don't get away from me, I'm getting my gun, are we clear?"

Taken aback, he straightens himself willing his temper under control. "Crystal. I'll just leave you then." He says with a little nastiness while walking away muttering.

She's pretty sure she heard bitch in there somewhere but she's too tired to deal with it. She finally was able to sleep for the first time in what seemed like days and he wakes her up. She knows he means well and is really trying but right now she doesn't care. She's fat, she's exhausted and her back is killing her. "You better come out soon buster. You're already two days late and your father's life depends on it." She says to her stomach.

Outback, Port Charles

Robert wanders in alone and sees Mac behind the bar working on paperwork. It's quiet, just the staff mulling around getting ready for the evening. "Hey Robbie, you don't look so good. Did she throw you out?" He says with a chuckle.

"Shut up. Is it that obvious?" He says with a pitiful look.

"Well I kind of figured, she came close to throwing me out yesterday and she was the one who invited me over. Be patient Robbie, I know that's not your strong suit, but she is 3 days overdue, now."

"Tell me something I don't know, she tells me every five minutes. I mean I love her to death, but man did you ever love someone so much but you couldn't stand the sight of them for another minute?" He asks to no one really.

"Hello Robert, how are you?" Holly says suddenly appearing from the back hallway. "Holly, didn't expect to see you here." He says glancing at Mac.

"Am I interrupting something here?" He asks them both. "No, of course not." Mac answers quickly. "Mac, don't you think it's time we tell him?"Holly says looking right at Robert.

"Tell me what?" Mac is not at all happy, but now has to reply. "Well Robbie, I guess it is time. I was going to wait until after the baby was born, thinking you have enough on your plate, and quiet honestly I really didn't know how to tell you." Robert sense his brother's discomfort and has mercy on him.

"Mac you don't have to say it, obviously it is what it is." Robert cuts him off. "Look its fine, I can't say it's not a strange situation, but it's really none of my business what you two do, so if you're both happy that's all that matters to me." He says all of this looking at both of them.

Holly is disappointed in his reaction, she was hoping for a little more emotion, maybe jealousy, maybe an outburst saying he won't stand for it, but none is forthcoming.

"Thank you Robert, for your understanding, please know this was not planned it just sort of happened." Holly states.

"I know, I do things just happen and sometimes you can't control it." He says looking right at her with a knowing smile.

"Look guys I have to take care of some things in the storeroom, I'll be right back." Mac says giving them a moment.

"Are you happy? You know I only want the best for you." Robert says quietly.

"I am Robert, but are you really comfortable with this? I mean we have not gone public with this until Mac had a talk with you, but now that's its out in the open, we won't want to hide any longer." Holly says laying her hand on his on the bar.

He grabs it and says, "Yes, I'm really fine with it. My brother is a lucky man and I know that personally." Holly has tears in her eyes, "Thank you and Anna is a very lucky woman, I hope she knows that." Holly says. "Well she might disagree with you right about now, but I'm sure she'll remember, someday." He says jokingly.

Holly is a little startled by that statement, recovering she says "I'm sure she will. How about giving your ex-wife a kiss for luck, remember I'm getting involved with a Scorpio again, I'm going to need it."She says hoping he will take her up on her "innocent" request.

"That is true." He says getting up and going for her cheek, but she changes the angle and it's directly on her lips, He pulls back quickly with a startled look on his face. She is thrilled and believes it proves he really does have feelings for her. He looks at her and sees that smirk he knows so well. He knows she did that on purpose and it makes him angry.

"Well, hope that does bring you luck." He says trying to hide the awkwardness he feels. "I'm sure it will, thank you Robert, thank you for accepting this, well us, Mac and me." She stammers out.

"Well I have to go, tell Mac I'll call him later ok, thanks." Then he walks up the stairs and out the door. Once on the other side, he leans against the door heavily and scolds himself for what just happened. He has seen that look on his ex-wife's face many, many times before, so now he truly wonders why she is with his brother. Is it because she wants to be close to him? He shakes his head and he just wants to put it behind him. Suddenly, he has to get home, he has to see her, even though she might rip his head off, he needs to see her now.

PI Office, Port Charles

Sean and Frisco are pouring over paperwork and files discussing back and forth the implications of what they have accumulated so far. Tiffany knocks on the locked door and announces it's her. Frisco gets up to unlock the door and let her in.

"Hi you two, why is the door locked and what is all this stuff? It looks like a paper bomb went off in here." She says looking over Sean's shoulder at all the debris on the table.

"Well honey this is why we I asked you to come down here today. We have a little project for you and we need to bring you up to speed on what's going on before we give the assignment."

"Does this have something to do with Holly?"Tiffany asks not sounding surprised.

"Yes, actually it does, but like I said you need to know the back story, but please understand everything you are about to hear, must stay in this room, people's lives depend on it." Sean says very seriously.

"Understood, now what is going on Sean, I know something is wrong. Frisco is this why you came back to Port Charles? Is Robert and Anna in danger again?" Tiffany says whiling looking from one to the other.

"No Tiffany, I didn't come back to town just for this, Felicia and I had been planning that for some time. What's happening here is just a timing coincidence, but I am involved with Sean in trying to sort things out. To answer your other question, we just don't know yet, we don't think they are in immediate danger if any at all, but we need to find out the truth soon, to be sure."

With that they proceed to relay what they know up to this point. They have phone records and wire tapping recordings as well as money transfers that all point to Holly, Faison and Holly's family. The timing of all these events coincide with the events preceding Anna's abduction and for time a time during up to and including Faison's death. In addition, they have discovered business dealing between Faison and Holly's family in England dating back to Faison's first appearance in Port Charles back in 1990 and continuing during 1991. They believe Holly's family might have been the silent partner in the Cartel, but as of right now they are hitting walls in trying to obtain financial records out of Luxembourg where most of the financial accounts reside. They do not know at this time if Holly was involved with her family's dealings with the Cartel or even if she knew about them. They explained further that the phone records between her and Faison are circumstantial and that they do not want to her confront her until they have something more concrete and that's where she comes in.

Tiffany listens in horror and is completely thrown. She cannot fathom that Holly would willingly put Robin or Robert in danger for any reason, but she knows that the two of them would not reveal something like this if they were not completely convinced. She tells them she will do anything they need and that she will not let another tragedy befall her friends, if she can help prevent it. They proceed to fill her in on the plan and what she needs to do. She agrees to all of it. "Sean, we have to find out the truth, and if it is true, this will devastate Robert and Anna."

"I know babe, we will do everything we can to prove or disprove this whole nightmare, I just sure as hell hope it's the latter."

Scorpio House, Port Charles

As Robert walks in the door, he notices the house is very quiet and unusually dark. Just as he's hanging up his coat, he sees Robin and Olin coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. We've been waiting for you to come home. Don't worry Mom's fine, she's upstairs, she went to bed early." She says with slight relief. "I'm going to spend the night at Jodi's and no don't worry there's no party and no boys." He's a little confused at first but catches on quickly.

"Sure Love do you have your stuff for the night?" "Yup I'm good to go." Robin replies quickly retrieving her coat.

"Hey Commish, since your home now, I'll walk Robin over to Jodi's then I'm going to take off for the night"

He looks at both of them and asks with raised eyebrows, "That bad huh?" Robin and Olin look at each other then respond.

"Don't ask" they both say in unison. Robert sighs but tries to lighten the mood. "Well the Calvary is here. Don't worry. You guys take a break tonight, I'll take it from here."

Robin gives him a big hug and whispers "Good luck. You're gonna need it".

After they both leave he proceeds to lock the doors and close up downstairs. He feels helpless in trying to ease her burden. He knows she's so uncomfortable now and is barely getting any sleep. He mentally prepares himself for whatever mood she might be in and judging from Olin and Robin, its not going to be good.

He walks quietly into the bedroom and the only light is on his nightstand and it's very dim. She is on her side facing away from him. He stands in the doorway just watching her and smiles to himself.

"I'm not sleeping Robert, I'm just laying here as usual." She says with an exasperated sigh. "Okay here we go." He thinks to himself. He walks over to her side and kneels on the floor next to her and strokes her face.

"Love, I know you're having a really rough time, I really do. I mean I can't imagine for obvious reasons, but please tell me what I can do to make it better for you." The tears come to her eyes quickly as she looks at him and then she covers her face with her hand.

"I don't know. I mean I know I'm just miserable and I'm miserable to everyone else and that's the worst part. I think my daughter hates me." She rambles out. He smiles to himself because he can't help it.

"Anna, come on be serious. She loves you more than anything and believe me she does understand. Don't forget she and I are in this together and she does talk to me. She knows you're having a rough time right now. She's very smart our daughter. She must take after someone we all know and love." That gets a smile from her and it's the first he's seen in a couple of days.

"I love you, you know." She says with her hand on his face.

"Yeah I know." He kisses her briefly. "How's your back tonight. Is it really bad again?" He asks while taking his tie off and standing again.

"Yeah, it's been one of those days when nothing seems to help." She says exasperated. "I don't remember it being this bad with Robin. It must be a boy this time." She thinks out loud.

"Do you really think so?" he says with excitement from the bathroom.

"Only explanation I can think of. Hurry up will you, there's a line forming out here." She says while struggling to get up.

"Oh sorry. It's all yours." He says coming out half dressed with just his pants on. He helps her up and she hugs him around his waist when she's fully standing.

"I'm really sorry for how awful I've been lately." She says kissing his chest. "Forget it Anna. Please stop worrying. Just know that both Robin and I love you more than anything and the fact that you are a bitch on wheels is not going to change that." He says. She's laughing against his chest and then she pinches him.

"I hate you" she says looking up at him. He smiles back at her. "Now get out of my way mister." "Yes ma'am." He responds stepping aside.

She comes out of the bathroom moments later and sees him standing bare-chested with a smile on his face as he is placing his watch and wallet on his dresser. She is suddenly overcome with her love and desire for him that her breath momentarily catches in her throat.

"Hey. All set?" He says when he finally notices her standing there. "Yeah." She says momentarily distracted. He notices she does look at little more relaxed. He realizes she must have been more stressed than he thought because of how awful she's been these last few days.

"Robert, can you rub my back again like you did last night? It really helped."

"Absolutely, I'm at your service." He helps her into bed and lies down behind her. He massages her back for about twenty minutes and he can tell it's helping her because her muscles are beginning to release the tension. She has been quiet for awhile. He thinks she's finally asleep so he stops, pulls her t-shirt back down and lightly kisses her neck.

"Thank you, I feel so much better. You have magic hands." She says quietly on an exhale. He wraps his arm around her middle to caress her belly. "You're welcome Love. I thought you fell asleep on me. Do you think you can sleep now?" He asks against her ear.

"Yeah. I think so." She pauses. "But I'm not sure if I want to sleep now though." She adds. He's confused.

"Why? You need your rest Anna." He is silent waiting for her to explain.

"Robert. It's been almost two weeks. I miss you, I miss us." She says as reaches her right hand behind her to caress his thigh. Now he gets it. He doesn't know how to respond or even if he should.

"I know Anna, believe me I know, but is it really a good idea, considering?" He whispers in her ear as they unconsciously begin caressing each other with intent.

"It's always a good idea." She moans and arches her neck back to give him better access as he kisses her neck and shoulder. "Anna, please I need to know if this is safe for you, for the baby." He whispers while reaching under her shirt and inching higher.

"Doctor said its perfectly fine, in fact, might help, oh God." She moans as his hand is now between her legs. That's all he needs to hear and is quick to remove all the clothing barriers. He brings her right leg over his right thigh gently and enters her very slowly. "Oh Robert." She exhales and arches back. It's a slow and lazy dance but they reach completion very quickly. They are still wrapped around each other and are breathing heavily, when they both feel it at the same time.

"Anna?" He says in a panic. "Robert, I think my water just broke."

Robert quickly searches for his boxers and jumps out of bed to grab his pants off the back of the chair. He pulls them both on quickly while he watches her sit up in bed. "Robert, help me get up."

He rushes over to her and pulls her to her feet. "I'll call the doctor now." He says in a rush.

"Call the doctor and then help me take a shower ok?" He suddenly has a panic look on his face. "What? Now?" He asks.

"Yes, now. I'm not going to the hospital like this Robert." She says sternly. She sees he is about to protest again.

"Don't argue with me. Just call the doctor and then meet me in the bathroom after I'm in the shower you need to take the sheets off the bed." She says as she walks past him. He stands there momentarily stunned and then does as she asks. He will never understand women he thinks.


	17. Chapter 17

Outback, Port Charles

Sean and Tiffany enter the club and are greeted by the hostess at the door. They are escorted to their table, where Felicia and Felicia are already seated. All exchange hellos and quickly begin a conversation regarding the situation and what has been happening inside the club so far. This night out is not a coincidence. Felicia tells everyone that Robin let it slip that she saw Holly here the other day with Mac. Of course Felicia was finally able to get the whole story, with a promise she would not tell anyone. Based on that, they decided they would make an appearance and possibly run into Holly and put their Plan B in motion.

However, neither Mac nor Holly is in sight. Sean motions for the waitress to come to their table and they all place their drink orders, while Sean casually asks where Mac is tonight. The waitress tells him that Mac is here, but is in the store room and will be out momentarily. The four of them figure if the four of them can make Holly at ease Tiffany will be able to take her aside at some point and begin her plan to lure her into revealing her hand. When their drinks are brought to the table, they notice Mac is now behind the bar. Sean gets up and goes over to say hello and let them know they are here and to stop by their table which he does.

Within a half hour Mac excuses himself and disappears into the apartment hallway and about twenty minutes later returns with Holly. They quickly come over to the table and the group exchanges hellos, while Holly's explanation for being there is presented as a quick visit to Mac and Robin for the day. The evening progresses uneventfully, but all are sensing Holly is becoming more relaxed and comfortable in their presence. Tiffany who is sitting next to Holly leans over and begins a conversation asking how she has been and what has been going on her life since she left town earlier in the year.

"I'm still working with my family on some rare art collections and auctions in New York. It's pretty mundane since stuff compared to all that happened this year. A lot has changed since I ran into Robert in the beginning of the year."

"Yes it certainly has. It's amazing how the year started out so tragically and that it looked like Robin had indeed lost her mother and possibly her father. It was a miracle that it turned out this way for the three of them." I know I've never seen them happier. Oh I'm sorry Holly that was completely inconsiderate." Tiffany says purposely.

"It's ok, really and you're right, things definitely turned out in the best possible terms for Robin." Holly says with a small smile.

"But how has this turned out for you as far as Robert is concerned? I know when you returned to Port Charles and you received those divorce papers after he left, you were very upset." Before Holly can answer the question, the hostess comes over to Mac and whispers in his ear.

"Thank you, that's great. Guys, that was Robert, Anna's in labor and they are at the hospital, he told me to get Robin on the way, so I've gotta go." Mac says excitedly and gets up to leave, Holly does the same but grabs his arm gently.

"Mac do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no that's ok, it's probably going to be a long night, I'll call you and let you know what's going on. Please stay in the apartment tonight, I promise I'll call." Then he leaves her standing there. Sean is throwing cash on the table as he and Tiffany also head out the door with a mutual understanding that Frisco and Felicia remain behind. This might be another perfect opportunity.

General Hospital, Port Charles

"How ya doing? Do you want more ice chips?" Robert says while wiping her forehead. "No, I'm ok, I'm good. How are you doing? You were looking a little frazzled there when we first came in." She says breathlessly but smiling at him.

"Really? I thought I was very calm, actually." He says somewhat surprised.

"Robert, when the father also needs a wheelchair, it doesn't exactly scream calm, cool and collected." She laughs but then quickly another contraction comes, and she gasps while the monitor starts to beep loudly.

"Okay Love, here comes another one, breath in through the nose out through the mouth, grab my hand, that's it, you're doing great." Robert says holding onto her for the long moment. "Okay its coming down, coming down, ok almost done, good, good, we're done. Wow that was another strong one, their coming every 3 minutes now." Robert says kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, God, that was intense." She exhales and lays back still gripping his hand." She tilts her head to face him after a moment. "You know even with all of this pain, having you here is like another dream come true." She smiles looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He says choked with emotion. Dr. Lee walks in.

"So how are we doing Anna?" She asks while looking at the monitor readout and without waiting for a response. "They are coming much closer now so let me do a quick check to see how dilated you are but I'm pretty sure we're ready to go." She quickly examines her. "Yup, we're good to go. Ok, Robert, we are going to take Anna to the delivery room now, are you ready?"

Robert says after a beat, "Yup, I'm good." Dr. Lee has seen that look a thousand times. She calls it stunned fear. "Then follow behind us, your gown, gloves and mask will be waiting for you; I'll be right back to get some help in getting us into the delivery room." As she walks toward the door she turns. "So tell me Anna what finally did it? Funny movie? Sometimes a just a cough or a sneeze can trigger it. You know two more days and I was going to induce."

They both stare at each other completely mortified as if caught in the act. She notices the exchanged looks. "Ha, works every time." She closes the door.

After a beat, "Well that was embarrassing." Robert says.

"Robert, Dr. Lee has delivered hundreds of babies I'm sure she's seen and heard it all." She says grabbing his hand.

"Okay, Love, this is it. I love you and everything's going to be great, I'm going to be right there with you all the way."

"I love you too, ok, ok, I'm ready, we're really going to do this." She says suddenly overwhelmed by it all.

"No, you are. I'm just going to be there with my pom poms." She laughs out loud but then stops suddenly at the pain.

"Stop making me laugh." She scolds him. He bends down and kisses her deeply. The orderlies come in and they bring Anna out and down the hall to the delivery room with Robert following quickly behind.

Outback, Port Charles

Frisco and Felicia are trying to lighten the mood and keep the conversation going, however it's not having the desired effect. They can instantly detect a mood shift but unfortunately, they can't be certain of the cause. It is either the fact that Anna is having Robert's baby right at this moment or the fact that Mac left her and didn't want to take her with him to the hospital. It's not a question they can ask at the moment for fear of tipping their hand. The point is mute anyway as Holly decides to call it a night and says she going back to the hotel as she thanks them for the evening and goes to retrieve her coat. Frisco and Felicia decide to call it an evening as well since they are also anxious to hear the news about Anna.

"Something is definitely not right with her. She has always been pretty forthright with her emotions, she is definitely hiding something Felicia, but what exactly I don't know yet and that's what scares me."

"Well, I think we just have to be patient but at the same time keep a close eye on the Scorpio's because if she is capable of conspiring with Faison then she is capable of doing anything I believe. Both Robert and Anna being in the dark about all of this, just makes them all even more vulnerable"

General Hospital, Port Charles

Mac, Robin, Sean and Tiffany have been in the waiting room for over three hours when Monica Quartermaine comes by to update them on Anna's progress. "She's doing great everyone. She's in the delivery room now so it won't be much longer."

"Thanks Monica." Sean says turning to Robin. "Do you hear that kiddo? You're going to be a big sister in a matter of minutes."

" I know, I can't believe it." Robin says smiling but then leans her head on Mac's shoulder.

"One more push, that's it, inhale, One, two, three, push, push hold it, that's it Love you're doing it, Almost there."Robert exclaims holding her up.

"Okay Anna that's it, now hold it, stop pushing for a second, ok here we go and there, there, here he is." Dr Lee says.

"He, it's a he, it's a boy?" Anna cries back as the baby cries for the first time and takes his first breath of air.

"Yes, you guys have a perfect beautiful baby boy. Come here Dad, and let's cut this cord, ok, right there, good, good job."Dr Lee says as she lays the baby on Anna's stomach.

"A son, we have a son." Robert barely whispers. "Anna he's so beautiful, you really did it, look at him, he's perfect." Robert adds kissing her all over her face and lips.

"My God, he is beautiful. A son, our son." she says crying now.

"Okay guys lets clean him up and Anna let's take care of you too." The doctor watches as Anna leans her head on Robert's shoulder. She notices that her color has completely drained, her eyes are closing as she appears to be losing conscientiousness as was expected. Dr Lee quickly tries to attract Robert's attention so as to avoid a panic that she has seen before.

"Robert, why don't you follow the nurses out of the room with your son while we clean up your wife?" However she's too late and Anna passes out as the blood pressure monitors begin to sound an alarm. Fear grips him instantly as he feels Anna slump against his shoulder.

"What's wrong? What's happening? Anna, Anna". Quickly the nurses move him out of the way as another doctor comes into the delivery room to assist. He resists and refuses to let her go. "Robert, she's fine, she's fine relax. Let the doctor and the nurses help her. Let them to their job." He does as she asks and backs away, but he feels helpless and his whole universe shrinks down to her lying on the table immobile.


	18. Chapter 18

General Hospital Same Day – Two Hours later

Robert comes out into the waiting room still in his scrubs and everyone is asleep. He can't blame them it's almost two in the morning and he's absolutely drained. He sees Robin whose head is laying on Tiffany's lap, she's out cold. He kneels down next to her and caresses her face.

"Robin, Love, Robin?" with that everyone wakes up.

"Dad? Dad, is Mom Ok? So what is it?" She sits up fast and is now wide awake.

"Yes Mom's great, she's really tired, but she's great and are you ready?" Robert says with a big smile.

"Daaad, come on." she stands up now.

"Okay, you have a little brother." He says with a huge smile and she jumps in his arms.

"A brother really? A brother, this is so great, I have a little brother." She turns around to everyone.

"Can I see Mom now?" She turns back to Robert.

"In a little while, she's resting now and it will be a little while before she's in her room." Robert says gently, he does not want her to see her mother in her current condition.

"Robbie this is so great, you have a son, I have a nephew, this is fantastic." He walks up to him and gives him a big hug. He can tell by Robert's face that he has been crying and he can't blame him.

"Yeah, it's amazing; I have a daughter and now a son." He says with wonder in his voice.

"Oh Darling, this is so wonderful. How is Anna? She must be exhausted?" Tiffany says giving him a hug.

"Yeah buddy, I'm so happy for you both, how is she really?" Sean says giving him a hug.

"She's really great, I tell you, I have always been proud of her strength and courage, but man this gives it a whole new meaning. She was amazing." Robert looks at Sean and Tiffany and pulls them aside.

"Guys can you take Robin home with you tonight and bring her back tomorrow morning?" Robert asks.

"Sure, what's wrong Robert?" Sean asks recognizing immediately the look on Robert's face.

"Anna lost a lot of blood during the delivery and she's getting a minor transfusion right now. She's conscious and she's feeling much better now."

Tiffany immediately gasps and brings her hand to her face. "She's fine, she's fine. The doctor assures me this is not uncommon due to her small size. She's going to be fine, she's just a little out of it right now and I don't want Robin to see her yet. Please don't tell her, by tomorrow morning Anna will be back to normal."

"Of course absolutely, we'll take care of her. Robert you just worry about Anna and that new son of yours" Tiffany says. "Thank you both." He says placing a hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Robin, go home with Sean and Tiffany for a couple of hours and then they will bring you back first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Okay Dad, but first thing right?" Robin says looking at Sean. "Scouts honor" Sean says holding up his hand.

"Alright, I better get back and I'll see everyone tomorrow and thank you." Robert says then grabs Robin's hand. "We'll all be together tomorrow, the four of us now right?"

"Right Dad. I love you and tell Mom and my brother I love them too, don't forget." Robin says giving him a hug.

"Love you too and I definitely won't forget, see you in a couple of hours." Robert says and walks down the hall and goes through the double doors.

Outback, Port Charles

Mac walks through the apartment doors and places his coat and keys on the table. He sits down on the couch and lays his head back. He knows she left last night and it was his fault. He should have brought her with him and he doesn't know why he is still hesitating. Robert knows everything now and has accepted it, so what's his problem then? Maybe it's because he hasn't really talked to Anna about this whole thing, he has no idea what she thinks or how she feels about Holly. This whole situation is so bizarre, he's wondering why did he let it get this far. He knows the answer. She is a beautiful, sweet and wonderful woman and he's lucky to have her in his life. He has to make it up to her somehow.

He hears a soft knock at the door and guesses he just may have his chance. He opens the door and she's standing there smiling at him. "Hi, I'm sorry I left, I should have waited for you. Can I come in?" "Yes of course and it's me who should be apologizing. I should have taken you with me. I guess I really don't know how to deal with this situation. I wish there was a book that told you the proper etiquette in these situations."

General Hospital, Port Charles – Next Day

She opens her eyes and she sees that its morning already, she looks to her left and there he is out cold looking very uncomfortable. She smiles thinking about the events of last night and feels instantly the soreness everywhere but it does not diminish the joy she feels. She has a son; their son. She feels her life is so complete now. After everything she has been through in her life, losing him once, then finding him again and reuniting him with their daughter. After thirteen years apart they finally reconnected and here they are.

"Hey." She hears him say and smiles at him. "Hi Dad" He smiles back at her.

"Hi Mom, how are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare. Are you sore?" He says coming over to sit with her on the bed, relieved that she looks so much better than last night.

"A little, it's not too bad really. Lay with me for a little while. How's the baby, is he still sleeping?" She says lifting the blanket. He complies as she makes room for him and lays her head on his chest.

"He's perfect Love. He's sleeping soundly see?" He says and they both look over at the bassinet by the bed. They both smile at each other, still neither one believing they now have a son together. He is overcome with emotion as the events of the last twelve hours coming crashing down on him and he releases an involuntary shudder and sigh that does not go unnoticed.

"Robert." She whispers more as a question. "I love you Anna." He whispers back and kisses the top of her head. She smiles and nestles in closer to him and they both fall asleep instantly.

Sean, Tiffany and Robin exit the elevators on the eleventh floor and head for the maternity ward on the other side of the nurse's desk. Sean and tiffany are trying very hard to keep up with Robin as she races around the desk and down the corridor. She stops in front of the nursery window and searches for her brother but doesn't see any of the baby bassinettes marked "Scorpio".

"Uncle Sean, he's not here. I don't see him." Robin says as Sean and Tiffany finally catch up.

"Well kiddo, he's probably in your Mom's room now, so let's go see your Mom." Sean replies. As they find Anna's room, they knock softly on the door. "Come in." Robert says quietly and the three of them proceed into the room and see Robert and Anna, who's holding William sitting up in bed.

"Hi everyone, come in, it's ok, he's sleeping. Hey there daughter of mine, come over here and meet your little brother." Anna says with a huge smile. Robert gets up so that Robin can sit next to her mother and gives Robin a kiss on the head as she hugs him.

"Mom, wow he's so cute and so tiny." She says quietly as she grabs his little hand gently.

"I know he looks a little like you at this age. How are you sweetheart? I missed you last night, did you get a good night sleep or were Sean and Tif crazy all night?" Anna says putting her free arm around her daughter.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to get here and see you guys. I can't wait until we are all home together." Robin says.

"I know baby, Maybe tomorrow afternoon, so just one more day, ok?"

"Anna, Robert, he's gorgeous. You guys make good-lookin' kids; he's going to be a little heart-breaker this one, just like his Dad, right Robert?" Tiffany gushes at the baby as she winks at Robert. Her and Sean avoid asking how Anna is doing based on what happened last night. They can see for themselves that she is doing well.

"Yeah, hopefully he will have Anna's, brains, class and style, so he might turn out ok." Sean says while patting Robert on the back.

As Mac steps off the elevator with Holly he starts to break out into a cold sweat. Maybe this wasn't such as good idea; he starts to think to himself. Maybe I should have waited until they got home or maybe I should have waited until the kid went to college. As they head to Anna's room, Holly grabs on to Mac's hand and they almost run into Robert who is coming out of the room as they approach.

"Robbie, hi. How's Anna and the baby doing? Mac says quickly.

After a quick hesitation and with a fake smile Robert replies as best he can, "Oh they are both great, looks like they can come home tomorrow which is good."

"Hello Robert, congratulations, you and Anna must be very happy." Holly says with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, yes we are thank you. If you will both excuse me for a minute I was just about to go and get Anna real food from Kelly's as requested. Sean, Tiffany and Robin are in there now; feel free to go in, I'll be right back." Robert says as he is about to leave.

"Robert, wait I'll go with you, I don't want to crowd the room, so Mac why don't you go in and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, ok?" Holly says as she kisses Mac on the cheek. Robert is not too thrilled and is instantly uncomfortable. However, Mac is totally relieved and after getting a glare from Robert Mac replies "Okay, I'll see you both in a few minutes."

Kelly's, Port Charles

Robert and Holly are sitting at a table having coffee and waiting on the order Robert placed with Ruby. "So you look happy, hope my brother is treating you right." Robert says kiddingly.

"Oh yes, he's very much like you Robert. I guess that's what first attracted me to him. He is very sweet and considerate and considering the situation, he is trying very hard to make this as easy as possible. I guess until everyone gets used to the idea. How are you handling it? Does seeing me with Mac make you uncomfortable?" Holly asks.

"No, no, of course not. Actually, I haven't really had time to really think about it with everything going on. I hope I don't make you feel that way, that's not my intention you know." Robert says truthfully.

"Well to be honest, I do get a sense that you don't feel that Anna will be comfortable with this and that you may be trying to avoid us being in the same room together. Look Robert, I'm very happy for you. I know having a family was something that you always wanted. I mean we had talked about it on occasion. Unfortunately, that part of our marriage never materialized and I do regret that. Having your children was something I always wanted for us when we were married, but it had never seemed to be the right time, but that's all water under the bridge now isn't it?" Holly says looking directly at him.

Robert is now very uncomfortable. He knows everything she just said about their marriage was true. "Yes it is. But things do have a way of working out for the best. Anna and I are together and extremely happy. You are in a relationship with my brother, who I'm sure will make you happier than I ever could."

"Well that remains to be seen Robert, I mean this relationship is in the early stages and I have to say that I was never happier than when we were married so that's a very high-water mark to hit." Holly says wistfully.

Robert smiles uncomfortably. Ruby at that moment comes over and interrupts Holly's next sentence.

"Here you go Dad, there are a couple of extra things in there that I know Anna loves. So give her and the baby a hug and kiss from me."

"Thanks Rub, I definitely will and come by, Anna will love it." Robert says getting up, thankful for the interruption.

"I'm going to head back to the hospital do you want to come back with me?"

"Yes sure." Holly says looking up at him. He notices the strange look on her face.

"Look Holly please don't feel uncomfortable around Anna or me for that matter. You are part of Mac's life now and Anna and Robin are happy for both of you as well." Robert says.

"No, I don't feel uncomfortable Robert really. Let's bring this food back before it gets cold." She says. As she follows Robert out of Kelly's, Holly is struck by how utterly unfair life can be. She did sense that Robert fondly remembered their life together and knows that if just certain events had transpired differently, it would be her in that hospital having his child. But the question in her mind remains, does he wish things DID turn out differently. Does he regret what happened in their marriage that caused her to leave him that day? She has to know for certain. She has to know the truth. But can she wait long enough while continuing the charade to find out?

General Hospital, Port Charles

Robert and Holly exit the elevator and proceed to Anna's room. Robert is too distracted and moving too fast to realize that as he walks through the door, Holly hangs back. Anna's room is crowded now as their friends from the hospital have stopped in as well.

Anna immediately sees him and motions with her eyes for him to come to her. She sees the bag of food from Kelly's in his hand and adds another thing to her list to love him for. Holly watches intently as they smile and whisper to each other. Anna laughs slightly at him as she reaches up her hand to caress his cheek as he bends down and they kiss tenderly.

There's a soft knock on the door. The nurse enters and is surprised when she opens the door by the crowd in the room. "Ok everyone, visiting time is over for now. Its feeding time. So if everyone can give Mom and Dad some privacy, just for a little while, please. Anna are you ready?"

"Yes , yes I'm ready." Anna says excitedly sitting up. Anna hugs Robin tightly before she leaves and tells her she will see her in a couple of minutes. Everyone says their goodbyes and congratulations and file out of the room. Holly, glances back one last time and watches Robert sit on Anna's bed with his arm around her as the nurse hands her their son as the door closes. It is a devastating moment for her, and the pain is crippling.

Tiffany immediately notices the color drain from Holly's face. "Holly are you alright, you look positively ashen" She asks. "I'm fine, really just probably had too much coffee this morning that's all. Mac notices Holly's condition as well and immediately brings her over to the waiting area.

The nurse proceeds to instruct Anna on how to breast feed again while Robert sits there listening to the entire process completely fascinated. He is still amazed and has never experienced this up close and personnel. He has vowed he will not miss a moment of this baby's life and his life with Anna. The nurse leaves them alone after she confirms things are going smoothly. Robert has his arm around Anna as she leans into him while feeding their son.

He kisses her "I love you so much." She looks into his eyes and says "I love you too." They sit in silence just watching their son eat and when he's asleep again, Robert takes him and holds him while Anna closes up her gown.

"I can't get over how tiny he is and how light his hair is, it's almost blond." He says

"I know, six pounds, eight ounces. He's perfect, isn't he. Didn't you and Mac both have blond hair when you were kids?" She asks.

"Yes actually we did, it didn't get dark until much later. So did you decide? I know the other day you had finished going through the phonebook." He asks her

"Very funny, actually I did decide, but it's one you haven't heard yet but I think you'll approve. William Robert Scorpio." He stares at her.

"My father's name, thank you, I love it and I love you. William it is then. I know Mac will love it." He says placing the baby in the bassinette and then laying down with her again.


	19. Chapter 19

Scorpio House, Port Charles

"Robert, everything is fine, just open the door, dear." Anna says through gritted teeth and trying desperately not to lose the patience that she is barely clinging to. Anna is carrying the baby as Robert asks for the hundredth time if everything is ok. They proceed inside and the baby is still sleeping soundly. Robert and Robin are both carrying everything inside and take everything upstairs to their bedroom while Anna goes and sits on the couch with William.

She is so happy to be home, their home with their new baby and their daughter. It seems all so surreal to her right now. Robert and Robin come down the stairs and they are just looking at him and Anna and are smiling. Robert can see that Anna is tired and the doctors said she does need her rest and a lot of it.

"Hey why don't we go upstairs and put him in the bassinet in our room so you can rest for a little while." He says. "Yeah, I want to change and he should be ready to eat again soon anyway." They all go upstairs and Robin sits on their bed. They have situated the bassinet at the end of their bed and have placed a rocking chair and changing table in the corner by the window.

"You want to hold him for a minute?" Anna asks Robin. Robin smiles widely and says "Yes." Anna proceeds to show her how to hold him and the baby is still sleeping soundly. Robert and Anna just stand and watch the scene. Robert remembers his camera and whips it out of one of the bags and takes a picture. Anna chuckles slightly thinking they are going to have to add film development to their household expenses.

Its been about two hours since they have been home, and Anna has been dozing on the bed while William continues to sleep and is very comfortable. She is so happy to be home and in her own bed. She is sore all over and is extremely tired, but she is extremely happy. She lifts her head when she hears him making sounds in his bassinet. She then wonders where Robert and Robin have gone to.

She gets up carefully and looks at him. His eyes are open and he has his fist in his mouth. She smiles at him and at how beautiful he is. She never thought this would happen for her again and she marvels at the sight of him. He starts to really fuss and she looks at the clock and knows he is past due to eat again. He starts to really cry and she picks him up and quiets him as she goes back to the bed and gets comfortable. She begins to nurse him and is again amazed how easily he took to it. Robert comes in right after and sees them and smiles.

"How's he doing?" He asks quietly.

"Very good." She says looking down at him. Robert sits next to her and caresses the baby's head. Anna looks up at him and smiles. They kiss briefly as they watch their son eat.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"I feel,…. blessed." She says looking over at him with tears in her eyes. He kisses her again. "Me too."

Robin comes to the door. "Can I come in?" She asks. "Of course you can." Anna says. Robin comes over and sits on the bed next to her dad. "He's so tiny." She says.

Robert figures the two of them need time alone. He gets up and says. "I'm going to see about dinner. Any suggestions?" He whispers.

"Hmmm. Just something light for me like a salad or something." Anna says.

"Ok I'll place an order at Kelly's and go pick it up." Robert says looking back at his family. Anna smiles at him as she watches him leave. Robin watches for awhile.

"Does it hurt?" She suddenly asks her mother.

"No not really. It in the beginning. Right now, I'm a little sore all over though. It will take a couple of days." She says.

"Did you feed me like this?" She asks.

"Yes I did and I loved it. I loved being this close to you and you were such a good baby." Anna says. Robin smiles.

"He is really cute. I don't know who he looks like yet though. He kind of looks like dad, but I don't know."

"Well he is still a little swollen, his features will change in the next couple of days. I think he is definitely your father though. He has your father's eyes." Anna says.

"I thought all babies had blue eyes when they're born." Robin says.

"They do but William's is much lighter than I remember yours being. Yours turned my color within like a week." Robin smiles and caresses his head.

"His hair is almost blond." Robin says. "Definitely your father's hair. Your hair was black when you were born and only lightened a little bit like mine." Robin smiles. Robin sits for a moment and is thinking and Anna can sense it.

"Robin are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah I really am. I don't want to sound sappy or anything, but this is what I've always wanted for us." Robin says. The tears start falling and Anna hugs her daughter with her free arm.

"I love you sweetheart. You and your dad and now your brother is all I've ever wanted too. We all deserve this. You're right, you and your father are getting really sappy lately, I feel like I'm the emotionally stable one right now." Anna says laughing and Robin joins in. She has her daughter in one arm and her son in the other, she knows she had never been happier.

After dinner Anna has gone back to bed. It will be time to feed William again soon, so she figured she should sleep while he does. Robert and Robin are downstairs watching TV, when Robert asks, "What's your plans for tomorrow? I know it's been a crazy couple of days, but you do have that class tomorrow."

"I figured I would stay home and help mom tomorrow." She replies.

"Don't worry I'll be here and Olin will be here. I don't want you to miss it. Ok? Plus its Thursday tomorrow and then it will be the weekend." Robin smiles at him and agrees.

"I better get stuff done for tomorrow then." She says getting up and kissing her father.

After about an hour, Robert closes up downstairs and head upstairs. He walks in their bedroom and they are both sleeping soundly. He quietly takes out his pajamas from his dresser and goes into the bathroom. He comes out 20 minutes later and sees Anna is awake.

"Hi." She says smiling at him.

"Hi, did you get some rest?" He asks kneeling beside her by the bed.

"Yes definitely." She says caressing his face. "What time is it?' she asks.

He looks at his watch. "930."

"Hmmm, he is sleeping good. I hope it lasts." She says smiling.

"He looks very content right now. So go back to sleep." He replies.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I was actually going to bed. I'm a little tired myself. Robin is doing homework. She is going to class tomorrow." He says.

"Ok good. She should. I don't want her to miss this class. Well for one since it cost us a fortune and two because she will need these credits for college and it will give her a leg up. Come and lay with me." She says and he smiles.

He gets comfortable and she lays her head on his chest. She groans a little with the movement.

"You ok?" He asks. "Just a little sore." She says.

"That's to be expected. You know over the next few days and possibly a week, you are going to be very sore as your breasts fill with milk and with all the stitching you had, it might be a longer than usual recovery." He says very clinically.

"Robert please stop reading the books. Its freaking me out." She says chuckling. He chuckles as well.

"I just like to keep informed."

"Yeah I know."

"They also say massages will help in reducing breast discomfort." He says.

"Figures you would focus on that. I knew you had an ulterior motive." She says smiling and he chuckles.

They lay like that for awhile and both fall asleep until they hear William crying. Robert immediately is awake and goes over to his son and picks him up. He quiets him down. Anna sits up sleepily and gets comfortable against the headboard.

"Should we change him first?" he asks.

"I don't think so. He should be fine, plus I don't think he will be too accommodating unless he eats first."

He comes over to the bed and she takes him. He goes back to his side of the bed and lays down and watches. It amazes him. When the baby is done, she looks over at Robert who is fast asleep and she smiles. Its late now and she hopes William will sleep for at least four hours now. She has finished changing him and puts him back in the bassinet. She crawls gingerly back into bed, shuts out the light and gets comfortable against Robert's back. She kisses his neck and drapes her arm across his waist. Today was one of the best days, if not the best day of her life, she thinks and quickly falls asleep.

The night passed as expected. William was up every couple of hours. Robert helped out as much as he could. Its 7am and Robert gets up automatically. Anna is against his back fast asleep. He smiles and tries to extract himself without disturbing her. She awakens.

"Where are you going?" She asks sleepily.

"Just going to make sure Robin is up go back to sleep." He says bending down to kiss her.

He shrugs into his robe and goes to look at William who is sleeping soundly. He smiles and then goes out of the room quietly to ensure Robin is up getting ready for her class at 8. Robert sees Robin off to class, greets Olin and then goes into the office to check in at work for a while. After an hour, he goes back upstairs and sees Anna in the rocking chair nursing William. She looks up and smiles when she sees him.

"Are you hungry? Olin's here and she's making you something."

"Yeah I could eat. He's almost done."

The baby is sleeping and she gets up from the rocking chair and goes over to the changing table. Robert comes over and joins her.

"I think its your turn Dad." She says smiling up at him. Anna instructs him on what to do and is really surprised and happy at how good he is. They are laughing and smiling as their son sleeps through the entire thing. Robert takes him and holds him and goes to sit in the rocking chair while Anna goes back to bed. She watches them together and is choked up at the sight.

"Robert put him back in the bassinet and come lay with me for a while." He looks up and smiles at her. They both sleep soundly for another hour. Anna wakes up first and looks up from Robert's chest and sees him sleeping soundly. She caresses his chest as she looks over at the bassinet watching her son sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers. She smiles and looks up at him.

"Hmmm much better, but I need to take a shower." She says.

"Ok come on lets go before he wakes up." She smiles at him as he helps her get undressed and into the shower.

"You're joining me right?" She says to him over her shoulder.

"Yes I am." He says getting undressed. He washes her body and she is in heaven and feels so much better.

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you more." He replies kissing her sweetly

It's been a week since both Anna and William have been home and everyone has settled into somewhat of a routine. There has been a steady stream of visitors almost every day and for the first time Anna is enjoying the quiet with just her and William. Robin and Olin will be home soon from Robin's dance practice session and she is looking forward to the help while she finishes feeding William.

The doorbell rings just as she's putting William in his bassinet in the living room and she makes sure he's settled and still asleep and then goes to answer the door. It is a delivery man with a large wrapped bouquet of flowers attached to a stuffed bear. She thanks the delivery man with a tip and brings the flowers into the living room and proceeds to unwrap it.

She is stunned to realize as the flowers become visible that the bouquet contains orchids, very large orchids. Her hands begin to shake as she searches frantically for the card and finds it buried deep in the arrangement. She has to brace herself with the overwhelming sense of relief she feels when she reads that the card is from Robert's friends Luke and Laura. She remembers Robert mentioning that he had spoken to Luke a couple of days ago and that they were possibly planning a visit in the near future.

She berates herself for overreacting and reminds herself that Faison is dead, truly dead this time and that he will never again interfere in her life. Faison. That name conjures up such feelings of dread, pain and misery. She has not thought about him or her ordeal in months and is disgusted that he is part of her thoughts now as she stares at William sleeping peacefully. That part of her life is over forever and they have all moved on leaving it in the past.

She suddenly remembers, Robert. Robert never did question her or even attempt to ask her about any aspect of that awful time in his captivity. She is again bothered by the fact that he never once voiced his concern over what happened or what he thinks might have happened. She knows he is a very proud man and very possessive when it comes to her. However, considering all that happened, it bothers her that he can't put that aside his pride to confirm or dispel his suspicions of what she went through with Faison for all those weeks. She vows to herself that she will have this discussion with him. She will not let him get away with thinking or imagining the worst when in fact she was rather fortunate that nothing significant did happen.

The doorbell rings again and she is pulled from her thoughts but thinks she has to disconnect that thing for awhile if she is ever going to keep this baby sleeping.

"Hi Anna, are you guys up for a visit from Uncle Mac today?"

"We always are Mac, get in here. He's sleeping now but it will give us a chance to talk for awhile, Robin should be home soon too." Anna says with a smile as she lets him in.

"You look great, looks like you are already back to your fighting form." He says with a wink.

"Yeah right. I think I'm a long way from that, but thanks anyway. So what brings you by today considering I just saw you yesterday? Keep in mind I am not complaining at all." Anna says with a little humor but senses something is up.

"Well actually there is another reason I am here, I spoke to Robbie this afternoon and he extended an invitation for dinner for tomorrow night." Mac says without looking at her.

"Okaaay, I'm happy to hear it, but you could have called and RSVP'd. I'm sensing there is more to it though, isn't there?" She says

"Yeah there is, you see I have been avoiding a situation and well actually a conversation with you because quite honestly I don't know how to approach the subject."

"Mac, just ask me or tell me or whatever. I'm sure it's not as bad as what you're imagining. God, you and Robert are so much alike. It drives me crazy. Just bite the bullet already." She says with a slight smile.

"Okay, you asked for it. Well you see I'm involved with someone right now that I would like to bring along tomorrow and well, um this person is someone you know and well I have kind of avoided bringing her around because of that and well she is getting impatient with me and rightly so, so I think tomorrow would probably be the best time to kind of bite the bullet as you said. But I wanted to make sure that you would be ok with it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home or in any situation really so well here I am to ask you first" He stumbles out.

Anna is valiantly trying to contain her laughter and is successful, up until the last part. She chuckles a little because she knows what's going on, but obviously he doesn't think she does. So much like Robert, she thinks. Give them a life and death situation and they are as cool as ice, ask them to express their feelings, they are bumbling fools.

"Mac, relax, I know what's going on and it's completely fine. Yes Holly and I have history, obviously, but things have changed dramatically and we all have moved on with our lives. If she makes you happy that's all that matters to me. Besides, I have never been insecure in my life and I'm not about to start now. Robert and I have an understanding and we both know where we stand with each other and that will never change. So trust me when I say this, you are both welcome here and not to make you feel bad or anything, if I was Holly I would be a little pissed off too that it took you this long." She says trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Anna, I know I have not handled this well at all and I should have definitely done this sooner. But it's not every day that you date your brother's ex-wife and well I couldn't find any books on the subject on how to handle these social situations. You're the best you know, Robert's lucky to have you. And I know he knows it." He says smiling at her.

"Yes he does know it because I remind him every day. Actually Mac there is something I want to ask you. Since it does involve Robert, please feel free to not answer because it's a brother confidentiality thing or something."

"Okay shoot, what's up?" He says sitting down.

"I don't know where to start actually, I mean everything is great and since I've known Robert, we have never been happier, but there is one thing that has been bothering me since we returned from South America." She says sitting across from him.

"What is it Anna, did something happen? Is it Faison?" Mac asks suddenly griped with fear.

"No, no it's nothing like that at all, believe me. It's actually very personal and it's very difficult for me to ask this question, but I need to know and yes it does have to do with Faison."

"Okay, Go on", Mac says suddenly confused.

"It's been almost six months since I was rescued from Faison, I spent almost two months in his captivity, with this man whom everyone knows was obsessed with me. It was a terrible time I know for both myself and for my family. However, I'm struggling with the fact that Robert has never asked me once what happened during that time, in fact he has never once brought it up since we've been back. Is it me? Or is there something seriously wrong? Or are there things that I do not know?" Anna says to him as they sit across from each other in the living room.

Mac leans back against the couch not sure on how to respond. He is a little shocked at this revelation, but knowing his brother like he does, he understands why.

"Anna, first of all, its not you. If it were anyone else we were talking about here, I would find it a little strange. But you of all people should know how Robert deals with situations like this. To him not knowing is more bearable than facing the truth whatever that might be. I have to tell you, he was completely frantic when you were taken, it consumed him. Of course he didn't open up completely to me about what he was thinking, but I knew that he would go to the ends of the earth to find you. Even after we found out about Faison knowing you when you were a child and there was suspicion that you might be with Faison willingly with the tape and the letter and everything, he never…."

"What? What are you talking about? What tape? What letter? Did Robert actually believe I was with Faison willingly? Oh my God, oh my God, this can't be true." Anna stands up quickly and starts pacing with her hand on her forehead.

"Anna, wait hold on a second, slow down. I can't believe this; I thought Robert would have told you all of this already. Alright listen to me. Sit down for a minute and listen." She stops pacing and sits down in the chair but is still staring at the floor in shock.

"Right after you were taken, a tape recording of your voice was sent to him. It was confirmed that it was your voice by the WSB and on it you told Robert to forget about you, that you were happy with Faison and that you should send Robin to be with her mother. Even after it was confirmed to be authentic, Robert felt very strongly that perhaps Faison had hypnotized you again. He even went to Tom Hardy to have his suspicions confirmed. Tom of course wouldn't give him any information regarding your case, but something he did say did indicate that Faison had some kind of hold over you that you were not ready to let go of. He didn't say what kind of hold, but I think Robert felt it had nothing to do with any feelings you had for him, that maybe it again was more of the same Faison manipulation. Then he found out from Holly that Faison knew you as a child. That really threw him but again he put it behind him. In fact, Anna a lot of things that came to light during those first few weeks kind of threw all of us." Mac says with some remorse recalling the moments when he found out Anna was a double-agent. He feels this is not the time for that conversation and is not really sure if there will ever be a right time.

He continues, "Then Sean mentioned to Robert that he saw you crying that day after visiting Faison in jail before he escaped. Sean said at first he thought it was emotional relief, but that maybe in light of everything else, that maybe it was something more." Mac stops as he sees Anna is getting more and more upset.

"But you see Anna, even when others were starting to have doubts, when this circumstantial evidence was piling up, I truly believed that Robert never bought into those theories, his faith in you and your relationship kept him going. He still risked everything to find you and bring you home. I think the fact that he hasn't asked you about it shows that he never doubted you for a second." He waits for a response, but she just sits there with her hands on her cheeks holding up her head as tears stream down her face.

"Anna say something, anything. I know it's a shock to you to hear all of this now after so much time has passed, but look at the both of you now, you've never been happier, you have a new son. Why dredge all of this up again after all this time, what's the point?" He asks desperately.

"Well obviously there are things that I didn't know that shed a whole new light on this situation. I mean my husband might have thought I ran away with our arch-enemy to live happily ever after, with his best friend and mine actually fanning the flames of that suspicion. I mean, my God Mac, after everything that has happened in our past, in our first marriage and how long it took us to finally reconnect after all those years, for him to even think for second that I would betray him and be with Faison willingly, makes me physically ill." She says suddenly exhausted and emotionally spent.

"Anna, do what you feel you need to do, and maybe when you have time to digest all of this you will see things clearer, but know this as fact; Robert loves you more than life itself and I honestly believe now there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that. But don't press him, because as you know he doesn't respond well to pressure and might shut down, albeit temporarily. So bringing this all up now when it should be such a happy time for both of you, well, I'm not sure it's the right time yet, but that's just my opinion." Mac says while standing.

"I don't know, I do need to think about it. But I don't know if I can wait now with everything I know." She looks at Mac who looks completely distressed.

"Mac don't look so guilty, it's not your fault. I needed to hear all of this. I can't say I understand but on some level, knowing him, I can see why after all these months he never even broached the subject. I think I know now what needs to be done." Anna says emphatically regaining her composure and her strength. She hugs him tightly.

"Please don't worry, ok? Everything will turn out for the better once this is all settled and out in the open." She tries to reassure him.

"I can't promise I won't worry and please don't be upset with Sean. He was just trying to protect Robert by looking at things objectively when he knew Robert could not." Mac says

"I know that, Mac. I can't say that I understand his position completely. I mean I thought he knew me as well as he knew Robert, but whatever, I'll deal with him later." She tries to lighten the mood. This is not Mac's problem and she has no right to bring this on him.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow night is still on and I'm looking forward to it, ok?" Anna says with a forced smile.

"Well on that happy note, I have to go and get the club ready for tonight. Please call me if you need anything, I mean anything, understand?" Mac says.

"Yes, I will, I promise. You know despite everything, you did turn out to be a pretty okay Brother-in-Law." She says with a wink.

"Gee thanks. I'm touched. I'll see you later." He kisses her on the cheek at the front door and leaves.

Anna leans heavily on the door as it closes behind Mac. She is reeling from what he has told her. All of the moments and the conversations that have occurred over the past months since her return come flooding back. It all begins to paint a very disturbing picture. It makes her so sad that he would be carrying around this thought that something might have happened with her and Faison or that he even remotely thought she was with him willingly. Robert always wants to know everything, but in this case the silence from him is deafening. She gasps as she suddenly realizes that he may suspect that either Faison forced himself on her or worse that she gave herself willingly. And at the root of it is something she didn't tell him again. She is distraught.


	20. Chapter 20

Dinner the following night included more than just Mac and Holly. Robert took it upon himself to invite Sean, Tiffany, Frisco, Felicia, Bobbie and Tony. Thankfully Olin volunteered to take care of the entire meal, much to everyone's appreciation. The tension was high in the room as the current guests waited for the arrival of Mac and Holly. Anna felt the tension but really couldn't understand what everyone was expecting. By nature, she is not an insecure person and was a little insulted by the questions and the assumptions her friends were making on her behalf. In addition, she had other concerns and issues that she felt were more important than Robert's ex-wife dating his brother. She struggled with hiding her animosity toward Sean in light of Mac's revelations the day before.

Robert was beginning to detect that something was wrong and kept giving her sideways glances like "what is going on?". But knowing him the way she does, he was most likely attributing her abruptness to hormones or whatever. After about an hour of playing hostess, she hears her son, who decides it is time to eat and quickly lets everyone know it through the baby monitor.

"I'll take care of him." Robert says standing up.

"Okay, I already heated a bottle, it's on the counter in the kitchen ready for him." Anna says into his ear before he straightens up. He goes into kitchen to retrieve the bottle then heads upstairs.

"I never thought I would see the day Robert Scorpio would be dealing in bottles and diapers." Frisco says with a smile.

"It's very sobering isn't it?" Tiffany adds while everyone laughs.

"Yeah, and it took one woman to do it." Sean says smiling looking at Anna.

"I don't know how to take that, but I'll assume it's a compliment." She says looking at Sean.

"Of course it is sweetheart. I mean I don't know of any other woman who could have domesticated the man this much without Godly intervention, so I must say you have a lot of power over him." While everyone is laughing, they look up and notice Mac and Holly standing in the threshold.

Anna ignores Sean's comment because it pissed her off. Holly heard Sean's entire statement and tried desperately to hide her reaction. She was somewhat successful, but not to the degree she would have liked.

"Hi Mac, Holly come in. We were getting worried about you." Anna says.

"Yes I'm sorry that was my fault, had a little union trouble at the club. Nothing serious but I had to make some phone calls before I left." Mac says ushering Holly into the room.

"Anna, hi thank you for inviting us I have been looking forward to it all day." Holly says with practiced grace as she shakes Anna's hand.

"Me too, it's been long overdue." She says giving Mac a sideways glance which he translates correctly. That interaction seemed to ease everyone's nerves in the room as Mac and Holly say there hellos.

"Where's Robbie?" Mac asks Anna.

"He's upstairs feeding William, they should be down soon and probably sooner than later. We are trying to get William to take a bottle but he wants no part of it yet."

"That's my nephew, he knows what he wants." Mac says with pride.

"Yeah, he definitely takes after your side of the family, stubborn and pig-headed, you both should be so proud." She laughs with Mac. Holly is listening to the conversation and wonders if she will be able to last through the evening.

Robert comes downstairs a few minutes later with a fussing baby looking for Anna who is standing near Mac by the fireplace.

"Love, he's not taking the bottle too well, I think he's looking for you." He says smiling at her. She goes to him and rubs the baby's back while he's on Robert's shoulder.

"Did he take any of it?"

"Barely, he wants his mommy's stuff, just like his old man." He whispers to her.

"You're an idiot" She says and kisses him quickly while taking the baby.

"But you love me anyway." He says in her ear

"Always. I'll be right back." She responds and she heads upstairs.

Holly has witnessed this interaction and is trying to hide her discomfort and her animosity; she has to prove to Mac that this whole situation is not having an adverse effect on her. If she is to succeed in her ultimate goal of getting Robert back, she will have to endure this "new baby" period. She knew going in that it will be an uphill battle, but when the initial thrill wears off, she knows that she will be successful. She knows Robert still has feeling for her, she felt it; she saw in his eyes. It is only a matter of time now and she must stay close to him through Mac, it is the only way. This dinner is the first step in this process and will be the path to future interactions where she can become closer to Robert again.

The evening progresses and much of the earlier tension has dissipated while the guests focus on the baby as he gets passed from one person to another. Tiffany has noticed that Holly has been taking glances at Robert and Anna, who are sitting close together on the couch with Robert's arm around Anna and Anna's hand steadily resting on his thigh. They are talking and laughing with Frisco and Felicia while they discuss the trials and tribulations of having a new baby in the house.

The baby starts to cry and Tiffany passes him back to Anna and he quiets immediately. Holly watches as Robert caresses his son's head as he rests on Anna's shoulder. Tiffany looks over at Holly and knows that look on her face, she has seen it before. She is convinced now more than ever, that Holly is still in love with Robert. However, the questions still remain as to what is her end-goal. What has she done up until this point to get him back in her life? Is she using Mac? She needs to accelerate her game-plan and tonight is the tipping point. Anna and Robert's acceptance of her as part of Mac's life is basically official with this dinner. She knows now is the time to gain her confidence.

Sean elbows her discretely and nods in Holly's direction. "I know, I see it too." She whispers to him. "Now is the time, the door has been opened." Sean whispers back.

He quietly enters the bedroom and sees she is sleeping soundly. The soft night light casts a warm glow on her face. He stands at the foot of the bed momentarily taking in the sight of her and he smiles. He walks over to his son's bassinet and sees that he too is sound asleep. He's thankful for the momentary quiet; he looks at his watch as is surprised that it is after midnight.

He didn't realize that he was downstairs in the office for so long and heads for the bathroom shutting the door quietly. He comes out ten minutes later dressed for bed and gently pulls the covers back and lies down trying not to wake her. His mind is racing as he thinks about his life now. All of the people that were in the house tonight were from different periods in his life.

Those were times he almost doesn't recognize any longer. His brother, their childhood together and subsequent years of separation after their parent's deaths. Sean, the early part of his adult life and career and the much darker period that followed. Tiffany was there in his carefree, early bachelor days of his secret agent life when he first arrived in Port Charles after the tumultuous period with Anna. Frisco and Felicia, and Holly who each represent a time when he thought he knew what his life was going to be. He thinks about Holly. Their time together represented a time in his life when he thought he had everything. But he knows it pales in comparison to what he has now. Anna, Robin and now William are his entire life. It amazes him, how he has come full circle and how when you think you know what and who are, life has a way of turning everything upside down.

He continues to think back through all the years when Anna suddenly stirs next to him and rolls over to lay across his chest. She does not awaken as she snuggles closer into his neck and sighs. This woman, he thinks, is and always has been the center of his life since she walked into it almost 15 years ago.

PI Office, Port Charles

"I don't know Sean, we have been running into dead-ends for weeks now. All of the leads both inside and outside the WSB have dried up, so basically, we are still where we were almost two months ago. There has to be something we're missing here. Even the linkage with Anna's childhood has lead to nowhere. It's as if someone reached out their tentacles and pulled in all this information leaving us nothing but dry sand. I know there is a bigger connection here that we are not seeing, or someone is not allowing us to see and I think it all points to Holly's family. How is Tiffany doing on that front, by the way?" Frisco says in exasperation.

"There's not much traction there either as you know. Maybe we misread that whole situation with Robert, but I honestly don't think so. You've seen it the couple of times when Holly has been in Robert's presence and especially when Anna is there. Maybe we are looking at it too critically, but I know something's there. Robert hasn't mentioned it, but then again, he's probably oblivious to everything else right now. I wonder if Mac notices a change in her behavior when she's around Robert I don't know, but whatever it is, she's not revealing anything one way or the other. At this point, we need to find out what her motives are and what she has done up until this point. Frisco, we can't sit back and wait for something else to happen, I will never forgive myself." Sean says leaning back in his chair.

"I know we just have to keep digging, I'll be in New York all next week and then I fly to London for the bureau, maybe I can check with MI5 while I'm there. I have a few contacts so maybe there are something's that have not been cleansed." Frisco says getting up.

"Okay, I'll light a fire under Tiffany as well, even though she has been trying very hard, we might have to try a different approach. Now that Holly is basically living with Mac now at the club, chance meetings and interactions are more probable now, so we can leverage that."

Robert comes home to a very quiet house and wonders where everybody is. He looks in the kitchen and doesn't see Olin or anyone else. He knows Anna's home; her car is in the driveway. He decides to head upstairs, and it too is quiet. He looks in Robin's room and sees she's not there, but then remembers she has dance tonight and then he heads for William's room and his room is empty.

He heads for their bedroom and opens the door and sees William sleeping on their bed surrounded by a pile of pillows and clothes. He chuckles knowing she is trying to find something that fits her now. He looks to his left and hears her muttering to herself.

"Having problems?" He says softly and she jumps and drops everything in her hands.

"Idiot, you scared me." She says smiling picking up the clothes she dropped, and he chuckles.

"Are you leaving me?" He asks as he takes off his tie and goes to look at his son sleeping soundly.

"Very funny. I'm trying to find something to wear that doesn't make me look like I'm still pregnant." She says.

"Why are you going somewhere?" He asks sitting on the bed noticing for the first time she is just in her bra and underwear.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow you are taking me out to dinner for a few hours." She says laying two more outfits on the bed. He grabs her by the waist as she walks by.

"I am? Mmmm, I like that idea. Although staying home can be just as interesting." He says as he pulls her closer. She smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck as she steps between his legs.

"When we get home, I promise to make it interesting." She says and chuckles. He is stroking her back and her but and brings her closer so he can kiss her breast. She moans as her head goes back. She brings her head forward and they kiss deeply and passionately.

"I missed you today." He says kissing her neck and stroking her body.

"I missed you too." She says on a moan.

Their hunger for each other escalates quickly as Robert hooks his thumbs in her underwear and brings them down her legs. He caresses her ass and squeezes which drives her need for him even higher. She begins to unbutton his shirt and takes it off of him.

"What time is Robin getting home?" He says as he is kissing her neck.

"In two hours. Hmmm." She says as he is now caressing her breast.

"Where's Olin?" He asks as he feels her unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"She went home about an hour ago."

"Mmmm." He says kissing her deeply again.

They both know they still can't have sex yet since the doctor said 3 days ago, that because of all the stitching she had, she still needs a few more weeks to heal. However, they have found several ways to satisfy each other these past weeks. She proceeds to straddle his lap putting her knees tightly around his hips. He removes her bra and gently caresses her breast running his thumb across her nipple before gently taking it into his mouth. He knows he can't suck, so he just caresses her with his tongue and again her head goes back and she lets out a long moan at the sensation. His hand goes to her center and he feels how wet she is and moans. He aches to be inside her, but he pleasures her for long moments as she stares into his eyes.

"Hmmm, That feels so good." She says. She needs to feel him so her hands reach down into his boxers and she frees him much to his relief. She is surprised at how hard he is already and she aches to have him inside her.

"God, I need you." He says against her neck. "

Me too." She says on a moan.

He pulls her closer to him so that he is resting between her folds and they begin to rock together.

"You ok, does it hurt?" He asks against her neck.

"No, not at all. You feel amazing. I love you." She says and then kisses him passionately as she grinds against him.

"God you're so wet." He says against her lips and she groans against his mouth.

"You're so hard Robert, so good. Ugh." She says as he guides her up and down his length.

"That's it, right there, oh God Robert." She says and throws her head back letting him guide her. She feels her orgasm coming quickly and can feel it will be powerful. They kiss again hungrily as they both come apart reaching powerful climaxes at the same time. They are both still shuddering as they look at each other and smile.

"You are amazing." He says smiling at her. "I've been thinking about you all day, well as usual." He says wiping her damp hair away from her face.

"I could tell. Just what exactly were you thinking about when you are supposed to be protecting the people?" She asks on a chuckle and he laughs with her.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." He says kissing each breast. "But mostly how much I love you, adore you and desire you." He adds looking into her eyes. She tears up and kisses him deeply.

"I love you too. So much." She says caressing his face. They hug tightly for a long moment. Robert then looks over his shoulder at William still sleeping soundly. He chuckles, "Just like his Mom." He says and she laughs. They briefly talk about their days still holding each other intimately.

"So what do you say, we get cleaned up and just relax on the couch downstairs for a little while? I brought home dinner from Dino's." He says.

"Oh, I definitely love you, thank you. But can you help me clean up the room? Please." She says smiling at him, and he smirks at her. After cleaning, showering, eating and getting William and themselves changed into their pajamas, they head downstairs. Its nearly 8pm as they settle on the couch with William in the bassinette.

"What time did you say Robin would be home?" Robert says.

"She said 930. They were going for pizza with the dance class and Jodi's Mom would drive them home right after." Anna says sitting down next to him as he puts his arm around her.

"Kinda late isn't it for a school night?" He says kissing her head.

"Well she told me all her homework is done, so she can just go right to bed when she gets home." She replies.

Just as they begin to relax and settle in to watch a movie, William begins to cry. Robert picks him up and brings him back to the couch. Anna settles between Robert's legs with her back to his front and she rests William on her thighs as they look at him.

"He's getting bigger by the day." Robert says holding his son's hand.

"I know, when I take him next week, I have no doubt he probably gained 2 pounds again." Anna replies smiling at her son as he looks at her.

"Well considering how much he eats, I'm not surprised." Robert says chuckling.

"Tell me about it." Anna says laughing with him. They sit, watch and talk to their baby together while he is very content.

"Did you see that smile?" Robert says amazed. "I think it's just gas Robert." She says chuckling.

"Oh come on, that was a real smile." He says proudly and then the baby spits up and Anna laughs and grabs the cloth diaper. "Know it all." He says kissing the side of her head.

After another half hour the baby starts to get fussy and its past his time to eat. Anna gets comfortable still reclining against Robert and lowers her nightgown to feed him. Robert has restarted the movie he wanted to watch, and they settle in.

"Don't play it too loud." She says as she caresses her son's head."

"Ok, but he should get used to loud noises." Robert replies.

"Robert."

"Yes Dear." He says smirking and lowers the volume.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Anna awakens and its 4 in the morning and she realizes suddenly that William has not awakened yet and she quickly runs out of their bedroom and down the hall to his room. She breathes a tremendous sigh of relief when she sees he is still breathing and sleeping soundly. She has broken out into a sweat and she sits in the rocking chair to calm herself. Robert comes in immediately.

"What's the matter?" He whispers in a state as he looks at his son and then back at Anna seeing the perspiration on her forehead.

"Nothing. He's fine I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She says wiping the sweat from her forehead. He smiles and takes her hand and leads her out the room. He pretty much knows. He takes her back into their bedroom and closes the door.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asks caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry it's just me. I just panicked because he slept through the night. He has been sleeping for 7 hours now and well I got scared." She says.

"Love, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." He says and he hugs her and she clings to him. "This is good though right? Let's hope it lasts." He says chuckling slightly.

"It is good, but I'm so surprised. I was just trying to get him to sleep for 4 hours straight." She says holding him tighter.

"You're the best Mom ever. I love you." He says suddenly.

She pulls back from him and brings both her hands to his face. "I love you. I really do." She says with conviction. They kiss sweetly.

"Come on lets see how much longer he'll sleep." Robert says bringing her back to bed. They hold each other and fall asleep until William gets up a half hour later.

The next day Felicia drops over to see Anna and the baby. Robin answers the door and they both walk in seeing Robert changing the baby who is in his bassinette and Anna sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Felicia chuckles at the sight.

"Hey, Robert, can you please give Frisco some parenting tips?" Felicia says giving them both hugs and kisses. "Oh my, he is so cute. Every time I see him his features change." She says.

"I know he is cute." Anna says proudly.

"That's because he looks like me." Robert says picking him up and handing him to Felicia who accepts him happily.

"Yeah that's it." Anna says rolling her eyes even though she knows it's true.

"Oh he is so sweet. I really miss this age." Felicia says sitting on the couch with the baby.

"Well, there is a solution for that." Robert says and Anna elbows him. "Ow what?" Robert whispers and she rolls her eyes at him. Robert decides to leave them alone to talk and he goes into the office to work.

"So you look great. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in so long. How is everything?' Felicia says. Anna sighs while smiling. "Its umm, like a dream come true. I guess it's the only way to describe it. I never thought I could be this happy, really I didn't." She responds with tears in her eyes.

"You both look so happy. I mean I come in and Robert is changing diapers and smiling. That is one sight I never thought I would see." Felicia says chuckling.

"It is surreal isn't it?" Anna giggles as well. "He is amazing though. He surprises me every day." She adds. They talk for a while. Anna tells Felicia her and Robert are going out to dinner for the first time in months.

"That's great, you guys need some time to yourselves. Trust me, its important. Let me babysit for you guys tonight." She says suddenly.

"Really? Are you sure because Olin said she would stay? But I would love it if you did." Anna says smiling.

"Yes I really want to and I'll have Frisco and Maxie keep me company too." Felicia says now all excited.

"Well then it's settled then. I'm sure Olin will be relieved, thank you." Anna says. After Felicia leaves, Anna settles in with William on the couch to nurse him.

"Hey love, did Felicia leave?" He asks coming out of the office.

"Yeah but she'll be back later to babysit for us tonight." Anna says smiling.

"Really? That's good. How did that happen?" He says sitting next to her.

"She volunteered, she's really excited about it and is bringing Frisco with her." She says. "Hmmm. You see. I think she's gearing up to persuade Frisco for another baby." He says chuckling.

"Robert. Shut up and don't embarrass them tonight." She says chuckling as well.

"I'll control myself. I promise." He says smiling. She gives him a look.

"So where are we going tonight?" He asks caressing his son's head.

"Well that is up to you. So get busy making a reservation. I think we can stay out longer now that Felicia will be here. I didn't want to make Olin stay too late." She says. At that moment Mac comes through the door and Anna quickly covers herself and William.

"Hey guys. Oh sorry, just came by to see my nephew." Mac says a little embarrassed.

"We're glad you did. We haven't seen you in a while." Anna says smiling at him and his embarrassment. "Mac its ok, don't worry. Come in here." She adds chuckling. He does hesitantly and Robert smiles at his discomfort.

"So how goes it bro? How's the club doing?" Robert asks.

"It's going but I think I need to change things up a bit to keep pace with the club scene. I have some ideas, but I need to raise some capital to do it." Mac says. They all talk for a while about his ideas. Anna giving Mac some very good ideas and pointers.

"Ok I'm going to take William in the office to finish feeding him and put him down. I'll be back." Anna says making sure she remains covered as she heads into the office.

"Sorry Robbie. I should have called first." Mac says to Robert.

"It's ok, really. Don't worry about it. Anna's not really shy about it. We are both getting used to it and so is Robin." Robert says noticing Mac's discomfort.

"Robbie, I came here for another reason." Mac says.

"Ok, is everything ok?"

"Well as I've said, I'm trying to change up the club. I need to very soon. Business is down and I don't see any end in sight. I need to make a change. Nightclubs are passé now and dance clubs are the rage. I need to draw a younger crowd and to do that, I need to completely redecorate the club and hire the talent." Mac says looking at his brother.

"Ok so what are your plans? Obviously, you need capital. Have you talked to a bank or financial advisor."

"Robbie, nobody is willing to give me any credit with my record." Mac states flatly. Robert knows where this is going and he knows his brother needs this. He needs a commitment, a grounding force to keep him stable and on the right side of the law.

"What do you need?" Robert says. Mac smiles.

"I need about 50K to start with and possibly more." Mac says. Robert sighs slightly and pauses before responding.

"Ok. Just give me a few hours to move some things around and I'll get it for you." Robert replies.

"Robbie, I'll pay you back as soon as I can. Better yet, I will give you 25% stake in the club." Mac says now very excited.

"We can talk about all that later. There is no need to get into it now." Robert says smiling hoping he is doing the right thing. He believes his brother has completely changed from the irresponsible and reckless person he was for so long. He believes being around his family and his circle of friends here in Port Charles has changed him. Now he just has to convince Anna of that.

After Mac leaves Anna comes out of the office. "Oh did Mac leave? I was hoping to talk to him more." Anna says.

"Yeah he had to get back to the club. Listen sit down I want to tell you something." Robert says. Robert explains Mac's problems and then tells her what he committed to. She just looks at him blankly for a bit and then shakes her head in frustration.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"Robert, you just committed fifty thousand dollars of our money without consulting me first and you ask me what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, but he needs the money and I need to wire it to him tonight." Robert says not getting why she's so pissed since he is taking it from his own funds.

"You really don't see the issue here do you?" Anna says looking at him.

"Well I know it's a gamble and I'll probably never see the money again but I want him to stay committed to this. He needs stability in his life." Robert responds.

"That's not what I'm talking about Robert. You should have consulted with me first before you made the commitment."

"But its my money I'm committing, it's from my funds." He says really not understanding the issue and then he sees her face.

"Your money, your money." She says shaking her head. "I can't believe you just said that." Anna says with a pointed stare. "So everything is still yours and mine. Good to know. If I had known earlier that this is the way you wanted it, I wouldn't have spent so much time and effort over the last year setting up all of our finances, joint accounts, high yield funds, retirement accounts, college funds and monitoring all of it to get the best returns. Oh and paying all the household bills. So You know what? You're on your own. You take care of your money and I'll take care of mine and you can pay your own bills." She says calmly and walk up the stairs.

He shakes his head. He knows he really screwed up and he better fix it so he heads upstairs. He finds her in William's room putting things away.

"Love, I'm sorry." He says leaning against the door frame. She stops and looks at him briefly.

"What are you exactly sorry for Robert?" She says truly wondering.

"For saying what I said. You're 100% right. We are married and all of it is our money. You have done a tremendous job for us and I've never thanked you for that. And I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

He thinks for a minute and tries to understand what she is thinking. "And I'm sorry for not asking you first. I really am. It will never happen again."

She thinks for a moment she doesn't want to belabor this, but he really hurt her when he said that to her. "Ok, just know Robert. It really hurt me when you said that. Here I thought we had combined our lives together, we have children together and here you are still thinking what yours is yours. It bothered me."

She says and then she thinks for a minute. "What fund are you touching to give him the money?" She asks. Now Robert knows he's screwed.

"Ok, you're not going to like this and please understand I was not intentionally keeping this from you. It's a fund that I have had for over twenty years and never touched." He says and he can see the anger building back up in her face.

"Go on." She says crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's the money my parents left me that I have never touched. I have always kept it as a safety net for me and now for us. When we found each other again in 1985 and you and Robin came back into my life, I made you both sole beneficiaries in case of my death. I recently changed it to include William" He says.

"So let me get this straight. You recently updated the account but still failed to tell me it existed."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was saving it as something to fall back on in case of my death." Robert says.

"Great. Just great. So my husband is dead and my children have no father but here's some money. Was this supposed to be a happy surprise?" Anna says sarcastically.

Robert realizes how ridiculous it sounds and knows he really doesn't have a leg to stand on.

"Any other secrets I should know about?" She says suddenly, staring at him.

"Not that I know of." He says back equally sarcastically because her question, to him, is quite ironic considering her past. She quickly picks up on the tone and the implication and is immediately furious.

"I'm done with this conversation. Do you what you want." She says and goes to move past him out the door. He stops her with a hand around her waist.

"Anna. I'm sorry. I should have told you everything. But I wasn't keeping this from you for nefarious reasons. You know me, that's not how I operate. I love you and I wouldn't do that to you ever." He says. She moves away from him quickly and out the door. Although he didn't intend for it to sound that way, all she heard at the end of that sentence was "not like you." Knowing what she knows now from what Mac told her, she knows that's what he's thinking.

Another hour goes by and they are still not talking. Anna is taking care of William upstairs and Robert is in the office. He knows he has to fix this, but he doesn't know how. He has really screwed this up and how he explained it to her was even worse. They are supposed to go out tonight but assumes that is not happening. He heads upstairs and finds Anna in their room putting on a dress. He smiles thinking that maybe they will be going out.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Felicia and I are going out tonight and you are watching the kids. Excuse me." She says trying to get to her vanity table.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. I really need to get out of here for a night and quite frankly away from you right now. You are staying home with your children." She says putting in her ear rings.

"So we are not going to talk about this?" He says now getting a little angry.

"Not right now we're not. Felicia is picking me up in twenty minutes. I just fed William and changed him. He should sleep for another two to 3 hours. When he wakes up, don't feed him right away and try to keep him up until 10 and then feed him. There are 3 fresh bottles in the fridge, so please do not over boil them like last time and makes sure you burp him after every 2 ounces and change him before you put him to bed." She says walking back in the bathroom.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Did you hear what I said Robert?" She says from the bathroom.

"Yeah I heard you." He replies and leaves the bedroom and closes the door just shy of slamming it. She comes running out of the bathroom really pissed off and hoping he just didn't wake up William. "Bastard." She says out loud. She is so furious with him.

She comes downstairs and doesn't see him but sees Robin on the couch watching TV. "Where's your father?' She asks.

"He's in the office." Robin replies seeing her mother is not in a good mood. "Where are you guys going tonight?" Robin asks.

"Umm Felicia and I are going out. Your father is staying home. You'll help him out right?" She says getting her coat from the hall closet.

"Wait. I thought you and Dad were going out and Felicia was babysitting William." Robin says. "Things have changed." Anna says and Robin rolls her eyes knowing her parents are fighting.

There is a muted knock on the front door and Anna opens it to Felicia. "Hi. Are you ready?" Felicia asks. "More than ready, let's go." Anna says. She turns around to Robin. "Please help your father with William. We will be at The Grill, so call me if I need to come home ok?" She says.

"I will Mom. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Robin replies rolling her eyes after her mother leaves.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess? You didn't even say a word in the car, so what happened? Why the change in plans" Felicia says as they get seated at The Grill and are looking at their menu's.

At that moment Tiffany walks in to join them. Anna had also called her and Bobbie earlier and figured she would make it a lady's night out.

"Hello darlin's. Anna you look fantastic. How's the baby? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever." She says.

Anna was happy for the distraction from Felicia's question. Then Bobbie walks in and she is saved again.

"Hey guys. So happy you called. I needed the night out." Bobbie says pulling up her chair. They all had a great time but can tell Anna was upset about something even though when they all talked about how sweet Robert is with William and how much they didn't expect him to adapt so easily to taking care of an infant she was right their singing his praises as well.

"Ok Anna. Let's have it. What happened? I thought you and Robert were going out tonight?" Tiffany says in her usual bluntness. Anna smiles at her and shakes her head

"It's nothing really. Just someone being his usual insensitive self and I'll just leave it at that. Plus, I needed to get out on my own tonight." Anna says chuckling.

"Come on Anna, you can tell us. Of course, if its too personal then we understand." Felicia says. Anna sighs and looks at all of her friends who she really considers family at this point. She smiles and tells them the story. All three women look at each other, wondering who would speak first. Bobbie decides to say something first.

"Look it does sound to me like he really screwed up but knowing Robert like I do, he didn't do it to hurt you or because he wanted to keep things from you. In his warped way, he thought it would be a nice surprise for you if something did happen to him, as messed up and ludicrous as that sounds." They all laugh at that.

"Remind me never to accept a surprise gift from Robert." Felicia says and they all laugh again.

"Yes, my husband is warped and needs a lesson in gift-giving." Anna replies to more laughter.

"So, am I making too big a deal out of this?" Anna asks genuinely interested.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I think he does need to apologize for everything he said though." Tiffany says.

"But I wouldn't let this affect this wonderful time in your lives. Remember that's what important and its something you both missed out on with Robin." Bobbie adds.

Anna shutters at that but knows it is true and its because of her actions that it is the reality of things. She recovers and then smiles at them because what she said definitely rings true.

"But let him grovel Anna. When you get home make sure he makes the first move and not you." Felicia adds and they all agree.

They all had a wonderful time and Anna really felt so much better when she finally did return home at 11. The house is very quiet and pretty dark downstairs, so she heads upstairs and looks in on William who is sound asleep and she smiles at him as she caresses his head. She really missed him tonight and actually aches to just pick him up and hold him. She checks in on Robin who is also asleep and smiles. Must have been an interesting night, she probably should have called but she wanted to make Robert sweat it out. She heads for their bedroom and finds him sleeping in his cloths on top of the covers and it takes everything in her to suppress her laughter. She sees all the cloth diapers on the bed, the baby's clothes, the empty bottle and realizes he must have had an interesting night. She takes off her dress and puts into the cleaners' pile in their closet.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asks.

"Yes I did. I needed it. How was William? Did he eat well? What time did he go down?" She asks walking past him in just her bra and underwear. He watches her intently trying to gauge her mood.

"He was very good actually. I was able to stall him until 1030. He just actually fell asleep and he took the whole bottle this time with no trouble." He says.

"Hmmm, very good." She says without looking at him and heading for the bathroom. He sighs and knows it's up to him. He waits for her to come out of the bathroom. When she comes out 20 minutes later, he is sitting at the foot of the bed waiting for her. She looks at him briefly and then goes to her dresser and pulls out her nightgown. She proceeds to strip out of her bra and puts the nightgown on all the while feeling his eyes on her.

"Anna." Robert says. "Yeah." She says turning around brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did and didn't do. I know why you're mad and I would be too and I really don't know what else to say." He says coming up to her.

"I know you are Robert. I'm not mad about the Mac thing anymore, but I hope you know going forward we make decisions together. As far as the other thing, look, in your own screwed up way, you were trying to protect us and I get that so I'm not going to dwell on it." She says smiling slightly.

"But what concerns me still is that sometimes when you say things to me in the heat of the moment, I still hear resentment from you about my past. I hope I'm imagining it, but I don't think I am." She says putting her brush down. He sighs and walks away pacing a little. She knows she hit the mark.

"I don't know, I guess you are not imagining it. Sometimes I am surprised that you accuse me of things or get mad at me for things that you yourself have done and its as if you don't remember or chose to not acknowledge that." He says honestly.

"Ok, I asked for honesty and I get your point. But does that mean that you still don't trust me? Is that it? Do you think I'm keeping more secrets from you?" She asks wondering if he will take the bait. He hesitates unsure if they should address this now but he decides he doesn't want to and he just wants to forget anything and everything that involves Faison.

"No, it does not mean that. It just means that people screw up and it's going to happen and as you've said many times to me in the not so distant past that I am too judgmental and unforgiving and have been as long as you've known me and I am trying to work on that. Just cut me some slack sometimes too. Nothing that I've done was intentionally aimed at keeping secrets from you for any other reason than to protect you. In my own warped way." He says and for some reason she chuckles at that. Its what the girls called him tonight and it still fits.

She does wonder why he didn't bring up the Faison problem, but she knows its because he doesn't want to think of anything having to do with her and Faison. She knows they have to deal with it eventually otherwise its all going to remain bubbling under the surface of their marriage and their life together. She realizes she is not ready for that conversation because she has to explain to him why she withheld a secret from him. She just wants them to enjoy their new baby together for a little while longer before they get into this very, very painful area.

He looks at her and smiles slightly. "Love. I'm so sorry. I really am. There is nothing I did right in this situation and I know it. I love you with everything I am and I never want to hurt you, but somehow I wind up doing just that." He says sighing and sitting down on the bed with his head in his hands. She sighs as well. She steps up to him and before he realizes it, she is standing between his legs with her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too Robert. I really, really do and I know you know that. We are both going through growing pains right now. So much has happened since we were married last year and so much as happened since we were first married. But here we are together, we love each other and we are happy. We have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful son now, we just have to remember all of this when we make decisions. We are in all of this together and we always, always work better as a team." She says smiling caressing his head and face. He looks at her and smiles.

"I really do love you. Sometimes I wonder if I love you too much." He says suddenly and she looks at him oddly.

"I just mean that my intense love for you makes me do and say stupid things." He quickly adds and she chuckles. She hugs his head to her chest tightly as he wraps his arms around her just as tight. She pulls back from him and caresses his lips with her thumb and leans down and kisses him deeply. They hug again and Robert pulls back slightly and caresses her face putting her hair behind her ears.

"Lets go to bed, its late. Get as much rest as you can before the baby is up again." He says as he disengages from her and heads for the bathroom. She wonders why he so abruptly ended their conversation as she watches him go into the bathroom. He comes out 10 minutes later and gets into bed next to her and turns off his light. He turns back to her and kisses her sweetly.

"I love you. Goodnight Love" He says. "Love you too. Goodnight" She says as she watches him roll over on his side facing away from her. In actuality, Robert is a little pissed that he had to apologize so profusely for what he did, still knowing what he knows and the secret she kept from him about Faison. Anna looks over at him and sighs. She knows him so well and she knows he has some resentment for her right now. They need to have this conversation and they need to have it soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Scorpio House, Port Charles - 2 Weeks Later

She is in the nursery with William in the rocking chair when she hears the front door open and close. She promised herself tonight would be the night that she would confront him on the Faison mess. Its really been bubbling under the surface since their fight about the money. She has been holding this in for over a month now since Mac confessed to her what really went on while she was gone and what happened 3 weeks ago. It shook her to her core to think that Robert might have believed that she was with Faison willingly. It did explain his reticence in asking her what happened during her captivity. She knows when it comes to her and their family; he is very possessive and has probably convinced himself that not knowing the truth is easier. But she has to admit to herself that it hurts her to think that he cannot put his own feelings aside and bring himself to discuss any of it. It also makes her angry that after everything they have been through together to get to this point in their lives, he still doubts her and possibly does not fully trust her.

She has been preparing herself all day for this discussion and has reinvigorated those feeling from a month ago that she buried for the sake of their family immediately following William's birth. Mac was right in letting it go then and to enjoy the moment now and deal with it later. Well its later now and its time.

"Hey, there you are." He says all smiles as he kneels down in front her. He caresses and kisses William's head and then gives her a long deep kiss which she welcomes readily.

"Missed you today, how are you doing?" He asks still kneeling and looking at his son feeding enthusiastically.

"We're good, we missed you too. I think he knew you were gone; he was up most of day." She says while lifting the baby onto her shoulder to burp him.

"Really, well maybe I have the magic touch. Listen let me change and I'll help you out ok? Where's Robin?" He asks.

"She's in her room on the phone. So I already got the order of do not disturb."

"Yeah well, I don't take orders, so let me go say hello."

While Robert is in Robin's room, she hears talking and laughing so she assumes the "do not disturb" orders were only for mothers and brothers. William has fallen asleep, so she puts him in his crib and heads for the bedroom. She proceeds to change her clothes as Robert walks in and closes the door.

"Is he asleep already?." He says walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Yes you do have the magic touch, and fortunately we only have to wait until I see the doctor tomorrow to get the all clear before I can experience it again." She says leaning back into him.

"Another day huh? That still means everything?" She laughs out loud at that question.

"What are you thirteen? Want me to spell it out for you in baseball terms? And I think we have both been amply satisfied over the last month." She says turning around in his arms to face him

"Very funny, no, I get it, it was a valid question, I think. Six weeks, well we've gone longer, so I guess it won't kill me. Plus, you're right, I am very satisfied." He says smiling at her. He notices that she is suddenly not smiling anymore.

"Hey, I was just kidding you know." He says.

"I know." she says without looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired I guess." She says looking at him, but now he sees the unshed tears in her eyes.

"There is something, what is it? Did something happen today?" He asks holding onto her tighter. She vowed to herself she would not do this in tears, but it's inevitable now, she has to get it out in the open.

"There is something I want to talk to you about, but let's wait until later until maybe after Robin's gone to bed. Actually, I'd rather get out of the house for awhile and maybe take a walk or something. I don't want to talk about it with Robin in the house. Olin's staying tonight so we can get out for an hour or so." She asks stepping back from him.

"You're kidding me, right? You tell me something's wrong and with you that means something's really wrong and now you expect me to wait another four hours to hear the details outside of the house no less. I don't think so." Robert says sternly as he backs away from her.

"Well, too bad Robert. You're going to have to wait because I'm not doing this now." She says turning around to get something out of her dresser.

"Anna just say it." He demands as she walks away.

"Robert, just drop it for now. We'll discuss it later." And she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Docks, Port Charles

They are walking side by side down by the docks in silence. Robert has been silent for most of the night because he truly has no idea what it is she could possibly have to say to him. He has been very impatient and practically forced Robin to go to bed saying she had a class the next day and she better get a good night sleep. Robin was not fooled for a second and knew something was not right between the both of them, so she didn't put up a fight. She hates it when they get like this. It's been such a long time since she felt this tension between them. In fact, this hasn't happened since before the Faison incident. She hopes whatever it is, it's not a sign of bad things to come.

They have stopped now and are leaning on the railing at the end of a pier.

"Okay Anna, we're out of the house now, so do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Robert says turning to her.

She looks at him straight in the eye and says "Why haven't you asked me anything about what happened during my time with Faison or anything about Faison for that matter." He's shocked, but just stares at her as if he didn't hear the question. In fact, it's the last thing he expected her to say.

"What? Is that what this is all about?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes, I want to know. Why haven't you even brought up the entire incident since we've been back?" She says with determination.

"I don't know, I just figured you wouldn't want to talk about it. That you would rather forget it ever happened. I mean, we've had other more important things going on these last few months, why ruin it by bringing all that up again?" He says matter-of-factly.

"I'm not buying it Robert."

"Not buying what? It's the truth." He says a little agitated.

"Robert, you never even asked me anything while we were in Aruba, not once. I mean, even Felicia asked me while we were there because you know what? It was an obvious question for a concerned friend to ask, not to mention a husband. Don't you want to know what happened for all those months we…"

"Why Anna, why even discuss this now or bring it up. What's the point?" He interrupts and looks away out into the water.

"The point is that how can we move past it, if you can't even discuss it?"

"I have moved past it, I thought you had too." Robert says quietly.

"Moved past what Robert? What do you think happened while I was with him?"She says grabbing his arm forcing him to look at her.

"Anna, whatever did or didn't happen will never ever change the way I feel about you, don't you understand that? None of it matters, because I love you that much. Having you rehash it for me, was never something I wanted to put you through just so that I could know the truth. I figured if you did want to tell me, you would."

"I do want to tell you, but you don't seem to want to hear it. Robert don't you think this is a huge issue hanging over our marriage? That you not knowing the truth would hurt me more? Did you ever think about that? Can't you even get past your own hang-ups and issues to ask your wife what happened to her while she was held captive by another man? Tell me Robert, did you think I was with him willingly?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't think that. I knew what happened, how he arranged your kidnapping and how he tricked you with that fake school incident with Robin." Robert says dismissively.

"Robert, I know about the tape, the letter and I know about Sean and what he saw that day at Faison's jail cell." Anna says accusingly.

"Who told you about that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. But it did shed a new light on things for me as to why after all these months you couldn't bring yourself to ask me about Faison. And you know what Robert? That's the part that hurts the most. That maybe deep down you really still don't trust me." Anna says looking away with tears in her eyes.

"Well did your little informant also tell you that I didn't buy it, any of it, even after they authenticated the tape? Did your little friend also tell you that I never stopped searching for you, never gave up on you , on us? Maybe a very small part of me carried a suspicion down to Venezuela, but you know what Anna? As soon as I found you on that boat and looked into your eyes, in that very instance, I knew none of it was true and that whatever he did to you would never change the way I feel about you ever. Because do you know what I saw? I saw the love of my life standing there looking at me, loving me as much as I love her. Any doubts or suspicions disappeared in that instance. So, for you to stand here now and accuse me of being selfish and uncaring for not believing in us and for not wanting to put you through the pain of reliving that nightmare, that's what hurts me the most. It's because I do care, I care too much to ask you to relive that experience just to allay my fears. You know what, it hurts me that you really don't know me as well as I thought you did. Yes, I'll be the first to admit that I am arrogant and stubborn to a fault, but to say I put my own needs above the concerns of my family and their needs, when I have always put them first, well I really don't know what to say to that." He starts to walk away back up the pier, he's disgusted and defeated.

"Robert, wait." Her tears are flowing freely now.

"Anna, I'm done with this conversation. I was done with it the minute I found you. I'm going for a walk." He says looking back at her for a brief moment before he turns and continues up the pier.

Could she really have gotten this all wrong? She never gives him the benefit of the doubt; she always assumes the worst when it comes to his feelings and issues. How do I fix this? The bottom-line is that he must know the truth about what happened. She has to find him, but it's getting late now and she has to be home for William in ten minutes so she starts back home.

Outback, Port Charles

Robert finds himself in front of the Outback, he actually doesn't remember how he got here. It's closed Monday nights and he knows Mac's usually in New York with Holly. Oh well, he doesn't want to go home yet so he takes out the spare key and opens the door. It's dark and eerily quiet inside the club. He walks up to and behind the bar.

"This isn't so bad, unlimited alcohol and no one to stop me. Pinch me I think I'm dreaming" he says to himself.

He pours himself a double scotch and sits on the stool behind the bar. He rehashes the conversation with Anna and gets angrier. Why does he have to constantly prove himself or defend his actions? Just when he thinks he is doing the right thing and being more sensitive, he gets called out on it. But part of him knows she's half right. He doesn't want to know the details of what went on while she was with him. Did he force himself on her? Did he rape her? Did she have to give in to him to survive? And worst of all, did she willingly give herself over to him? God he doesn't think he can take it, the images, the emotions are too much for him to bear.

It's worse than when Faison hypnotized him last year into thinking he saw them in bed together. As real as that appeared to be, this is much, much worse to even contemplate. But again he realizes she's right. It is his ridiculous pride and possessiveness that is preventing him from even asking her what she went through. It is also his inability to completely trust anyone. Does he trust her completely? Why can't he for once try to deal with it rationally? But he knows when it comes to his wife, it's all emotional, everything. Even his training as an agent could never separate his professional and personal feelings for her. She is the only one that has ever gotten under his skin this way and now it's coming between them and it's his fault. The first time this happened, he walked away when he should have stayed and listened. He has this second chance and he's blowing it again.

"Thanks Faison, you screwed me again. Hope it's hot enough for you down there." He toasts the floor and throws the glass against the wall as he turns around, he sees Holly come in at the same moment. She is startled to see Robert and even more so at his sudden outburst.

"Robert what's wrong? What are you doing here?" She immediately goes to him and stands in front of him as he tries to recover himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. I thought you and Mac were in New York tonight. I didn't mean to frighten you." He says looking away and sitting down at a table.

"We were we just got here, Mac is inside. What's going on? Why are you so angry?" She says standing across the small table from him.

"Nothing, nothing really. It's just one of those days, I guess."

"Obviously something has happened, please Robert tell me, maybe I can help." She says sitting down.

"Trust me Holly, you don't want to hear it. It's just something I have to fix and right now I'm not sure how to do it." He says looking down.

"Does this have something to do with Anna?" She asks quietly.

"Yes." He pauses and looks at his drink. "But it's really more about me and my stubbornness and well you know my ridiculous pride." he says looking up briefly.

"Yeah we've met." She says trying to lighten the mood a little. He smiles at that.

"Robert, what happened just say it." She says placing her hand on his.

"Let's just say that I made another selfish mistake as a husband that has once again affected my marriage." Holly is surprised at that confession. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Holly says trying to sound sympathetic.

"It is and you would think after all this time and the experiences that I have had, I would have learned a lesson or two, but no." He says standing up, now visibly upset. Holly gets up as well as walks over to him as he is leaning with both hands on the bar. She grabs his arm to turn him around to face her.

"Robert, I have known you for a long time and the one thing I can never say about you, is that you're selfish. You are the most selfless person I know. So I can't imagine how anyone could say or even think that about you." She grabs both his hands hanging at his sides.

"Think about it, everything you have done in your life for me, for Robin and Anna and all your friends. You have always been there when you were needed, giving part of yourself every time." She says all of it meaning every word.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

He's still not home and it's after midnight. She has taken care of William for at least the next four hours. Olin comes out of the kitchen and says she's turning in for the night.

"Olin, listen I need to go out again for about another hour or so, William should be down for the night, I just fed and changed him. Can you take the monitor in your room until I get home?"

"Sure, no problem. Is everything ok Anna with you and the Commish?" Olin asks now very worried.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. You know us, never a dull moment." Olin gives her a questioning glance. "Look we had a little disagreement, but it's fine, I just need to find him and straighten things out. I'm pretty sure I know where he went. I just don't want to bring this home, I'd rather settle it tonight out of earshot of Robin ok?" Anna says to her friend.

"No problem. You two. It's always fireworks isn't it? "Olin smiles at her.

"Yes, I suppose so." She says with a smile putting her coat on. "I'll be back very soon and thank you."

Outback, Port Charles

Robert is visibly affected by her words and smiles at her. "Thank you, I needed to hear that, especially from you. You know, after everything that has happened between us, I never did apologize to you for what happened in Australia. I mean I drove you, away didn't I? My stubbornness about work and my commitments here, again you could categorize it as selfishness. I didn't see or refused to acknowledge how it was affecting you did I?" He asks.

"Robert that's all in the past and truth be told, we were both at fault. I should never have left the way I did or stayed away for so long letting you believe I was dead, and if I hadn't…." She pauses suddenly choked with emotion and tears. "Well let's just say, we would be having a different conversation right now." She says looking up at him.

He notices how upset she is and he realizes she's right. If certain events hadn't happened, they would be in a totally different place right now. And it's a place he knows with certainty, he doesn't want to be in.

"I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry. I can't change the past Holly, none of us can, but please know that I will always cherish the time we had together, always." He says honestly.

"I know that Robert, I do. I want you to know that it was the happiest time in my life. You were a wonderful husband." She says looking up at him. "Thank you, that means a lot to me, more than you'll ever know." He says with meaning. They simultaneously move to hug and kiss each other on the cheek, but again she deliberately moves at the last second and their lips meet. Again, she lingers too long, albeit briefly, but long enough for Anna, who is now standing inside the front door, to witness the scene.


	23. Chapter 23

Holly sees her as Robert pulls back from her quickly. Robert sees Holly staring behind him and he turns and sees her. Anna's face says it all in a very brief moment before her protective wall comes crashing down. Her face is now stoic and void of any emotion as she puts her hands in the pockets of her trench coat.

"Well what do we have here? Bringing in the second team Robert?" Looking at her watch. "Three hours. You do move quickly when you want to." She says with venom, not moving from her position at the door. Now looking at Holly. "And in Mac's club none the less. Interesting choice. I must say you two are brazen." She adds calmly.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous." Robert says trying to brush off her accusations.

"Ridiculous, me? Hmm, I'm not the one kissing my brother's girlfriend in his place of business, or my former spouse for that matter." She says with narrowed eyes.

"Anna what you saw was a comforting moment between friends that's all." Holly says. Robert blanches at her choice of words.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." She responds sarcastically. "Look, don't let me interrupt anything, I was just worried about MY husband, but I see he's in good hands, so I'll leave." She turns to leave. Robert goes to her as she moves to leave.

"Anna, wait please. What Holly is saying is the truth. This was just a long overdue discussion we were having and what you witnessed was nothing more than closure, that's all." He says grabbing her arm gently as she has her other on the door handle. She quickly pulls her arm from his grasp.

"Well then Robert, you must have a backlog of overdue discussions with your wives. I guess I'll have to wait, what, another five years for my turn again. Call me when my number comes up. I need to go home, my baby needs me." And she leaves. Robert just stares at the door. She knew that last comment would hit him hard and it did. He turns around to Holly, who is equally stunned by what just happened.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry for this Holly, tell Mac I'll call him." Robert says dejected. He opens the door and is gone as Holly displays a slight smirk.

Anna is beside herself as she gets in her car. The tears come and she curses herself for letting what she saw affect her like this. Damn it and damn him for doing this to her. After all his proclamations and heart-felt confessions, she walks in and sees something she never expected, but why now? He has never lied to her before, why is she allowing herself to doubt him now? Robert has always been honest with her and she knows his devotion and his love for her is deep and real. Robert can be many things, but a cheater has never been one of them. Betrayal is not part of his DNA and one thing she never had to worry about with him, is other women. With Duke, it was a different story. The Olivia affair rocked her to her core. She was humiliated and weakened by it and she never fully trusted him after that. She became another person because of that experience, a person she didn't ever think she would become.

She knows Robert is a completely different person, loyal to a fault. However, this is just not any woman, this is Holly, someone with whom he shared his life with for more years so far than they have been married. In South America and then in Aruba, his words and his actions came from his soul and she knows he meant every word of it. Why then is she doubting him now? She recalls the look on Holly's face as Robert was returning her kiss. It was not the face of woman who believed she was getting closure on a relationship. It was the look of a woman in love and that is what is most disturbing for her.

She looks up and sees him leave the club. He doesn't see her as he walks in the opposite direction. She watches him hail a cab, get in and drive away. She hopes he is headed home. She waits briefly and then drives off.

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles

"Hey old buddy, come in. That phone call has me really worried. What's going on? Is the family okay?" Sean asks as he lets Robert in.

"Slow down will you. Yes, they are fine. I just need a place to crash for a couple of hours; it's too late to get a hotel room that doesn't charge by the hour now, so here I am." Robert says sitting heavily on the couch. Sean chuckles at that last comment and sits on the other couch across from him.

"Can I fix you something? A drink?" Sean asks.

"No, no I'm fine." Robert responds laying his head back against the couch.

"Robert, what IS going on? Why can't you go home?"

"Look Sean, it's late, I'll tell you tomorrow, I just need some sleep for a couple of hours, ok?" Robert says.

Sensing now is really not the time, Sean responds, "Sure. Listen take the spare bedroom upstairs and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Robert says getting up and going up the stairs. Sean watches him go. "Fire and Ice, those two." He says with a smirk.

Outback, Port Charles

Mac comes into the room just as Robert is leaving. "I thought I heard voices in here. Was that Robert I just saw leaving? What was he doing here this late?" Mac says looking at Holly. "Yes, it was." She says turning away from him, so that he can't see her face. "He just came in here to get away from things at home apparently. I guess he and Anna are having some problems." She says. "Problems? What kind of problems could they possibly be having now?" He says in a shocked tone. "I don't know, he really didn't get into it. I'm really tired Mac, I'm going to bed?" Holly says dismissively. "Is something wrong?" He says looking at her, now noticing that she is a little upset. "No, nothing's wrong, it's just very late." She walks away from him. He doesn't understand, what was Robert doing here and why didn't he stay to talk to him and why is she so upset, again? She has been doing this more and more lately. These mood swings, the constant ups and downs, he never knows what to expect from her next and it always seems to happen after she has seen Robert, or more specifically, Robert and Anna together. Tonight is a prime example. They had a wonderful time in the city, seeing a play and dinner afterwards. He thinks maybe they should have stayed overnight and maybe the evening would have ended on a much better note. However, the minute they walked in the door here, she completely changed again. They have been inseparable for the last two months and to him its one of the best relationships he's had in a very longtime. However, if things don't change and soon maybe it's time to end this relationship, such as it is. In the beginning it was exciting and new and she really seemed to be into him, and maybe they were on a path to building a future together. But now, after four months that has all been replaced by rare moments of happiness and excitement. Maybe she was just using him as a substitute for Robert, he thinks, but is not sure. She never directly brings his name up, except in the beginning when she was pressuring him to make their relationship known to his family. He knows he has to find out where she thinks this relationship is going and if it's worth pursuing any kind of future together.

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles - Next Morning

"Robert, I'm not even going to attempt to understand what's going on inside that head of yours, but from what you have told us, I do have one question." Sean says.

"What is it?" Robert says with his elbows on his knees.

"What are your feelings toward Holly? I mean does Anna have the right to be worried or even slightly concerned here? And don't give me a knee-jerk defensive answer; think about it rationally for once and don't even think about BS'inging me ok." Sean says. Robert pauses and looks down. After a long moment he looks up and straight into Sean's eyes.

"No. It's over between me and Holly and has been for some time, probably longer than I care to admit. There are some lingering feelings there, I suppose there always will be, but that is just a fraction of what I feel for Anna." Robert says without hesitation. Sean smiles at him and nods his understanding but quickly his face changes to a frown.

"This other thing about Anna and Faison though Robert, is entirely your fault, you do realize that don't you? I mean you have to get past this, this emotional blockage you have because buddy she deserves better than this. She needs to know that you can deal with whatever happened for those two months. But more importantly, she needs to know that you do trust her Robert. Have you ever told her that?" Sean says looking at him.

"She knows I trust her Sean. If I didn't, I would not have married her again. Plus, it's not that simple Sean, it's not. Since we came back, I figured not mentioning Faison was the best way to get on with our lives and just be happy for once." Robert replies

"Yeah, but it's not the whole reason, probably not even half of it, if you were really being honest with yourself and that's the problem. She has to know you trust her Robert and I'm not entirely sure she does. Look you deal with it how you think best, but remember she is as stubborn and pigheaded as you are, so this could drag on for a long time and that's not going to be good for anyone, so just think about that. I have to go, but feel free to stay as long as you like." Sean says getting up from the couch.

He turns back to him. "Robert settle this today if you can. After everything you guys have been through to be together and for the sake of your family, don't let Faison or anyone else for that matter, tear that apart." Sean says.

"Robert, I agree with Sean. You can't let something like this, whatever it is, ruin your chance at happiness. You have a beautiful new baby, a daughter who worships you and a wife who is madly in love with you and you with her. This Faison thing is over, he's dead, he can never come between you again unless you let him. As far as the Holly thing is concerned, I don't know what's going on there, you say nothing and I believe you. Let me ask you one question though. Does Holly share the same opinion as you?" Tiffany asks with narrowed eyes.

"I told you both, there is nothing for Anna to ever worry about. We have had this discussion before. I can honestly say I don't know how Holly feels, I really don't, but it doesn't matter. Why can't anybody understand that? Look, I'm going to go and get a room at the PC Hotel, I need some time alone. Thank you both for last night." He says walking toward the door and leaving without even giving them a chance to respond.

"That went well, don't you think?" Tiffany asks sarcastically.

"Don't worry, he'll figure it out, I know him, he knows he's made some serious mistakes here. They'll be fine. They are two very proud and very stubborn people and it takes a lot to get past that armor. They've done it before, they will do it again. What concerns me more though is Holly. I'm convinced now more than ever based on what he told us about what happened last night and that other incident, she is after him." Sean says.

"So what do we do now? She's not talking Sean. I've tried numerous times and on numerous occasions. If I call her one more time to meet for lunch or run into her accidently she's going to think I'm stalking her."Tiffany says.

"Then we have to start baiting the hook." Sean says getting up to pace the room.

"What does that mean?" Tiffany asks. "It means we have to create situations that will draw her out making her either take action or reveal her emotional state of mind. Today, today would be perfect. Robert's is on his way to the hotel and I know Anna, she's probably already calling all over town looking for him. Once she finds out he's there, she's going to go and confront him. What we need is for Holly to be there, to see if she immediately tries pick up the pieces with Robert if it does not go well or witness a reconciliation that might force her to reveal her true feelings. Either way, it's the perfect setup. I am betting it will be the reconciliation that she will see and you need to be there to pick up her pieces" Sean says looking at her.

"I don't like this Sean. I don't want to manipulate our friends this way. There is a marriage at stake here. What if it does goes bad and Holly is there and Robert falls for it? I don't want that to happen Sean and I most certainly don't want to cause it." Tiffany says visibly upset.

"Honey, trust me it will turn out the way I said it will. Besides Robert is not going to jeopardize what he has with Anna regardless of what is going on now, that I will bet my life on."

Scorpio House, Port Charles

She hasn't slept all night and she sees it's now 7am. Looking at his bedside clock and his empty side of the bed she is wondering how she is going to explain to Robin where her father is if he doesn't come home again tonight. Where the hell is he? Why hasn't he even called? She quickly rolls over to his side and grabs the phone and begins to dial. She thinks she has an idea where he might have gone, she hopes.

"Hello"

"Hey, Tiff. I'm sorry to call this early, but.."

"Yes he was here last night Anna, so don't worry." Tiffany interrupts. Anna is more than relieved. She curses him for making her feel this way.

"Oh, Wait was? He left?"

"Yes, he kinda left in a huff about an hour ago saying he was going to the Port Charles Hotel" Tiffany says.

"Why did something happen?" Anna asks with concern.

"Yes, basically Sean set him straight on a few things and that really didn't sit well with him as you can well imagine. So off he went. It's so infuriating." Tiffany says exasperated.

"Yeah well tell me something I don't know." Anna says.

"I was talking about both of you. What's with you two anyway? Does it always have to be a competition as to who flinches first?" Tiffany asks with a little amusement in her voice.

"What? In this case it's most definitely he's fault and it will certainly not me who flinches first." Anna says with purpose.

"Fine, whatever. I'll never figure you two out, but I will say one thing, Anna he was very upset and very concerned about you." Tiffany says baiting the hook.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it though doesn't he?"

"Darlin, I've known Robert for longer than I care to admit and I have never seen him this frazzled and that's saying something. Don't give up on him Anna, he does love you." "I'll never give up on him, Tiff. Thanks for putting up with him last night, I owe you one." They say their good-byes and hang up.


	24. Chapter 24

Port Charles Hotel

She approaches the registration desk with William in his carrier. Thankfully Robin and Olin didn't ask too many questions this morning. In fact, she assumes they just think he left early for work which suits her just fine since she would hate to have to lie to or worry her daughter. Now all she has to do is somehow convince the desk clerk that she's meeting her husband here as planned.

"Good morning, can I help you?"

"Good morning, yes I'm here to meet my husband Robert Scorpio, he checked in early this morning for both of us, but forgot to let me know the room number, can you help me?"

"Yes, of course. I would just need to see some identification."

"Oh yes of course." She says placing William's carrier on the floor and retrieving her wallet. She shows him her driver's license.

"Thank you. Your husband is in room 933. Will you need your own key Mrs. Scorpio?" He asks.

"Yes, please thank you." He hands her the key and she thanks him for helping her out all the while thinking they need better security in this place.

She quietly puts the key in the lock and opens the door. She sees him sitting on the couch with his head resting against the back. He appears to be asleep. Suddenly, she doesn't know why she came here, but she had to see him, so she's flinching first, again. She has tears in her eyes because she didn't realize how much seeing him would affect her. Even though it was only one night, she truly missed him. It was the longest they have been apart since her ordeal and she missed sleeping next to him.

She walks in and approaches him. He looks up and sees her, his face remains expressionless as he looks directly at her. However, when he sees she has William with her, his face lights up immediately. He looks terrible, like he hasn't slept all night, but the light in his eyes as he sees his son, makes her breath hitch. He immediately gets up to take the carrier from her. He sees that William is asleep so he places the carrier on the floor by the couch to look at him, placing his hand gently on William's head as not to wake him. So maybe he isn't such a bastard after all, but she'll hold off on that declaration for now.

"Why are you here Robert? Why didn't you just come home last night instead of dragging Sean and Tiffany into this?" She says quietly in a scolding tone looking down at him. He ignores her questions briefly before getting up and going to the other side of the room willing her to follow him.

"Go home? After what you practically accused me of last night? I don't think so."

"Robert, give me a break. You have to admit that what I walked in on last night, anyone else would have come to the same conclusion." She says to his back.

"That's just the point Anna, after everything we've been through and all that's been said, I would have at least expected the benefit of the doubt first." He says turning back to her. "Look if you came here for another round of what did or didn't happen between me and Holly, or to accuse me of being selfish again, you've wasted your time because I think I heard all I want to hear." He says to her.

"Robert, don't be like this. I want to settle this. I want to put this behind us for good." She's still standing with her hands in her coat pockets looking at him.

"That's interesting, because up until last night, I thought we had, but once again, you've made me see the error of my ways, pointing out what a selfish bastard I am and well here we are." He says with extreme sarcasm, he knows he's blowing it again, but can't help himself.

"Oookay. So we're in this headspace now." She says sitting down in a chair by the window shaking her head and sighing. She continues.

"Let's straighten something out first. I believe you about Holly and maybe, maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but I will not apologize for it, considering what I saw." She states.

"Anna, I thought we would never have to discuss this after Aruba, hell after everything we've been through together, but I guess I can see how what you saw last night might have been upsetting. But again please know that there is absolutely nothing, and I mean nothing between Holly and me"

She believes him and doesn't want to talk about that any longer. She sits next to him on the other couch in the room.

"Robert, what I'm really more concerned about is how you're handling what has happened with Faison over the last year."

"Anna, please let's not do this now. We're both obviously exhausted, you brought the baby here, and it's just not the right time." Robert says standing again and going over to the mini-bar. He can't do it. It feels to him like it's a physical impossibility. She gets up and follows him.

"We are going to do this now whether you like it or not." She says angrily. He just looks at her. She can see the warring emotions on his face. She has seen that look before, he is looking for an escape, but because he knows there isn't one, he feels trapped. She knows she has to tread carefully, but she must do it quickly.

"Robert, I did NOT go with Faison willingly, nor did I stay with him willingly. The entire time he had either a gun on me or one of his many heavily armed goons had me locked in a room. I had no weapon and no means of escape. In fact, most of the time, he threatened to kill both you and Robin, if I ever did escape. The safety of you and our family was the only reason, the only reason I never risked an escape. He never knew I was pregnant and I lived in fear every day that he would find out." She pauses, but he says nothing, he just stares blankly at her.

"I do NOT remember recording any messages for you or for anyone else for that matter, so I assume he must have hypnotized me again. Since I found out there was a recording, I have been wracking my brain to remember, but I can't. And any letters you received, again I don't remember writing…"

She pauses to regain her voice as she struggles to continue remembering those weeks of feeling hopeless and missing him and Robin and frightened for their safety and that of their unborn child. She continues but her tears are uncontrollable, and they begin to flow freely as she steps up to him and she's now poking him in the chest as she makes her declarations. She can't stop herself because she is just so angry with him for doubting her and her love for him.

"And when Sean saw me that day at the jail, yes I was crying, but I wasn't crying for him, I was crying because of him. He vowed then and there that he would never give up on me and that his obsession with me was just something I would have to deal with. For me, that was a life sentence which almost came to fruition. Does any of this make sense to you?" She shouts at him. He steps away from her.

"Yes, it makes sense and yes I understand all of that. But for some reason you don't seem to understand me. I didn't need to hear this, any of it. I told you before and I thought we reached an understanding in South America. I knew the truth already; I knew then and I know now, you were not with him willingly." He says angrily walking past her. He knows more is coming and he is desperately trying to brace himself for it. It's unbearable for him. That wretched man had his hands on her. The visions start to swim in his head and it almost makes him lose his balance. She does not see how this is physically affecting him, as his back is to her.

"I do understand you Robert, but I needed you to hear the truth as to what really happened from me, not anyone else. I need to know you trust me Robert and I still feel that you don't. I know you love me, but do you completely trust me?" He is about to answer her, but she stops him. She wants to finish what she has to say to him before she loses her nerve.

"There is more that I want to tell you because you need to hear it, you must hear it." Anna says walking to him.

"NO, I told you, I don't need to hear it, any of it." He says angrily walking away from her. She follows him, convinced now more than ever, that he doesn't want to hear it, not because he is being noble, although that may be a part of it, but the main reason is his pride, his ego and worst of all his possessiveness. This completely infuriates her.

"You know what Robert? You really are a coward sometimes." She says to his back.

"Excuse me?" he says as he whips around to face her.

"When it comes to your possessiveness and your damn male ego, you just can't bear the thought of him touching me. Even if telling you what really happened would help ME, more than not telling you. All your assertions about wanting to spare me the trauma is really a lie and a cop-out and you know, to me, that's the worst kind of cowardice." She says looking up at him.

"How dare you call me a coward after everything that I've been through with this man and you with this man for that matter? The fact that I'm still here, that I married you again, that I forgave you for everything that happened in our first marriage, with Robin, you still have the nerve to call me a coward?" He says with venom.

She's stunned by his statement and hurt, and her eyes go wide with shock, but she quickly fires back. "Yeah well it took you thirteen years to find the courage to fully forgive me and move on, let's not forget that." She replies with equal venom, but continues, "But, I'm not talking about that, what I am talking about is what happened a couple of months ago. Robert you need to know that he …"

"NO, I'm telling you for the last time, I don't want to hear this, I don't need to hear this." He shouts and it startles her. He's visibly shaken. Running his hands through his hair and pacing the room; she has never seen him like this.

"I begged you Anna, I begged you not to get close to that man, but you did it anyway. I told you his obsession with you was extremely dangerous and that if it went wrong we all would pay a price. But you insisted and I relented and if it wasn't for that, then none of this would have happened. Why didn't you tell me you knew him as a child? After everything we had been through, everything, you never told me, why?" He says not facing her. It's like a slap in the face and it was something she wasn't expecting at all. He regrets it the second he finished the sentence. He turns around and is stricken when he sees the look on her face.

"This is how you really feel, isn't it? That I caused this to happen? You really don't trust me, do you?" She's devastated realizing that he feels this way, but summons up her courage to continue.

"Robert, I barely knew him when Nanny came to stay with us for that short time. In fact, I didn't even know he was the same man until I met him again when he recruited me for the DVX. The only memories I have of him when I was a child was this strange man that came to visit Nanny and that's it. I don't know maybe you're right. I should have told you and for that I'm truly sorry. But Robert there is nothing more to it than that. I guess the reason I didn't tell you when we remarried is because, I didn't want you to distrust me again. It was stupid and reckless. Maybe this whole thing is my fault, all of it. I can't blame you really, after everything that has happened in our lives and what happened when we were first married."

She's completely defeated, and the tears come freely as she sits back down on the couch. The weight of all the guilt, the loss of what might have been suddenly becomes too much to bear. He can't stand to see her this way.

"I'm sorry, I… don't know what to say. I didn't realize I was still carrying this around, I thought I had gotten passed all of this." He says without looking at her. He pauses for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He looks at her sitting on the couch and it devastates him to know he is hurting her again.

Quietly he says, "Anna, I don't blame you, I really don't. The guy was a mental case and you were using his weakness like any trained agent would. But please understand that when you were taken, I went through a lot of phases and the anger and trying to place blame was one of them. It was not rationale, nor was it truthful, but I was so angry, I was blaming everyone. Please understand that." He kneels down in front of her.

"Love, please believe me, I trust you with my life and that has not changed. I don't blame you for what has happened any of it, none of it was your fault."

She looks at him and knows he's telling her the truth. She caresses his face. "I do believe you, I do. I can't imagine what you went through." He leans into her touch for a brief second until she says

"Robert, I need you to know what happened when I was with him, you need to hear it and I need you to believe me." She says softly.

"No, no I don't need to know Anna. I have all I need. I have you and Robin and now William, I don't need anything else, please." He says with pleading eyes getting up quickly.

"Robert, please listen to me." He knows she will persist, but he can't take it he has to leave now. He begins making his way to the door. She quickly steps in front of him.

"Anna, please can't we just forget this, put this behind us?" He pleads.

"It will never be behind Robert if you don't know the truth." she states. She watches his face and recognizes instantly the look that says he is shutting down emotionally, looking for an escape.

"Fine, I'm going home, you can stay here." He heads for the door. She beats him there and blocks his exit standing against the door.

"You're not leaving, until we finish this." She says defiantly trying to stand as tall as she can against his height. He chuckles condescendingly.

"Anna, spare me the theatrics, just get out of my way."

"No" she says.

"Fine." He goes to grab her arms to lift her out of the way and she expertly blocks his moves and in a split second grabs his right forearm bringing it behind his back and throwing him hard against the door face first. He never saw it coming. She's holding his arm high and tight to the point of pain and she knows it. She tells him directly next to his ear.

"Now that I've got your attention; you will hear me out." She pauses gathering her strength. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?" She pauses. "Robert. Faison never touched me, never laid a hand on me and in fact I have NEVER let him touch me in that way, do you understand? Nothing happened. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me when you did, but that doesn't matter now." She pauses and pulls his arm up higher knowing its causing a more pain. "So there. It's all out in the open. You know everything now and you could have spared yourself all this grief for all these months if you had just asked me. So all your sanctimonious crap about worrying about my feelings was just that; crap and you know it." She says angry that it had to come to this.

She feels him exhale and knows that he really was assuming the worst all of these months. Her eyes well up again with unshed tears knowing that he has been carrying this weight on his shoulders. He closes his eyes in immeasurable relief. The thought of that man touching her in any way was like a cancer eating at him every day since she was taken. The thought of him knowing her the way he knows her, the implications were unbearable. It's such an overwhelming sense of relief; his knees nearly buckle with the removal of the weight of it. It's momentary and he quickly recovers.

After a long moment he says "Are you done? Can I have my arm back now?" She's stunned by his response and is instantly furious, but she is also distracted as intended.

"Is that all you have to say to me? After everything? After all of THIS? You Bastard" she screams at him. The next second, he has grabbed the arm that's holding his and pulls her forward spinning her around and throwing her back against the door facing him. They struggle for a brief second but he manages to grab hold of both her wrists above her head.

"Ow, you son of a bitch, that hurt. Let go of me." She barks at him furious at him and herself for letting her guard down. He moves his face closer.

"Not a chance. By the way, my face connecting with this door was not pleasant either.I think you might be slipping sweetheart, you need to learn some new moves."

He looks over her body appreciatively, overcome instantly with his desire for her. His lips are millimeters from hers now as he brings his body in full contact with hers. Her desire for him is quickly winning the battle over her anger. His words and his actions have the intended effect on her as she involuntarily closes her eyes. She opens them slowly and returns the movement.

"Those are pretty strong words coming from someone who's facing down a perfectly aimed knee right at this moment." She says deliberately touching his lips with her own when she speaks.

They look into each other's eyes briefly and suddenly, like a fuse has been lit, they move at the same time as they devour each other's mouths. They are frantic for each other as they can't seem to get close enough, fast enough. He releases both her hands as he immediately goes for her sweater and tries to bring it over her head while she's busy trying to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. She tries to unbutton his shirt but gives up. She tries to remove her pants but her hands are shaking too much. He chuckles slightly as he sees her struggling.

"Stop laughing and help me will you."

When all the barriers have been removed, he quickly lifts her and braces her against the door while lowering her into his embrace. They both groan loudly at the sensation as she throws her head back against the door hard. She feels a momentary twinge of pain, but it quickly subsides as he fills her completely. He notices the brief look of discomfort on her face and he stops suddenly.

"Anna?"

"Don't stop, please, Robert, oh God." She says on an exhaled moan.

She brings her head forward slowly and looks into his eyes. They both smile at each other as she leans in to kiss him gently and they begin to move against each other in an unhurried pace. He kisses her, and leans his forehead against hers. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, the experience is intense and erotic as they reconnect and reaffirm their love for one another. "I cannot live without this, without you, don't ever leave me again." They communicate with their eyes. It quickly turns explosive and when it's over, they are both completely drained emotionally and physically.

He turns and lowers them both to the floor with her positioned in his lap, still maintaining their connection. They stay together against the door until they both regain their breath. She lifts her face from his neck, and holds his head with both her hands kissing him deeply.

"Robert, are we okay? I need to know you trust me, trust us." She asks through tears. He kisses her face her, her eyes, her lips.

"We're more than okay. I do trust you Anna. I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul. I'm sorry that I haven't shown you that. You should never doubt that ever again and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you went through that ordeal with him every day not knowing what was going to happen. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asks leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. I should never have doubted you or your feelings for me. It's over now and we will never have to talk about this again. I love you so much, Robert." She says looking into his eyes. "And I love you, so very much." He says kissing her deeply.


	25. Chapter 25

After they recover, they make their way to the bed and after removing all their remaining clothes they climb under the covers. They are both physically and mentally exhausted after what has happened over the last 24 hours. For both of them, it has been a catharsis of sorts. A release of pent-up emotion, unanswered questions and a reaffirmation they do love and trust each other completely. They have revealed truths to each other and uncovered hidden feelings that in the past would have been left alone and simmered beneath the surface.

A new era has been reached in their relationship that both of them recognize as maturity based on deep-friendship, intense love and to her amazement, complete trust. Their arguments and disagreements will always be explosive; it's the nature of their personalities because they are, after all, cut from the same cloth. For him, she is his rock, the one who is fearless and has never backed down from him. She always is the one who provides clarity for him when he himself cannot see the truth or face it. He has been accused of being a chauvinist by many, but in reality, he has never respected a person more than her because she does stand up to him and is not afraid of telling him off when he needs it.

He spoons up behind her and kisses her ear as they both stare at William. He is still sleeping peacefully in his carrier not disturbed in the least by what went on for the last hour.

"He sleeps like you, ya know. A nuclear blast wouldn't wake him up." She giggles and pulls him closer.

"We do make beautiful children, don't we?" He asks kissing her neck.

"Yes, we certainly do." She says smiling contently as she holds his arm closer to her body.

"Since I paid for the room for the night, maybe we can just stay here for another couple of hours. What do you think? Do we have enough stuff for him?" He asks.

"Yeah, I brought extra diapers and well I'm always packin." She says with a wink over her shoulder.

He laughs, "You most certainly are. Love you."

"Love you too." He nestles closer to her and they quickly fall asleep.

She awakens to the quiet in the room. Both Robert and William are sleeping soundly and for a moment she relishes the peace and takes the opportunity to watch them both. Her son should be hungry pretty soon and she is surprised that he is not more restless in his sleep. It's probably because neither one of them really slept well the night before. She turns over and sees Robert who is sleeping soundly on his side facing her. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping like this when in reality he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Some of that weight, she thinks, is of his own making, but a large portion of it is because of her she realizes with remorse.

She thinks about what he must have put himself through this last year thinking the worst about what went on with Faison. But for the first time since she has known him, she truly believes he does trust her. This secret of knowing Faison when she was a child has weighed heavily on her especially since they were remarried. She knows she should of told him, but again she was scared of what his reaction would be. She made another huge mistake. They both make mistakes with each other. But she truly believe they have completely cleared the air with each other now. It's as if a weight she didn't know she was carrying for the last fifteen years has finally been lifted and she has never felt more complete.

She caresses his face and runs her fingers gently through his hair. She wonders at her need for him sometimes. Does it make her weaker or stronger? It has always been there she realizes even when they were apart. She has never in her life needed someone as much as him and that thought unsettles her knowing that she can be so dependent on someone so thoroughly. But on the other hand, it gives her peace knowing that he will always be with her, that he will always come for her and that he needs her as much as she needs him. He can infuriate her at times so much that she wants to strangle him, but even then, her intense love for him is always there.

She thinks back over the events of the last day. They really are so alike in so many ways. The only difference being that he has such difficulty in expressing his emotions. His old-school mindset that displaying or revealing emotions can weaken a person can be troublesome at times. In some ways she knows that it's his defense mechanism and he believes it reduces his vulnerability. She has to admit, it's one of the things about him that makes him so attractive to her, but at times it can drive her crazy. She thinks back to the last two hours and she smiles. Despite how intense their arguments can get, they do make up nicely, she thinks. Today was one for the books and she chuckles slightly as she remembers their encounter. She has never felt such equal amounts of anger and lust at the same time. They need to be studied, she muses, as she continues to look at him. She begins to feel those familiar stirrings again as unconsciously her caresses become more purposeful as her hand travels over his neck, down his shoulder and over his side.

He awakens to the feeling of feather-light kisses on his face, his neck and his shoulder. The sensations of being pushed gently onto his back while a rush of cold air envelopes him as the sheet is pulled away. He opens his eyes and sees her smiling down at him and feels the weight of her body on his. It's the smile that instantly ignites something deep inside him. He returns her smile and lets her take control as she slowly brings her left leg over to straddle him. His hands immediately go to her waist as she bends down to kiss him deeply.

She rises above him and he attempts to guide her with his hands at her waist. She gently shakes her head no with a smile and takes his hands from her waist to bring them up next to his head. She laces her fingers with his one hand as she reaches for him with her lips and he complies. She pulls back slightly and smiles at him as she straightens her body and guides him to her. He watches her intently as the emotions play over her face. She closes her eyes as her head falls back on her shoulders. He is mesmerized by her as she then looks down at him with a mixture of love and desire while she rises and falls above him.

She sees him through heavy-lidded eyes and is amazed as always when they are like this how completely she loves him, desires him; needs him. He is the missing piece of her puzzle and always has been even during all their years apart. She knows this as fact now. She sees the same intensity of love and desire in his eyes and in his words as he tells her how much he loves her, needs her, wants her, always has and always will. Her breath catches in her throat as she is overcome with emotion at the realization that she almost lost this forever, not once but twice. The mantra begins in her head even though she tries to block it. "I can't lose you again, I can't lose this again". It repeats over and over as she continues her movements with him and although she tries to prevent it, the tears start to flow.

He knows, as he often does, what she's thinking. She has had these episodes several times during their love-making since they've returned from South America. He knows what she needs and he unclasps his hands from hers bringing them to her face and gently brings her down to him. He whispers against her lips "You're not going to lose me Anna. I'll always be with you, always." She cries out against his mouth as her release comes unexpectedly and it's the trigger that sends him over the edge as well. It's a powerful release for both and they hold onto to each other for a long moment as their movements still and their breathing slows.

He pulls back slightly and holds her face in his hands as he pushes her sweat dampened hair away behind her ears. They smile at each other and she kisses him and lays her body fully on top of him. "I love you". She says against his neck. "I love you more." He responds holding her tighter.

After a few moments, "Um Anna, I think we're being watched."

Startled, she pulls back quickly and then follows his gaze. Over in the carrier, William is wide awake and staring at both of them. She starts to laugh because he looks so sweet and precious just sitting there sucking on his fist and moving his legs.

"Do you think we just bought him two years on a psychiatrist couch in the future or what?" Robert asks her with a smile. She really starts to laugh and hugs him again. She pulls back and they both look at William again.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's only six weeks old. I mean I don't think he can focus this far yet and even if he could, he won't remember." They continue to watch him proudly.

"It's getting late, I'm surprised he's not screaming to eat yet" She says. Just as she finishes her sentence, William scrunches up his face and lets out a huge wail. "Spoke too soon." She says disengaging herself from Robert and making her way over to William before he disturbs the entire hotel.

Robert watches her with their son as she talks to him in that mother's voice that he has loves and holds him to her naked body. He is struck again by how every time he looks at her, she becomes more beautiful to him. He realizes he's been thanking God a lot lately that he has these opportunities to see how wonderful she is with their child. She comes back to the bed and he makes room for her as they lay together while William nurses. She is on her side so she can rest her arm holding William against the pillow while Robert wraps his arm around Anna from behind. It's become routine for them in the last month and a half during the early morning hours and it's these precious moments that they will always cherish and be thankful for.

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles

"Hello." Holly says answering the phone.

"Holly, its Tiffany. How are you?"

"Hello Tiffany, I'm fine. How are things with you and Sean."

"Very good, except that he always seems to be out of town, like today for instance. Is Mac around?" she asks knowing the answer already.

"Actually, he's in New York today auditioning some acts for the club. I was going to go with him, but I thought I would take a break from traveling back and forth this week." Holly replies with a half-truth. She actually wanted to stay in town to see how the Robert and Anna situation played out, considering what happened the night before.

"Oh, ok. I was actually going to ask him to lunch to discuss the Christening party for William. Anna agreed to let me plan and organize it for her." Tiffany says hoping this has the desired effect. She is not disappointed.

"Oh, well sorry Tiffany, I'll tell him you called." Holly says somewhat deflated.

"Actually Holly, since I'm free for lunch, would you care to join me at the hotel?" Holly's first instinct is to say no, but almost immediately she thinks better of it. It would be beneficial to remain close with Robert's inner-circle, in fact, it could work to her advantage. She wants to know what happened last night after Robert left and she knows Tiffany would know.

"Sure, Tiffany that sounds great. What time and I'll meet you there?"

Tiffany is momentarily surprised she accepted, but then responds. "How about 1 o'clock?"

"Perfect, I'll see you there." They hang up.

Tiffany hangs up the phone and thinks the hook is now baited. "Now let's hope the big fish is still swimming." She checks with her contacts inside the PC hotel. They confirm that the commissioner has not checked out of his room and that his wife arrived at 7:50am this morning. She looks at her watch, it's 10:30 am. "Well either the earth is moving, or they've killed each other. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Port Charles Hotel, Port Charles

Robert hears the shower turn on and sees William is sound-asleep. He must have dozed off again. Hearing the shower, he thinks about her, her passion, his love for her and for their family. What has transpired over the last three hours between them was very intense and it seemed to be a culmination of fifteen years of unresolved emotions and issues, but they survived again and he feels they are stronger than ever for it.

He is amazed at her strength and her boldness. She never lets him get away with anything. He scolds himself for letting this situation get as far as it did. He knows he has to work on his over-possessiveness when it comes to her and his inability to express himself to her. It's something at times that he cannot control, especially when it comes to other men. When she was married to Duke, he had to bury his feelings and at times they did come to the surface. Being married to Holly helped to ease some of the pain of knowing Anna was sharing her bed with another man. It helped but did not erase his feelings for her. He knows now, that nothing or no one ever will.

He gets out of bed, picking up William in his carrier and heads for the open bathroom door. He sets William down just inside the door as he looks in and sees the silhouette of her naked body through the beveled-glass shower door. He quietly opens the shower door, as she is rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She heard and felt the shower door open as cool air quickly filtered in. She turns to him and opens her eyes, as he brushes his right hand over her cheek gently and smiles down at her. She wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head against his chest and they just hold each other for long moments. He caresses her back and sides. He intentionally brushes his hand against the side of her breast.

"Is William still sleeping?" she asks with her eyes closed.

"Yup, like a log, see for yourself." He says. She lifts her head from his chest to look past him out the small opening he left with the shower door. She sees William in his carrier, still sleeping soundly.

"You really are trying to traumatize him aren't you?" She laughs up at him. He smiles down at her, that wicked smile that never fails to ignite her. He leans in and kisses her deeply. She is lost in the sensations then she suddenly remembers, "Robert, Robert, wait, I don't have time, I have a doctor's appointment at 12." She says, pulling back reluctantly.

"We have time." He says desperate to continue.

She giggles, "Yeah but it's with my gynecologist." She says looking up at him hoping it will ring some bells. He looks down at her as she looks up at him with a knowing look, but she sees no bells are ringing yet.

"I just finished um taking care of things, if you know what I mean." She says. He thinks for second

"Oh, right and this is the six-week green-light appointment. What is she going to say? Did we break some kind of rule or something?" He asks in all-seriousness.

She laughs out loud at his statement. He is the smartest man she has ever known, but he can be a complete goof when it comes to things like this.

"Ah, no. Don't worry they won't issue an APB on you, but I would like to appear as presentable as possible. So get out of my shower so that I can finish and we can continue this later at home." She says turning him around and pushing him out.

He does as he's told very reluctantly and he wraps a towel around himself taking William with him out of the bathroom. Anna emerges about thirty minutes later; she is dressed and is putting her earrings back on as she walks out of the bathroom. She pauses in the doorway seeing the sight in front of her. It takes her breath away as she watches Robert with their son. William must have woken up while Robert was getting dressed. He is standing in just his black slacks at the window. The sunlight has bathed both of them into almost an ethereal picture as Robert holds William to his bare chest and shoulder. It is a stark contrast between father and son. Robert is very dark compared to William and he looks unbelievably small against Robert's chest and shoulder.

Robert is humming to him a song she doesn't recognize, but assumes it's an Australian lullaby, knowing him the way she does. It is one of the most beautiful sites she has ever seen. She is struck suddenly how much in love she is with her family. The tears come instantly as she realizes as parents and as a family, they were deprived of this when Robin was an infant. Robin, she misses her even though she only saw her a few hours ago. Maybe they can surprise her and pick her up from school today. She slowly walks up to both of them as Robert notices her and gives her a smile. William's eyes are open, but he seems extremely relaxed and content.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispers.

"Yeah, he looks sleepy. Let me feed him and then I'll go and that should hold him until I get back. Maybe we can all have lunch before we go home. I'll tell Olin to drop Robin here on the way home from school. She has an early dismissal today around 1:30." She says.

"Sounds like a plan. I have some calls to make anyway. I forgot, I also ordered breakfast before you came. Strange though, that was hours ago." He says looking at his watch.

"Want me to order you something? You should eat." He asks. She kisses William and gives Robert a lingering kiss. "No that's ok, I had a little something this morning, plus I don't have time." He smiles at her as she takes William.

Tiffany checks her watch again for the third time; it's now 1:10. She hopes Holly has not changed her mind considering what she knows now. Her contact inside the hotel staff confirmed that indeed there was a "reconciliation" that took place upstairs. She laughs to herself as she recalls the conversation she had with her "contact".

"Miss Hill, you know that I have always provided you inside information on visiting dignitaries, celebrities and the like, when I felt the public had a right to know. However in this case, I am not comfortable relaying such personal information regarding our own Police Commissioner." He says looking at her from across his desk.

"I understand that Howard, but if the Police Commissioner of this city is staying at this hotel, I think the public has a right to know why. I mean think about it. Why would he be staying here if he only lives ten minutes from here? What possible reason other than maybe an affair or some other marital problem. Any situation of this sort would definitely impact his ability to execute his job responsibilities." She says not believing any of what she is saying.

She knows most of the story anyway but needs to know what happened this morning one way or the other. She knows she is feeding him a flimsy argument to provide the information. However, she needs to know what went on in that room and if in fact Anna is still here.

The man looks at her for a beat and Tiffany can tell he is buying her reasoning. He then responds, "I can't tell you why he checked in early this morning in the first place, but I can definitively state that Mrs. Scorpio also checked in about 2 hours later. It has been confirmed that she was in the room up until about an hour ago." He says this last sentence with an odd hesitation and a noticeable uncomfortable look on his face.

Tiffany picks up on it instantly. "Is that all? There is something you are not telling me Howard." She probes.

He is very uncomfortable and hesitant to continue but knows she will not give up in her pursuit to get this information. "Well let's just say that my security staff was alerted to a disturbance. However, that was quickly diffused."

Tiffany is now very concerned; this does not sound good at all. "Go on Howard, what happened? You know me. I have never revealed my sources, nor have I ever released information that would indicate how or where this information came from." She says emphatically.

"Yes, I do." He says and taking a deep breath he continues. "A room service staff member was delivering an order placed by the Commissioner. As he was coming down the hallway toward the room, he heard angry shouting and what appeared to him at least, a physical altercation was taking place as he approached the door. He became very concerned and called security immediately. At the same time, we had already received several phone calls from guests in adjacent rooms complaining of the noise as well. Considering it was the Commissioner's room that was in question, I was notified and I immediately headed for the room." He pauses, now clearly uncomfortable with what he is about to say.

"Howard." Tiffany is really concerned when he said physical altercation and she prodes him to continue. He does so very reluctantly, trying to search for words very carefully.

"When I entered the hallway, I noticed there was now several people not only the room service and security staff, but several hotel guests near the door to the room. As I was approaching the door, I quickly determined that what might have started out as a heated argument between Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio had most definitely turned into something else entirely, if you know what I mean." He struggles to say. Tiffany caught on quickly but needed to be sure.

"How can you be so sure? If it was quiet again that could mean several things. Are you sure they are both okay?" Tiffany asks.

"Miss Hill, it was definitely anything but quiet and it was very clear what was happening inside that room because it was happening right on the other side of the door. It was also abundantly clear that both were most definitely willing participants, if you again know what I mean. Now that is all I am going to say about this, I've said too much already, so please do not ask any further questions." He responds. "Just know that when Mrs. Scorpio left about an hour ago. She stopped by the front desk to make a reservation for lunch for both her and the Commissioner. So, it's safe to assume that whatever problem there was has now been resolved, so to speak."


	26. Chapter 26

Anna quietly enters the hotel room with a small paper-bag in her hand. She smiles when she sees Robert asleep and sitting up against the headboard. His left hand is on William's back who is also sleeping surrounded by what appears to be a fort of pillows in the center of the bed. She has to stifle the urge to laugh, considering Robert's over protectiveness, coupled with the fact that William can't even roll-over by himself yet.

She approaches Robert and contemplates how to wake him without startling him.

"I'm not sleeping." He whispers as he opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Hi, how did we do?" She says as she caresses the side of his face.

"Good, he's been sleeping for about an hour now. How did it go? Is everything ok with you? What did the doctor say?" He asks as she sits on the bed next to him.

"Relax, everything is fine. I got a clean bill of health, everything has healed properly so no worries." She smiles at the noticeable relief on his face. "But there is one thing we need to discuss." She says.

"What, what is it?" He asks trying to remain calm.

"Relax, Robert it's not serious. It's just that she recommends that I not go back on the pill until after William stops breast-feeding, so you know what that means." She says with a smirk on her face. He immediately catches on.

"I take it that's what's in the bag." He says looking at the package she still has in her hand.

"Yes, good guess." She says smiling.

"Oh and I had to tell her about this morning since, well, she kinda already knew. She was compelled to tell me that we took a chance considering we used absolutely no protection. The books say breast-feeding mother's usually have a reduced chance of getting pregnant, but that's not full-proof she told me. So guess what? I have another appointment to take a pregnancy test in two weeks." She says not really knowing what his reaction will be.

"I've actually been thinking about that since you left. I'm sorry, it's my fault I should have exercised a little more self-control this morning." He says to her meaning every word.

She is startled by his statement and it upsets her that he feels this way. "Robert, don't be ridiculous. I was there too remember? We were both swept up in the moment, well moments." She smiles at him. "If I am pregnant again, and that's a big if, I would consider it a blessing. That is something you should never apologize for." She says with conviction.

He nods, "I'm sorry it didn't come out right. You're right on all counts and I would be thrilled too" He says holding her hand

"It's ok." She smiles briefly then says. "Now going forward and for at least the next three months or so, the ball is in your court, so to speak." She says with a smile trying to lighten the mood. She dangles the bag in front of him and he takes it from her hesitantly and looks inside.

He looks back up at her like she's gone completely nuts. "Are you kidding me? I am not using these Anna." He says emphatically and with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, then we have a problem because that's all they had at this store unless you go and get them yourself. And just so you know, it was no picnic for me bringing these up to the counter. So, from now on this is your responsibility. Besides, what's the big deal? Only you and I are going to see them anyway." She says trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Anna, you're already laughing, this is going to be a helluva mood booster. Fine, whatever but just think of the scandal when the Police Commissioner of this city is reported buying these." He says trying to blackmail her into taking on the responsibility. It doesn't work.

"Nice try and get over yourself, no one is going to care." She says laughing.

Tiffany is still smiling as she remembers the conversation with the head of hotel security. She is beyond thrilled that Robert and Anna have reconciled. She was getting very nervous, knowing how completely stubborn and volatile they both are. She was also thrilled to learn that they had planned on having lunch here this afternoon. When she was initially planning this "chance encounter", she was only hoping for a possible run-in with Robert. However, this scenario is clearly much better than expected as she will possibly get a ring-side seat as their reconciliation plays itself out in direct view of Holly.

Holly sees Tiffany sitting by herself at a table in the dining room and notices that she is smiling to herself. "Hi Tiffany, I'm sorry I'm so late."

Tiffany is startled out of her thoughts and is relieved to see that Holly has indeed shown. "That's Ok, I haven't ordered yet. How are you? How's Mac, haven't seen him in a while?"

"I'm fine and Mac is fine, I guess he's just been a little busy lately, haven't seen much of him myself really." She says rather wistfully.

"I'm sure things will quiet down for him soon so that he can devote more time to you, so don't worry." Tiffany says observing her reaction very carefully. Holly responds with can only be categorized as disinterest.

"Yeah, I suppose." This angers Tiffany to think that she is using Robert's brother in this way, but she hides her feelings.

"Well, I know how you feel. Sean is always off somewhere. So, let's just make this a man-bashing lunch and see if that makes us feel better." She says trying to lighten the mood.

The waiter comes over to take their orders and then quickly returns with their drinks. At that moment, both see Robert coming through doorway alone as he is escorted to a table in the corner. Holly's expression reveals hope in that maybe things have not been resolved between Robert and Anna. He is alone but appears to be in good spirits as he converses with a waiter who hands him two menus. He has not noticed them at their table and stands when the waiter brings what appears to be an infant highchair. Tiffany is watching intently at Holly's reaction to this development and is not disappointed. As she watches Robert make room for the highchair, Holly's face reveals her true emotions. She is completely distracted, and Tiffany uses the moment to her advantage.

"Oh, there's Robert, I guess Anna must be joining him for lunch with the baby. I hope so, I haven't seen them both in over a week. He's probably grown so much already." She says nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'm sure he has." Holly responds looking away now. Just then Anna enters the dining room with William in his carrier and is escorted to the table in the corner. The look of happiness on both their faces when they make eye contact is quite noticeable. It is also noticeable to Tiffany that a few members of the dining staff are smiling and whispering to each other while looking at both of them. "They must be the talk of the hotel." She thinks to herself.

"That was strange." Anna says as she situates William and his carrier in the highchair.

"What?" Robert asks as he is helping her. She sits next to Robert, leans in close and whispers.

"I don't know. It's just the waiter and the hostesses were glaring and smiling at me and I swear I heard giggling. Don't look, but over there. A bunch of them are staring at us right now." She nods to an area behind him. Of course, Robert turns his head and she elbows him.

"I told you not to look." She whispers furiously.

He turns back to her. "Relax. They are probably just staring because a beautiful woman just walked in." She smiles at him.

"Good answer." She leans in and kisses him briefly. "But, your prejudice notwithstanding, I don't think that's it." She says picking up her menu.

"Well anyway, that's my answer and I'm sticking to it. How's junior? He looks content." He asks looking over at his son, who is busy sucking on his pacifier.

"He's very content actually. I'm glad I fed him upstairs so that we can enjoy our lunch, hopefully. He's such a good boy, we're very lucky." She says smiling at her son.

"He takes after his father of course. Give him what he wants, and you will hear no complaints." He says.

"Really? Is that all it takes to keep your mouth shut? I'll have to remember that." She responds sarcastically, looking at her menu.

"Love, I don't think keeping my mouth shut is really what you want is it? You certainly appreciated it open this morning." He banters back quickly trying to embarrass her for her comment and succeeding. "Robert!" She whispers as loud as she can and kicking him under the table as the waiter has approached.

She's not sure if he heard that last comment. The waiter proceeds to set their drink orders on the table and tells them their waitress will be over to take their lunch orders shortly. He leaves with a slight smirk on his face that both of them notice.

"I ordered you a club soda." He says to her still laughing to himself noticing her face is red with embarrassment. As she takes a sip of her drink she notices his smirk and vows to get even. She is silent for a few moments while plotting her revenge.

"Thank you" she says leaning into him. "And thank you very much for this morning too. It was…. incredible." She whispers in her most seductive voice. Then lightly licks his ear lobe.

At the same time she places her right hand very high on his thigh. He almost drops the glass he is holding. He is stunned even further as her hand reaches its goal and remains. He is now in full panic mode and fights the involuntary urge to close his eyes as he sees their waitress approaching. The waitress reaches their table and asks if they are ready to order yet. At this point, Robert physically cannot use his voice as his wife continues her activity on him under the table, unbeknownst to their waitress. A sheen of perspiration is forming on his forehead as his face begins to turn very red.

Anna looks at him and asks innocently while trying to pretend that nothing unusual is happening. "Robert, are you ready?" He can only shake his head in the negative pretending to read his menu.

She asks the waitress, "Can you give us a few more minutes? Thank you." With that, the waitress leaves the table and Anna removes her hand just as abruptly, leaving him on the ledge. She turns her attention to William, who has fallen asleep, to remove the pacifier from this mouth.

When she turns back, Robert's face is millimeters from hers. "You are in so much trouble." He says, and then kisses her passionately before she has the chance to speak. She can't help but respond and in fact is swept away by it. He quickly pulls back reluctantly. Visibly affected, she tries to respond as calmly as she can.

"Well, um, you deserved that." She says with a semi-satisfied smile, not knowing now who was taught a lesson in that exchange.

Tiffany notices that even while she is trying to keep a conversation going, Holly has witnessed the entire scene taking place between Anna and Robert and is distracted. Though they cannot hear what is being said, it is quite obvious that they have resolved the issues they have been struggling with and this pleases Tiffany very much. A fact she tries to hide.

"Holly, is something wrong?"

"No why do you ask that?" Holly responds a little defensively.

"Holly, please you can not fool me. One of the prerequisites of my job is being able to read people and what I am reading from you is telling a very understandable story." Tiffany says as gently as she can.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tiffany." She says rather weakly.

"Look, I can see it on your face. You're still in love with him aren't you? Believe me I understand Holly. You were married to him, things did not end well and now all of a sudden you are in each other's lives again, but this time he is not your husband. All those weeks that Anna was gone, you both resolved maybe some of the issues. You both put the past behind you, maybe temporarily, to focus on Robin and Faison's ever-looming presence" She says laying all the cards on the table.

At the mention of Faison's name, Holly's eyes temporarily widen. It does not go unnoticed by Tiffany, but she presses on trying to get her to open about her feelings for Robert.

"Holly, you can talk to me. I've known you for a long time; we have been through a lot together. Things I will never forget, quite frankly. Anything you say to me, will be kept in the strictest confidence, I can assure you." Holly exhales heavily while looking directly at Tiffany. She believes what her "friend" is saying, but can she trust her? They have been through a lot together and she has always been a good friend to both her and Robert. Right now she feels so alone. She can't even tell her family what is happening with her and with Robert because they won't care. The only thing they want her to focus on is covering their involvement in the Cartel and her connection to Faison.

"I don't know what to say, except yes, I suppose I am still in love with him. I probably always will be. It's not something I am proud to admit, but it is the truth." She says finally.

"I understand and I sympathize, I do. But I have to ask, what about Mac, what are your feelings for him? Does he know anything about this?"

"I really do care for Mac, Tiffany, I do. He is so much like Robert, which is probably why I was with him in the beginning. I know it's not fair to him, but I think there might be a future for us, a real future." She lies.

"Yes, but being with Mac, I think, only makes your situation worse doesn't it? He is his brother after all and they are a very close family. I just don't want to see either you or Mac hurt. I mean, you have to know that Robert is incredibly happy right now. In all honesty, and please don't take offense to this, I have never seen either one of them happier, as you can see." Tiffany declares.

"I know that Tiffany, I do. But like I said, I am committed to this relationship with Mac. He is a good man and he treats me very well. We are good together. We have the same interests and he is very accommodating. I have invested too much time and sacrificed too mu.." She stops herself knowing she was ranting and that she just revealed too much. Tiffany quickly catches it and jumps on it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing Tiffany, it's just bad choice of words. I just meant that with all the traveling, my work and everything. I promise you no one will get hurt, least of all Mac." She says trying to recover and deflect but it doesn't work. Tiffany is not buying it. It just solidifies her suspicions. She was involved somehow, someway with this Faison disaster and it sickens her. She has had enough of this game of cat and mouse. Sean had better find a way to either prove her connection in this mess or disprove it and soon or she will not be able to stop herself from taking action.

They both notice at the same time, Anna handing William to Robert. He holds his son with such pride as he smiles at Anna while she hangs on Robert's shoulder and holding the baby's hand. It's like a knife in Holly's heart as she sees Anna and Robert kiss briefly and Holly cannot hide her feelings. At the same time, Robin walks in and hugs both her parents and gives William a gentle kiss on his forehead. To Tiffany it is a heart-warming picture of her best friends enjoying being a family, to Holly it is a nightmare.

"Hello, daughter of mine. How was school today? Are you getting back into the swing of things again?" Anna asks as Robin sits down next to her.

"It's been a long week Mom. I have so much homework already, and I've only been back three days." Robin complains.

"You're in High School now Robin, so it's only going to get harder. But knowing how incredibly smart and talented my daughter is, I know she can handle it." She says jokingly while putting her arm around her. "Yeah right" She laughs. "How's William, I really missed him today. Oh and Dad, I missed you this morning too, I didn't even hear you leave." Robin says while carefully receiving William from her mother. Robert and Anna look at each other briefly, but Robert responds quickly,

"Sorry Love, I had some things to take care of so I needed to leave very early. But I am very glad you are here now because I missed you too." She looks up from William and smiles at her Dad.

"Are you hungry Robin because I ordered you the usual?" Anna asks her daughter.

"I'm starved, thanks. So, what are we doing tonight?" She asks while looking at William. Anna looks a little surprised at the question

"I thought you asked me the other day if could stay at Jodi's tonight since its Friday?"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. I thought maybe we could do a movie night. What do you think?" She says looking at her parents.

"Um, sure, absolutely. If that's what you want." Robert says pleasantly surprised.

"Great, but I get to pick the movie this time." Robin replies.

"That's fine, but you know the rules." Anna says.

"Yes, Mom, I do."

William is starting to get fussy and is not far away from a full-blown cry. "Here, I'll take him, sweetheart." Anna says.

"It's ok Mom, I'll just walk around with him in the lobby for a little while. He'll be fine." She says as she gets up and expertly puts him to her shoulder.

"Okay, but if he gets hysterical just come and get me, so don't leave the lobby area." She says while proudly watching her daughter.

"Okay, I'll just be right outside the restaurant over there." Robin replies to her mother as she begins to walk away.

"She's amazing our daughter you know?" Robert says watching her walk away and noticing William has already calmed down.

"She is, isn't she?" Anna says smiling. "She's so good with him and she is such a huge help. I was a little worried that she would feel overwhelmed when William came along but she has been such a great big sister. I'm so proud of her." She pauses briefly. "Robert I know we decided on asking Mac to be William's Godfather, I think we should have Robin as his Godmother. What do you think? I know it's a little unusual, but she is fourteen years older than him and I know she would take this very seriously and she is so good with hi…."

"Anna, I think it's a fantastic idea and she'll be absolutely thrilled." He says interrupting her rambling. She smiles at him.

"Good then its settled. We can tell her tonight before the movie. Oh, and we have to be nice, no matter what movie she chooses. I have to say though that I'm a little surprised she wants to spend Friday night at home with us."

"Yeah, what's that about?" Robert asks looking at her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to enjoy it while I can, it probably won't last."

She chuckles and then turns serious again. "It's amazing you know when you think about it." She says.

"What?"

"You know us, a family with the requisite house, 2 kids and the family dog. I never thought we would have this, that I would have this. We have a daughter and a son and it's the four of us now." She says wistfully while smiling at him.

"I know what you mean, it is almost unbelievable. Just think, us, the jet-setting spies are now Ward and June Cleaver. Who would have thought?" He says chuckling.

"I wouldn't go that far, but it is unbelievable though." She says laughing.

"Well believe it because it's true and we deserve it all, every bit of it." He says earnestly grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"We do, don't we?" She asks emotionally. He nods and kisses her.

"Just a thought, but should we really trust her to pick a movie though? Oh well it doesn't matter, I'm just really looking forward to tonight, just the four of us, especially after last night." He says taking a sip of his drink, not realizing how his last statement has affected her. Moments of silence pass before she is able to speak.

"Robert."

"Yeah?" He responds absently without looking at her.

"Promise me something?" She asks.

"Anything." He says now looking at her.

"Promise me you'll always come home to us, no matter what happens." She says looking tearfully into his eyes. He knows what she means. He knows he made a huge mistake the previous night by not going home, especially after all that has happened over the last year. Once again he let his pride cloud his judgment and he walked away from it without facing it head on. He vows to her and himself to never let it happen again.

"Always, I promise, no matter what, I will always come home to you." He says. She gently grabs his head and gives him a lingering kiss as Robin returns with a sleeping William. Upon seeing her parents, she smiles and is relieved to know that the tension between them over the last day appears to be gone. She was beginning to worry that something was wrong again and felt a family night together would hopefully go a long way. It seems that she didn't need to worry. She rolls her eyes in embarrassment and she clears her throat quietly.

"Good job, Robin." Anna whispers proudly as she pulls back from Robert and notices William is sleeping soundly. As they are finishing up their lunch, William begins to fuss again.

"He might need changing, I'll be right back." Anna says about to get up. "I'll help you Mom. I'm done with my lunch." Robin says grabbing the diaper bag for her mother.

When Tiffany turns her attention back to Holly, she notices in astonishment that it is not Robert, Holly is glaring at, but Anna as she walks away with William and Robin. It is a look that immediately sends a chill up her spine. It is all at once a mixture of disgust, envy and possibly hatred. As Tiffany finishes paying the check, she thanks Holly for joining her for lunch and that if she ever needs to talk, she will always be just a phone call away. She knows that Holly will not take her up on her offer, but she had to say it on the slight chance that she might. As they proceed to walk out of the restaurant, they both notice that Robert is sitting alone. Tiffany tells Holly she wants to stop by and say hello to Robert.

"I actually have an appointment Tiffany. So give him my regards." Holly says while continuing to walk in the other direction, so as not to be noticed.

"I will." She replies with an air of condescension. Tiffany sits down at Robert's table and immediately gets to the point. "So I take it all is well in Scorpio land again." She says smiling.

"Yes, if you must know. Things have been resolved." He says smiling.

"Good, I'm glad, I really am. You know you two are quite a pair." She says meaning more than she wants to let on. One day she will reveal all she knows, but she will save that chip when they all need a good laugh.

"Robin, can you bring me the diaper bag?" Anna asks as she is laying William on his blanket on the couch in the ladies room. As she is removing William's onesy, she asks Robin to get a baby wipe out the diaper bag. Anna suddenly and horrifyingly remembers that she placed the paper bag from the drugstore in the diaper bag.

"No, no. Wait, I'll get it."

"Mom, I'm right here. I can get it." Robin says like her mother is losing her mind and as she is already reaching into the bag. A look of shock suddenly comes over her face as she sees some of the contents of the paper bag that have fallen out. Anna is absolutely horrified. She knows instantly what her daughter has discovered.

"Mom, we've talked about this before, many times before." She says rolling her eyes.

"I know that sweetheart, but it has been a while and a lot has happened since last Christmas. I just want to make sure that you have not forgotten what I said." Anna says to her daughter. They are now sitting in the lobby outside the ladies room.

"Mom, I haven't forgotten and nothing has changed for me since last year as far as that is concerned."

"Good, that makes me very happy. More than you know." Anna says with relief. She knows that Robin has had several dates with different boys since last year. She also knows that Roger didn't turn out to be a steady boyfriend much to her relief. She feels Robin is way too young to commit herself in that way knowing what it leads to these days with teenagers.

"Mom, you still didn't answer my question though. Mom?" Robin says trying to get her mother's attention.

"I know and I'm not sure if I should. I mean, it's between your father and me, understand?" Anna says. Robin is instantly relieved, but then a little shock settles in at that statement.

"So they're yours? You didn't buy them for me?" Robin says.

"What? For you? Are you insane? Why would you think I would buy them for you? What are you not telling me Robin?" Anna shouts but then tries to lower her voice noticing the other people in the lobby are now staring at her.

"Nothing, Mom, I swear. I've told you everything. It's just that a couple of my friends' parents have given them these things and they were totally humiliated, so I thought…. So you mean those are for you?" Robin says. Anna accepts her daughter's declaration but struggles to answer her question.

"First of all, at your age this would be the last thing I would buy for you, trust me on that." Anna says while holding William and proceeding to talk baby talk to him to make him laugh. She is desperately trying to evade Robin's last question.

"Mom?" Robin says. Anna looks at her with a frustrated look.

"Robin, like I said, it's between your father and me." Robin gives her mother the same look.

"Alright, boy you are nosey. Look, let's just say that your father and I feel that having another baby right now is probably not the best idea. Not that we wouldn't be absolutely thrilled, it's just that we think we have our hands full, you know, with both you and your brother at the moment." She says proud of herself that she was able to get that out with as little detail as possible and focuses her attention back to William.

"Oh." Robin says with a confused look on her face. "I don't get it though. I mean you just had William. Can't you guys exercise some self-control?".

Anna is utterly shocked. She tries not to raise her voice so as not to scare William. "Excuse me young lady, let's not forget who you're talking to here." She says through clenched teeth. Robin instantly regrets her last statement based on her mother's face and realizes instantly that she crossed a serious line.

"Sorry, Mom, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She says seeing how angry her mother is. Anna raises her eyebrows as if to say "that better be the case". She continues, "I just thought people were supposed to wait a lot longer after having a baby that's all." She says rather shyly.

'Where do I pull the lever for the safe to fall on me?' Anna thinks to herself as she looks heavenward. "Who told you that? Never mind, look, God how do I say this?" She pauses while looking at William in her arms. She wanted an open and honest relationship with her daughter and well now she has to do her part if she wants her daughter to continue to confide in her. "Um, okay. Well I went to the doctor today as you know and well it was a checkup to make sure everything with me is normal, which it is. An appointment like I had today is scheduled for mother's six weeks after having a baby to make sure they are healthy, and everything is back to normal." She says knowing full well that she sounds like she's reading from a textbook.

Anna also sees that it's not getting through based on the look on Robin's face. She reluctantly continues trying another approach.

"Robin, when you are older, much older you will understand. Um, okay, when two people love each other as much as your father and I do, they need to express that love for each other, and they are not expected to wait for months after having a baby to do that. So, when the doctor says we need to use other birth-control methods because it would be better for me and for William, we follow those instructions. Understand?" She asks Robin who has an expression on her face that she hasn't seen before.

Anna continues on hoping she is getting through. "Remember Robin as I have said to you many times before, protection is not just for pregnancy, it's for protection against disease. I'm very lucky because your Dad and I love each other very much. We have known each other for a long time and we know each other's history. We are committed to each other and know we will be together for the rest of our lives. He accepts his responsibilities and takes them very seriously because he knows that it's better for me and for William right now. Look Robin, what I'm trying to say is that I just hope you wait until you find someone who loves you just as much and takes their responsibilities just as seriously. It's your body Robin. You and only you are in control. Please tell me you understand." Anna asks hoping this is the end of the conversation.

"Yes, Mom, I understand believe me." She says smiling at her mother.

"Good, but just do me a favor will you?" Anna asks.

Robin braces herself. "Sure."

"For the sake of your father's sanity and subsequently mine, please don't tell him about this conversation, well for a couple of reasons, but most importantly he can barely handle you dating at all. Knowing other parents are giving these out will send him over the edge." Anna states emphatically.

"Trust me Mom, I can barely have this conversation with you. But I Just have to ask one more question though and I promise it's the last one." Robin says with a serious look on her face. Anna has the feeling she is going to regret it but says anyway.

"Okay, shoot."

Robin asks honestly because she truly does not understand. "It's just,….why are they glow–in-the-dark?"

Holly, unnoticed standing at a payphone, has heard this entire conversation between Anna and Robin. Hearing Anna describe in detail her relationship with Robert, their love for one another as well as their sex life has triggered something deep inside her. It is a deep hatred and resentment for a woman that has ruined her entire life from the moment she first arrived in Port Charles seven years ago. It is because of her and only her that she and Robert are not together right now. She knows that if Anna remains in Robert's life there is no chance for her to regain what she once had regardless of her plans of using Mac to bridge the current gap. It is a realization that both frightens her but gives her the determination she needs to finally get back everything that belongs to her.

She sees Robert come out into the lobby from the dining room with Tiffany. She continues to remain unnoticed by the payphone alcove area. She watches as he approaches Anna and Robin. Tiffany instantly goes for William who is in Anna's arms as both women fawn over him.

"Hey little man I haven't seen you in a week. Anna he is growing like a weed." She says as she takes him from Anna's arms.

"I know, I don't think he inherited my height DNA." She responds.

"Thank God for that." Robert says with a smirk. She glares at her husband who takes the moment to pull her aside for a private conversation.

"Tiff, can you take William and Robin out to Anna's car, she'll be there in a moment."

"Of course, come on Robin let's get all this stuff together." She responds knowing they need a moment alone.

Once they are alone, he pulls into a more private area which is directly next to the payphone alcove.

"I don't want to, but I have to at least make an appearance in the office this afternoon, I'll be home in a few hours, in plenty of time for movie night." He says to her as he places his hands on her waist. He kisses her tenderly. "I just wanted to tell you again, how sorry I am for the last 24 hours and for putting you through this. I love you more than anything, don't ever forget that." He says looking into her eyes.

She places her hand on his cheek and tears form in her eyes seeing the raw emotion and regret on his face. She knows how hard it is for him to be so emotionally open.

"I know and I love you Robert. Nothing is ever, ever going to change that." She kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck as they hug each other tightly.

"So no more fighting from now on" He says as they pull back from each other. She looks at him like he's nuts.

"You're kidding right? Besides what fun is there in that?" She moves to stand very close as she kisses him and says. "Take away the fighting, then we miss out on the mind-blowing make-up sex. Oh and just so you know, I plan an early bed-time for all the Scorpios tonight." She purrs kissing him deeply one last time and walking away with a self-satisfied smirk.

He watches her walk away appreciating the view. She turns her head to look at him giving him a sultry smile. "That woman is going to be the death of me." He says to no one in particular.

After they all leave, Holly comes out from the pay phone area with tears streaming down her face, but also with a look of murderous rage.


	27. Chapter 27

PI Office, Port Charles

Sean walks into his office and heads straight for the ringing phone. "Donely." He answers. "Yes, yes, I have been expecting your call. What do you have for me? Why? Yes, I can meet you, but.. Yes I know where that is, in an hour. I'll be there." He hangs up.

He did not like the evasive tone his contact had plus the fact that he could not tell him over the phone. He picks up the phone and dials.

"Hi princess, how are you, yes I'm fine. Is Frisco there?"

"Hey, listen. My contact just called, I have to meet him in the park in an hour. He has something for us. Meet me here at the PI Office about 5pm, I'll fill you in. No, if someone else shows up with me, it might spook him. Ok, see you then." As he hangs up the phone, Tiffany walks in.

"Hi, I got your message." He says giving her a quick kiss. "How did it go today?" He asks.

"She's involved Sean. One way or another, she is involved with what happened. You need to find out soon, because if she was capable of taking part in what happened then I think maybe Anna might be in danger again." She says.

"What? Why?" Sean asks instantly concerned.

"I don't know Sean, just call it intuition or whatever but trust me when I say this. Holly is still very much in love with Robert, she is definitely using Mac to stay close to him and I think she has an enormous amount of either resentment or hatred for Anna building inside her." Tiffany says.

"So then I gather our little plan worked. Well that's great news on all counts. Those two knuckleheads actually put their ridiculous prides aside and resolved their problems in record time. Will wonders never cease?" Sean says very pleased.

"This is not funny Sean. I am absolutely thrilled they resolved their problems, but I hope that what I did today didn't add fuel to another problem that's ready to explode." Tiffany says very concerned.

"Okay, relax. I'm actually meeting with an informant in about 45 minutes. I think he has the information we have been waiting for, one way or the other." He says.

"Good, I want this over with. I don't want to see anymore hurt happen to this family Sean, including Mac." She says.

Port Charles Park, Port Charles

"This can NOT be true. Where did you get this information from? Are you absolutely certain?" Sean asks looking at the documents the man has handed to him.

"Sean, you know better than anyone that I can't reveal that information. It took a lot of digging and it has taken a lot of favors to lay my hands on this. But rest assured, these documents are genuine. In fact, I made the copies of the originals myself. I think it's safe to say, that Miss Sutton has fooled many people for many years. Her family has been able to maintain their lifestyle for obvious reasons. They have also left quite a few casualties in their wake, both figuratively and literally. What baffles me is how this was never discovered before or it appears never even looked into. Knowing Scorpio as long as we both have and we know he was one of the best the agents we ever had. So how did this information not surface years ago?"

Sean is still shaking his head not believing what he is reading.

"I don't know, love is blind, I guess. There is another possibility though. He may in fact know all about this, which is even more unsettling." Sean says.

"There is more. A will has surfaced recently." He says as he hands Sean another document which Sean takes.

"It was revised last year removing the original beneficiaries and replacing them with just one." Sean stares at the document and then looks up at the man. "Who knows about this? Have any of these people been notified that this exists?"

"I'm guessing not, since this just surfaced three days ago. It seems they were waiting for the death certificate to be filed. Once the agency tied up all loose ends, they registered the certificate. This was filed last week in New York Superior Court for execution by his lawyer. It all seems to be legitimate and there is no room to contest. I assume the notifications will begin very soon."

Sean is in shock. He knows what the implications are for all involved. "Thanks Dan for everything you have done here. You may have prevented a tragic occurrence, which is why I hesitate in asking for another favor. I need 48 hours to deal with this. Can you give me that? Can you prevent this information from getting out until then? I mean all of it" Sean asks with desperation.

"I will do whatever I can. 48 hours, Sean, that's all I can promise." He says knowing his friend has a lot to deal with.

"It will have to be enough." Sean says with dread.

PI Office, Port Charles

"We are going to have to break this news tomorrow Sean. We're out of time here. We have to let Robert and Anna know everything we know at this point. Knowing Robert, like I do, he will not take it well and more specifically the fact that we kept our suspicions from him for so long." Frisco says.

"Tell me something I don't know. Look we knew this from the beginning that if our suspicions were proven true, that it would not turn out well. It was a choice we made and a choice I would make again. Considering the alternative of telling him his ex-wife had a part in Anna's abduction not to mention Robin and then it turning out not to be true, I think would have been worse. Now we have the proof and the evidence to back it up. Unfortunately, in the process, we found out things that are more devastating. Our biggest concern here is what WILL his reaction be toward Holly. Add to that Faison's will and the danger that puts them in at this point from all involved. Let's see if they're home, I would rather get this over with tonight. It will give us more time to deal with their reactions and then hopefully come up with a plan together in how to bring them down." Sean says getting up and going to the phone.

"Hi Anna, its Sean. How are you? Good, good, she's fine. Haven't seen you guys in a while are you up for a visit tonight. I see, sounds like fun. No, no I understand." Sean shakes his head no toward Frisco. Frisco gestures back to press on.

"Look Anna, I need to see both you and Robert tonight, its important. No it can't wait, it won't take long. No, not over the phone. Fine, see you in an hour." He hangs up. "She's not happy. Robert's out with Robin right now, but he'll be back within the hour" He says to Frisco.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

Robert and Robin walk through the door laughing.

"It's definitely better than what you picked out after 45 minutes of reading every movie cover in the boring, I'm mean classics section. What the heck are The Avengers anyway? Even the cover looked boring, I can only imagine what the movie's like." Robin says to her father.

"It is a classic, wise guy. It has action, adventure, romance, all the good stuff. Ask your mother she knows." He says looking at Anna who is smiling faintly so as not to alarm her daughter. He immediately knows something is wrong.

"So, is the popcorn popped are we ready to go?" He asks.

"Um, no actually William kind of diverted me. Robin would you mind? Everything is setup in the kitchen, I just didn't get a chance to start it." Anna says to her daughter.

"Sure. It's probably for the best anyway, right Dad?" she winks at him while walking toward the kitchen. "Very funny." Anna says after her.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He says as soon as Robin's out of earshot.

"Sean called. He needs to talk to us tonight. He says it's important and that it can't wait. He'll be here in about 10 minutes." She says looking at her watch.

"Did he say what it's about?" He asks.

"No, he didn't want to discuss it over the phone. God Robert, this scares the hell out of me. What could it be? Do you think its Faison or maybe it's the WSB?" Anna says walking up to him with a stricken look on her face.

"No. I would have heard something by now on either point. I have my own contacts remember. Plus, if it was either of those things, Sean would have clued you in somehow over the phone considering the immediate danger we would be in. No this is something else entirely, but let's not panic until we hear what he has to say." She nods.

Robin comes back into the living room. "Listen Love, looks like we are going to have a little bit of delay in movie night. Uncle Sean is coming over for a bit, so can you put the popcorn on hold for a little while." He says trying to keep it light.

"Okay, is there something wrong?" Robin asks.

"No, not at all. It's probably just something to do with your Dad's work and he just has to tie up some loose ends on a case, that's all. Would you mind keeping an eye on your brother upstairs while Uncle Sean is here?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, sure." Robin responds a little disappointed.

"Thank you sweetheart. I promise we will have movie night, no matter how late it is okay?" Anna says putting her arm around her daughter.

There is a soft knock at the door and Robert walks over to answer it. He is surprised to see that Tiffany is also with Sean but does not let on. It's maybe a sign that the news is not as bad as they are thinking if Tiffany is here. "Hey buddy." "Hello darling. Two times in one day, this is a treat." Tiffany says giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm blessed." He says sarcastically as she hits his arm.

They all say their hellos and Robin proceeds upstairs as the four of them gather in the living room. Robert stands next to Anna, who is sitting in a chair while Sean and Tiffany sit on the couch.

"Okay, Sean what's this all about?" Robert asks.

"Actually Robert, I'd like to wait a few more minutes until Frisco gets here?" Sean responds.

"Frisco? What does Frisco have to do with this?" Robert asks now very worried that this is something very bad.

"Do you know what this is about?" Robert looks at Tiffany.

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm here. Robert, we will tell you both everything as soon as Frisco arrives." She says as there is a soft knock at the door.

Sean gets up to answer the door. Sean comes out the foyer area with both Frisco and Felicia behind him. Robert and Anna are both surprised to see Felicia as well. This is not good they both immediately realize but say nothing except hello to both of them.

For the next hour, Robert and Anna listen in detail to what the foursome has known for the last six months. They are told of the initial suspicions discovered after they returned from Venezuela, the investigation since and the plan they executed in trying to get Holly to incriminate herself. Robert has not said a word since it all began. He has been pacing the floor listening but not looking at anyone including Anna. Anna is in a state of shock and is also trying to control her emotions because she is afraid, she will lose it. She has been watching Robert's reaction and is utterly shocked that he has said nothing, nor has he even registered an emotion on his face.

"Now this brings us to today. I have received documents that clearly indicate the connections, the timeline of the plan or plans and evidence that points to a consolidated effort among Faison, Holly's family and Holly herself. They are authentic Robert and they go back several years before we even knew Holly. And brace yourself for what I am about to say next." Sean says standing. With that declaration Robert stops pacing and stares directly at Sean.

"We have documented proof right here that says Cesar Faison was Holly Sutton's half-brother. They both have the same father and this father."Sean pauses and looks down first before looking up.

"This father, was a Cassadine. Khristos Cassadine to be exact, Mikos' older brother. Both Faison and Holly were the products of affairs. We don't know exactly when this was revealed to both families, but it appears it was known very early on." Sean finishes.

Robert is immobile. All the color has drained from his face. Anna is also frozen with shock. She knows the name Cassadine, has seen and heard many things about this family, mostly from Robert. However, the bigger shock is that Holly is Faison's sister. It is unfathomable to her that this could be true. As she tries to process the information she hears, "That's impossible. That can't be true." Robert declares. It's the first words he has said in almost an hour.

"I'm sorry Robert, but it is true." Frisco says standing up as well.

"NO. Your sources are wrong. Do you know what this means? Don't you think I would have known after all these years? I was married to the woman for three years damn it, don't you think I would have known?" Robert says walking straight up to Sean.

"It was not a hard-kept secret. You would have known Robert if you had looked harder or if had bothered to even look at all." Sean says. At that Robert wields back as if to strike Sean.

"Robert, No!" Anna shouts leaping out of her chair, grabbing his outstretched arm and preventing his forward motion. Frisco has also stepped in front of Robert. He knows he would have regretted it the instance his fist connected with Sean's face.

"Robert, listen to me. It's the truth, all of it. She fooled everyone for so long. It was all part of a master plan from day one. But that doesn't mean that your marriage was a lie, she loved you man, that I know for sure and you know it too." Frisco says quietly.

"Of course, it was a lie. Don't you see that? If this is true, it was all a lie, all of it, from the very beginning." Robert says to his friend. He swallows the lump in his throat and continues, "If this is true, that's not even the worst part. She has knowingly and deliberately put my family in danger, my wife, my daughter and my son." He says walking away from all of them holding his head. He whips around quickly, "Mac, what about Mac?" What does he know about this?" Robert asks in desperation.

"Nothing, he knows nothing Robert. It appears she is using him as well." Sean says.

"For what?" Anna asks, now seething.

"As we have told you, we believe that she is using him solely to get closer to Robert. Sean and Frisco have not found evidence that it is more than that at this point." Tiffany says. As she finishes, they hear the baby crying hysterically and see Robin coming down the stairs with him in her arms.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but he won't stop crying, I've tried everything." Robin says.

"It's ok, I'll take him." She goes to take William from her. The interruption has dulled the tension in the room slightly. William begins to quiet down immediately after being transferred to his mother's arms. The sight makes Robert smile. Tiffany and Felicia quickly go to William, as Robert stands near the foyer still trying to compose himself and process the information. Sean sees that he is a little unsteady and takes the opportunity to approach him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry for before, I am." Robert says.

"Forget it. Look, you have to know that the four of us have been working, hoping and praying that our suspicions were wrong. The last thing we wanted was for both of you to have to deal with this after what you have been through this year and especially right now. Know this, we wouldn't bring this to you now if we weren't absolutely certain on all counts." Sean says.

"You still should have told me Sean, the minute you suspected something. I would have handled it." Robert says with a little anger.

"Really? Like you handled it just now when I presented it to you with documented evidence? I'm still not convinced you're buying any of it." Sean says with equal anger.

"Maybe you're right I don't know. It doesn't matter now anyway. I do believe what you're telling me, but a part of me still hopes there could be some mistake." He pauses as he looks at his family.

"If this is true, I could kill her you know, for what she's done, for what she's been a part of all these years. It's a feeling I never thought could be possible as far is she is concerned. But looking at them and knowing I almost lost all of them because of her, it's all I'm feeling right now." Robert says for only Sean to hear.

"I know, I know. But that feeling is not all you are feeling and you know it. The love for your family is a hell of a lot stronger and they would lose you forever if you gave in to your anger. Don't ever lose sight of that, ever." Sean says with conviction.

"I know." Robert states knowing Sean is 100% correct.

"So what do we do now?" Robert asks.

"Well that's for another day and we can talk about that tomorrow. We came here tonight because you had to be told that you and your family are in danger again. There is one more thing I need to tell both you and Anna." Sean says hesitantly.

"Good God, what now?" Robert exclaims.

"I'll tell you but I'll leave it for you to tell Anna. It's already been a long night." Sean says.

"Fine, what is it?" Robert asks with intensity.

"There's a will that was filed three days ago in Manhattan. Its Cesar Faison's last will and testament and it was updated this year to change the beneficiaries. Obviously he was an extremely wealthy man and his estate is valued at over $100 million dollars." Sean says.

"So, now I guess Holly is the wealthy beneficiary, is that what you're telling me?" Robert asks.

"Actually up until early this year, she would have been one of the beneficiaries. However, Faison changed it to remove all the Sutton's and the Cassadines. The new and sole beneficiary is listed as Anna Devane. The timeline indicates, he did this immediately after she was taken. Robert, I don't need to tell you this adds tremendously to our problems and increases the danger once again for both you and your family. The Cassadines and the Sutton's are not going to take this lying down, that I can assure you." Sean whispers fiercely.

Robert just hangs his head and starts shaking it. Then unexpectedly he starts laughing slightly. "I swear, this has got to be the biggest cosmic joke yet. Will this man ever be out of my life?" He says looking up directly at Sean.

Its 10:15pm and all four of them have said their good-byes leaving Robert and Anna to deal with the aftermath by themselves. They have all agreed to meet at the penthouse tomorrow to discuss a game plan and to decide what the next steps will be. For tonight they plan to put all this aside because they made a promise to Robin, one they intend to keep.

Robert is clearing away the coffee cups and is setting up the tape in the VCR. Robin is in the kitchen getting all the snacks ready. She was thrilled when her father said he was ready to start movie night. After hearing all the shouting coming from the living room while she was upstairs and seeing Frisco and Felicia also there, she thought something was terribly wrong. She knows something is still not right despite her mother's insistence, but she will not press the issue.

Anna comes down the stairs holding William after having changed him and herself into pajamas. "Hey" He says when he sees her. She smiles at him, knowing that right now his emotions are in turmoil.

She walks up to him and grabs his hand. "How are you? Are you Ok?" She asks gently.

"I would like to say yes, but I can't." He says honestly. "Right now though I would just like to enjoy being together. It's been a hellish 24 hours." He says but quickly corrects, "With a minor exception of course." He says with a wink.

"Only minor?" She says. "Never minor."He says. They stand looking at each other for a beat. "I love you." She says still holding his hand. "And I love you."He replies squeezing her hand.

"So what movie did she wind up picking?" She asks. "Ghost, believe or not. She said you would approve." Robert says sitting on the couch with the remote in hand.

"She's right, I do. Patrick Swayze's hot." She says sitting close to him with William, preparing to feed him.

"Swell. It should be a fun night for me." he says wrapping his arm around her. "How's he doing, he was a little cranky tonight, huh?" Robert says caressing his son's head as he nurses.

"Yeah, it was a long day for him. It was his first real day being out and about. I guess we over did it a little." She says.

Robin comes into the living room with a tray of snacks and drinks. She sets them on the coffee table and sits close to Robert on the couch.

"Okay, Dad, hit it." Robin says grabbing the bowl of popcorn and nestling under his other arm.

"After this one, you guys owe me big time." He says as he starts the movie.

"Ok tomorrow we can watch something that you want. Just out of curiosity what would that be?" Anna asks.

"Something that doesn't involve a guy who can't say the words I love you for the entire movie unless of course he's been shot in the face." He says.

Anna tries not to laugh and disturb William but is unsuccessful. He starts to cry. "Stop making me laugh." She says as William calms and continues nursing. He smiles at her.

In reality, he can't think of anywhere else in the world he would rather be, no matter what the movie is. The three people he loves more than anything in the entire world are right here in his arms and nothing else matters. He knows he can't lose sight of that so he vows to himself that after tonight he will put his emotions on a shelf. He must face this problem not as a victim but as the trained agent he is with no pride or prejudice. He owes it to his family because their lives depend on it. He made a promise to Anna, all those months ago, that he wouldn't let anything or anyone take this away from them. Now it's time to keep that promise. He looks down at her face at the same moment she looks up. It's an unspoken declaration that he feels she can sense as he looks into her eyes. She smiles at him and he kisses her lips gently. He then lays his head on top of hers and holds her more tightly.


	28. Chapter 28

Outback, Port Charles

Mac ends the message playback on his answering machine. It was a strange message and it left him feeling somewhat disturbed. Robert did not reveal anything with his message but had asked him to meet him at Sean's at noon today and more importantly not to let anyone know where he was going or who he was meeting. To Mac, Robert sounded distressed and considering he left the message at 1:30am this morning, he knew it was something bad. He could tell in the timbre of his voice that something was wrong.

"Mac? Mac?" Holly says after numerous attempts to try and get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" He says finally looking up.

"Yes, I asked you if you were ready to go?" Holly says.

"Oh, about that. Actually, I can't. Um, that was a distributor. There are some serious problems with the inventory and billing and I have to go down there and straighten things out. I'm sorry; I can't go to New York with you."Mac says.

"I can wait for you." She says.

"No, no that's ok. I honestly don't know how long it's going to take. But as soon as I straighten everything out, I'll hop on the next shuttle, ok?"He says.

"Oh, ok. Call me when you know for sure. I'll miss you." She says kissing him goodbye. He watches her leave.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

"Yeah mate, I'm looking forward to it. It will be great to see Laura again and I really want you to finally meet my family. Yes, she is, isn't she? She's even more beautiful in person. Robin? She takes after her mother as you can see. Very funny, yes I know thank God. Let me know as soon as you can arrange it and Luke, the sooner the better." He hangs up and swings the desk chair around.

He jumps slightly when he notices Anna standing in the doorway to the office. They are both still in their pajamas as it is only 7am on a Saturday morning.

"You know, you're the only person who can still sneak up on me like that." He says.

"Who was that?" She asks. "It was Luke, just calling to check up on me." He says.

"Robert, don't."

"Don't what? That was Luke and he does call from time to time you know."

"Not at 7am on a Saturday morning, which means 6am his time and also not on your private line. So before you even start in with the "I don't want you involved" or the "it's for your protection" speeches, let's get something straight. You will not shut me out and you will not keep things from me." She says angrily.

"Anna, I'm not keeping things from you. That was Luke."

"Yeah, but he was returning your call wasn't he. You called him because this involves the Cassadines and you're bringing him in aren't you?" She says accusingly.

"Bringing him into what Anna? I don't even know what we are in. I called him last night to check in and to make sure he hasn't sensed any disturbances in the "Cassadine Force" since he is always target number one with them, that's all." He says as only a half truth. She accepts his explanation for now, but she knows this will not be the end of it. She will have to fight him tooth and nail for him to keep her involved and she will.

"Okay, but remember what I said Robert. I will not be shut out of this, do you hear me? This is my family too." She says emphatically.

"Yes, I heard you." He says smiling while leaning his elbow on the desk. She walks over to him and caresses the side of his face.

"Good. But I'm sure we'll be having this conversation again, soon." She says as she rolls her eyes and moves to sit in his lap.

"How are you this morning? Did you sleep at all last night?" She asks.

"Yeah, I managed a few hours. I'm okay Anna, really. I'm more worried about you though." He says with honesty.

"I'm the same as you Robert, stunned, shocked and confused I guess. It was just too much all at once." she says with her arm around his neck and her head leaning against his. They sit in silence for a few moments.

"Anna, there is one more thing that you need to be told. It is something Sean told me last night right before they all left."

"What is it?" She says getting up from his lap knowing whatever he had to tell her was going to be bad.

"There's a will that was discovered recently and it has been executed in New York."He says looking up at her. "Its Faison's will Anna and he listed you as his sole beneficiary."

She stares at him briefly and then begins to back away. She braces her hand on the desk as she turns around and walks toward the fireplace. He gives her time to collect herself because he knows that this is the way she handles things.

"Can we stop it? I mean can we refuse to accept it?" She asks calmly without turning around.

"I don't know. I honestly have never heard of that being done. I will place a call to Don this morning to find out what our options are. But Anna, that is not the biggest concern right now. It is a very large estate valued at over $100 million dollars. You see, from what Sean has learned it appears that this will was changed early this year removing the Sutton and Cassadine families and replacing them with you and only you. Now you and I both know what this means."

She turns around finally to face him. "Robert." It's all she says but it's all that is necessary. He gets up from his chair and walks over to her.

"We will do everything we can to protect this family Anna."He says looking at her but not touching her.

"Will this ever end? When will everyone just leave us alone?"She asks deflated.

"Don't' give up Anna, please. We will get through this together, like we always do, ok?"He says not liking the sudden defeat he hears in her voice.

"I'll never give up on this family, you know that. But together Robert means together. Promise me." He knows what she means but is hesitant. "Robert, promise me." She pleads angrily. He smiles faintly at her, knowing what she needs to hear.

"Together, I promise."

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles

They have all gathered at Sean and Tiffany's as agreed. The first issue they need to tackle is telling Mac what they have discovered. Robert honestly has no idea how his brother will react but he suspects denial will be his first emotion since he is also having serious issues with accepting the facts. He still cannot fathom that this woman whom he loved and was in love with could have deceived him so completely. That she could have been involved on any level with Cesar Faison to kidnap his wife and daughter is something he cannot wrap his brain around. He loved this woman and trusted her with his heart and his life and if certain events had happened differently, he might still be married to her now. Deception and betrayal seem to be a resulting pattern in his life when he decides to give his trust completely to someone. With the exception of his children, every person with whom he has trusted with his life and love has in some way betrayed or deceived him at one time or another. It is a realization that came to him during the night and it's the one thought that keeps repeating in his head. As he watches Anna talking with Tiffany and Felicia, he recalls the betrayal that destroyed their first marriage. The crimes she committed and her association with Faison while in and of itself were terrible in nature if he knew all the facts at the time he would have forgiven her then. She was so young and inexperienced and so easily manipulated. There isn't a day that goes by that he wishes he had stayed and listened to her. They lost thirteen years together and he lost knowing his daughter in her early years. He hopes that whatever Holly has done and the reason she gives is something he can live with and accept on some level. He desperately needs to know that he was not completely fooled and completely misguided about the content of her character.

Anna goes searching for Robert in the kitchen after noticing that she has not seen him in a while. He has been very distant all morning and seems to be retreating inside himself again. As she is about to push the swinging door open she hears raised voices coming from the other side.

"What do you want me to say Robert? Let's not forget that this information is far from new. It's been out there for a long time, it's just that no one bothered to look. Both you and Luke were involved with this woman both knowing that she was conducting or had conducted illegal activities. You even married her to prevent her from being deported because of it." Frisco says angrily.

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just trying to find out any possible way that this can all be wrong or at least explainable in a way that will not haunt me for the rest of my life." Robert says.

"Look we all knew her and were friends with her. We had been through a lot with her a couple of years ago and we were all convinced she was one of the good guys. We all have a jaded past and what we knew about each other and hers was acceptable to all of us, including you. But now we know a lot more and Robert it is indisputable based on these documents. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, so give yourself time to adjust to this. But remember time is not a luxury we can afford right now so the sooner you accept this, the faster we can move on. You should know that the WSB has been involved in this Cartel case since it was handed over to them last year by the FBI. The minute Faison escaped it became priority number one. His death has not changed that. It will not be considered closed until the fourth member has been neutralized and since we know who that is now, so do they. They have given the case to me which is really the main reason I'm back in Port Charles. I don't need to tell you what this means Robert. But as an agent what I am about to say has to be said. You will be considered compromised if you cannot take your personal feelings out of the equation. The bureau wants your help in this as one of their best agents and as the Police Commissioner of this town. However, as lead investigator, if I feel you will jeopardize this case, my case, you're out." Frisco says with authority. He knows Robert will accept this and will appreciate his bluntness.

"Understood, you can count of my full cooperation." Robert says.

"But as a friend Robert, I can't begin to imagine what you are feeling right now, but know that I am here for you. I know you loved her and probably still do on some level. When you were married you both seemed very happy which is why I can say with certainty that no matter how she was involved or what she may have done, she did love you Robert. But does any of that really matter in the grand scheme of thing? I mean I know I'm correct in saying the love of your life is sitting in the other room right now. So regardless of what happened between you and Holly, you guys are together and have been through hell and back and you have survived." Frisco says laying his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, believe me I know and you're right. Anna is the beginning and end for me, there is no doubt about that. What happened between Holly and me is over and I wouldn't trade my life now for anything. It's just that all of this has made me doubt my judgment since I truly believed she did love me for all the right reasons. I mean if I was way off about that, I'm really going to have to reevaluate my skills both as an agent and a man." He says flippantly but meaning every word.

Anna is not sure how she feels about his last statements. It's also almost as if he doesn't trust his instincts regarding people anymore. It took her so long to get him to reveal his emotions to her over the last two years. He really started to become comfortable with being more open to her and to Robin on an emotional level trusting them with his heart. But now that door might have been slammed shut again and she can't bear it. If she is wondering how many more people are going to betray him, he must be wondering the same thing.

She walks in after things have quieted down and she hears faint laughter. "Hey" She says when she pushes the door open and makes eye contact with him.

"Your brother should be here soon, I was worried you left." She says jokingly.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it. No we were just getting a beer." He says showing her the bottle in his hand.

Noticing the body language between the two of them Frisco says, "I'll be in the living room." and leaves.

"You look terrible Robert, like you haven't slept in weeks." She says.

"Thanks a lot." He says jokingly. "I'm fine really. I just want to get this thing with my brother over with that's all. I'm worried how he's going to handle it." He says.

"What are you going to tell him?" She asks looking at him across the counter.

"The truth, believe it or not. I know it's a novel approach around here, but I thought I'd give it a shot." He says taking a swig of his beer.

"What does that mean?" she asks afraid of the answer.

"It means exactly what I said. To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of all the secrets, the lies and everything else in between especially when it involves my family." He says emphatically.

"Robert, I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but for now I'll let it pass because we have bigger issues to deal with right now. Just remember this is not all about you. This involves all of us and it impacts all of us, not just you." She says getting angrier.

"I never said it was, so stop analyzing everything I say. Did you call Olin? How's William?" He asks trying to deflect.

"He's fine. I talked to her 15 minutes ago. Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm ending it. Just drop it Anna, I have enough to deal with right now." He says getting angry.

"You?! You have enough to deal with? You're amazing you know that. Why do you feel that you have to handle everything? That you are the one that has to come in and save the day? Did you ever think that maybe Sean and Frisco didn't tell you what they knew months ago because they knew how you would react? That maybe no one ever wants to tell you anything because they are afraid of how you will react? Sensing a pattern here Robert?" She barks at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm sensing a pattern here alright, it's the same one over and over. And now because of this latest episode, I have to tell my brother the woman he has been with for the last several months is using him to get to me. That she is directly involved in your kidnapping, the attempted kidnapping of his niece and possibly many other things that have happened over the last decade. This could all have been avoided, if I had been told early on as to what was going on. This is just the latest example off a very long list. Time after time people have made poor decisions, poor choices and have lied about them to my face or have kept things from me and time after time I have to come in and deal with the aftermath here in Nutsville. Maybe I am judgmental and unforgiving as you have pointed out on numerous occasions, but can you blame me, really? All that I have ever asked from anyone is honesty and the courage to do the right thing even when the right thing is the hardest path to take. However, I have been disappointed on both counts more times than I care to remember and quite frankly it's getting real old, real fast."

She is stunned by his diatribe because she knows he is somehow including her in his assessment. But she also knows that he's right on all counts. He has always been her moral compass as well as everyone else's in his life from Sean to Frisco to Robin. It is a huge burden to carry and she didn't realize until this moment that he has shouldered that responsibility on his own. However, she's not going to tell him that now since he is acting a little too self-righteous for her liking. She sighs heavily and softens her tone. "Fine, I get it. Robert's good and everyone else is bad. Can we move on now?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Yes we can, now that we are in agreement." He says winking at her. "You're so obnoxious, you know that?" She says exasperated. "I gotta be me." He replies with a smile.

As Mac enters the penthouse he sees everyone assembled. He is a little surprised to see Frisco and Felicia but now he figures this does have something to do with Faison as he suspected. He just hopes that it is not his biggest fear that somehow he is alive and managed to escape again.

"I see the gang's all here. So what's this all about?" he asks Sean.

"I think I'll let Robert fill you in on that." Sean says looking at Robert who is sitting on the couch.

"Robbie, what's going on?"

"You know what? Let's go into the other room." Robert says thinking suddenly that this is not something that should be discussed in front of everyone. He grabs the large file off the coffee table and ushers Mac into the kitchen.

As they leave, Sean looks to Anna who has what can only be described as a concerned look on her face. He's not sure if she is hurt by Robert's sudden decision to discuss this privately with his brother or it's something else that is on her mind. He sits next to her in the spot Robert just vacated.

"You ok?"He asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replies curtly.

"You don't look fine Anna. Is everything alright between you and Robert?" Sean presses.

"Yes, everything is fine Sean. We resolved our issues from the other day but of course now we have brand new issues to deal with. We've had a lot to handle and take in over the last day." She says hoping he accepts her answer. He does and lets it drop. He knows that if she had more to say she would say it.

"Robbie out with it already. What's going on?" He asks as they enter the kitchen and take seats on opposite sides of the counter.

"Sean and Frisco have discovered something recently that affects all of us including you. Before I tell you what it is I want you to know that I have accepted all of it as fact based on the evidence in this file. This is something that I have struggled with over the last twenty four hours, but I have reached the same conclusion they have. I know your first reaction will be denial as was mine, but I want you to know the facts and evidence are indisputable." Robert says staring at his brother across the counter.

"Okay, I understand. But would you just tell me already."Mac says growing more impatient by the minute.

Robert nods his head and begins. He tells his brother everything they have learned about Faison, the Cassadines and finally Holly's connection to both. Robert gives his brother the history on all three and how they have intersected his life over the past decade. In retrospect Robert tells him that if he himself had been paying attention, he would have noticed that there were just too many coincidences for all of this to have been just a random connection. Mac is astounded as Robert relays all of the occurrences over the last decade involving all three parties, four if you include the Sutton's and all of Holly's relations. He finishes with the Cartel case that wrapped up last year whereby there was always known to be an anonymous fourth party that they were never able to identify. Now they have and it is known to be the Sutton's and by extent the Cassadine family. To Robert's surprise, Mac has not jumped in to say anything except to ask questions. He seems to be accepting all of this without reservation including the revelation about being Faison's half-sister. However he knows the worst has yet to be revealed.

"Mac, Holly's involvement in all of this is a known fact; however to what extent she is involved is still an unknown. Up until last year, she was listed as a beneficiary in Faison's will. Now all of Faison's estate has been bequeathed to Anna, much to our dismay, but I'll get back to that later. Sean and Frisco have proven that Holly was in constant contact with Faison before and during Anna's kidnapping and in fact may have contributed or taken part in some way. We have not been able to prove the last part yet, but the circumstantial evidence is overwhelming." Robert says.

"Oh my God, then that means she was somehow involved with trying to kidnap Robin. But that doesn't make sense. She stopped Faison from getting Robin that day." Mac says. "I know and that's something I can't figure out myself. It might have all been a part of the plan, because if you look here you can see she called him the same night and they talked for 7 minutes and 40 seconds."He says pointing to the phone log he took out of the file.

"Then they talked three more times the same week. Two times Faison called her and this one where she calls him again." Mac sits there holding his head looking at the logs in disbelief.

"My God, she stayed in your house to look after Robin, she was even trying to help us find both you and Anna." Mac says.

"Again, this might all be part of a larger plan." Robert says.

"I don't get it. What could she have possibly gained from kidnapping Anna and Ro.."Mac stops realizing he is staring right at it. "You. It was all about you. It's always been about you since the day she came back, hasn't it?" Mac asks but not in an accusatory tone.

"I've suspected it and I guess I've always known it on some level. As a matter of fact I even thought about ending it a couple of weeks ago because of my suspicions. Then I decided not to. I thought it was harmless and that maybe she would get over it eventually if it were true. But all this time, she's been using me to get to you and I've let her. She's a dangerous woman and I've kept her in our lives endangering Anna, Robin and William haven't I?" Mac says.

"Mac, this is not your fault. We have all been fooled here, including me. We all trusted her for so many years and now have been shown a completely different reality." Robert says sadly. "So it's true then, she is after you." Mac says.

"Everyone inside seems to think so. At this point I'm not really sure yet. But we do know she was involved with Faison and the Cassadines and that seems to be motivated by money and as we know she has been motivated by money in the past. So that alone puts my family in danger considering Anna is now Faison's sole beneficiary."

"Right and that's our main concern right now. How's Anna taking all this and you for that matter? Just by looking at you, I can see its taking a toll." Mac says with concern in his voice.

"I must look really bad; you're the second person who said that to me in the last hour."Robert says trying to lighten the mood just a little. "Anna is handling it as best she can. She's concerned about the will and what that mean for us and the kids. She really hasn't told me what her feelings are on the subject of Holly and I'm not sure she will. It's been less than 24 hours since we found this all out and we really haven't had much time to discuss it. But I won't lie to you. This has hit me hard and I'm having trouble with it. I was married to the woman and thought I knew everything about her. I don't want to burden Anna with that part of it because those are my demons, but I'm sure she can sense it anyway. I am worried about you though, you haven't said much about how this affects you."Robert says honestly.

"Robbie, don't worry about me really. I'm fine. I accept everything you told me because I know it wasn't easy for you to say especially your history with her. Honestly, I wasn't much invested in this relationship to doubt anything you're telling me. Don't get me wrong, I care for her and I'm pissed that she used me to get to you, but at least now I know I wasn't crazy with what I suspected. At least that's over with now and I can end this." Mac says.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me and its one less thing for me to worry about." Robert says. "As to ending it, you might not be able to do that yet." Robert says hesitantly.

"You want me to keep up the charade to get more information out of her. Is that what you're saying?" Mac asks.

"Yes, can you do that? You know what that means don't you? The entire charade Mac, whatever that means now at the stage in your relationship with her." He says knowing he is asking a lot.

"I do know what it means. I'll do whatever it takes to keep our family safe Robbie. You're all I have left." Mac says. Robert has never been more proud to call this man his brother. He is too choked up to respond but hugs him to convey what he's feeling.

It's been over a half hour and both Robert and Mac have not emerged from the kitchen yet. They are all getting a little nervous that it might not be going well. Anna has now started pacing while Sean and Frisco layout a possible plan to protect the Scorpio family in the short term as news of the will should be reaching all interested parties within the next 24 hours. Frisco has already assigned agents to watch all five including Olin and additional agents posted at the house. Frisco also has an agent assigned to Holly as well and as of 20 minutes ago has reported she arrived at her apartment in New York with no visitors and no incoming or outgoing phone calls. Anna knows Robin will flip out when she finds out that yet again; she has to have an agent tailing her wherever she goes. She will also have to explain to her the reasons why and that is something she needs to discuss with Robert on how much information they should share with her. Robert and Mac emerge from the hallway smiling and joking with each other. Anna assumes that Mac has accepted what Robert has told him and they are still on speaking terms, so it seems. While Mac goes to sit on the couch, Robert approaches Sean who is mixing a drink at the bar.

"How'd it go?"Sean asks.

"Much better than I expected. I keep underestimating him. I have to stop doing that. He's onboard with everything, so let's get on with this shall we?" He says.

"The WSB wants to move very aggressively on this, so they have basically given me carte-blanche regarding resources and man-power. However, I am very hesitant in letting in outside parties who have no background or history with this town and with the people involved. I would much rather rely on Robert, the PCPD, and in some cases the people in this room. I would also like to keep even the PCPD on a need-to-know basis. I think Guy would be instrumental, but as far as anyone else, let's keep it under wraps for now. Are we in agreement?" Frisco asks looking at Sean and Robert.

"Agreed, however I would like to add one caveat. Well actually two. If you are using or are intending to use the PCPD resources, I want co-ownership of this case and that is non-negotiable." Robert states. Frisco can tell it is non-negotiable.

"Agreed. What's number two, I'm afraid to ask?" Frisco says.

"If the plan involves any of the people in this room, outside of Sean, you and myself, it must be cleared through me and that too is non-negotiable." Robert states. Frisco gives him an odd look to which Robert does a quick eye shift toward Anna. Frisco catches on quickly and realizes that Robert included Felicia, Mac and Tiffany so as not to isolate Anna.

"Fine, agreed."Frisco states.

"Hold on a second here. I don't agree." Anna jumps in quickly. "I think I can decide for myself what I will and will not do. I don't need you or Frisco deciding how I'm involved in this Robert. And don't think I don't know what you're up to." Anna says standing up and confronting him.

"It's non-negotiable, so you either accept it or you're out. It's as simple as that." Robert states standing up from the couch, mirroring her posture.

"Alright, let's keep our heads here." Sean says trying to diffuse the situation. "First of all, we have not even discussed what our game-plan is and second of all we need someone as the team leader here. In this case, obviously we are going with two, but Anna last year you lead the Cartel investigation and we followed your orders without question. Therefore, you should accept the same here. I have no problem with this hierarchy of command and as a former agent yourself, you shouldn't either." Sean states knowing she can't dispute the facts but also knowing what Robert is up to as well.

As she looks around the room she senses she is outnumbered since Mac, Tiffany and Felicia seem to be in agreement. She then looks back to Robert, who has a smug look on his face that she wants to punch off.

"Fine. Whatever. I see I'm outnumbered here." She says sitting down in a huff as she glares up at him.

He knows from that look, this conversation is definitely not over and he expects to get an earful for the rest of the day at least.

"Now that that is settled, let's discuss a plan at least in the short term. Right now, we have the advantage of knowing who is involved and their history with each other without them knowing that we know. As usual the element of surprise can work in our favor. Mac, your relationship with Holly can prove to be useful since we might be able to leverage that to obtain additional information." Frisco says.

"Robert filled me in so I'm prepared to use her like she has used me. I have no problem with that. However, I don't know how much she will reveal to me since she hasn't revealed anything so far and well basically I'm not who she's after." Mac states honestly.

Anna is surprised how Mac is so willing to participate in this and to continue the charade of a relationship.

"Mac are you sure you want to do this?"

"Anna its fine. As I told Robert, I'm all in no matter what it takes."

"Mac brings up a good point though." Sean interrupts. "If she hasn't revealed anything to Mac up until this point, it's more than likely she won't. However if he ends the relationship now, she might suspect something, leave town permanently and go into hiding. She's done it before." Sean states as he's still trying to organize his thoughts. "There is another option though."He adds.

Frisco immediately knows what he is about to say and jumps in. "I think Mac needs to up the ante a little then. Prior to today Mac didn't know any of this. So now that we all do including Mac, he can try and coax some information out of her. Mac, now that you have had a little time to process this information, can you think of anything that she might have said or done in the last couple of months that you would consider suspicious? Any odd phone calls? Has she disappeared for any length of time where you couldn't reach her? Anything along those lines could be helpful."Frisco asks.

"No, actually she never made or received phone calls in my presence at all, either in Port Charles or in New York. When she was out of town, she always made it a point to contact me almost every day. In fact, I never had a chance to call her, she was always first to call. I guess that in and of itself is odd in retrospect, but at the time it wasn't obvious. I can add though that she always managed to ask how everybody was and if I had seen Robert that day or was going to see him and the family." He says.

"This is why I think the other option I am thinking of might be a better plan." Sean states as Frisco cringes slightly. He knows this is not going to go over well, so he braces himself.

"What are you thinking Sean?" Felicia asks sensing Frisco's sudden discomfort.

"Robert, you can say no, but I think you know what I'm about to say." Sean says staring at him. Robert just nods his head yes without looking at Anna.

"The only evidence we have on her at the moment is circumstantial. Her being Faison's sister in and of itself is not a crime. The phone calls are something, but its really not much. We are running out of time so the only way we can get her and maybe everyone else involved is for her to reveal what she knows, thereby incriminating herself. Mac you will still have to continue the charade on your end and you both will need to wear wires in her presence." Sean states. At that statement Anna has quickly caught on and so has everyone else. She closes her eyes briefly at the implications. She hopes and prays that he will refuse to do this, but she knows he won't.

"Understood." Robert says ending the suspense. Anna is livid that he didn't even want to discuss it with her first or even mildly hesitate in his response. She does not let on what she is feeling and continues to sit in silence.

"Wait Sean. Robert this is crazy. Is this really necessary? I mean he will have to pretend that he wants her back or is in love with her again. Anna are you ok with this?"Tiffany blurts out totally aghast at the prospect.

"I agree, this is really not necessary. We pretty much know what she's capable of at this point and how experienced she is at pulling these scams. Let's just go after the whole bunch and cut her loose. Anna what do you think?" Felicia chimes in hoping to stop this madness knowing Anna must be beside herself.

"I don't think it matters what I think at this point. It's up to Robert what he wants to do and well you heard him. So I think it's settled." She says without looking at him and angry at herself for revealing too much of her emotions. He just shakes his head in frustration. He won't have this conversation with her now in front of everyone.

"Again, lets remain calm people. This is not something we haven't done before and pretty recently I might add." Sean says looking at Anna. He is also beginning to lose his patience. Anna looks away knowing he is right again and sensing Sean is getting angry as well.

"It's the only way. If Robert can somehow get her to take him into her confidence, this is the first step and won't take long. Then begin to convince her that he understands and accepts what she's done, that he will protect her, she might reveal everything. She has always trusted him completely and he has saved her before from the consequences of her actions."

At that, they are all convinced Sean is right, it is the only way. They continue to discuss the plan in detail and decide on a timeframe to either fish or cut bait with Holly. The men agree that as long as Holly believes she has "captured" Robert's attention, Anna and the children are a little safer.

However, the danger from the two families has not been removed as far as Faison's will is concerned. Sean and Frisco will continue with the investigation regarding the players in both families who are directly involved. The Sutton family has many members and finding out exactly who and where they are will not be easy. Narrowing down and isolating who out of all the players is pulling the strings or is the head of the whole operation is key to the investigation. Robert has agreed to work on the Cassadine family utilizing both Luke and Laura to determine exactly who they are dealing with. Since the will last year only specified trust funds for both families, determining who the managers of both funds are will be a daunting task, especially if they are held in offshore accounts. A scenario that is more than likely.

The tension in the room is still very high especially between Robert and Anna and they can all feel it. Anna looks at her watch and realizes it's been almost three hours since she left home. She is very hesitant to leave knowing any more "plans" they discuss she won't be a part of especially if Robert decides not to go with her.

"I've got to go. Robert you can stay if you want, but I'm taking the car." She says barely looking at him while standing and retrieving her coat from the chair.

"Okay, I think I will. Mac will you drop me off later?" He says either not realizing her irritation or ignoring it.

"Look, it's been a long afternoon, why don't we all call it a day and pick this up tomorrow maybe at your place to make it easier." He says looking at Anna, trying to prevent Robert from making another mistake.

"Okay, I think Robin has plans tomorrow afternoon anyway, so that's fine." Anna says as she watches Robert finally get up off the couch to retrieve his coat. They all say their goodbyes and head out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**. This story was written to continue the story of Robert and Anna, if Robert had found her and they came to back to a new life together in 1992 and dealing with their expanding family and all the baggage they had before and after Anna was kidnapped by Faison. The entire relationship of Robert and Anna, from the moment they met, has centered on a push and pull, their individual egos, their own stubbornness, their insecurities, their fears for the safety of the other and their loved ones, but absolutely underneath all of that was their intense love for each other and their fierce protectiveness they felt regardless if they were apart or together. They always, always challenged the other, because they knew each other so well. This is what made them unique. They were NEVER, all sunshine and rainbows all the time even before and after they married the second time and if you actually watched the show you would know that.

They clashed on a lot of things. The major fights while Anna was with Duke, the fights leading up to Valentines Day, the fights about the scale of the wedding, the arguments on the honeymoon, the arguments and major fights dealing with Faison. They argued all the time, but there was always love there, always and it always came from their love, concern and protectiveness of the other. They were larger than life personalities that clashed a lot because they were so much alike (cut form the same cloth, quote/unquote) and because there was so much love underneath, they always came back together and found common ground.

Robert always had the air of self-righteousness and egotism since day 1 (that was and is his character to this day), but Anna was always the only ONE who kept him in check and never took his crap and set him straight. Just go back and look at the many scenes between them to know thats true. Anna always gave Robert the business and was bitchy to him to put him in check and it worked. To say they were always falling all over each other every minute of every episode is a fallacy because that was not what was shown onscreen and not true to the characters at All. The entire package is what made them an iconic super couple.

I have watched and loved these characters since they FIRST appeared on this show and fell in love with them immediately. I am not a "Johnnycomelately watching gifs or clips on YT years after the episodes appeared. To say this is not who they are or are written OOC, go back and watch without the rose-colored glasses. But hey this is fanfiction and its all about writing how YOU interpret the characters and telling a story. No writer of these characters has the right to say what others interpret is wrong. Just keep that in mind while you're writing your own stories. ;)

Scorpio House, Port Charles

It has been a silent ride home. Both lost in their own thoughts as they process what was discussed back at Sean's. Robert is sickened by the fact that he must go through with this knowing all he knows now about Holly. However he knows its needs to be done. Going after the little fish, usually leads to the bigger fish. He also knows Holly must pay for what she's done or knowingly allowed to be done. She endangered his family and almost succeeded in removing Anna and his children permanently from his life. Anna is disgusted that he will be in her presence, allowing her to get close to him, convincing her that he is somehow interested in her again. The thoughts make her shutter. How far will this have to go or better yet how far will he let it go? It's these thoughts that she can't bear. Sean was right however, she executed the same ruse with Faison two years ago and although he never did anything more than kiss her, something she still has never revealed to Robert knowing he would go ballistic even now almost a year later. Will he do the same? Will he keep secrets like that from her or things that are even worse in nature? It's all too much for her and she tries to block it from her mind. They pull into the driveway and he turns off the car but does not move to leave. He turns to face her,

"Love, I know this will not be easy for both of us, but please know I only agreed to do this for the safety of my family. I don't know what else I can say to convince you of that. We have run out of options and time. If we want to bring all of these people to justice for what they have done to us, I can't see any other way."

She is staring into her lap and has not looked at him yet. "I'm not going to tell you that I'm fine with this, because I'm not. I actually don't know what to say to you. I realize what Sean said makes sense, but I believe there are other ways, it's just we haven't thought of any yet because we haven't had time. I don't want to be shut out Robert and with this "plan" and "chain of command" you have all agreed to that's exactly what's going to happen, I know you."

"I mean do you realize what you have agreed to and how that affects me?" She says emotionally.

"Yes, I do know because it affects me just as deeply and just as painfully knowing that this woman almost succeeded in removing you, my daughter and my son from my life permanently." He responds. She knows he has been fundamentally damaged by what has happened over the last couple of days. His faith in people and in his own instincts has been rocked to the core.

"Anna, I need your support more than anything and I need to know that you still have faith in me and the trust in me to do the right thing. But Anna I have to do this, for you and for our family, even if I have none of those things because it is the right thing to do." He says. She closes her eyes and sighs in resignation.

"I know. And you know I have never lost my faith or trust in you, never. It's the only things that I have ever been able to count on in my life." She says barely above a whisper looking down at her hands.

He reaches out his left hand to gently caress her cheek and to turn her to face him. The tears that have threatened to fall during this conversation have fallen and it pains him to see it. "I love you." He says emphatically. "I know." She says. She has to hold onto to her trust and faith in him, she knows he won't let her down.

PCPD, Port Charles

"Hey." Sean says as he pops head into Robert's office. Robert is busy analyzing in detail the information they have concerning the case. Robert looks up and gives him a strained smile.

"Anything new jump out at you? I have reread this information about a hundred times since Friday and I still came up with the same conclusions."Sean says sitting down in the chair across from Robert.

"Nothing new really, just pieces of a puzzle coming together more or less. Over the years, as things happened or events occurred they never really seemed anything more than arbitrary, you know? These seemed like normal things that happen in a person's life. Albeit, our lives have never been mundane, but those events seemed par for the course with what was going on. Know what I mean? But, now that I look at these timelines and the background to what was happening during those years laid out in black and white like this, it's amazing that I never saw the connections."Robert says dismayed.

"No one would have and none of us did."Sean says.

"From, Holly showing up in town bringing that oil scam with her to Faison showing up at my wedding to Anna. It was all part of the Cassadine/Faison manipulation and I guess their master plan. It's amazing how they have controlled our lives for so long and that Holly was a major player in all of it. In a couple of days, I am going to have to break this news again to Luke and Laura. If you think you were afraid to tell me, he is the one you should be worried about." Robert says in all seriousness.

"How do you think he will react?"Sean asks suddenly concerned.

"I can't even hazard a guess, to tell you the truth. But like me, his wife and his family are his world. Knowing that these people, especially Holly were involved in his wife's kidnapping all those years ago, he will want revenge. And know this; he has no regard for the law as you well know."Robert states.

"Speaking of your wife how is Anna? She seemed a little disconnected yesterday when we were discussing the plan regarding you and Holly."Sean asks with concern in his voice.

"That was her defense mechanism kicking in. She threatened my life if I kept her in the dark about anything, and I understand that. She needs to have some control over something that's been out of our control for so long apparently . But I do agree with her about the Christening though. I don't want any of this to ruin or taint that day, so this plan must begin after this weekend. Look as far as the rest of it, **I** didn't even want to hear it, but we have no choice right?" Robert states.

"I can't see any other way, besides it's not like the plan calls for you to sleep with Holly. I think one brother under that mandate is enough at the moment."Sean says. Robert stares a Sean for a long moment and then states.

"Sean I will do whatever it takes to put the whole lot behind bars for the rest of their natural lives and away from my family, whatever it takes."Robert says ominously.

"I know that and I know there is nothing I can do to change your mind, so let's just hope "the whatever" won't be necessary."Sean says knowing he means every word.

"We still have no clear picture as to who is involved from the Cassadine and Sutton families. It is still a huge mystery as to who owns or manages those funds. The only thing we have been able to learn is that both the Cassadine and Sutton families benefit from them. We are lucky we even know that and considering these accounts are registered in Luxembourg, you can guarantee we are not going to find out much more through the normal channels or illegal channels for that matter. Sean there is no other way then to use Holly to catch the bigger fish here." Robert states.

"I know that and you know that, but please don't let this ruin your marriage. It's not worth it and you of all people know that."

"I won't Sean, I'll die before I let that happen."He says.

Robert is still sorting through all the documents when Anna comes through his office door.

"Hi. This is a welcome surprise." He says looking up and smiling at her.

"Hi." She responds quietly. He notices a bag and he smells Chinese food. He notices she is alone, so she must have come here to talk to him or ball him out about something. For the moment he's not sure.

"So, are you avoiding me now?" She asks with a small smile. He's a little surprised by the question.

"Now, why would you say that?" He responds leaning back in his chair.

"Well for starters, you left before 6 this morning and its almost 7 now without so much as a phone call all day." She says walking over to his desk. He looks at his watch startled that it's that late already. He has been absorbed in these documents all day and lost all track of time.

"I'm sorry Love, honestly I had no idea it was this late." He says looking up at her.

She comes over to see what he's looking at on his desk. It is a compilation of police records, legal documents, computer financial printouts and photos. She can see that he has been trying to piece together a timeline based on how all of the records are placed in chronological order including the photos. She sees pictures of herself, Sean, Luke, Laura, Faison, Holly and others faces she does not recognize. Dates and places are in his handwriting and they outline periods in their lives, past and present but mostly during the seven year period they were apart after their divorce. It's sobering to see his life mapped out during that period and how much she missed. They have never really talked about their lives while they were apart for those seven years. He is watching her face carefully and he can see she is intently looking at the period of his life when they were apart.

"Pretty interesting stuff huh?" He says trying to somehow gauge where her thoughts are going.

"Yeah, you were a busy man." She says in a neutral tone not looking away from the documents. She wants to ask him so many questions. Were you happy then? Do you long to have that part of your life back again? Did you ever think of me? Now is not the time and she once again buries her feelings and her insecurities.

"I always thought about you. You were never far from my thoughts on any given day. I would always wonder where you were. Were you ok? Were you happy? Did you find someone new? I always wished that you were happy." He says. She has tears in her eyes as he says this to her. She knows that she thought about him every dayYou know what? You brought dinner obviously, let's eat and just savor our alone time here?" He says gently grabbing her hand. She is quiet for a beat as if trying to organize her thoughts. He senses her inner struggle. She straightens up from the desk and turns to face him. She looks down at her hand in his.

"I also came down here to apologize to you. I've been putting a lot of pressure on you unfairly. I know this whole thing has been very hard on you and I should have been more sympathetic to that." She says without looking at him.

"Anna, I'm not avoiding you if that's what you're worried about. I could never do that and please don't apologize for your feelings." He says. "I know yesterday was really tough on you. If I was in your place and I was and if I remember correctly, I was a lot less successful in controlling my reactions. In fact, I was pretty horrible during the Faison mess both before we were together and after and I never apologized to you for that, but I am now." He says kissing her hand.

That gets a small smile from her as she finally looks at him. She's relieved and knows he is telling the truth.

"What do you say we forget about all of this for tonight and just focus on each other?" He says. She smiles brightly,

"Sounds like a plan, let's eat."

They eat, talk and laugh for the next hour just enjoying their time alone together. "Here, finish this. I can't eat another bite." She says offering him a broccoli stalk while sitting on his desk facing him in his chair.

"You know I don't like broccoli." He replies.

"Robert you need to eat more vegetables, you have the diet of sixteen-year old." She says exasperated.

"I eat vegetables, see." He says proudly holding up a string bean soaked in Chinese brown sauce.

"That doesn't count. Come on, be a good boy and eat this." She says laughing while attempting to shove the broccoli into his mouth.

"No and you can't make me." He says dodging it and finishing the last of his dinner.

Never one to pass on a challenge, especially from him, she asks, "What can I do to change your mind?" She asks.

He was busy gathering and throwing away the remnants of their dinner and was not looking in her direction when she posed her question. However, the sound and timbre of her voice quickly got his attention. He slowly turns around and finds her leaning back on her hands on his desk with said broccoli in her mouth with a more than daring smile and raised eye brows.

Within an instant he is completely aroused and his smiling face transforms into a predatory gleam as he approaches and looms over her. She sees the change in him immediately as she looks up into his eyes and is as instantly aroused. He proceeds to remove the broccoli from her mouth with no resistance and cradles her face in his hands as he kisses her first gently then with more purpose and intent. She quickly becomes lost in the kiss as she unconsciously lets him insinuate himself between her legs.

"Anna, I love you. Please never, ever doubt that." He says almost on a whisper.

"I never have." She says holding onto to him tighter.

Their kisses become more ardent as their desire for each other becomes overwhelming. They begin to remove all necessary barriers. They are successful and both moan loudly as they connect. He lowers her back on to the desk as they begin their dance. Through the hormonal fog, they both faintly hear Robert's intercom buzzing indicating his assistant officer is trying to reach him. The buzzing is continuous, but they are both on the edge and the sounds recede into the background. In the back recesses of her mind, Anna remembers the office doors are not locked and that realization plus the continuous sounds coming from the intercom quickly make their way to the front of her brain.

"Robert, Robert…" She says frantically as she tries to still her movements and his but is unsuccessful on both counts. Suddenly they both hear a very loud knocking on the office door and the officer on the other side of it.

"Commissioner, I'm leaving for the day and I have that report for you for your meeting tomorrow with the mayor. Do you want to go over it now? Sir?" Robert stills and struggles to find his voice and his self-control.

"Um, thank you Jenkins, Ummm, Ill review it tonight and we can meet before my meeting tomorrow." He says and cringes at his voice.

"Ok, Thank you Sir. Have a good night." Robert, suddenly panicked, at seeing the door is unlocked and at Anna's sudden gasp while noticing the handle is moving. They both hold their breath for a few moments and then there is silence. They look at each other and start to laugh.

"That was close." Robert says.

"Shhh. Just wait." She says.

They wait for about another minute and they look at each other and smile. The desire and the arousal have not dissipated. Robert kisses her tenderly and then with more passion as he feels her begin to move against him again. He grabs her hips more tightly bringing her firmly against him and begins to thrust again. They are both moaning into each other's mouths now as their releases are coming quickly. They both reach completion at the same time releasing moans and each other's names while continuing to move against each other. They continue to hold each other as they come down and then Anna starts laughing again. He pulls back slightly with a smile on his face.

"What?" He says moving the hair out of her face.

"We need to learn to lock doors." She says and he laughs.

"Yeah, mental note." He says kissing her sweetly.

"We did it again ya know."

"Yeah I know." He says. "Maybe I should have a stash here or carry one in my wallet like when I was 14." He says, and she smiles.

"14? Ugh really?" She says.

"What?" He says smiling at her.

"Never mind." She says smiling and pushing him up gently and out of her way as they both put themselves back together.

They look around the desk area and realize it's a disaster with most of the items now on the floor. She looks at him and takes in his disheveled look and begins to laugh as she helps him adjust his shirt and tie. She notices her lipstick is pretty much everywhere on his face and neck and takes a napkin to try and remove all traces. He picks up items off the floor and throws away all the Chinese food containers and shrugs into his suit jacket.

"God, Robert that was an extremely close call. You have to control yourself in the future. Imagine the Commissioner being caught in the act, how unprofessional." Turning him around after helping him with his jacket, she takes in his newly adjusted appearance. "There you look perfect, very handsome." She says has she runs her hands down the front of his jacket. "Although, you should keep this buttoned until we're out of here." She says as he smirks at her. "I have to control myself. I'll try to remember that. I love you." He says suddenly grabbing her, kissing her breathless. "I love you too. Let's go home." She says smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Outback, Port Charles

Its 10pm and he is expecting her at any moment. She said she would be on the shuttle that lands at 9:30 when she called a couple of hours ago. She said how much she missed him and looked forward to seeing him tonight and that she was sorry he was never able to join her this weekend. Her tone signified nothing had changed from her perspective and most likely she has not been notified yet regarding Faison's will. She did ask what he did over the weekend more than likely trying to find out if he saw Robert this weekend. He didn't bite and will wait to see if she asks him again tonight.

As part of the plan, he has to subtly indicate that there is some strain between Robert and Anna referencing what happened at the Outback the previous week. It is intended as a catalyst for Robert's plan involving Holly. However for him, everything has changed and he is now becoming more and more doubtful that he will be able to hide his feelings. He has been struggling with his part in this plan for the last day but knows he must do all he can to help his family. Seeing the anguish on Robert and Anna's faces yesterday gave him more determination to do his part. But as her impending arrival is approaching, he is more afraid of letting them down.

On the flight back up to Port Charles, Holly pondered her next move. It was a tumultuous weekend as a result of the change communicated to them by their lawyers. Once the family learned that Faison's death certificate was filed they had expected the proceeds of the estate to be deposited in their accounts. However, when the details of the codicil to Faison's will were communicated through their lawyers, all hell broke loose. Anna Devane has now become target number one to both families. Plans were discussed and debated as to how to handle this new development.

These plans ranged from kidnapping and ransom to destruction of the entire Scorpio family. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Robert permanently and had managed to convince her family for the time being that it might not be necessary to kill Robert but perhaps use him to gain access to the money left to Anna. If they killed the entire family the money would not revert back to the families that was explicitly stated by Faison in the codicil. Robert's life now rests in her hands and she has only been given a limited timeframe to prove to both families that they can all benefit if she can somehow become Robert's wife once again.

As she approaches the door to the Outback, she takes a deep breath to compose herself. So much has happened in the last 48 hours and she must appear to Mac as if nothing has changed. That things are as they were before she left. She must continue to use him to stay close to Robert, it is the only way. Upon hearing that Robert and Anna seem to be having some trouble, she knows now is the perfect time to get closer to Robert. She enters the club and sees Mac standing behind the bar. He notices her and gives her a big smile. "Hi, how was your flight?"He asks coming around from behind the bar. "Too long as usual. I couldn't wait to see you." She says as she kisses him long and hard. He is surprised and is a little hesitant at first, but forces himself to play along. It's going to be a long night he thinks.

Scorpio House, Port Charles 8am

He enters their bedroom and sees she is still sleeping soundly on her side facing away from the door. The woman can sleep through anything he thinks with amusement. He had tried to keep the house quiet so that she could sleep late this morning, but of course Robin had a major fit when she couldn't find her favorite outfit for school. It took three tries to get William to sleep after he woke up at five thirty this morning and the phone and the doorbell both rang twice and its barely 8 am. The last visitor to the door this morning was Federal Express delivering Anna's copy of the will. They had been expecting it, but it was still a shock to the system to see it in black and white along with Faison's personal declaration of love for her and his plans for their future together.

As soon as he read that part of the will, he wanted to set the documents on fire, but he controlled himself. For now, he doesn't want to ruin the understanding he and Anna reached last night. It was the first time since this whole thing started that they were able to relax and just enjoy being together without the added stress and strain. He's hoping the mood continues since he has decided to work from home today, he has taken care of William for the next hour or so, Robin is off to school and Olin is out for the day with her family.

He's exhausted as well since they both did not get much sleep last night, he remembers fondly. Robert is ready for at least an hour of sleep before he has to go back downstairs to the office to get some work done. He quietly removes his clothing down to his boxers and slips under the covers. She awakens when she feels the bed dip under his weight. She reaches back with her arm to caress his thigh and coax him to move closer. He complies and wraps his arm around her.

"What time is it?" She quietly asks.

"It's 8 o'clock and all's well. Robin is off to school; Olin is off to see her family and our little man has finally gone back to sleep." He says kissing her neck and snuggling closer.

"Really?" She attempts to process the information through the fog of sleep.

"I never thought I'd say this to you, but you're spoiling me Robert. I could get used to this." She says smiling.

He chuckles slightly into her neck. "I know there is a compliment in there somewhere." He says.

She laughs at him and is suddenly reminded how little they have laughed in the last week since this whole mess was revealed. She is also reminded of the fact that this time next week, Robert will have begun his seduction of Holly to gain her trust and confidence. The thought makes her shutter uncontrollably. "Will they ever have peace? Will the ghosts of their pasts ever leave them alone?" She thinks to herself as she pulls his arm closer around her.

Feeling her shudder and sensing her sudden mood change, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says unconvincingly.

"Nice try, come on tell me, as if I don't know already." He says.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Especially after such a wonderful night last night and your little gift to me this morning, so let's forget it for now." She says trying to lighten the mood and chastising herself for even thinking about it.

"We'll get through this Anna. I promise you with everything that I am, that we will get through this together." She rolls over to face him.

"I know and I believe that I really do. It's just that I wish everyone would just leave us alone for five minutes. Is that too much to ask?" she asks with a slight smile. "By the way, aren't you going to be late for the office?" She asks suddenly realizing he's home past 8am.

"I'm working from home today and I'm trying to get about another hour of sleep but failing miserably because someone keeps talking." He says with sarcasm and a smile. The pillow hits him square in the face.

"That's appreciation for you." He says from under the pillow. She takes it off him.

"I hate you, you know." She says glaring at him. "And yet she's still talking." He says with a smirk.

She whacks him again with the pillow but this time he quickly retaliates. She lets out a surprised yelp as he flips her over onto her back. They smile at each other as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"So do you still need that hour of sleep that I so rudely interrupted?" She says before she kisses him deeply.

"Well I guess I could take a nap later." Things progress rapidly and as she is about to reach into her nightstand drawer, the phone rings.

"Ignore it." He says kissing down her neck and progressing to her shoulder.

"You know we can't when Robin's not in the house." She says out of breath. Reluctantly he picks up the phone.

"Hello." He says in a strained voice. "Hi Tiff, no I'm fine, just came in from a run." He says glaring down at Anna who is trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah, she's here but she's a little busy right now." Anna begins shaking her head and motioning him to give her the phone. He shakes his head no, but she grabs it from him anyway.

"Hi Tiff, yes I know I was going to call you today, you beat me to it. No, No I'm not busy." She says kissing him quickly and stroking his cheek. Exasperated, Robert rolls off of her knowing this conversation is not going to be short. After about 10 minutes, Robert is still lying on his back with one arm behind his head listening to the conversation that is still in full-swing. He looks over at her and motions to his watch on his wrist; she looks at him, rolls her eyes and then proceeds with her conversation. Another 20 minutes and it appears this conversation will not end anytime soon. He looks at his watch and realizes he has about another half hour before he has to go downstairs to his office and begin his work day.

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "Are you almost done?"

She shrugs her shoulders as if to say "I have no idea."

He realizes that Anna has not said much in the last 10 minutes and correctly surmises that Tiffany is in one of her rambling modes that in most cases is hard to stop.

"Just hang up, she'll never notice." He whispers. She hits him lightly on the shoulder then covers the mouth-piece and says "I can't and stop doing that." She says as he is slowly pulling the covers from her body.

She is too late to grab them with her free hand as he finishes pulling them all the way off leaving her completely bare. It dawns on him that this is the perfect opportunity to pay her back for that little stunt she pulled the other day in the restaurant. She gives him a warning look as she responds to one of Tiffany's questions. He looks over her body appreciatively while he takes his forefinger and draws it down the center of her body. She tries to bat his hand away while keeping up with Tiffany's conversation. She can tell he is determined to completely distract her one way or the other so she tries to end her conversation. Unfortunately, Tiffany is not cooperating and she begins another topic that leaves no room for pause or interruption.

At the same time she frightfully becomes aware of his true intentions as he begins to travel down her body with butterfly kisses here and there. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but he holds on to her legs as he smiles up at her. He proceeds to kiss his way gently down the center of her body. When he gently licks the mole on her inner thigh she lets out a low uncontrolled moan before she is able to cover the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Anna is something wrong?" Tiffany asks. She recovers and removes her hand from the receiver.

"No, no I just banged my elbow on the counter." She says and sees the opportunity to end the call. "I think I hear William Tiff, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." She says breathlessly and hurriedly as Robert proceeds to his target. She quickly covers the mouthpiece again as he spreads her legs wider and reaches his destination.

"Okay, I might stop by later to see you and William. If that's OK." Tiffany says just as Anna arches from the bed and says "Yeesss!" while involuntarily removing her hand from the receiver to grasp onto Robert's head.

Tiffany is a little startled by her enthusiastic response, looks at the phone and then says "Oh one more thing, Mac says that Holly will be out of town on Saturday, which is a good thing, don't you think?" She says. Suddenly she hears what sounds like muffled moaning sounds then Anna's voice "Soooo good." She looks at the phone again knowing exactly what's going on.

"Well ok then, I'll see you later." All Anna can manage is an "Mmm, mmm" as her release is fast approaching and she clicks the button disconnecting the call and throwing the receiver to the floor. She is so far gone that the she doesn't care if the call disconnected properly. What he is doing to her has sent all coherent thought out of her brain. She has both hands gripping the sheets in a death grip as she thrust her hips against his mouth. He continues to love her in the most intimate way licking and sucking her while he watches her intently. "Oh Goooddd, Robert, Robert, ughh." She moans loudly and arches from the bed as she climaxes hard under her husband's ministrations.

It is the most intense pleasure she has ever felt in her life and it seems to go on forever. It is almost to the point of pain when it finally subsides and she is able to draw a breath. Suddenly he is beside her caressing her face and her body while she recovers her senses.

"Hey. You still with me?" He asks with a chuckle. After a moment she slowly turns her head and opens her eyes. "Yeah." She says breathlessly.

"God, you are so beautiful." He says caressing her face, over her chest and down her body. She smiles at him still breathing heavily as she looks into his eyes.

"And you mister, are one extremely talented man." She says caressing his lips with her thumb.

"Loving you doesn't require talent Love. For me it's like breathing." He says. This man, her husband, she thinks, never ceases to completely throw her. "I love you." She says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. As things quickly escalate, she rolls him onto his back and reaches for the condom. They become frantic for each other and he quickly rolls her over onto her back again as they continue making love.

"I think have a lot of explaining to do when Tiffany gets here later." She says looking to her left and spotting the phone on the floor as she lies fully on top of him. They are both still trying to catch their breath.

"Tiffany's a smart woman. I'm sure no explanation is necessary." He says with a slight chuckle. She looks up from his chest to glare at him, seeing he has a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you think this is funny but I'm the one who's going to have explain that conversation if she asks." She says.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, besides you should have thought about that before you pulled that stunt the other day in the restaurant." He says smirking at her. She just stares at him in shock and then begins to plot her revenge even though she's pretty sure she's the one who came out ahead in this latest contest.


	31. Chapter 31

Brownstone, Port Charles 11am

Bobbie is running for the door after hearing the doorbell ring several times. "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on." She says before opening the door.

"I guarantee you, we will." Luke says.

"Luke! Laura!" Bobbie screams.

"Hey Sis, miss us?" He says grabbing her into a big bear hug and swinging her around.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me you guys were coming to town?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He says moving out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Laura, it's so wonderful to see you. Where is my one and only nephew?" Just as she finishes her question, Lucky appears in the foyer.

"Speak of the devil. By the way usually that's just a figure of speech, but in his case truer words were never spoken." Luke says with a smile while they all turn to look at Lucky.

Ruby has arrived at the Brownstone and the Spencer family is continuing their reunion. Luke and Laura fill in the family on what has been going on in their lives down in Texas over the past couple of months, since it has been a while since they contacted either Ruby or Bobbie. Luke made a decision many years ago not to involve his sister or Ruby in any of the problems they have had to deal with over the last couple of years, mostly out of fear for their safety. His calls home mainly center on domestic issues involving their ranch and updates on Lucky as he was growing up.

"How long are you planning two stay in Port Charles?" Ruby asks both of them.

"Well, we don't know. We were actually hoping to make this a long visit, even possibly setting up Lucky here in school for the time being." He says looking at his son, who rolls his eyes.

"That's fantastic." Ruby exclaims hugging Luke. "I couldn't be happier."

"Us too Ruby. Its been too long. Being around family is what we need and I think this is a good start." Laura adds. "However, we will need a place to stay. Do you and Tony have any vacancies here?" she asks Bobbi.

"Actually you are in luck. We just finally finished renovating the attic into a large apartment that spans the length of the house. We decided to do it at the beginning of the year after we sold your old house Laura to the Scorpios last year." Bobbi says.

"We were just about to publish the vacancy. It looks like we don't have to now. This is great." She adds.

"Oh that's right. Robert and his wife bought the house. I remember Luke telling me. I'm so glad that house stayed in the family, sought of speak. Are they happy there now? I know it's been a rough year for them." Laura says.

"Yes, I think finally after everything that has happened. In fact for as long as I've known both Robert and Anna, I've never seen them happier. Wait, neither one of you has met either Anna or Robin, not to mention their new son, have you?" Bobbi asks with sudden realization.

"No we haven't although I have been in contact with Robert over the years and very recently, I might add. He has managed to fill me in on what's been going on in his life. But you know Robert, he's never one for long descriptions or long conversations for that matter. He's told me about Anna and Robin, the basics mind you. So what's she like anyway?" Luke says taking a sip of coffee and asking no one in particular.

"Anna? Well where to start." Bobbi starts with a chuckle. "She's one tough lady. I don't think I've ever met any woman as formidable as her. I consider her one of my closest friends and I can count on her and Robert for anything. She has a very strong personality and is very loyal to her friends and especially her family. She takes those responsibilities very seriously, deadly serious if you get my meaning. So, I guess the best way to describe her is to say she's the female version of Robert, but subtract the arrogance and add a lot more sweetness." Bobbi adds as everyone laughs.

She notices Luke's shocked expression at her description of Anna and says after a beat "Scary isn't it?"

"Positively bone-chilling." Luke replies after a long moment.

"Yeah well it works for them. As a matter of fact, if any two people were meant for each other, it's those two. They have a long history together and sadly apart, but they have always managed to stay in each other's orbit. In fact it was only last year that they finally reconnected and remarried after thirteen years. But all too quickly we thought we lost Anna and possibly Robert, but in the end they finally caught a break." Bobbi says somberly remembering that terrible time as she watched Robert suffer trying to find his wife.

"Well she sounds very interesting to say the least. A female Robert you say? That is frightening. Actually, after Holly, I never thought Robert would marry again. But then again, I had no idea this woman even existed." Luke says.

"We are all just happy that everything turned out well for them and they even have a son now." Ruby adds. She flinched at his mention of Holly. She's not sure if they know she is in town or that she's involved with Robert's brother or that Robert even has a brother for that matter. She decides to leave all of that for another time hoping Bobbi feels same.

"Are you planning to visit Robert anytime soon?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes, actually I was planning on stopping over there later today while Laura and Lucky settle in here." Luke states as he looks at Laura. Laura knows that Robert has something very important to talk to Luke about as they discussed his conversations on the way up to Port Charles. It frightens her little to know something is going on since the last thing they need is more turmoil in their lives right now. But they have a feeling that it all might connect somehow. She doesn't want to leave Lucky alone in a strange place and they both agreed he would visit Robert alone this first time.

Scorpio House, Port Charles 1:00 pm

Robert is busy in the office sorting and re-sorting the piles of data he was working on last night at the office. He has taken a detached clinical approach as he pieces together the timeline of events over the last eleven years. It's a self-defense mechanism he has learned as a trained agent and it serves him well now as his life and those of his family and friends are dissected to the nth degree.

He doesn't hear her as she approaches with William in her arms who is wide awake but content.

"Hey. Are you up for a visit?" Anna asks knowing he could probably use a distraction by now since he has been at this for four hours non-stop. He looks up from his desk and smiles wide when he sees them both.

"From you two? Always. How's the boy wonder?" He asks taking him from Anna and holding him up.

"He's really good. In fact I just got him to really laugh. It was his first real laugh Robert. Wanna see?" She asks all excited and proud. She kneels down next to him and the baby using Robert's thigh for support.

"Really? A real laugh, of course I want to see. How'd you do it?" He asks equally excited.

"With this, watch and let's hope he doesn't make a liar out of me." She says a she shows him the small stuffed kangaroo she has in her hands. She proceeds to tickle William with it while Robert holds him on his lap. As if on cue, their son starts to smile as his mother continues talking to him and tickling him. Then he begins to giggle uncontrollably that adorable baby giggle. It's contagious and both Robert and Anna start laughing along with him. They look at each other with equal amounts of pride and joy and are once again thankful that they are able to share moments like this. He takes her hand in his with tears in eyes as he looks from his son to his wife.

"This is what it's all about, isn't it?" She asks with choked emotion seeing how emotional he is getting. He nods because he can't find his voice. He continues to look at his son who is still smiling looking at his mother's face.

Sometime later they are sitting on the couch in the office together with William on Robert's lap and Anna leaning against Robert side with her head on his shoulder. She hates to spoil these wonderful moments, but again the current crisis in their lives must intrude.

"Robert, Sean called a little while ago. I told him that we received a copy of the will this morning. He's with Frisco at the PI office and they want to see it as soon as possible." She says.

"I'll bring it by this afternoon." He says without looking up from William.

"Well actually I told him I'd bring it within the hour. They have some other leads they are working on as well that they thought we should know. Will you stay with William? I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. I fed him before I came in here, so he should be good for the next three hours. There are also two bottles in the fridge just in case. Okay?" She says bracing for an argument. He looks up and sees that she is daring him to challenge her.

"That's fine. But remember our agreement." He says looking back down at his son.

"Which one is that?" She asks a little irritated. Surprised that he agreed so quickly but already knowing the answer and clearly agitated.

"Anna, you know what I'm talking about. No actions taken unless it's cleared through me first remember?" He says with matching irritation.

"That was your agreement with Sean and Frisco. I wasn't asked as I recall." She says.

"Anna, give me a break here will you. Just do this for me, please." He says looking at her and daring her to challenge him.

"Robert, I...Fine….fine, whatever." She says stopping herself from making more of this than it is for the moment.

"No solos. Promise me, please." He says.

"Okay, no solos." He looks sideways at her.

"Alright, alright I promise." She says exasperated. "You know William. Your father is impossible." She says to the baby. She looks up at Robert and smiles.

"Thank you." He says smiling at her.

"I'd say you're welcome, but I'd be lying." She kisses him and then William before leaving.

PI Office, Port Charles 1:30PM

Anna enters the door to her office and drops her coat and briefcase on her desk. She pulls out the manila envelope containing Faison's will and looks at it momentarily. She thinks back to this morning when Robert handed it to her when she came into the office. She knew immediately what was in the envelope by his demeanor and the solemn look on his face. However, she was still surprised he had not uttered a word until she read the read the passage Faison had added. It was the ramblings of a delusional man who was certain in the fact that she would eventually not only marry him, but bear his children. He was convinced that the life she had lived before him including her love for Robert and for her daughter would be replaced and forgotten by the life they would build together. He was so warped by his own fantasies that he felt it was necessary to ensure that she receive all the benefits of his estate and his fortune. It was a sobering reminder to her of how much she had risked by playing on his obsession with her. Her own inflated perception of her abilities and her persistent need to prove herself to everyone especially her husband that she could handle the situation almost caused her to lose everything.

When she had finished reading the will this morning, she looked up to see that Robert was deeply involved with the papers on his desk or he was pretending to be. She knows he doesn't blame her for what happened, but deep down she wonders if maybe he does resent in some way her part in bringing this man into their lives, more specifically his life. She puts those thoughts aside and gathers herself together and opens the interior door to Sean's office and sees Sean and Frisco around the table in the middle of the room.

"Hi sweetheart. I didn't hear you come in. You look wonderful." Sean says taking in her appearance. This woman gets more beautiful to him every day he thinks.

"Thank you." She says devoid of emotion. "So what are we working on here? You mentioned you had come across more information." She asks getting down to business.

"Yeah, we think we have actually tracked down the leader of this entire operation and we think this leader has been calling the shots since day one. And when I say day one, I mean going back 12 years. We finally received the information on the Luxembourg accounts this morning. It wasn't easy obtaining this information, but my contacts with OFAC owed me a favor, a huge favor and they came through." Frisco says looking up at her from the table.

"Is Robert with you?" He says a little surprised that he's not with her and a little uneasy about it. He knows Robert's strong feelings on letting Anna get involved in anything more than benign data analysis.

"No, he decided to stay home with William." She says looking at the paperwork spread out on the table.

"He decided?" Sean asks with a smirk.

"Yes, he decided." She says looking at Sean with a raised eyebrow. "I brought the will with me. Make a copy, we need to keep the original." She says handing it to Sean who takes it from her and heads to the copy machine.

In the next hour Sean and Frisco review with Anna what they have discovered and what led them to their conclusion regarding the ring-leader of the entire operation. Most of the names and the history are unfamiliar to her. These connections and activities occurred during the period of time right after her and Robert divorced. However, the second hour of their conversation delved deep into Cesar Faison's and Holly Sutton's history and how they believe eventually they learned of each other's existence and what events transpired after that time.

They also reviewed her own history including her parents and how the woman she had known as Nanny for a short period of time came into her life. She remembers Nanny having a son and seeing him briefly during the time she was employed by her family. She remembers him being much older and a very odd man who liked to read Russian poetry in a dark room by candlelight. She remembers one specific incident where she caught the man watching her while she walked the garden of her family's estate and that it had made her very uncomfortable. She knows now it was Cesar, but the memory of him is so brief and unrecognizable that she can't equate the two.

"The only connection I think you play in all of this Anna, believe or not, is purely coincidental and the lynch-pin was the woman you knew as Nanny, Faison's mother. Her employment by your parents is what brought him into your life and it appears his obsession with you started then when you were only a teenager. He sought you out years later after he knew your parents had died and you had joined the WSB in the accelerated program. He knew then you were vulnerable and he preyed on that vulnerability Anna." Sean explains trying to gauge her reaction. He sees she has tears in her eyes and she is still looking down at the papers on the table in a blank stare. Frisco and Sean look at each other slightly concerned.

"What about Holly?" She asks quietly without looking up at either of them. They look at each other confused.

"What about Holly?" Frisco asks quietly.

"I mean have we learned anything more about her involvement in this. Did she use and manipulate Robert from the start? Did she have a direct role in my abduction? Did she knowingly put my family's lives at risk? I have to know Sean. I need to know." She says devoid of any other emotion but pure anger.

"No we don't. We only know what we have so far and that is the intercepted communications between her and Faison immediately before and during the time you were being held by Faison. That's it, that's all we have. The fact that she happens to be his half-sister is not direct proof that she was deliberately involved in everything that has happened over the last twelve years. For all we know, anything that she has done, if anything, was forced upon her. She could have been threatened by Faison, the Cassadines or the Sutton's into doing their bidding."

Anna is not buying Sean's alternate theory. She is absolutely convinced that Holly was somehow involved in her abduction whether from the beginning or a willing participant after the fact.

"I have to leave all options open. I have to look at this from all angles and consider all possibilities" Sean states matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know. That is something you do tend to do. Don't' you?"

Scorpio House, Port Charles 3:00PM

The doorbell rings as Robert is trying to juggle heating up William's bottle and calming his screaming son. He curses the gods, as he realizes he has to answer the door, since the person on the other side is now leaning on the bell.

"Damn. Hold on little man." He shuts off the gas under the pot of boiling water with the bottle in it and heads out of the kitchen. He heads for the front door while holding William to his shoulder with one hand and opening the door with the other. There on the other side is none other than Luke Spencer.

"Luke. I should have known. Only you could ring a doorbell in the most annoying way." Robert says with a huge smile internally ecstatic to see his old friend.

Luke just stands there and takes in the sight before him; Robert Scorpio, world-class spy and secret agent holding a screaming infant with practiced ease while wearing jeans and un-tucked collared-shirt with a cloth diaper on his shoulder.

"Sorry Sir, my mistake wrong house." Luke says pretending to walk away.

"Shut-up and get in here you idiot." Robert yells at him. "Come in and sit down, just hold on a second I'll be right back." Robert tries to say over William's screaming.

Luke walks in and around the living room taking in the scene. He remembers this house from so many years ago, but it is so different now. It is the Scorpio house now and he can tell by the expensive furnishings and the family touches that they have made this house their home. Just as he is about to sit down, Robin comes through the front door and is startled to see a strange man sitting in her living room with no one else around. She also noticed the guards are not out front and she begins to get nervous. Then she begins to recognize the man's face from old photos her father has shown her. It's Luke Spencer she suddenly remembers.

"Hi, you're Luke Spencer aren't you? I'm Robin." She says approaching him and extending her hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Robin. Your father said you were beautiful and he was right" Luke says bending down slightly and taking her hand.

"Thank you, its nice to finally meet you too. Is my Dad or my Mom here?" She asks.

"Actually your father is.."

"I'm right here Robin. Your mother is out running a few errands." Robert says coming into the living room holding William and feeding him his bottle.

"Listen Love, can you do your old man a favor and finish feeding your brother while Luke and I talk for a bit?" Robert asks.

"Sorry Dad I can't. I have dance class in twenty minutes. I just came home to get my stuff. Jodi's mom is waiting outside in the car to take us and she'll pick us up later too. It was nice to meet you Mr. Spencer." She says running up the stairs.

"Swell." Robert says. "Look lets go into my office back here." He says to Luke who follows behind him shaking his head and smiling because he feels like he's stepped into the twilight zone.

PI Office, Port Charles

"What does that mean?" Sean asks rather surprised. Frisco senses an intense conversation is about to take place. He looks at his watch and gets up from the table.

"Look, I'm going to head home early since I have to go to New York tomorrow. I'll talk to you both when I get back."

"Thanks Frisco. Talk to you tomorrow." Sean says.

He leaves as both Sean and Anna are staring at each other.

"What's going on Anna? What did you mean by that?" Sean asks standing up as well.

She walks past him because she still can't look at him sometimes when she thinks about that incident.

"It just means I know you like to look at all the possibilities, alternate theories. That's all." She says not knowing how to continue.

"I think its way more than that. What's going on with you? I know there is something wrong and now I know it has something to do with me. So let's get this out in the open." He says to her back. She gathers her strength and turns to face him.

"Why when I was taken did you feel it necessary to tell Robert about that day at Faison's jail cell and that it might be a possibility that I had gone off with Faison willingly."

"Anna." Sean says trying to calm the situation and walking toward her. He stops suddenly.

"You told MY husband Sean, the man that I love, the man that I was finally building a life with after thirteen years of separation that it was possible I had left him willingly based on a scene you witnessed that you knew nothing about. How could you do that to me, to us, after everything you had already done?" She is shouting at him now, he is stunned into silence.

He has known there was something bothering her recently in her demeanor toward him. He had felt a sudden chill over the last week above and beyond everything else going on and now he knows.

"I don't know what to say Anna except that I felt it necessary that Robert knew. I am not defending it or justifying it. I will say that my actions were based on my concern for my friend and the danger he was putting himself in. It was another aspect and fact of the case at the time and like you said yourself, it's what I do. You can either accept that or not. It's your choice. But know this, I love you both and would do anything for both of you so you can trust me on that or not, but again that's your choice." He states without emotion.

She is silent as she listens to him, but knows in the end that's the best explanation she is going to get from him and something she will just have to accept.

"There is only one person that I have ever or will ever trust completely." She states vehemently.

"I know and I accept that. Can we move on from this Anna?" He asks knowing they must put this behind them now with everything on the line. He knows she will be able to being the professional that she is. "Are we Ok?" He asks after a moment of silence.

She looks down briefly and then back up at him. "No, but we will be. That's all I can give you for now." She answers honestly.

"I can accept that." He says with a slight smile which she matches briefly. He is somewhat concerned that this is being brought up now after all this time.

"Anna, is something wrong between you and Robert? Why are we talking about this now?' He asks.

"No, nothing is wrong other than this mess we are in. Robert and I have worked through all of this." She says.

"Anna, despite the evidence at the time, he never doubted you for a second. He loves you with all that he is and that will never change. You have to know that." He adds.

"I do know." She says with conviction.

At that moment Tiffany walks in and immediately senses the tension but decides to ignore it.

"Anna, I was actually on my way over to your house. Did you bring William with you?" she asks.

"Hi Tiffany, actually no not this time. He's home with Robert and I should be getting back come to think of it." She says looking at her watch noticing she's been gone for almost three hours.

"How's your elbow? Does it still hurt?" Tiffany asks.

"My elbow?" Anna asks confused.

"Yeah, when we were talking this morning you banged your elbow on the counter remember? It sounded painful." Tiffany continues knowing full well what was really going on and enjoying how quickly Anna becomes flustered and flushed. Mortified, suddenly remembering this morning, Anna blushes instantly and deeply which does not go unnoticed.

"Right, my elbow; oh its fine. I actually forgot so can't be too bad right? Well I've gotta run. Tiff, I'll call you later, okay?" Anna says grabbing the documents off the table and heading back to her office.

Out of earshot, Tiffany turns around to Sean, "Elbow my foot." She says with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

Scorpio House, Port Charles 4:15pm

After about an hour of catching up with each other's personal lives in more detail including their wives and the children, Robert decides that it is time to bring Luke up to speed on the most recent events and discoveries. It is a discussion he is not looking forward to since it will impact Luke just as personally as it has impacted him. He has missed this man more than he will ever admit to his face. They both know they have a bond of trust and loyalty that could never be broken by any situation or by any person.

The episode with Holly all those years ago tested that bond, but in the end it remained intact and has to this day regardless of time and distance. Robert's relationship with Sean could never get to this level of complete trust that he has with Luke, it never could due to past events. He knows however that he could trust Sean with his life, but there will always be that sense of doubt that he might not be getting the full picture. He never felt that with Luke. Everything was always out in the open.

"Want a beer mate?" Robert says standing with a sleeping William and placing him in the bassinet.

"Yeah, sounds good. I have to say Robert, fatherhood suits you. I can honestly say I could never picture you in this situation, but you look happier than I have ever remembered seeing you." Luke says truly happy that his friend has finally found his place in the world.

As Robert straightens up he turns to Luke. "I have never been happier Luke. At one time and for a long time I thought I found the happiness I was looking for. All I can say is that that period of my life pales in comparison to what I feel today. I have everything I have ever wanted." Robert tells him.

Luke is surprised at his uncharacteristically emotional declaration. "I'm happy for you man. You deserve it. We both do." After a beat. "So when do I get to finally meet the source of all this happiness anyway?" Luke asks.

Robert looking at his watch becoming instantly concerned realizing how late it is, "She should be home any minute. Let me get the beers. I'll be right back."

He walks out the office through the living room to the phone, as he picks up the receiver, Anna walks through the door.

"Hey, I was just about to put an APB on you." He says instantly relieved when he sees her.

She stands there taking in his appearance and his goofy smile. His shirt is tucked half in and half out of his jeans, his has a cloth diaper on each shoulder and is holding a baby bottle in one hand and her love for him instantly takes her breadth away.

She walks up to him with that smile that never fails to drive him crazy and he knows he's in trouble. She doesn't say anything as she removes the diapers from his shoulders with a chuckle and then grabs two handfuls of his shirt kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

He's instantly lost in her kiss and forgets where he is and almost who he is. She breaks the kiss gently and wraps her arms around his neck and smiles up at him.

"What was that for?" He asks a little wobbly.

"No reason, just missed you, that's all." She says kissing him lightly on the lips and then his chin and proceeds to his neck.

"So how did Daddy do this afternoon?" she asks as she looks up at him.

"Well Mommy, William's asleep in the office. He didn't take much of his bottle again though. Robin is at her dance class until 6 and Jodi's mother will bring her home. Not bad huh?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows and holding her closely to him.

"You are one talented man." She says kissing him lightly again.

"You know, that's twice you said that to me today." He says with a knowing smirk and loving the blush that instantly comes over her face.

She leans her head against his chest and starts laughing and he joins in. Then suddenly the overwhelming urge to be with him consumes her. She looks up at him and moves her hands to his chest. He knows that look and again knows he is in big trouble. When she is like this, it is impossible for him to resist her, but he must now because Luke is waiting in the other room.

"Wanna show me more of your talents?" She asks as she travels her right hand down his chest and down over the front of his jeans. It has the desired effect and she kisses him passionately again. He breaks the kiss abruptly realizing he has to stop her now or he is going to take her on the floor right here, Luke be damned.

"Actually Love, we have a visitor." He stammers out trying to reel himself in and control his reaction. She looks up at him with a sultry look and cheeks flushed with desire.

"We certainly do." She says against his lips punctuating her statement with another caress as she feels the evidence of his desire for her growing. She moves her hand to the zipper of his jeans and proceeds to lower it when he stills her hand.

"No no, Anna, in the office we have a visitor." He says trying to back away from her without success. She stops abruptly as his words finally make it through her hormonal fog.

"We do? Right now? Who?"

"Me." says the voice from behind Robert.

She jumps and immediately moves to stand in front on Robert, which he is extremely thankful for at the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt. Robert, I was coming out to give you a hand, but I see you already have one. By the way your fly is open." Luke says with a self-satisfied smirk after witnessing a portion their exchange.

Robert glares at him over Anna's head, zips his fly and says after a beat

"Anna, the man with the butter-knife sharp wit here is Luke Spencer. Luke, I'd like you to meet my wife, Anna."

Luke is momentarily stunned by her beauty recalling that neither Robert nor Bobbi did her description nearly enough justice. He recovers quickly and steps toward them extending his hand to Anna who is still trying to recover from her embarrassment. Robert immediately recognizes the look on Luke's face and is amused that his friend is rendered temporarily speechless in his wife's presence. Although, considering his next statement, he wishes it was a more permanent condition.

"Anna, it's an honor to finally meet you. You are positively stunning. Robert, how did you manage to bag this beautiful and elegant woman?"

Robert makes a cringing face shaking his head, bracing himself for the reaction. Anna quickly pulls her hand from Luke and says with a severely raised eyebrow and matching venomous tone,

"I beg your pardon?" Robert decides not to say a word to help out his friend.

"No offense intended Anna, I apologize, that came out wrong. It's just your husband's description didn't do you nearly enough justice and quite frankly your beauty has removed the idiot censor in my brain." Luke says with as much charm as he can muster.

"Nice save." Robert says with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, nice save indeed. It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well. However, I can say Robert's description of you was dead-on." She says with sarcasm and a smile.

Luke takes note that Bobbi's description of her demeanor was pretty accurate and he correctly surmises that this is not a woman you would want to mess with.

"You have a beautiful family Anna. I've met your children and I must say your daughter is as equally charming and beautiful. She definitely takes after her mother." Luke says as Robert rolls his eyes.

"Thank you." She says with pride. "So what brings you to Port Charles? Is your family here? I do look forward to meeting them as well. Robert has told me so much about Laura."

They proceed to the living room area and Anna sits closely next to Robert on couch as Luke proceeds to sit in the chair by the fireplace.

"Yes, Laura and Lucky, our son, are here and right now are over at the Brownstone with Bobbi. We plan on staying for an extended stay and Bobbi is setting up a space for us there. We want to spend time with family for awhile. We have been away too long." He says to Anna but giving Robert a knowing look.

Luke is not sure how much if anything Robert has filled Anna in on their possible mutual Cassidine problem.

"It's okay Luke, she knows. In fact, she's part of the team here locally trying to sort out this entire mess." He says looking toward Anna and smiling.

"Good to hear and from what I have heard, you are as equally talented as your husband here. But in all honesty, both Laura and I felt that we have been away too long. Port Charles is and always will be considered our home. We felt it was time Lucky had the opportunity to get to know his family. But on to business. Want to fill me in and more importantly where do we begin?" Luke asks.

Robert and Anna spend the next hour and a half getting Luke up to date with every detail they know to date regarding Faison, the Cassadines and the history regarding both. They tell him Faison's history with Anna, but following Robert's lead, leave out Anna's traitorous past with the DVX. Robert feels it is not necessary to the current case and in fact no one will ever know again considering the recent expunging of her file. Anna is extremely grateful to Robert and places a thankful hand on his thigh when he finishes his side of the details to date.

Luke notices the couple's comfort and ease with each other as well as their ability to finish each other's sentence as if they are reading each other's minds. Up until today, he thought only he and Laura possessed this kind of deep trust and intense relationship, but now he sees that his best friend has finally found this as well. For that he is extremely happy and thankful that they were able to come together after everything they've been through.

Luke is extremely impressed with Anna's intelligence and her fierceness in relaying some of the details and he can tell by the way Robert looks at her, that he is as well. He can sense that Robert places all his trust in this woman and is surprised to see how he regards her as his equal in every respect. Knowing Robert, the way he does, this is the highest compliment his friend can ever bestow on anyone including him. Luke doesn't recall ever getting this intense vibe while Robert was married to Holly and in fact aside from their British heritage that is where the similarities between both women end.

"Okay, so now you know most of the details to date from our side. But there is more, frightfully more I'm afraid. We have saved the worst for last." Robert states looking at Anna who nods her agreement to continue.

"There's more? Now you've got me worried." Luke states somewhat alarmed. Robert leans forward and takes comfort with Anna's hand on his back.

"Luke, Holly is alive and is somewhat living here in Port Charles." Robert states very carefully. Luke slowly put his beer bottle on the coffee table not quite sure he heard correctly. He looks up at Robert.

"What?"

"You heard me. She's alive and she's here, but the worst is yet to come." Robert proceeds alone in detailing how Holly reappeared in his life; her family connection with the Cassadines and Faison; her history and her most recent activities including those with his brother. Robert told Luke about Mac last year when he had first arrived in Port Charles in one of their phone conversations. Recently he also filled him on their reconciliation. Luke is shocked to hear about Holly possibly using Mac to get to Robert. Luke is now pacing the floor as he hears the details. He appears to be in shock and Robert sympathizes with his friend. He recognizes the same distraught reaction he had only a couple of weeks ago.

"I don't know what to say." He says finally turning around to face them. "Come on Robert, please tell this is another one of your sick jokes, please tell me." He says knowing full well that it's all true.

"Mate, I wish I could, but even I'm not that sick." He says with only a hint of a smile.

"We don't know the extent of her involvement in anything that has transpired since she came into our lives. It's all circumstantial really. But her family connections with Faison and with Cassadines make all of it too coincidental. Anna's abduction this year and her sudden reappearance along with phone records, well it's just too much to be anything other than sinister. It's something I have had the last couple of weeks to try to come to terms with, but have not made much progress."

Robert stops suddenly not wanting to say much more in Anna's presence. He will never be comfortable talking about Holly in front of her, especially now.

Luke just nods his head in understanding instantly catching on to Robert's discomfort. William's crying suddenly breaks the awkward silence.

"I'll get him." Anna says leaning on Robert's thigh to stand. Both men watch her leave with a slight smile.

"She's amazing Robert, you're a very lucky man." Luke says as he watches her enter the office.

"Yes, she is and yes I am. I'll also add that you are lucky to be alive after that comment." Robert says laughing.

"Yeah, I realize that now. You must fill me in on the juicier details about her over drinks sometime, but definitely not here." Luke adds.

"In your dreams." Robert states with a laugh.

They both look at each other and the smile fades from their faces.

"I have to admit Robert, I am completely thrown here. I can't believe this woman I knew all those years ago could be a Cassadine involved in everything you have described. It's almost like those years knowing her were not real, that that whole part of our lives were just part of some evil plot in a bad movie or something." Luke states with sadness.

"I know. Its part of what we need to do, what I need to do. I need to get the truth from her one way or the other." Robert states with equal sadness.

He proceeds to provide Luke details on his plan regarding Holly, to which Luke is equally shocked that all parties including Robert's wife agreed to such a ploy. Again, the woman impresses him with her professionalism and her focus on the real goal of the mission. Luke looks at his watch and realizes he has been gone from the Brownstone for a couple of hours, way longer than he anticipated.

"Look Robert I'm going to go, it's getting late. You've given me a lot to process here." He says solemnly. They talk about getting in touch within the next couple of days and say their goodbyes.

"Listen, Sunday is my son's Christening, I would really like for you and your family to be there." Robert says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"We would be honored." He says with emotion.

"It's really good to be back man and it looks like it's us against the Cassadines once again. I guess it's true what they say. The more things change the more they stay the same." He says sadly knowing this time it's much more than that this time.

"Tell Anna I said goodbye and we look forward to Sunday." Luke says at the door.

"I will mate and tell Laura I look forward to seeing her as well." He says and then closes the door after Luke. He stands there a moment with a feeling of sadness but renewed hope that the man he trusts almost as much as Anna is a part of his life again.

"Did Luke leave?" She asks looking up from William in her arms, seeing him at the office door.

"Yeah, he said to say good-bye. We'll talk to him in a couple of days. I want to give him and his family time to settle in." She nods and removes the blanket covering herself and William as he sits next to her on the couch. All thoughts of nefarious plots and evil people escape from his mind when he sees them like this. He reaches out and caresses his son's head as he nurses from his mother.

"He's a character though isn't he?" He says smiling at her.

"He certainly is, but I can see why you trust him the way you do. Aside from his less than stellar manners, he seems very genuine." She says.

"Yeah, he does need to work on his social skills a little." He says chuckling. "He is right about one thing though." He says looking at her.

"What's that?" she asks quietly looking up from William and into his eyes.

"You are stunningly beautiful." He says moving his hand from his son's head to caress her breast. She smiles at him and leans in to kiss him deeply. They both moan quietly into each other's mouths both remembering hours before at the same time when Luke unfortunately interrupted them. They break reluctantly for air.

"Maybe we can finish where we left off before. He's almost finished." She says against his lips.

"Definitely." He says leaning his forehead against hers.

They both hear the front close and the sound of girl's voices which indicates that Robin has arrived home right on time and with a guest. They both chuckle.

"Best laid plans and all that." She says with a smile wiggling her eyebrows.


	33. Chapter 33

"They are never going to be able to pull this off." Sean says sitting next to Tiffany. She turns to him confused by his statement. She follows his line of sight and sees Robert and Anna sitting alone together at their table oblivious to everyone around them. Anna has her arm around Robert's shoulder whispering in his ear as they both watch their daughter holding their son as she walks around the room. Tiffany immediately knows what he is talking about but doesn't share the same pessimism.

"Sean, it will work. They can do this, knowing what's at stake here." She says not sure if she believes it herself.

"Where have you been all day? Practically the entire town is here and every time I turn around those two are all over each other. Do you honestly think everyone is going to believe that suddenly their marriage is in trouble, including Holly?" He says fiercely. "This party was a mistake; especially on this scale." He adds still watching them and shaking his head.

"Sean, what did you expect them to do? They didn't want anything to interfere with this day. Anna especially was adamant about that. You have to understand that knowing they missed out on sharing this experience together when Robin was a baby. It was extremely important to Anna, in fact she would not stand for any alterations, believe me I tried."

Tiffany is about to say something else when she notices Luke and Laura enter the club. They are greeted warmly by everyone in the room who are equally shocked and happy to see them. Robert notices their entrance as well and is pleased they decided to come. He has been looking forward to seeing Laura again as well as introducing her to Anna. He decides to wait until the crowd dies down before greeting them. He turns to Anna who is sitting closely to him with her arm around his shoulder.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you look?" He whispers close to her lips so that she can feel his breath on her face. He has never seen her more beautiful. With her hair down and curled it reminds him of that special Valentine's Day that he will never forget.

"Yes you have, but don't let that stop you." She says as she brings her hand from around his shoulder to caress his lips with her thumb.

"Thank you." He says looking into her eyes.

"For what?" She asks with a smile a little confused. He looks back over at Robin holding William proudly as she shows him off to the group of people crowding around her.

"For giving me everything." He says turning back to her. Tears instantly come to her eyes as she looks at him.

"I love you." She says with a choked voice before kissing him gently. She pulls back and watches Robin with their son. "She's taking her role of Godmother very seriously, you know. I think William is in a lot of trouble." She says with a chuckle. He laughs.

"I've noticed that too. She hasn't let anyone hold him except Mac and that was only because she had to. Mac is also taking his role pretty seriously and if he does one more Marlon Brando impression, I'm' going to deck him." He says as she laughs.

Luke and Laura finally make their way over to Robert and Anna as the crowd around them disperses. Robert stands as he sees Laura approach. He didn't realize until that moment how much he missed her and like his wife he muses she gets more beautiful with age. They just look at each other with smiles.

"Laura." Is all he says.

"Robert, it's been way too long." They hug tightly for a long moment.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He says pulling back but holding her hands. "I would have thought hanging around this guy for so long would have aged anyone, but it seems to have had the opposite effect on you." She laughs with him and at that moment realizes how much she missed this man as well. He remembers suddenly and turns to Anna.

"Laura, I'd like you to meet my wife Anna." Anna stands and extends her hand to Laura. Anna is thrilled to finally meet this woman whom she has heard so much about from Robert. She has always been more than a little curious to meet the woman who has shared so many years with her husband.

"Laura it's an honor to finally meet you. Robert has told me so much about you." Laura gives her a genuine smile.

"I feel the same way and can see that hanging around with this guy doesn't seem to have affected you either." She says winking at Robert who rolls his eyes.

"Well that remains to be seen." Anna replies to which she they both laugh. Luke and Robert both look at each other with a mixture of pride and dread as the two loves of their lives finally meet and seem to genuinely like each other.

"Should we be worried?" Robert says to Luke at the bar as both men continue to watch Anna and Laura. They have been sitting alone at a table for the last hour in a deep conversation, interrupted only with several moments of laughter.

"I think we passed the "worried" stage a half hour ago when they were looking right at us in a fit of hysterical laughter. Now I think we should be in the "frightened" stage." Luke replies quickly downing his scotch.

"Have you filled Laura in on what's going on?" Robert asks.

"Yeah, I gave her the rough outline. She's worried man. She's worried that we are getting involved with the Cassadines again. I can't blame her after what she went through. We have led a relatively peaceful existence over this last decade, in fact it's been the happiest time in our lives. I have to admit, I'm worried as well. I don't want this to be the end of that. It's kind of bizarre though when you think about it." Luke says almost as if he just realized something.

"What's that?" Robert says as he continues to watch the two women and downing his drink as well.

"Both of our wives have been the object of an obsession that on the surface seemed completely unrelated, but now we know that it was all part of some huge multi-family plot that is bringing us back into each other's orbit again." Luke responds.

"Yeah, it is a little disturbing. Add in the fact that the center pin in all of this is Holly and its sounds like the plot of some Greek tragedy, pun intended." Robert says sadly almost to himself.

"So do you think we should have mercy on them and join them at the bar? They look positively frightened." Laura asks laughing noticing that their husbands are still stealing glances in their direction.

"Normally, I would say no. I like seeing Robert thrown off his game once in a while." Anna says as they both laugh. "But it does look like William is getting ready to scream any second and wow its way past his feeding time." Anna says looking at her watch after noticing that Bobbi is having trouble keeping William from fussing.

"You and Robert must be very proud. You have two beautiful children and your daughter is very mature for her age." Laura says.

"Thank you, yes we couldn't be happier and thankful for what we have. Robin is the best daughter a mother could ask for. Thankfully she has inherited whatever positive qualities that her parents possess, although at times her father's arrogance does come through." Both women laugh.

"You should be proud as well; Lucky is a very charming boy and seems to have inherited a lot of your qualities as well." Anna says as she watches her daughter and Lucky over by the jukebox looking at song selections.

"We are. Lucky is a combination of us but, he is getting more like Luke every day." She says chuckling.

Anna watches Robert as he takes their son from Bobbi and he immediately quiets down, but knows it won't last. She still can't get over how handling William seems to be second nature to Robert. She can't help the look of pride on her face as he holds him up so that he and Luke can babble to him like two idiots. She wishes at that moment that she had Robin's camera.

"Come on lets go join them." Laura says noticing the look on Anna's face and smiling herself.

"I'm gathering you're thinking the same thing I am." Frisco says sitting down next to Sean as they both observe Anna and Robert at the bar with their son.

"Is it that obvious?" Sean says as Robert hands William to Anna and they exchange a lingering kiss before she walks to the backroom behind the bar.

"Yeah well, the scowl on your face that you have been wearing all afternoon has matched mine, according to Felicia." Frisco states.

"I told Tiffany this party was a mistake which she was not too happy about. But none the less, I don't think it's going to be plausible to anyone who is here today that all of sudden those two are having marital problems." Sean replies.

"I agree, but Holly is not here thankfully and she is the one that needs the most convincing." Frisco states.

"True, but I think we need to come up with a more plausible scenario now. Something that will convince not only Holly beyond a shadow of a doubt. She knows almost everyone in this room and they must be convinced as well."

"What are you suggesting?" Frisco asks somewhat alarmed.

"I have an idea, but it will take agreement from all involved. Let's meet tomorrow at my house and put this original plan in motion and pitch this idea." Sean says.

"Care to let me in on it?" Frisco responds. Sean proceeds to detail his idea to Frisco who at first is completely against it but comes around eventually after Sean convinces him there is no other way.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

She closes and locks their door, turns on the baby monitor and proceeds to get undressed.

"So you and Laura seemed to get along really well."

She hears him say from the bathroom. She smiles knowing he has been dying to find out all night what they were talking so intently about. She's not about to relieve his stress anytime soon.

"Yes, she's very nice. Very easy to talk to." She replies sincerely. It has been so rare for her to meet someone who she senses she can immediately trust. She felt that connection instantly with Laura. She doesn't know what to attribute the instant bond but assumes it's mostly due to the fact that Robert places tremendous trust in her as a result of their shared experiences.

"Yeah Luke is a very lucky man." He says as he comes out of the bathroom dressed in only his pajama pants and a smile.

He walks over to her seeing her standing by her dresser wearing his favorite black nightie. She recognizes that look on his face as she watches his eyes rake over her body.

"You think so huh?" She says as she walks up to him placing her hands on his chest.

"Well not as lucky as me of course, but I'd say it's pretty close. Everyone asleep?" He asks placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Yes, I think Robin passed out before William did." She says stroking his chest.

"Good, it has been a long but wonderful day." He says.

"It was a wonderful day and I'll always cherish it. Thank you for agreeing with me and giving us this day." She says.

"I wanted this as much as you did. We promised each other we are not going to let anyone or anything stop us from enjoying our family and our life together. Never again Anna." He says with conviction.

She smiles at him with tears in her eyes and caresses his face. They smile at each other before he kisses her gently and then more deeply. His wandering hands travel from her hips up to her waist and to the shoulder straps of her nightie. He proceeds to lower them as he kisses the line of her jaw to her shoulder. He hears her quietly moan and feels her tremble slightly as he kisses the top of her breast while his thumb gently brushes across her newly exposed nipple. He proceeds to lower the the nightie over her hips and lets it fall to the floor.

As she stands naked before him he pulls back slightly to take in the sight of her. Her eyes are hooded with desire and he is overcome with his need for her. She smiles up at him seeing the effect she is having on him as she places the fingers of both her hands inside the waistband of his pajama pants pulling him closer. He bends slightly and she assumes he is reaching to pick her up in his arms but then places his open mouth over her nipple and proceeds to caress her with his tongue. She gasps as her knees buckle slightly at the sensation and she has to hold on to his arms. To her delight he has become very skillful over these last two months in pleasuring her this way without causing a milk letdown. It is something she is extremely grateful for, especially at this very moment.

She is completely lost in the sensations and is barely aware when he does pick her up and places her on their bed. She watches him with unfocused eyes as he lies next to her and caresses her face moving his thumb across her lips.

"You are so beautiful." He says looking into her eyes.

She smiles and caresses his cheek and reaches up to kiss him as she pulls him to her suddenly needing to feel his skin against hers. The kiss quickly escalates as she wraps her arms around his shoulders grabbing at his back to bring him fully on top of her. He complies and eases himself between her legs as she wraps her right leg around his hip holding him flush against her. As he begins to gently suck on the spot between where her neck meets her shoulder he begins a slight thrusting motion against her. His motions quickly bring her to the brink of climax but she doesn't want it this way so she attempts to rid him of his pajama pants with her hands but she can't reach far enough.

"Robert, Robert." She half whispers half moans while coaxing his head gently from her breast to get his attention. He looks at her slightly concerned until she says.

"I need you inside me now." He can only shake his head in the affirmative and helps her remove his pants the rest of the way off. She helps him with the condom and since both their hands are shaking with their desire they both begin to laugh at their clumsiness.

Once they are successful he moves back between her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck. She places one of her hands on his face as her other hand guides him to her. She struggles to keep her eyes open as he enters her fully. This moment is always so precious to her because she can see the emotions play across his face completely unguarded.

He lowers his head to her shoulder and releases a low moan that combined with the sensations she is experiencing forces her to arch off the bed. Her movement causes him to moan uncontrollably, "Anna, Oh God." She quickly places her fingers over his lips realizing that one was a little too loud. "Sweetheart, shhhh." She says smiling up at him as he opens his eyes. He nods his head and returns her smile, then kisses her deeply while resuming his movements. As they both near release they instinctively reach for each other with their mouths to mute their mutual sounds of pleasure.

"Hmmm. I love you." She says into his ear while running her hands up and down his back.

"I love you too." He kisses her tenderly and moves her side laying his head on her chest. They both fall asleep very quickly, very happy and very content.


	34. Chapter 34

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles 1:50PM

"What time did you tell Luke to get here, it's almost 2?" Sean asks Robert looking at his watch.

"Knowing him, I told him 1 o'clock so that he would get here by 1:30. Looks like I should have given him a two hour cushion." Robert replies exasperated.

"At the risk of sounding like a gossiping fish-wife, he closed the Outback last night after the party was over. I'm actually a little hung-over myself to be honest." Mac says holding his head.

"Really? That's interesting. Did Laura stay as well?" Tiffany asks.

"No. I think her and Lucky went home with Bobbi and Tony. It was just me and Luke. We spent the whole night talking about the people of Port Charles and a lot about you Robbie. I must say it was a rather enlightening conversation." Mac says laughing and looking at his brother.

"Definitely don't like the sound of that." Robert says with a concerned look.

"Neither do I." Adds Tiffany.

Anna descends the stairs and smiles at Robert as she sits next to him on the couch. "He's asleep. He should sleep for awhile." She says taking hold of his hand that rests on her thigh.

"You ok? You look a little tired." He asks quietly as the others in the room are preoccupied with their own conversation. He has noticed the fatigue on his wife's face, but knowing it's much more than that.

"I am a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night as you recall." She whispers to him with a knowing smirk. He smiles at her knowingly.

"It will be okay Anna, this will all be over soon. I promise you." He says knowing that this is the root of her stress and fatigue. She can deny it or pretend it's not affecting her, but he knows the truth.

"I know, I'm fine Robert, really." She says rather unconvincingly but he lets it slide for now. He leans back against the couch next to her, grimacing slightly in pain he decides against it and leans forward again.

"Your back?" She asks alarmed. He nods with a slight laugh. She places her hand on his back and rubs very lightly. She was shocked at the scratches she saw on him this morning when he sat up in bed. "Sorry, I didn't realize …." She says close to his ear and blushing deeply remembering their passion the night before and how both tried desperately to mute their sounds of pleasure. Her efforts resulted in the marks she has left on him. She has a few of her own, that are not visible or as widespread. He laughs which causes her to laugh.

"Believe me I'm fine and believe me when I say it was well worth it." He leans over giving her a lingering kiss.

Luke and Laura arrived and the team proceeded to fill them in on the current situation. Frisco additionally questioned them on their history with the Cassadine and any contact they might have had in the past 10 years. Much to Robert's delight all involved in this case seem to have respect for each other as well as acceptance of each other's past. They have all been involved with one another on some level over the last decade and at times some parties were not on the same side of the fence. The only player in the room that seemed to be the most disconnected from the rest was Anna.

She had no history or experience with Luke or Laura. It doesn't seem to bother any one of the three of them in fact he is somewhat surprised how accepting they are of each other. He knows on some level Anna is a little insecure of that period in his life having been completely removed. Knowing that during this time she was raising their daughter alone, is something he will never forgive himself for, if he had only stayed and listened to her, they would have been together all these years. In fact, he thinks, he would never have known any of the people in this room except for Sean. However, if he had a choice between the two paths he would choose her and Robin without blinking.

Sean proceeds to review in detail Holly's history, her possible role in the events of the last decade and Anna's kidnapping and the evidence of her communication with Faison during this time. During this part of the briefing Luke appears positively sickened by what he is hearing. Laura appears equally disturbed as she gives sympathetic glances towards Anna.

As Frisco continues to fill them in, Sean notices with irritation that Robert and Anna are in their own little world whispering to each other, not paying attention to what is being discussed.

"So this brings us to the plan regarding Holly that we are to set in motion this week. Luke, Robert told me he filled you in on that as well." Frisco says hoping hearing his name Robert will refocus on the conversation at hand. Unfortunately it doesn't work.

"Robert, Anna. You still with us?" Sean asks with a slight edge.

"Yes of course." Anna responds as both of them notice suddenly everyone staring at them.

"Nice to know. Okay there is another reason why I asked everyone to come here today. Based on recent events, I think a more aggressive approach regarding Holly is needed."Sean states.

"What recent events?" Robert asks.

"I'll get into that in a minute but Robert I think it's necessary that you move out of your house for the time being to fully convince Holly and everyone else that your marriage is on the rocks."Sean says.

"What, why?" Anna asks.

"Because I believe and so does Frisco that if we are going to do this right, which means convincingly as to not send Holly running for the hills if she suspects she is being played, that you two being apart, far apart, is the only way." Sean says not wanting to say more as to embarrass anyone.

"Sean, that's not necessary. Convincing Holly won't be a problem." Robert states without emotion.

"Really? Well I beg to differ. So let's just leave it at that." Sean says.

"Why does he need to move out?" Anna asks.

"I think what Sean is trying to say delicately, is that you two can't seem to stop sexing on each other and there is no way if you are in a five mile radius of each other, will anyone be convinced that there is trouble in paradise." Luke says with a sarcastic smile as everyone who is drinking coffee chokes.

"Luke!" Laura says through laughter.

"Well it's the truth and everyone is this room knows it." He replies looking around and seeing everyone trying to contain their laughter except Robert and Anna who are shocked into silence.

Not knowing what to say, Robert says, "Don't be ridiculous. We can handle it. I think you are all overreacting here. Anna and I are professionals. We know what needs to be done." Robert finishes.

Anna is looking at Robert while he is talking not really hearing what he is saying. She is looking at his mouth and his hands remembering with vivid clarity where they were on her body only hours ago. Sean shakes his head in disbelief as he is watching Anna look at Robert. "She's gone again." He thinks to himself alternating between amusement and agitation.

"Yeah, like yesterday…. Or like right now?" Sean pauses hoping the silence will get someone's attention.

"Anna, Anna?" He says.

She looks at Sean "Hmm?"

Everyone in the room exchanges looks and chuckles. Sean shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"It's the only way Robert and you know it, you both do. So either we do it this way or we don't do this at all. It's up to you." Sean states regretfully noticing how Anna is completely embarrassed by the entire exchange.

"Anna, I'm sorry but I have to agree with Frisco and Sean and I think this whole thing will end a lot faster this way." Felicia says with an apologetic look on her face. Anna looks at Robert and they exchange their consent to each other without uttering a word.

"Okay, the sooner the better. Let's get this over with." Anna says while Robert grabs her hand.

"Mac, you will have to let Holly know that Robert has moved out, better yet, that Anna threw him out." Frisco says looking over at Robert who just shrugs a whatever. Frisco adds, "When you do tell her, you obviously have to appear genuinely upset for your brother and play up the fact that Robert and Anna are most likely headed for divorce." Anna cringes at hearing the word.

"What's the reason? It will have to be something pretty drastic to be convincing." Mac asks. Sean and Frisco look at each other and then Frisco continues. "Robert is in love with someone else, but you don't know who." Anna closes her eyes.

"Wait a minute, what about Robin?" Tiffany asks suddenly very concerned.

"We planned on having a conversation with Robin tonight to explain things including this plan on a very high level. We obviously now have to add a lot more, but its better her knowing everything upfront than finding out through other channels." Robert says sadly looking at Anna.

Scorpio House, Port Charles

"I think she took it rather well, don't you think." Robert asks as they are sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wish like hell she didn't have to Robert. How much more are we going to ask her to have to deal with?" Anna says angrily standing. She doesn't know where to direct her anger anymore. Unfortunately, he is the only one available at the moment. She turns to him almost as if to dare him to answer her. He sighs looking down at his hands.

"I don't know. I wish I had the answers for you but I don't." He says honestly. He looks back up at her. "Maybe we should just be thankful that she is intelligent our daughter. Look Anna, this is not easy for anyone right now, but if we act like it's the end of the world, so will Robin." He says.

"I understand that Robert, you know that, but just understand I am tired of putting my daughter through this nonsense so just give me some slack here. I think I have a right to be angry." She says walking away and into the kitchen.

He sighs and puts his face in his hands. It's their last night together for the foreseeable future and it's not starting off well at all. He faintly hears clanging from the kitchen, knows she can't possibly be cooking anything and correctly assumes she is throwing a mini tantrum. He pushes the door open slightly and sees her leaning on the counter with her head hung.

"Anna." He says sadly.

"Robert, just…. just give me some space please." She says on a sigh and with a choked voice, without turning around. He does as she asks and releases the door so that it closes. Sadly, he decides he might as well pack and so he heads upstairs. He knocks on Robin's door.

"Come in." He opens her door and sees her sitting up in bed, reading a textbook. "Big history test tomorrow, right? You ready for it?" He asks sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I think so. I think I've studied all I can for it. You can only do so much." She says and he thinks wiser words were never spoken.

"I love you Robin. I thank God everyday that you are my daughter." He says as his eyes well up with unshed tears. Robin knows how hard it is for him to reveal his emotions, even to her. She can see how sad leaving them is making him and she wants to help ease his pain in any way.

"Dad, it will be okay. We'll be fine, it's not like you're leaving town right? We'll see you and we'll talk to each other every day. We'll all be together again very soon." He just stares at her and then places his hand on her face.

"You're growing up way too fast. What would I do without you?" He says. "How do you feel about everything we told you tonight?" He asks concerned.

"I'm okay with it Dad, really. I can't say I understand all of it, but you have to do this to keep us safe." He's relieved that she has accepted the abridged version of the story. They decided it was not necessary to reveal Holly's involvement in anything, just that he has to pretend to be in love with her to flush out some bad guys.

"Thank you. You're too smart for your own good." He says with a smile. "It's getting late what do you say you get some sleep for this test tomorrow, okay?" He says taking the book from her and placing it on her nightstand."

He gives her a kiss on the forehead and they hug. He gets up and heads for her doorway.

"Dad?" Robin says.

"Yeah Love." He turns.

"Wake me to say good-bye before you leave tomorrow, okay?" She says. He chokes down the huge lump in his throat.

"Definitely. Goodnight Robin." He says shutting the light and closing her door. He leans heavily on the other side of it as he struggles to rein in his emotions. He heads for William's room and opens the door as quietly as he can.

He can hear his son's breathing and he sees him sleeping heavily. The dim Winnie the Pooh nightlight casts the room in a soft yellowish glow. He savors coming in this room at night while his son is sleeping. To him it's like a sanctuary with the ethereal glow of the nightlight and the smell of baby powder and innocence. William still looks so tiny even at two months old and at times it still seems unreal to him that he has a son. He sits in the rocking chair and watches him through the bars of the crib. He sighs heavily as he begins to think about all the obstacles that have been thrown in their path to happiness as a family. When will this ever end? Anna is right he thinks. How much more will Robin have to endure because of them and their past? I can't allow this to continue, this has to be the end. I can't subject Robin and now William to bear any more pain because of our mistakes. Our children deserve to grow up with safety and security, the love of their parents, the right to innocence and happiness, every child deserves that. He stands and leans over the crib placing his hand lightly on William's head, he closes his eyes.

He is zipping up both his suitcases on the bed when she comes in. She sees the packed suitcases and closes her eyes briefly, desperately trying to stop the tears from coming. He doesn't say anything as she walks past him to her dresser, takes out her nightgown and heads into the bathroom without looking at him. She comes out twenty minutes later and sees both he and the suitcases are gone. She stands silently looking at the empty bed and trying to process the possibility that he left tonight without saying goodbye. She listens for any sounds coming from the rest of the house that might indicate he is still home. There is nothing. She becomes fearful that she pushed him away and angry that he allowed her to so easily.

She grabs her robe shrugging it on and walks out the bedroom door. She comes down the stairs and still does not see any sign of him or the suitcases. Then she hears the low murmur of voices coming from the office and sees the soft light of the desk lamp through the bottom of the closed door. She closes her eyes and sighs in relief and heads for the office door. She pauses outside the door and decides at the last second as her hand is on the knob to not face him. She asked for space and here she is hunting him down. She backs away from the door and heads back upstairs. Walking down the hallway to the bedroom she quietly opens William's door and hears his soft breathing. She goes to Robin's door and quietly opens it as the light from the hallway settles on Robin's face she opens her eyes.

"Mom?.

"Sorry Robin, did I wake you?" Anna asks.

"No, I wasn't sleeping yet. Mom, are you okay?" Robin asks hearing the slight strain in her mother's voice.

"Everything's fine Robin. Its late you should get some sleep." Anna says, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Mom? Did you and Dad tell me the truth before?" Robin asks with some hesitation.

Anna is surprised by the question. She pauses and then walks into the room turning on the light next to Robin's bed.

"Robin, your father and I told you everything you needed to know about what is going on. The details about why and who are not important for you to know. So yes, we told you the truth." She tells her daughter.

"Is something bothering you? You can tell me. I know it was not easy to hear, but just know that your Dad will be home with us again before we know it and this will all be over. Just look at it as a local business trip." Anna says smiling at her. Robin does not return the smile which Anna notices. "What is it Robin?"

Robin hesitates and looks down before speaking again. "I don't know, when Dad was saying goodnight to me he seemed really upset and it almost seemed like he was saying goodbye for good. I don't know, It's just I'm not used to seeing him like that. It reminds me of when he left to go find you."

This time Anna is shocked into silence momentarily, not knowing what to think or say. Immediately thoughts and conclusions race through her mind as to what this could mean. Robert is such an emotionally closed person on his best day. For him to hang his feelings on his sleeve especially to their daughter knowing how perceptive she can be is completely out of character for him. He has changed somewhat over the last two years since they've been together becoming more open but that by no means indicates he is turning into Phil Donohue. He must be up to something, Anna concludes. He's planning something dangerous and as per usual has left her out of it. He's either going off on his own or this somehow involves the other frat boys. She composes herself before answering.

"Robin, your Dad is fine. He's just sad that he has to be away from us for even one night. He's going to miss us as much as we are going to miss him. That's all it is. There's nothing for you to worry about. Like we said this is just part of his job and is something he has to do. Okay, so don't worry. Everything is fine, I promise you." Anna says and this time does get a smile back.

"Okay, just make sure he says goodbye before he leaves tomorrow, he promised he would." Robin says lying back down on her pillow. Anna chokes back the tears that instantly come to the surface. "He will. Goodnight Robin." Anna says shutting the light. "Goodnight Mom."


	35. Chapter 35

She opens the door slowly and sees him lying on the couch with a pillow and a blanket. The television is on, but his arm is across his eyes. She comes through the door fully and just looks at him while he still doesn't notice her.

"What are you doing?" she asks suddenly and with an accusatory tone that he at first doesn't pick up on until he sees her face.

"I'm giving you space as per your request." He replies.

"That's not what I mean. What are you up to Robert? And don't even try to lie to me." She says still standing at the end of the couch, not approaching him. Now it's his turn to be stunned. He has no idea what she's talking about and is in no mood to try to guess what he's done wrong this time.

"Anna, just tell me what you're talking about, I'm too tired to play twenty questions." He says sitting up and rubbing his face with both hands.

He's so infuriating she thinks to herself. His first defense has always been condescension and dismissal.

"Fine, then I just want the truth. Are you involved in something that you are not telling me about and is there a chance that you will not be back?"

He takes his hands away from his face and looks at her like she's lost her mind. "What? What are you talking about?"

For the first time she sees his face and she sees the deep sadness reflected in his eyes. She thinks she may have misread the situation once again.

"Robert, I just want to know that when you walk through that door tomorrow, that it won't be the last time we see you."

He is now even more confused. He just left her upstairs less than 30 minutes ago, what could possibly have happened since then?

"Love, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, nothing has happened since I last saw you." He says with sarcasm and a chuckle.

"Robert, STOP. This isn't funny, what is going on?" She says with seriousness and emotion. He realizes that she is very upset and he knows she deserves better than his sarcasm.

"Anna, I don't know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours but I can tell you nothing is going on with me that you don't know about. And to answer your question, yes I am coming back home as soon as this is all over, I promise you that." He says. There is intense sadness in his voice and in the way that he looks at her. She knows now she did jump to conclusions and didn't give him the benefit of the doubt again.

"I'm sorry." She says in defeat.

"For what? Anna, what's going on?" He asks still confused by the whole conversation.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's forget it. This is the one and only time when you are allowed to blame my hormones. Deal?" She says sitting next to him on the couch trying desperately to fix the mood she has created over the last hour.

He laughs slightly, "I'll take that deal. Seriously though its not you, its this whole horrible situation. Are you okay? Stupid question to ask I know with everything going on, but I need to know Anna. Just say the word and I'm not doing this." He asks gently grabbing her hand. With her outburst before in the living room and the strange conversation they just had he is beginning to wonder if maybe the stress is getting too much for her.

"Robert, I'm not going to lie to you. I hate this whole wretched situation. I hate that you have to leave our home tomorrow and it doesn't matter if you're five miles away or five hundred miles, I hate it. I hate that our family is once again in danger and that we have to have armed guards around the clock. I hate that you won't be able to kiss our children goodnight and that you won't be lying next to me at night for the foreseeable future. But I know this has to be done. We have to end this all once and for all. I love our family with all my heart Robert and I'm desperately in love with you. But please respect me enough to not hide things from me. I don't want to waste another moment tonight arguing." She says as she places her hands on his face and kisses him gently.

"I love you Anna. I promise you with everything I am, I'm not hiding anything from you. Please believe that." He says as if trying to convince her. "I know." She responds on a whisper.

Donely Penthouse, Port Charles 10:45 PM

"Luke. Is something wrong?" Sean asks seeing Luke standing at his door at the late hour.

"Mind if I come in?"

Sean steps aside to let him in.

"Listen, I'll make this quick but I want you to hear me out first before you say anything." Luke says turning to look at Sean. "This plan that you have all concocted using Robert to get to Holly is not going to work and I'll tell you why. She's not going to buy it. There is no way she is going to believe that Robert would forgive her for what she has done to him and his family. She knows, like I do, that he does not forgive betrayals especially when it endangers people he cares about. She is not going to confide anything to him. Sure she might buy that he is interested in her again and will take advantage of that, but she will not reveal what she has done. She will continue to lie to keep him in her life and to keep him close to her, but that's it and you know it as well as I do."

Sean bows his head because he knows and has somehow always known that Luke is right about this and that this whole plan was a pipe dream. A bad plan that could turn deadly if Holly is backed into a corner and realizes she has been played. He remembers Tiffany's description of her reaction to Anna a couple of weeks ago in the restaurant.

"I agree, but what other choice do we have at this point? The Cartel and the families involved in this entire operation are in hiding, she is the only one that we have access to who can lead us to them right now and we are running out of time if we haven't already. The reading of the Faison's will is scheduled for a month from today, if we don't flush them out before then, the entire Scorpio family is as good as dead." Sean states, trying not to raise his voice.

"I know, but I also know something you don't, something that no one else knows." Luke says noticing the expression on Sean's face continues to remain neutral. "Go on." Sean says as both men continue to stand facing each other.

Luke turns from Sean's scrutiny as he gathers himself to reveal his best kept secret to date.

"About five years ago, I ran into Holly in Singapore. It was a very desperate time in my life, I was on the run from Frank Smith trying to get my family out of South America. I was injured pretty badly and well Holly took care of me and basically nursed me back to health. I'm not proud of this Sean, it's a period of my life I want to forget actually. I'm sure I don't need to explain what happened between us but it happened and I can't change it." He finally turns to look at Sean who has not said a word. Sean's face still does not reveal what he's thinking and its unsettles Luke to some degree.

"The reason I am telling you this is because Holly did confide in me and did reveal some information that in retrospect now is vital to what you all have been trying to figure out. In total we had spent about three weeks together, most of the time I was recuperating and not really coherent, but I do remember her telling me that her life was a mess and that she could never go back to what she once had. I had asked her about Robert and their marriage, their life in Australia. She told me that she had made bad decisions and bad mistakes that she could not ever take back and that Robert would never forgive her for what she has done and for what she was involved with at that time. She begged me to promise her to not reveal to anyone where she was and that I had seen her, she said her life depended on it. I promised her Sean and in making that promise, I betrayed the best friend I ever had." He pauses to gather himself to continue.

"After returning to the States with Laura and Lucky some months later and after our lives had settled down, I had finally contacted Robert. He told me about Holly's death in a plane crash, but I knew the timeline didn't gel but I never revealed anything to him. Whatever she was involved with at that time, was strong enough to keep her from Robert and destroy their marriage. That alone spoke volumes to me and does more so now. I don't know if she is a willing participant in any of this Sean, but I do know she will never reveal anything to Robert now or ever."

Sean sits down heavily after Luke finishes his last sentence. He knows this wasn't easy for him to do, but he also knows for him to reveal something like this he must take his warnings seriously. He doesn't know Luke very well, but he does know that they are more alike than they are with Robert or even Frisco for that matter. With both, everything is black or white, right or wrong. There is no grey area when it comes to ethics and morality. With him and Luke and even Anna, ethics can become a casualty at certain times.

"I have another plan and I think it will work." Luke says suddenly. Luke proceeds to detail his plan to Sean. "Can you do it?" Sean asks.

"Yes, she has confided in me before many times and I think more than anything she needs to feel someone is in her corner." Luke says.

"What about Robert? She's in love with him, there is no doubt about that, she wants him back and I believe at all costs. How does that figure in all of this?" Sean asks.

"I don't think that plays into this. If I know her and I'm pretty sure I do, she needs someone to confide in and if I can convince her that Robert will forgive her regardless of everything, we might be able to not only keep her from harming his family, but also get her to reveal the information we need before anything happens." Luke responds.

"I wish you told me this sooner, you know that Robert plans to check into a hotel tomorrow." Sean says. Luke is surprised.

"So does this mean you agree with my plan?" He asks Sean.

"Yes, what choice do I have? Honestly I was less than convinced Robert could pull this off and I was not at all thrilled with him leaving his family unprotected and vulnerable." He responds.

"Call him now"

"Now? Luke it's almost midnight."

"Call his private line, knowing him he is probably pacing the floors anyway and there's a good chance he'll hear it. I don't want him to leave that house tomorrow. With the Cassadines involved, no one is safe, especially with hundreds of millions at stake here." Luke responds.

"He's going to want a full explanation before he changes any plan." Sean adds.

"Too bad, he's going to have to accept the abridged version for now."

Scorpio House, Port Charles 11:50PM

She awakens to find him sitting up on the edge of the bed. In the moonlight she can sense from his posture that he is too distressed and anxious to sleep. When they were making love, he was very emotional, and it bothered her greatly because on some level she believes he thinks he might not come back. She reaches out her hand and caresses the small of his back.

"Robert, you need to sleep." She says quietly.

"I will Love, don't worry." He says turning to caress her arm. "Go back to sleep Anna, I'm just going downstairs for something to drink." He says leaning over to give her a gentle kiss.

She watches him as he grabs his robe and opens the door to their room. She sees the tension in him and knows the idea of leaving tomorrow is tearing him up inside but doesn't know how to make it easier for him. She sighs as she lies back against the pillow. As he descends to the bottom of the stairs, he hears the faint ring of the phone coming from the office. He knows immediately it's his secure line and heads for the office.

"Scorpio." He says as he answers.

"Robert its Sean, I have Luke here with me."

"What's wrong?"

"Robert, We have some new information that sheds a different light on everything. We will tell you all of it tomorrow, so don't ask any questions. The plan has changed regarding Holly. Based on this new information, you moving out is no longer necessary." Sean states bracing himself for the reply.

"What new information? What the hell is going on Sean?" Robert demands as quietly as he can.

"Robert, just trust us for tonight. We will contact you tomorrow, just listen to me for once and don't leave tomorrow." Robert is silent as he processes what Sean is telling him and not telling him.

"Is my family in immediate danger Sean? You have to tell me now."

"No, the threat level has not changed Robert. If it was anything like that, I would tell you immediately, you know that." Sean answers truthfully.

"Okay, okay. First thing tomorrow though, and I mean first thing." Robert says hanging up the phone. He hates being in the dark about anything. Sean and Luke, now there's an unholy alliance, he thinks.

"Who was that?" He hears suddenly from behind him and nearly jumps out of skin.

"I'm going to have to put a bell on you." He says turning to look at her. She smiles very faintly and waits for his answer. He momentarily debates telling her the complete truth, but decides it would be for the best.

"It was Sean, he and Luke came across some new information tonight and apparently it seems the plan regarding Holly has changed as a result." He states in a monotone voice looking away from her as he processes this information as well.

"What does that mean?" She asks equally confused.

"Not really sure as far as the big picture, they said they would fill me in on the details tomorrow. But he did state that my leaving tomorrow is no longer necessary." He says looking at her with a slight smile. She sighs and closes her eyes briefly as if a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders. She knows that this new development could mean more trouble but knowing he will not be leaving their home tomorrow has brought her instant relief.

He sees and feels her reaction and for the first time since hanging up with Sean he allows himself to feel the relief as well.

"Sean and Luke working together and agreeing on something, not sure how I feel about that." He says with a slight chuckle.

"True, how scared should we be?" Anna says matching his smile.

"Not sure yet, we'll find out tomorrow when I talk to them first thing." Her smiles fades.

"You mean when WE talk to them."

"Anna, please." He says walking past her in frustration.

"Robert, this is not up for debate and for the hundredth time I might add. This is my family too and you promised not to shut me out." She states pointing her finger at him.

Sensing that she is primed for a knock-down drag out about this, he relents.

"Fine, alright. Tomorrow it is then. But I can't and will not promise anything past that. All my senses are on alert here and as I relieved as I am about not being under pressure to leave here tomorrow, something is telling me that this new development, whatever it is, brings more bad news." He says facing her and putting his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"I'm sure that whatever it is Robert, we will handle it together. It's when we do things on our own that we get into trouble. I have learned that lesson the hard way, haven't you by now?" She says walking to stand in front of him. He sighs heavily.

"You're right I know. However my overwhelming instinct to protect you constantly clouds my thinking. We always are at our best when we work together and among other things." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes we are the best when we do things together." She says as she walks into his outstretched arms.

Donnelly Penthouse, 8am

Sean answers the door and invites Robert and Anna in. Luke is already sitting on the coach. Luke and Sean tell them both everything that has happened the past 5 years. Robert once again is near a meltdown as he hears this. He lashes out at Luke.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me all this. You have known she has been alive all this time?" Robert barks at him.

"No, I did not. When you told me the other day, I was shocked. I never thought the timelines gelled, But I just figured she died immediately after Singapore, because when I saw her in Singapore she never mentioned a plane crash. She just told me your marriage dissolved because of well….." Luke says looking at Anna. Robert controls his temper and sits next Anna. She takes hold of his hand knowing he has been betrayed again and she is not sure how he is going to handle this.

"So what's this plan of yours anyway?" Anna asks trying to get past this and get to the point of all of it.

Sean sighs knowing how much this revelation has hurt Robert, but he says, "Luke feels that he can get through to Holly and that she will take him into her confidence like she has before. We think the charade of you and Anna being at odds so quickly will not work. She is not a stupid woman as you know. However Luke will use her feelings for you against her and give her an indication that all might not be swell in your marriage and he will volunteer to help her out. We think she is in love with Robert but is more in love with the money. That maybe because of the families or because of her own wants. We just don't know yet." Sean finishes.

He can see the instant relief that appears on Anna's face. Robert has not revealed anything yet one way or the other. "Ok. I think it's a good plan. Lets just get this over with so I, we can get on with our lives." Anna responds. They continue to talk for an hour after. Robert and Anna agree not to appear in public together too often. Robert states as soon as Luke starts to execute his plan, he wants his brother to distance himself from Holly. He doesn't want to risk Holly taking any vengeance against him. They all agree.

When Robert and Anna go to leave, Luke takes Robert aside. "I know its too soon, but I hope we can get past this. We have been through worse." Luke says recalling and reminding Robert what he came back to in 1983. Robert realizes he's right on some level although very different situations. "We will get past it." He says to him without a side.

After leaving Sean's they went home and told Robin that Robert would not be leaving and she was completely thrilled. In fact she hugged Robert so tightly that they were both a little startled at her reaction. They realized that she was more worried and upset about him leaving than she let on. Anna had tears in her eyes looking at the two of them realizing how much they have put their daughter through over the course of her life.

By late afternoon, Robert and Anna decide to go out for a walk on the docks. They need some time alone to process everything. They walk along the docks and stand at the pier they have both visited many times over the years. They are holding hands as they look out onto the water.

"You know we'll get through this." She says looking at him wondering what his reaction is to what Luke told them this morning.

"I know that believe me. I just want this over with so we can get on with our lives." Robert says.

"Are you ok with what Luke said this morning. I know it was a shock to you." She says.

"Actually I'm more ok with it than I thought I would be. I'm so over all of it, that I really don't care what she did or has done because I have zero feelings for her except vengeance anymore. I'm more disappointed and hurt with Luke than anything else. But I'll get past it eventually. So much for trust." He says truthfully.

Although she would be afraid to admit, she is happy to hear him say that because right now she hates Holly more than she ever thought possible for what she has done to her family and what her actions have caused and could have caused.

"As long as we stick together, this will all be behind us soon. We have amazing friends and family that are helping us. Let's not forget that." She says.

"I know, believe me I know." He looks at her. Her smile is his only salvation he thinks with clarity. He kisses her sweetly. "I love you, ya know." He says.

"I know, but it's always nice to hear." She says smiling at him. She kisses him with passion.

"Ummm, hello." They hear suddenly and spring apart. "What are you doing here?" Robert asks wiping the lipstick from his mouth. "Well I was looking for you and Olin told me you were here." Frisco says smiling.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asks quickly seeing the look on his face.

Frisco sighs and says, "We just found out the will is being executed on Friday, they bumped up the timeline for some strange reason. There is no way to get you off of it. My feeling is that's why they accelerated the reading, so you would have zero time to get out of it remotely. So you will have to go into New York for the reading and disposition. I'm sure you already have a message when you get home." He says.

"We also found out that Faison has been the major source of funding for both the Cassadines and the Suttons. Without this money, they really have nothing left." Frisco says.

"You're saying is that if we can keep this money out of their hands, we have essentially annihilated them." Robert says.

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying, but its just makes the danger to you all so much worse." Frisco says.

"We have to do this then. I have to be there. I have to end this cabal once and for all." Anna says. They figured they would end up having to go, but now it's more important than ever. They have a back-up plan.

"Ok then we just execute plan b." She says.

"You know it's not as simple as that. From now until Friday, the danger is extreme for you and your family. They will want you. I have no doubt they will try to kidnap you in the next day and also attempt to kill Robert and your children. We need to execute the plan b scenario tonight." Frisco says.

They both know what that means. They will have to be separated from their children until then and Anna doesn't think she is ready for that especially with William. They both head back to the Scorpio house quickly. They call Sean and Tiffany and they come over. They tell Robin that she will be staying with them for the next few days.

When Robin goes up to pack Anna says, "I can't be separated from William he is still nursing and has not taken any formula we try to give him. I need more time." Robert knows what she is saying is true. They all look at each other. "Ok one more night, Anna that's all we can give." She agrees and goes upstairs.


	36. Chapter 36

Tiffany walks into the nursery and sees Anna in the rocking chair nursing William with tears in her eyes. "Anna it will be ok. You know we'll protect your children with everything we have." Tiffany says.

"I know that Tiff believe me, I do, and I will never be able to repay you for what you have done already."

"I know there is nothing I will say that will make this easier for you. Please just focus on you and Robert staying safe and alive but also know that your children are well protected."

Anna smiles at her friend through her tears. She burps William and Tiffany takes him as Anna begins expressing.

"I should be able to get enough tonight into tomorrow morning to last a couple of days."

"Ok, lets talk schedules." Tiffany says smiling.

Anna is happy Tiffany has changed the subject and she proceeds to tell her everything in regard to William. Things like when he does this, what does it mean or when he won't settle down. Tiffany is writing all of it down and by the end they are both laughing. Tiffany is trying to picture Robert doing the things Anna describes in such loving detail. She wonders if Sean would be up to it and she laughs internally thinking about it.

By the end of the night, Robin, Sean and Tiffany are ready to go. Felicia has also come over and promises Anna that she will be there as well. She knows that it is killing her to be separated from her baby son when he is so young. They all leave and its just Robert and Anna. They are sitting on the couch with William who is now sleeping after eating.

"Let me take him up." He says.

"No I'll do it."

He doesn't argue, because he knows she needs this time with their son. He doesn't come up until about a half hour later and finds her in William's room sitting in the rocking chair still holding him. He kneels down next to her.

"I want him to sleep in our room tonight." She says on a whisper. "Ok, I'll take care of it."

She smiles slightly as she watches him leave the room. She comes into their bedroom 20 minutes later and notices the portable crib and everything all set up for him and she smiles. She lays William down in the crib and gets him settled. She changes into her nightgown and settles into bed while she prepares to express again. After about a half hour, Robert comes in and sees her. They smile at each other as Robert goes over to see William is sleeping soundly. He takes off all his clothes but his boxers and gets into bed. He lays down next to her and can see the sadness in her eyes. It's killing her to be separated from William and he knows this and he also thinks this should not be happening, she should not be forced to do this. He knows no amount of consolation is going to help at this point.

"That thing is very noisy." He says watching what she's doing.

"I know and its not too pleasant either." She says.

"Does it hurt?" He asks genuinely concerned because it doesn't look all that pleasant.

"Not really, it did in the beginning, but now it's just, well not comfortable." She says as she switches to the other breast. He can see her breast is red and he always wondered if it did hurt. But she never complained so he never asked.

"The things women have to go through. I never knew up until William what you went through with Robin. You continually amaze me everyday." He says while stroking her breast with 2 fingers very gently.

"Thank you. But honestly its nothing compared to actually having these little humans in your life and the fact that you created them." She says smiling at him.

"They are the best part of us." He says.

"Yes they are."

She finishes and goes into the bathroom for a few minutes and then heads downstairs to put the bottles in the fridge. When she returns Robert is still staring into space. She gets comfortable and curls up next to him with her head on his chest. They remain like that in silence until Anna falls asleep. Robert remains awake for the entire night not wanting to close his eyes for fear of whatever is coming their way.

The next day the both are up at 6am, even before William gets up. After Robert showers very quickly and dresses, he goes downstairs to check in with the station. He comes back up after an hour and sees Anna and William on the bed. He is nursing, and Anna is smiling at him and talking to him. Robert just stands in the doorway, unnoticed and watches the scene. Anna finally looks up noticing him and smiles. He comes to the bed and sits down. William finishes, and she hands him to Robert to burp him. Anna again begins to express.

"I want to express one more time before we leave. I think he has enough for the next two days." She says

"Ok." He says. He knows she needs to be in control for all of this. When she is finished, she goes into the nursery and starts packing up everything William for the next few days. Robert comes in with a sleeping baby and sees she is wrapping up. "I think he's all set. I dont know if I thought of everything, but Im sure Tiff will handle it if I missed anything and Robin also knows what he needs so he should be fine." She says actually kind of rambling now and fluttering around the room.

He puts William in his crib and grabs her. "It's going to be ok." He says.

"I know. I know." She then starts to cry. He hugs her tightly.

"Let it out. Its ok." He continues to hug her and waits for her to pull herself together.

"I'm ok." She says as she steels herself and pulls away. He knows that when she gets like this and he just lets her go. They spend another hour making sure they have everything. Anna expressed as much as she could and she loads everything in the refrigerator into a cooler on the kitchen table.

"All set?" He asks coming in holding William. "I guess. Lets go."

They get to Sean and Tiffany's after taking several detours. Robert has checked in with the detail along the way to make sure they were not followed and its confirmed. They proceed to the room Sean and Tiffany have set aside for both Robin and William. Anna can see they went completely overboard. They bought a changing table, a crib and everything a baby needs. Anna is overwhelmed and is choked up when she sees it all.

"Its ok Anna. We just wanted to make sure William and Robin feel at home and to make sure you feel as comfortable as possible leaving them with us."

The tears start flowing out of Anna's eyes and Tiffany quickly goes to her.

"Darlin, we are going to end this soon."

They both hug tightly. Robert and Anna spend another hour there. Robert knows they need to leave soon. They need to get out of here before they know where the children are which they are probably guessing they already know. Anna tries to nurse William one more time, but he's not really hungry. They get ready to leave and Robert, Anna and Robin all hug.

"Don't worry. We will take care of William Mom. It will all be fine. Please just come back to us." Robin says with tears in her eyes. Anna hugs her fiercely. "I promise we will."

She walks in through the kitchen using the key she still has. She quickly disarms the code on the key pad. She then goes to the door leading to the garage and places the device over the sensor and closes the door again. She can see that the device has worked as she looks at the alarm panel. The house is very quiet as she walks through the kitchen into the foyer and into the living room. She realizes the house has changed a lot since she lived here all those months ago. She notices all the baby stuff in the living room and cringes. She then notices the large portrait of the four of them above the fireplace. Anna is holding William in her lap sitting in a chair with Robin next to her and with Robert standing behind them all. She is enraged. She notices the other pictures that are of Robert with the baby, Robin with the baby or Anna with the baby. There is one picture of Anna sitting on Robert's lap with William in her arms and they are both looking at William and smiling. There is another of just Robert and Anna staring into each other's eyes. She recognizes it from a party at the Outback. She proceeds upstairs to the bedrooms. She goes to the bedroom she used to live in and notices its now the baby's room. She sees all the pictures in there as well and they are more of the same.

They return home to an empty house. They both feel the impact. Robert grabs her hand and squeezes it. He knows he has to get her mind off of this somehow but it won't be easy.

"Let's go and see if there is something we can eat. I don't want to go out again." He says.

"I'm not hungry."

"Humor me."

She takes his hand and follows him into the kitchen. He looks into the refrigerator and says "How about stir fry, we have everything here?" He asks.

"That's fine." She says absently.

They begin preparing everything and Anna finally loosens up as he is making her laugh. He keeps poking her trying to get her to laugh and it works.

"Knock it off." She finally says laughing. He kisses her quickly and she smiles.

She heard the door closing downstairs and panicked. She comes downstairs quietly and listens. She hears them in the kitchen and realizes they are blocking her only escape route. She knows the officers outside are not monitoring the side door for whatever reason and she can't use the garage doors because they will make too much nosie right now. She goes up quickly to the kitchen door to listen. She hears that they are alone and she knows now they have moved the kids to safe location. But she knows Robert and she knows he is lying in wait for what's coming and that makes her uneasy.

"Here." Anna says. "Again with the broccoli?" He says dismissing her.

"Have you ever tried it raw, it's much better than cooked."

He looks at her and smiles at her. "I love when we do it raw." He says and she smacks him on the arm and laughs.

"Do you ever not have sex on the brain?"

"Not when you're around." He says still cutting vegetables and winking at her.

"Just try it. I promise I'll make it worth it." She says holding it to his face. He looks and her.

"Don't try to lure me with your sex. It won't work." He says and she laughs at him. He is so happy to hear her laugh.

"It usually does." She quips back eating the broccoli.

"You're right it does." He says and quickly turns on her and grabs her. She laughs out loud and shoves the broccoli in his mouth before he tries to kiss her. She is laughing hysterically now as he almost drops her and has to go over to the sink to spit the broccoli out. He immediately put his mouth underneath the faucet. She is still laughing when he's done and wipes his mouth with a towel.

"You know you are going to pay for that." He says walking up to her.

As he approaches, she is laughing but is in her stance waiting for his first move. He fakes her out and she throws her knee up to counter him, but he grabs it.

"Still using those old moves, are we?" He says as he brings her closer.

They are both smiling at each other now as she wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her into his embrace. They kiss with passion as he sets her on the counter, they are attempting to take off each other's clothes, but they quickly become aware that the kitchen is filling with smoke and the smoke detector goes off. She laughs as she watches him scramble and take the pan with only oil in it off the flame.

"See what you do to me." He says.

She is still sitting on the counter watching him do all of this with a huge smile on her face. She looks at him and realizes for the millionth time how much in love she is with him. A night that could have been devastating for her, she knows that he knew what she exactly needed. She needed to laugh. Although her children are never far from her mind, she knows they are well taken care of and that he is trying to make the best of a horrible situation. She also knows he is feeling the pain as well although he will never let her see it.

"Are you going to help me or not?" He says looking at her with a smirk. She takes his hand and brings him to stand between her legs.

"You know what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that we are totally alone in this house and we can do it anywhere and anytime." She says. That quickly grabs his attention.

"I love the way you think. But we have to be on alert" He says kissing her soundly.

"Oh I definitely will be." She replies with a sultry smile.

He knows she is trying to make the best of this situation and he loves her for it.

"I love you."

"I love you more. Now feed me husband." She says and he laughs and hugs her tight.


	37. Chapter 37

Holly listens to this entire exchange and knows that Luke was lying to her yesterday. There is no strain in this marriage at all. She wonders why he would think so. She is beside herself listening to them and their conversation. She has to get out of here. She thinks about going to one of the windows in the living room and tries. All of the windows are bolted shut. Damn it. She says to herself. "Who bolts their windows shut? Robert that's who. The same Robert who forgot to change the door locks and the security code." She thinks and smiles. She is happy that they didn't change anything because it could mean they don't suspect her involvement at all.

She goes to the office door, but it is also locked. There is no other place downstairs for her to hide. She goes upstairs and decides on a place to hide until they are out of the kitchen.

They spend the rest of the evening in the living room watching TV trying to get their minds off the situation. He is absolutely exhausted from not getting any sleep the night before, but he is working on adrenaline now as he has done in the past and his exhaustion is not something he shows visibly. He knows Anna is looking at the clock knowing each time William gets fed and changed and figures right now he is getting ready for bed. He hands her the phone and she smiles.

"Hi Tiff. How is everything?"

She listens and she is smiling throughout the entire exchange. She can hear the baby on the other end making noises and it brings tears to her eyes. Robert listens as Anna tells Tiffany what to do next for the 100th time. She then talks to Robin who tells her everything is ok. They are all having fun and not to worry. She hands the phone back to Tiffany.

"Say listen, why don't you guys take advantage of a free night. Enjoy yourselves, but please keep an eye out. Don't get too carried away." She says.

"We will Tiff and thank you again." Anna says smiling as she hangs up.

"Everything good?" He asks watching some old movie.

"Yup all is good." She is sitting with her legs across Robert as he absent-mindedly is caressing her leg. She thinks about what Tiffany said and smiles.

"Have you checked in with the detail lately." She asks.

"Actually, I was going to do that at 11pm. All the doors and windows are locked and the alarm is set." He says still watching the movie. She looks at him and smiles. She begins to run her foot up the inside of his thigh and he smiles.

"Wanna go up?" she asks.

"Yeah let's go. I'm hungry though." He says.

"You're always hungry." She says smiling at him.

He goes into the kitchen and she follows him yawning.

"I don't think we have much for your sweet tooth." She says sitting in a chair.

"Yeah like you don't have one." He says with his head in the refrigerator.

He comes out of the refrigerator with a bowl of Jello. She looks at him like he's crazy.

"I hate Jello."

"Yeah but I don't and there's always room for Jello" He says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No way. Get that away from me." She says getting up laughing.

He grabs a handful of it and she backs away laughing and then pushes him and runs out the kitchen door. She runs upstairs laughing and he is not far behind and meets her in the bedroom. She is backing away with a big smile on her face as he begins to eat the Jello sensually. She momentarily forgets why she hates Jello. He puts the Jello on his night stand.

"Robert I don't want Jello all over my sheets. And in case you didn't hear me the first time, I hate Jello." She says still laughing as he approaches her.

"Well it's not for you, it's for me." He says and grabs her kissing her passionately.

After they break their kiss, Anna caresses his face and then her expression changes.

"What's the matter."

"Umm, should we really get carried away here, we are supposed to be on alert."

He sighs and knows she is scared and so is he. "I know, but the house is locked tight. The detail outside is monitoring the house and I think we are covered for now. Im not sayng there isnt a chance but.." He doesnt know what else to say and he lets her make the decision.

She smiles at him momentarily blinded by her desire for him and grabs him kissing him passionately. He get swept up in her need and passion as they both get lost in the kiss. He removes her blouse and begins to undo her pants. By the end of the kiss, she is standing there in her bra and underwear. She is just as swept up as he is and begins to unbutton his shirt as he undoes her bra. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and kisses her stroking her from her breasts to her stomach. He expertly removes her underwear and then looks down at her naked form. He gets up and removes his shirt and pants as she watches him. He returns to the bed and they get swept away as he settles himself between her legs. They are moaning into each other's mouths now as he begins a slight thrusting motion against her.

"Robert please." She says as he is sucking at her breast now. He stops and turns over and grabs the bowl of Jello.

"No please no." She says through laughter.

"Come on you know you want it." He says laughing with her.

"No I actually don't." She says.

He grabs a small handful and smears it all over her breasts and stomach. She squeals with laughter as she tries to stop him.

"Stop, stop its so cold."

He quickly remedies that situation as he proceeds to lick the Jello off. She watches him as he progresses down her body. She is moaning incoherently now and then he reaches his target. She yells out his name as he begins to love her intimately.

"Oh God Robert, Oh God."

Her hands have gone to his head to hold him in place. She quickly reaches climax and screams out his name. He is beside her when she recovers. He has Jello all over him and she laughs. She kisses him and it quickly escalates and she removes his boxers with her hands and her foot quickly and he takes them the rest of the way off. He is more than ready for her and they are both frantic to connect. They both moan at the sensation and repeatedly call each other's names. They move together in an erotically slow rhythm and it causes them both to continuously moan at the sensations. She realizes he is saying things against her mouth.

She hears "God I love you. I love you so much Anna." It immediately sends her over the edge and Robert not far behind.

"Hmmm. I love you." She says still holding him as they recover.

He looks down at her and kisses her. He goes to roll off of her and she stops him

"No don't. Stay with me please." She says. They lay like that for a while and they roll together to lay side by side.

"So, do you still hate Jello?" he asks and she laughs.

"I think I have a new appreciation. I will never look at Jello the same way again." She says and they both laugh.

They both look down at themselves and realize they are covered in it and so are the sheets.

"You do realize, I can't sleep like this." She says.

"Shower?" He says.

"Shower." She replies.

They get up laughing at how they are both so sticky. Anna just hopes that the Jello doesn't stain because they are covered in it. That would require a hell of an explanation.

Holly is in Robin's closet which backs right into their bedroom wall. She couldn't leave because the closet door makes a lot of noise when its opened. She has heard the entire episode from start to finish and is almost catatonic. She wants to kill them both now, but she doesn't have a gun with her. She curses her family for making her case and prepare the house before the hit tomorrow. She knows now that Luke was lying to her, which could only mean that they are all onto her and she is in danger. She has to get out of this house.

She hears them in the shower and thinks it's the only way. The closet door is very squeaky and she slowly opens it when she hears the water running. She also waits to make sure they are both in there and they are because she can hear them talking and their laughter. She quickly makes her exit and heads of the kitchen door.

Robert and Anna are in the shower rinsing themselves off and are thankful none of the Jello stained. They are getting ready to get out but Anna stops and thinks she hears a noise like a beep. It's the same sound the alarm pad makes when a door is opened. She panics. "Robert did you hear that?" He pauses. "I didn't hear anything." He shuts off the water. They immediately grab their robes and come into the bedroom. The alarm pad signals nothing and the system is still armed. She exhales and breathes a sigh of relief.

They spend the next half hour putting the bedding into the washer and putting new bedding on the bed. Robert decides to check the house one more time before they call it a night. He knows Anna has good instincts, but he didn't want to worry her. He checks with the detail and all is well. He checks the kid's bedrooms first Robin's and then Williams and all seems fine.

As he is approaching their bedroom he stops. He recalls when he checked earlier that Robin's closet door was closed. He goes back and sees its open. He sees footprints on the carpet. They are small but they are there.

He quickly goes back to their bedroom to make sure she is ok. He sees her sitting there waiting for him with a smile. That smile quickly fades when she sees his face. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I think someone is here." He whispers.

She quickly retrieves her gun from her nightstand and they both go down the stairs and check out all the rooms. All is clear. They get to the kitchen and see that the backdoor is unlocked. He shakes his head.

"Damn it."

He goes back upstairs and she follows him into Robin's room.

"Someone was here. This door was closed, I know that for a fact and look at the footprints here and here." He says.

She goes into the closet and she gets a faint whiff of a fragrance. She knows it's not Robin's or hers.

"It was a woman." She says as she lifts one of Robin's blouses hanging in the closet. The scent is very strong. She looks further in the closet and sees a small diamond stud earring on the floor. She picks it up and looks at it. She knows it can't be Robin's, hers are much bigger. She goes to her jewelry box and confirms that the earrings her father gave her are still in there. Robert already knows who it was and it sickens him. Anna knows too.

"Why was she here?" She asks.

"I don't know, probably to case the house." He says. They both know she was here when they were making love and it makes their skin crawl.

"That's it. I'm done with this. I want this woman out of my life permanently." He says as he rushes into their room.

He quickly goes to get clothes to put on, but she stands in front of him to stop him.

"Not like this Robert please. You do anything now and our life is over. Do you understand me? "Don't leave me, don't leave us like this." She says pleading with him.

He hangs his head and knows she's right. He quickly calls Sean and tells him what happened. He spreads the word to the others as Robert talks to Guy and makes sure they add extra protection to the penthouse and to their house.

When he gets off the phone he says to her. "I can't believe I never thought of it. She has had the spare keys and never returned them. She had the code and I never changed it. What the hell is wrong with me?" He asks defeated as he sits on the bed.

"Robert we were both stupid. I never gave it a thought either. Nobody did." She says.

"You need to get out of here. They are coming for you probably tonight but no later than tomorrow. I'm sorry I ever agreed to this. We need to get you to a safe house until Friday." He says rambling.

"I'm not leaving. I'm NOT leaving you. We need to flush them out." She says forcefully.

"Anna please. You have to go." He says.

"I'm not leaving, so get it out of your head." She says. "Let them come we'll be ready for them. Together." She says smiling at him.

He shakes his head and says reluctantly. "Together."

They spend the rest of the night taking turns staying awake. They changed the alarm code, but they know that's not going to stop anyone from coming in. When dawn finally arrives, they both get up and get dressed. Robert is in the kitchen and Anna is in the office checking in with Sean who she knew would be up. He tells her the kids are perfect and everything is good. No sign of anyone trying to get into the building. Sean has had the building on lockdown and also has his own men monitoring everyone who comes in and out of the building. She is relieved. He says he'll be over by 9 and she tells him don't.

"I need you there protecting my children. Please stay there. Frisco will be here in twenty minutes."

Sean reluctantly agrees because he knows she's right. She comes out of the office and is heading for the kitchen when she hears a sound.

"Robert?" She calls out.

But she hears no reply. As she is heading through the dining room she is grabbed from behind.

"Don't make a sound or I will kill him after I kill you." She nods her head.

After few seconds she elbows him hard and he falls back. She quickly goes for his gun and they struggle for it. He hits her in the face and she falls backward. Robert comes through the kitchen door with his gun drawn and the man immediately fires hitting him multiple times in the leg. Robert falls to the ground but not before getting off a shot that hits the man in the chest.

Anna takes the gun that's at her back and empties her clip into the man and he dies immediately. She runs to Robert. There is blood squirting out of his leg. She knows a major artery has been hit. She grabs the sideboard cloth and quickly makes it into a tourniquet and ties off the vessel. He yells in pain as she does this. It stops the major flow, but he is still bleeding profusely. She runs and grabs the police WT and asks for all available agents. No one responds. She grabs the phone and dials 911.

The ambulances arrive within minutes as do almost the entire police department. She is talking to Robert trying to keep him conscious. The medics quickly come in and clamp the vessel as best they could In multiple places but they need to get him to the hospital before he loses his leg or his life. It is extremely painful and Robert is trying to keep it together.

"Sweetheart, honey, listen to me, hold on for me ok. Just concentrate on me. Its going to be ok." Anna says caressing his forehead. He shakes his head yes as he looks into her eyes.

"Ok lets go we need to get him to GH as soon as possible." The medic says.

Frisco quickly comes in and sees the scene. There is blood everywhere including all over Anna. He immediately goes to her.

"Are you hit?" he asks.

"No, its all Robert's." She says. They hug and then follow they stretcher outside.

"Ill drive you lets go." Frisco says.

"No, no I want to go with him."

He nods and she runs to get in the ambulance.

She has managed to keep him awake in the ambulance until they get to GH, but then he loses consciousness. Frisco arrives 10 seconds later and prevents Anna from following the stretcher into the trauma room.

"I can't lose him Frisco, we can't lose him." She says looking at the double doors.

"You won't, he's going to be fine. Trust me." He says.

Mac comes in and asks what's going on. Then the doctors come out and say they have stopped the bleeding temporarily but he has lost a lot of blood he needs a transfusion immediately.

"I'm his brother, we are the same type."

"Ok lets go."

Anna tries desperately to hold it together. Sean comes in and asks what's going on.

Anna immediately turns and goes up to him grabbing at him in desperation.

"What are you doing here? I asked you to stay with my children." She asks quietly but with menace. Frisco pulls her off him.

"I know Anna. I'm going back right now. I just had to see him." Sean says.

He turns to Frisco "Call me immediately when you hear anything." Frisco nods and watches him leave.


	38. Chapter 38

After about four hours, Monica comes out and immediately Anna gets up. "He's doing well. He's stabilized. The bullets did puncture the femoral artery in several places but we were able to repair the damage. There is no sign of nerve or bone damage so he should make a full recovery. He is still out from the anesthesia but give it another hour and he should be awake. The relief washes over Anna and if Frisco wasn't holding onto to her she would have lost her balance. "Can I see him?" She asks. "Not yet Anna. Let's wait until he's out of recovery and we get him in a room." Monica says. She nods and Frisco takes her to sit back down. An hour passes. She has checked in with Tiffany and Sean numerous times and everything is fine there. Monica finally comes out and says he's conscious and asking for her.

She walks into his room and realizes that she has been through this too many times. She has tears in her eyes as she sees him hooked up to monitors again and immobile. She walks through the door and he immediately raises his head and smiles at her.

"Hi." He says weakly. "Hi." She says smiling back at him. She immediately goes to him and takes his hand and kisses it.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know, that right? Again I might add."

He smiles and then takes in all the blood all over her clothes. "Are you ok?" He asks immediately concerned.

"I'm fine." She says looking down at herself. "This is all you." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"The kids, are they ok?"

"Yes they are completely fine."

"Did you get him?"

"Yup I got him."

"Do we know who he is yet?"

"No not yet, but everyone is on top of it." She says.

"What happened to the detail outside the house?" He asks. She doesn't know how to answer without upsetting him. He gives her a look.

"Robert I'm so sorry but you lost 2 officers, the other 2 are critically wounded." He sighs heavily and looks away. She can see the monitors indicating his blood pressure is increasing. He asks who they were and he of course know them all. One of them had 4 young children. He doesn't say anything for several seconds and she waits him out.

"Where is she?" he asks with a menacing tone. She is momentarily taken aback by his voice and the look on his face.

She sighs and says "We don't know. Guy issued an APB on her and now Interpol, and the CIA are involved. She won't be able to leave the country."

He sighs and lays his head back. "I want her. I want her either dead or on death row where I can pull the switch." He says looking at the ceiling.

She doesn't like when he gets like this because he loses focus. It's a side of him that she rarely sees but it does frighten her a little. She knows they are the same because right now she has the same thoughts but one of them needs to keep their head.

"Robert listen please. Focus on getting better, focus on me, on our family. We'll get them all but we just have to keep focused ok?" She says sitting closer to him.

She is sitting in her car in the hospital parking lot. She has listened to the radio all morning as they talk about what happened and Robert's condition. The news has not revealed anymore details, just that he is in guarded condition. They have also talked about his wife, former police chief Anna Scorpio who was unharmed and took out the assailant in an apparent home invasion. She bangs the dashboard knowing Anna is alive and the family doesn't have her but she won't be for long. They must prevent her from attending that reading on Friday one way or the other, even if they have to blow the house up. She knows she is vulnerable, she knows most likely every law enforcement agency in existence is looking for her and she only has a few options as to where to stay. She knows security will be tight inside the hospital, but she has to see him. She doesn't want him dead, far from it. She wants Anna dead so that they can get on with their lives.

"Why don't you get some rest?" He says. "I'm not leaving you." She says. He smiles at her and she kisses him sweetly. "I love you." He says. "Ditto." She replies and he chuckles a little. Bobbie comes in witnessing the exchange and smiles.

"Hey superman. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"With both hands." He says in a cranky tone. Both Anna and Bobbie roll their eyes a each other.

"Bobbie do me a favor and take my wife somewhere to change and rest, please."

"Robert." Anna scolds him.

"Anna I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere obviously. Frisco and my brother are here and a squad of officers roaming the hospital. Please do this for me."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Ok, I'll be back in a little while." She kisses him soundly and leaves with Bobbie.

Bobbie is able to give her to clothes to wear and they go to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. They see Luke walk in as they are talking. "How is he?" He asks in a panic. "He's fine. He'll be fine." Luke exhales. Anna realizes nobody called him and he probably heard it on the news or Bobbie called him. "I'm sorry Luke that we didn't call you sooner." She says "It's ok please. Don't worry about it. Can I see him?" He asks. "Give him some time to rest. Come back up with us." Bobbie says. He agrees and gets them all some more coffee.

She makes her way up the stairs. She has checked every floor so far. On the 6th she heard a few nurses talking about the commissioner on floor 7. She is wearing a disguise which consists of a blond wig and a hat. So far, she has not been noticed or discovered. She sees the room because she notices the police presence outside. She thinks how she can get in there and realizes its futile. She figures now all she has to do is kill Anna. She feels for the gun in her pocket and she heads for the stairwell again. She is about to go back down the stairs when she sees Luke, Anna and Bobbie exit the elevator.

She hides in a utility closet as they walk by headed to his room. Anna immediately picks up the scent. The perfume she remembers from the night before. She grabs Luke's hand and he looks down at her.

"She's here." She whispers. He nods and they continue walking quickly to Robert's room. Once they reach the room they look in and see Frisco and Mac in there talking to him and realize everything is ok.

"Bobbie we'll be in a minute." Luke says. She nods knowing something is going on. When Bobbie goes in the room Luke turns to face Anna.

"She's definitely here. I caught her perfume coming up the hallway we just passed."

He nods. "Let's go." He says.

They head back down the hallway and look around the corner. They then see her emerging from the utility closet. They immediately recognize her in her disguise. Before Luke can react, Anna is gone and she immediately tackles her to the floor. She turns her over and rips off the hat and wig.

"I'm going to kill you. Do you understand? I am going to be the last face you see for what you have done to my family, my children and my husband. Do you hear that Holly? My Husband. He could have died because of you again, you bitch. Where are they? Who else is coming here for us?" She screams at her.

Anna frisks her and quickly finds the gun. She takes it and hands it to Luke and then takes her gun from her behind her back and points it at her. Anna is convinced she came here to kill them both. Holly is absolutely terrified but can't utter a sound. She truly believes she is going to pull the trigger.

Luke gently grabs Anna's hand holding the gun and moves it to the side as he pulls her off Holly.

"Not this way." He whispers into her ear.

Officers come quickly around the corner and see the scene in front of them. They recognize Holly immediately and take her into custody. Anna and Luke watch as she is taken away. Anna immediately breaks down and Luke puts his arm around her.

"You got her, now we go after the big fish." He says. She nods and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Come on clean yourself up before you go and see that husband of yours." He says. "Oh shut up." She says smiling. "Thank you." She adds. "You're welcome."

They reach Robert's room. He smiles as he sees both Luke and Anna come through the door, but he instantly knows something has happened.

"Should I be worried?" He asks. Anna goes to him and sits on the bed. She kisses him sweetly. "Come on tell me what happened." He says.

Luke laughs because he knows you can never put something past this guy.

"We got her." Luke says. Robert is shocked. "Well, this dynamo here got her, I was just on the Olympic standing there team." He says. Anna laughs.

"What happened?" He asks very concerned gripping her hand.

They proceed to tell him and they are all shocked that she would show up here.

"I think we can flip her Robert. She is weak and I'm sure she will give them all up to avoid the death penalty for killing two cops." Frisco says.

Robert closes his eyes remembering the two officers gunned down. Bobbie sees the monitors are inching higher.

"Ok everyone let's continue this later." She says ushering Luke, Mac and Frisco out.

"Wait for me outside." Anna says to them as they leave.

Bobbie lets Anna stay to calm him down. "Hey listen. We are one step closer to ending this. You need to relax." She says.

"You are amazing you know that?" He says.

"Yes, you tell me that quite often." She says smiling at him. "Look I'll be right back, I just want to talk to Frisco for a minute." She says. He nods. She looks at him and then kisses him deeply. He smiles at her. "l'll be right back."

She meets them out in the hallway. "We need to get you both to a safe location. They will know soon that she is in custody and they will get desperate. If they know you are here Anna, they will blow up this hospital to take you out." Frisco says and they all agree.

"How do we get out of here without them knowing?"

They discuss options and then Anna says "The morgue. Bodies are sent out everyday to funeral homes or for cremation, we can use that route." She says.

"That's good, that's really good." Frisco says.

"Bobbie we'll need your help." He says. "You got it." She says.

They all make plans and fan out. It will be within hours. The hospital is currently in lockdown now, no vehicles or unauthorized personnel in or out. All emergencies have been transferred to Mercy hospital. Anna takes Bobbie aside and tells her she needs to get more breast milk to William. She doesn't know how long they will be out of touch. Bobbie can see the desperation and the sadness on her friend's face.

"Don't worry, we will take care of it. Let me get you what you need." She says. They hug and Anna goes back into Robert's room. He is waiting impatiently for her to return.

"I thought you left." He says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Look here is the plan." She says and begins to outline the plan to him. He agrees with most of it until the end when they talk about Friday and her attending the reading of the will.

"Robert, we have no choice, I have to go and end this. We have tried every legal maneuver, and nothing has worked. If I don't go, they will try and kill all of us and we will have to go into hiding. We have to get this money out of our hands and their hands and there is only one way to do it." She says.

He knows she's right, but he is immobile now and can't go with her and that's what killing him. Frisco, Luke and Mac will go with her as a security escort. He knows they will protect her, not that she can't do it herself, but it does make him feel better.

"So for the next couple of hours, we share this room…somehow." She says looking around. He tries to move over, but immediately feels the pain. "Would you stop. I'm not sharing that bed with you." She says. Bobbie comes in with everything Anna needs. "Thank you so much." She says. "You're welcome." She turns to Robert. "And you mister need to get some sleep ok?" She goes over to him and checks his vitals. He takes her hand. "Thank you." He says. She has tears in her eyes. "We're family right?" she says. "Yes we are." He says.

That night they put their plan in motion. Robert and Anna are put on two stretchers in body bags. They are headed down to the basement where two hearses are waiting. The morgue is cleared of all personnel. They have called a staff meeting to get them all out of the area and to not raise any suspicions. This is the part Robert is not happy about. The fact that they will be separated for the drive to the safe house. Bobbie makes sure his IV is working properly before he is loaded into the hearse. He smiles at her. He looks back and sees Anna being loaded into the other hearse.

Each hearse takes a separate route to get to the safe house. It takes nearly an hour even though the safe house is only about 15 minutes from the center of Port Charles. Robert arrives first and is unloaded out the hearse and into the house. Bobbie ensures that he is setup with all his IV's and that his wounds are checked and treated and his bandages are changed. Luke rode in the hearse with them and is helping Robert get situated. "Robert you will have to continue to use a bedpan. You can't put any pressure on that leg." Bobbie says and Luke tries not to laugh.

"Bobbie please have mercy on me. If I use the walker and put no pressure on the leg, is that ok?" She shakes her head. She knows he will fight her on this. She knew he would be like this, so she brought everything he would need to use the bathroom.

"Thank you dear." He says and she gives him a look. He is impatiently waiting for Anna. They have no communication so they can't check in.

"Robert man, don't worry she'll be here in a few minutes." He knows both Frisco and Mac are with her. They finally settle Robert in the bed. Finally, they arrive and Robert lets out the breath he has been holding. She goes over to him and takes his hand.

"How are you?" She asks. "I'm good now." He says.

They all talk for a while. Frisco hands out cellular phones to everyone. This is the only way to keep in contact. Everyone will have to go back to Port Charles and pretend everything is ok. They will be left with a highly trained and highly trusted WSB team to provide them protection. It will be leaked that Robert and Anna have been moved to an undisclosed location with their children. They hope this will take the pressure off of Sean and Tiffany. They will not be back here until Friday morning when they pick up Anna to take her to New York City. Frisco has arranged for a WSB jet to use the local airport and fly directly to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey.

After a couple of hours, they all pile into the hearses and leave. Anna busies herself around the place. Its actually quite nice, very clean and very modern. He watches her flit around the room, unpacking their stuff. She looks into the kitchen and the refrigerator and sees they are fully stocked. Frisco certainly took care of everything she thinks. She goes over to him and gets on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asks and she can see he is a little pale. She kisses his forehead, no temperature. "I'm ok. Just tired." He says.

"How about you?"

"I miss our babies." She says honestly. "I know. Me too. Two more days and hopefully this will be over." He says not believing it himself. She lays down next to him and the events of the last 24 hours finally catches up to her. She falls asleep quickly. He watches her sleep and eventually follows her.

The next two days go by uneventfully. Robert feels better and his leg is not throbbing anymore. He awakens to the feel of her breath on his neck and her arm across his chest. He smiles and caresses her head. She burrows in deeper and in her sleep starts kissing his neck. He smiles and holds her tighter. She awakens as well and kisses him.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" She asks.

"Not long."

She knows he is beside himself that she has to leave today for NY. The guys will be here in a few hours and she needs to get him taken care of before she leaves. He needs to shave, have a sponge bath and his bandages need to be changed. She gets up and she helps him to the bathroom. He is doing much better now and doesn't need her help. He brushes his teeth while he's in there, but can't stand for long periods. He comes out and heads back to the bed and she helps him lift his leg onto the bed. She can sense he is getting frustrated and it reminds her of that period after the explosion in his office. He was such a horrible patient then. He seems a little calmer this time or he is just lulling her into a false sense of security, she thinks suddenly.

She thinks about her children and she misses them terribly. She has never been away from William this long and she vows this will never happen again. She gets up from the bed so that he does not see the tears in her eyes. She gets new clothes for him and brings them over to the bed. She also brings over a basin with soap and a sponge and shaving paraphernalia.

"What's all this?" He asks.

"Robert you need a sponge bath, so its either I do it or Bobbie does it when she gets here." He knows by her tone, that she means business.

"Ok." He says on a sigh. She helps him take off his cloths and she proceeds to wash him. She tries not to get any water onto the bandages on his leg. He feels like an invalid and hates feeling this helpless.

He takes the sponge from her. "I can do it." He says a little more abruptly than he wanted to. He sees the hurt look that quickly passes over her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just ignore me." He says. She smiles and knows he is sorry.

"Its ok. I know you hate this and hate what has to happen today. Everything will be fine Robert. I will come back to you. I promise." She says and she kisses him. He returns the kiss with passion as he holds her head in his hands. She can feel the need and desperation in his kiss and she returns it. He can feel himself getting aroused and abruptly ends the kiss. She sees it as well and smiles at him. She doesn't know why he is embarrassed, but she senses its because he thinks they can't do anything about it right now.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Robert, don't be ridiculous. Don't ever be embarrassed showing me that you want me." She says.

"I always want you, always. I don't deserve you." He says.

"We deserve each other." She smiles back at him.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Oh its very, very good." She says kissing him soundly. "You know, you are being a much better patient now than you were last year." She says as she takes the sponge back from him and washes his chest and his stomach.

"Well I think that's because I am not as sexually frustrated as I was then." He says with a smirk and she chuckles at that.

"True, but it's not like we didn't indulge in a few things then." She says remembering the times they pleasured each other but were not able to have sex because of his condition. She remembers it being amazing during those times being with him again like that after all those years. They grew closer than they had ever been during his recuperation and although it was a trying time, she will always treasure it.

"Yes, but you barely let us get past second base never mind sliding into home." He says smiling at her and she laughs out loud and hits him.

"We got to third a couple of times." She shakes her head and laughs. "I can't believe you are making me talk like a 12 year old. And for the record, you were recuperating from heart trauma Robert. I didn't want you to die on me during. How would I have explained that to Monica or to everyone else for that matter?" She says still laughing and he laughs with her.

"Yeah but what a way to go." He responds still laughing with her. They look at each other smiling and still chuckling.

"Let's not forget we more than made up for it. Of course during an earthquake which is not surprising considering our luck and history." She pauses thinking about that afternoon and smiles as she continues to wash him. "But that was some afternoon wasn't it?" She says now washing him more sensually both looking into each others eyes remembering that fateful afternoon with vivid clarity.

_He pulls her up from the chair and brings her arms around his waist as he puts his around her bringing their bodies flush against each other. He is looking at her with such lust in his eyes and she can feel him hard against her stomach and her eyes go wide. He caresses her face with both hands and brings her face to his. "I love you." He says with such conviction. "I love you too." She responds knowing what is going to happen next and she is immediately aroused, she wants him now. _

_He kisses her passionately as they both open their mouths to each other. She is lost in the kiss as she feels herself melting into him. He stops but she is still lost in the kiss. He quickly picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as they head for his bedroom. They are kissing frantically as she begins to rip his vest off of her and bang into walls and the furniture on the way to his bedroom. When they enter, she slides down his body and they look at each other and then hug tightly both feeling the enormity of what is about to happen._

_She looks at him as he watches her approach the bed. She is so nervous but is so excited at the same time. She is finally going to be with this man after so long. She has dreamed of this moment since they parted all those years ago. This man she has loved more than any other. He pulls back the covers and extends his hand and she takes it as she joins him in the bed. After all these years he is still stunned at her beauty and her sexuality. He is nervous, but he has longed for this moment for so long. _

_Once she is settled, they kiss tenderly and sweetly as he begins to lower the straps of her nightgown. _

_"I know this is weird, but I'm nervous." He says to her with a small smile as he proceeds to lower her nightgown down her body. _

_"Me too." She says with a smile as she feels his hand on her body pulling the nightgown finally off. He throws it aside. "I guess, I'm out of practice." And she laughs with him. _

_She pulls him closer to her and she can feel him against her and she wants him now. They kiss tenderly a few times and he asks, "Can I get you anything?" _

_"Love" She replies and then he kisses her passionately as he begins to caress her body. _

_His hand travels up her side and to her breast as he caresses her gently running his thumb across her nipple. She moans into his mouth as they begin to kiss more aggressively. She raises her leg over his hip to bring him closer and he begins to moan as he can feel her heat and her wetness against his upper thigh. He begins to kiss down her neck and latches on to her breast suckling gently and bathing her with his tongue. _

_"Oh God Robert." She says with her head thrown back. She feels like she's in another dream and that she will wake up again and it won't be true but then she feels him move between her legs and all thought escapes her mind except what he is making her feel. "Anna." He says on a breathy moan as he can feel himself against her entrance. She moans and widens her legs further. "Robert please." She says breaking their kiss and traveling her hands down to his lower back and trying to pull him closer. _

_He pulls his face back to look into her eyes as he enters her slowly. "Oh God." She says as she feels him filling her completely almost to the point of discomfort. She is looking into his eyes trying to keep her eyes open. They both feel outside of themselves because they both can't believe this is finally happening after so long. The sensation is amazing to her and she feels her orgasm already coming fast. _

_"Oh Anna." He says trying to control himself because he hasn't even started moving yet but the sensation of being joined with her is overwhelming to him. "God I love you." He says against her lips as he begins to move. _

_"Oh Robert. You feel so good, oh god." She cries out as a powerful orgasm rips through her completely taking her by surprise. He groans into her neck feeling the powerful contractions around him and it takes everything in him to hold on. _

_He looks at her as she is recovering and thinks she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He needs to see it again and he begins moving again as she opens her eyes and smiles at him. __"You are so beautiful." He says caressing her face. _

_"So are you." She says caressing his back with both hands then pulling him deeper as she raises her legs higher. His head drops to her shoulder as he begins thrusting harder. The only sounds in the bedroom are their mutual groans of pleasure and their heavy breathing. They become frantic for each other as they begin to kiss aggressively matching their movements. He wants to see her body so he rolls them over keeping their connection as they continue to thrust against each other. _

_She slowly sits up and they smile at each other as she caresses his chest and begins rocking against him. He looks up at her in awe. He can't believe after so long that he can finally see her like this, like he remembered, like he cherished for all the years they have been apart._

_ He sits up with her and the change in angle causes them both to moan loudly. He gently glides his hand up her side to her breast and caresses her and then takes her nipple into his mouth as her head goes back on her shoulders. Nothing has ever felt so good as this she thinks. They begin to move more aggressively both now needing to reach completion together. She laces her fingers of both hands with his pushing him back down onto the bed while using his hands as leverage as she begins to rock harder against him. She then bends down pinning his hands above his head and kisses him deeply. They are now moving frantically and then it hits them both at the same time and they groan loudly into each other's mouths. They continue to rock against each other coming down until Anna collapses on his chest. __They are both breathing heavily and are both stunned with how powerful their releases were. _

_After a few moments Robert smiles, "I think I figured something out. I have the best of two worlds. I have you sharing my life and we can now share any bed we want" He says kissing her while they are both trying to still catch their breath. _

_"You know. I always felt like there was this part of me that was missing all this time, but I just kept denying it? You know what I mean?" She says. _

_"How did we ever lose this?" He says. _

_"I don't know, I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore." She says. She looks at him intently." I love you, I love you." She says moving fully onto his body again. They kiss passionately then Robert pulls back. _

_"No more solos Devane, No more solos, that's it." He says as he kisses her again, but then pulls back. _

_She smiles at him and then asks "What?" He smiles back and says. _

_"You still can't read my mind." And flips her over kissing her passionately. _

_He kisses down her chest to her breast and latches on and Anna moans at the sensation but then realizes she is practically hanging off the bed and pushes him onto his back as she covers her body with his. They are frantic for each other again as they begin to kiss hungrily. Robert flips her over again and begins kissing down her body. He pays special attention to her breasts as he caresses, kisses and suckles her. She is writhing now holding his head in place as he continues. She can feel him hard against her again and spreads her legs wider so that he rests between them. He quickly enters her and they both cry out at the sensation. This coupling is more frantic as they both thrust hard and fast against each other. _

_"Oh god Robert, yes, yes." Anna yells as her orgasm rips through her. She hears him groan her name against her neck as he pumps into her a few more times. He pulls back and looks at her and they both smile widely at each other. _

_"Wow." She says and they both laugh and then kiss each other sensually. _

_"Hmmm I love you." He says as he kisses her and then begins kissing her neck and down her chest. When she sees him moving down her stomach she shudders in anticipation. She can't believe this is him and they are finally, finally together like this. He looks up at her and smiles as he reaches her belly button and licks her. She throws her head back knowing what he intends to do. He removes the sheet and proceeds lower down her body to her legs. He caresses her thighs as he is watching her reaction. He then spreads her legs wider and he hears her whimper. _

_She watches as he kisses the inside of both her thighs then he sees the little mole he remembers so vividly and he kisses her there. He gently brings both her thighs over his shoulders as he looks at her intently. She smiles at him as she caresses his face and lips with her fingers. She knows what he's thinking and they both smile at each other and then he kisses her intimately and she cries out his name as she arches against him. He proceeds to suckle, lick and caress her while moaning her name. She is arched off the bed holding his head with both hands as he loves her intimately. When she climaxes, she screams his name loudly. She has never felt such pleasure in her life. He kisses and licks her a few more times while she is still breathing heavily. _

_"My God. I think you almost killed me." She says chuckling with her head still back and her eyes closed. He chuckles too and slides up her body to kiss her sensually. "You are amazing." He says. "God I missed this, I missed you. I never want to lose this again." He adds. _

_"Never again." She says still breathing heavily and they kiss tenderly. He feels her shiver and pulls the shit back over her body and lays his head down on her stomach. They lay like that for a while just loving the fact that they are finally together completely, they are now able to physically express that love after 13 years so completely and it was better than they had both dreamed it would be. _

_"I'm so happy." Anna says. _

_"Hmmm. Me too." Robert says mumbling into her stomach. She chuckles. _

_"So who's going to tell Robin?" He asks and she laughs running her hand through her hair. _

_"I'm not." She says laughing and he laughs with her as he slides up her body. _

_"I think it would be better coming from her mother." He says before he kisses her. _

_They both feel a tremor suddenly and then they both look at each other and shake their heads and then kiss passionately. Anna widens her legs to bring him closer and he slides between them and they both moan at the sensation. They can't get enough of each other and both are amazed at their need. He slides into her easily and they begin slowly thrusting against each other. _

_She is amazed at how good this feels to have him inside her again. She has thought about this so often over the last 13 years even when she shouldn't have been. They become frantic in their movements again as they pick up the pace both moaning into each other's mouths as they near completion. Anna rolls them over and continues thrusting against him as they cling to each other. She then moves to sit up and they clasp hands as she rides him. He watches her with intense desire as he grips her hands harder knowing that they both are so close. She begins to climax and he needs to join her. __He then flips them over quickly throwing her down on the bed as she climaxes and moans incoherently and then calls out "Oh Robert, ugh." as the waves continue. He moans "god" as he climaxes inside her. They feel the tremors as they come down from their release. _

_"The earth really moved." She says laughing and they kiss and then another big tremor hits and now they know this is something else._

_They scramble trying to use the phone as other tremors are happening thinking immediately about Robin. Then they quickly get out of bed and search for their clothes. She goes to his dresser where her clothes are and pulls out what she needs as he does the same. He grabs her hand, "Robin is fine. We'll get to her first before I do anything else ok? I just need to check in with Guy to find out how bad it really is out there. She's fine Anna." He says. He can see the tears of worry in her eyes and he pulls her into his arms. They are both still naked and they both revel in the feeling of being able to hold each other like this. "I love you." She says against his chest. "I love you too, so much." He responds caressing her back. They kiss passionately while caressing each other. "Lets go." She says when they break for air and they both proceed to dress quickly._

"That was some afternoon." Robert says breaking the silence, both lost in their own thoughts and memories of that day.

"Oh yes it was. The first of many. I'll never forget what it felt like when I had you inside me for the first time in so, so long. I'll never forget it. And every time since is like coming home." She says smiling at him.

"I am home when I'm inside you. There is no place I would rather be in the entire world." He says. She smiles at him and then kisses him deeply.

"I love you." She says against his lips, caressing his chest. Her hand proceeds down his stomach and then takes him in her hand. "Anna." He groans against her lips.

He is already aroused remembering that afternoon. She sits back on her knees next to him and takes off her tank top as she smiles at him.

"Umm Anna." He says thinking they can't have sex in any way considering his injury. "Shhhh." She says against his lips while still stroking him. "Let me do all the work and don't move too much." She adds with a sultry smile.

She kisses him deeply again while still stroking him. She sits back on her knees and then takes him in her mouth. "Oh God." He cries out not expecting that sudden movement. She pleasures him with her mouth and hands. She loves when she has complete control over him like this and the sounds he makes while she pleasures him. She continues her actions until he climaxes in her mouth. She looks over at him breathing heavily with his head back and his eyes still closed.

"You ok?" She chuckles as she comes to lay next to him caressing his face.

"Yeah god, that was.." He trails off still trying to catch his breath.

"Any pain." She asks looking at his leg making sure she didn't cause any damage.

"I have no idea, I'm numb from the waist down." He says and she laughs out loud. He finally looks over at her and he caresses her face and her lips with his thumb. "I love you." He says softly. "I love you too." She replies smiling. His hand moves down to her breast and he caresses her gently as her eyes close at the sensation.

"Come here." He says against her lips. "Robert, you can't." She says as he kisses down her neck. "Yes I can. Come here." He says again coaxing her to straddle him, but before she sits down, he pulls her forward and now she knows what he is planning and she shudders. He can feel her trembling and he brings her closer to his mouth. He lowers her underwear to her thighs. He kisses her thighs as his hands cup her ass bringing her even closer.

"Oh God." She says before he even touches her. When he kisses her there, she grabs the headboard behind him as she throws her head back on a long-exhaled moan. He uses his tongue and lips to caress her intimately for long moments. She begins to thrust against him as she nears her release while moaning his name and gods continually. Her orgasm is powerful, and she grasps the headboard tightly trying to hold on as he continues to pleasure her. When she finally comes down from her release, she is careful to roll to his side and collapses against his shoulder still breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" He asks with a satisfied smirk. She looks over at him and laughs. "Oh yeah. Just give me a minute." She says still breathing heavily. They hold each other for another half hour until Anna looks at the clock on the wall and realizes that everyone will be here in about two hours.

"Ok we need to finish cleaning you up here and I need to take a shower." She says getting up and kissing him. She proceeds to finish cleaning him up and replacing his bandages, shaving him and getting him dressed. When she is done, she jumps in the shower. When she emerges, he is asleep. She proceeds to get dressed and get ready. After she is done, she realizes they should be here in about twenty minutes.

Frisco, Mac, Luke and Bobbie arrive. They can see that he is looking much better. Anna is dressed very professionally and is also looking good. Anna proceeds to tell Bobbie about his current state. Bobbie is impressed she did all of that this morning. Bobbie goes over to Robert and checks his vitals and IV's. She looks over at the heart monitor readouts for the past couple of days and sees they have been perfectly normal until about three hours ago. She looks at Robert.

"Did something happen this morning?" She asks. He looks at her and then realizes what she's seeing.

"No nothing. Everything was fine." Robert says and she knows he's lying. She gives him a look. She walks over to Anna who is getting all her stuff together.

"Anna did something happen his morning?"

"What do you mean?" Anna responds not looking at Bobbie but packing her briefcase. When she turns around and sees what Bobbie is holding, she knows exactly what she means. "Damn it." She thinks to herself, she forgot all about that.

"Ummm nothing out of the ordinary." She says with a guilty smile. "UH huh.. Do I want to know?" Bobbie asks.

"No, no you don't." Anna replies with a smile and then they both laugh out loud. She goes back to Robert still laughing and changes the bags and the needles and checks his wounds. They are getting ready to leave and Anna goes over to Robert.

"We'll keep in touch ok? I love you very much." She says bending down to kiss him. He nods and returns her kiss. "I love you too." He gives her one last look and then looks at Mac conveying to him, please protect her, please bring her back to me. Mac nods and goes over to his brother. "We've got this, I promise you." They grasp hands.


	39. Chapter 39

They arrive in New York without incident. All transportation had been arranged by Frisco and the WSB to ensure they arrive at the lawyer's office in safety. There is major CIA and WSB presence both inside and outside the building. They are all plain clothed, so they blend right in. They all know there is a possibility that the families could blow up the entire building and/or grab Anna, so they are all on edge.

They all sit and wait in a conference room for all the lawyers to come in. When they do they begin their routine and Frisco speaks up and stops them. "Please if you don't mind, lets get to the reason we are here." He says.

"Very well." The lawyer says and proceeds to the section that pertains to Anna. He reads what they all know by heart by this time.

Anna immediately stands and hands them the documentation that details where the money should be wired. The documents she handed them outline specifically that upon the reading of the will the money should be transferred to the NYC AIDS foundation. It also stipulates that if something happens to Anna Scorpio or any member of her family once she leaves this office, the money will still be transferred as detailed.

"What is this?" The leading lawyer asks as he takes the documents.

"Read it. There is no further need for explanation." Anna states with a steely cool tone.

The lawyers are stunned after reading the documents, they know there is nothing they can do to stop this and know their clients are not going to be happy to say the least.

"This has been filed with the WSB, The FBI, CIA, Interpol and the IRS. Tell your bosses, that we are coming for them next and that I'll see them in hell. You've messed with the wrong family and the wrong people." She states emphatically with venom, grabs her briefcase and walks out with the others trailing behind. They all quickly exit the building and head for the waiting car. They make it back to the Port Charles airport in record time.

As they are exiting the plane, she tells them all "I want to see her."

"Anna that's not a good idea." Frisco says.

"Frisco either you take me there or I will get there myself." They all look at each other and knows she means it. They get to the jail and they are escorted into a room to wait for her to be brought in. "Can you leave us please?" She says to all of them. They all file out and she is left alone to wait.

Frisco, Luke and Mac head over to the other room on the other side of the mirror. They watch as Holly is brought in and she is surprised to see her. She attempts to turn around and leave.

"Holly, I'm not here to attack you. I just want to talk." She says looking at her. Holly hesitates and then decides to sit down. The guard stays in the background by the door. Anna just stares at her for a long moment. The guys are getting nervous at what she might do and are about to bolt out the door.

"So here we are." Anna finally says. "We have a long history you and I, don't we? You lost Holly in a very big way. All your plans from the beginning have been a total failure. Did you honestly think that this was going to work out they way you planned?" She asks. Holly doesn't say anything but Anna notices that she is looking at her wedding rings. She decides to use that to her advantage. Anna leaves her left hand in plain sight and starts twirling her rings.

"Today, I turned over all of the money, there is nothing left for you except a death sentence." She says and can see she is having an effect on her. "You've lost the money, the families and well you have always lost where Robert is concerned. Hasn't that always been true?" She says. Anna can see that Holly is getting upset now.

"Robert is and will always be my husband. We have created two beautiful children together. Something you were never able to do. Isn't that right?"

They can all see Holly is getting more and more agitated. Behind the glass they are wondering why Anna is pushing her buttons like this. Maybe she's hoping she lunges at her so she can take her out.

"There is nothing left for you now except to spare your own life. Give us the names and locations of the members of the families involved in all of this from the beginning and we will see to it that your life is spared." She says.

Holly smiles at her. "I will give you nothing. You think you have everything now, but it could all be taken away with one phone call." Holly says.

"Funny you should say that because we have the power to make you disappear where you will never see the light of day much less a phone. So, its your choice and you have 3 minutes to decide." Anna says looking at her watch.

Holly is visibly affected because she knows what she's saying is true. "I knew the moment you entered our lives that it would never be the same. You destroyed my marriage, you destroyed my life and I assure you, that you will pay the price for it." Holly says.

Anna laughs at her. "I destroyed nothing. You did. This was all part of a master plan from the beginning. You manipulated and played two decent men who wanted nothing but the best for you since the beginning. You played my husband for nearly a decade with your selfishness and manipulations. You nearly got him killed, along with me and our innocent children. How do you live with yourself on a daily basis? Look i am not innoccent by any means as you well know, but Holly you make me look like PollyAnna. Lets face facts here, none of it was never destined to last because you were conning everyone from the beginning in a very sloppy way I might add. But all that aside, you know deep down that Robert always loved me and had never stopped loving me. I know you loved him and he loved you, but you couldn't handle his commitment to me or our daughter. You got on that plane and played dead for 6 years. You slpet with Luke and still pretended to be dead to your husband. Holly everything happened for a reason. Robert and I were always destined to be together we both know that and so do you. You have seen and oh I'm sorry, heard how we love each other. You know in reality that you never had what we have even on the smallest level." She says smirking.

Holly lunges at her from across the table but Anna sits back and she misses as the guard comes forward and restrains her. "You bitch, I will kill you." She screams at her. The guys are getting nervous and they make a move to leave, but Frisco grabs Mac's arm. "Wait." He says. Anna sitting back in her chair with a smirk on her face looks at her. "You have 1 minute to decide. Live or die, the choice is yours." She says.

Robert is getting impatient and is now getting scared. He has called all their cell phones, but nobody is answering. Bobbie is trying to keep him calm but she is only semi-successful. Finally, Anna walks through the door smiling with Mac and Luke behind her. "What happened? Where were you? I have been trying to reach all of you for two hours." He says loudly. Anna looks at Bobbie. "He's been pleasant, hasn't he?" She asks smiling. "Yeah he's been a peach." Bobbie says. Robert gives her a look. "She confessed and she gave them all up." Mac says. Robert is stunned. "What?" He asks. "Well your wife here broke her and she gave them all up. Frisco is there at headquarters and is orchestrating their arrests as we speak. I think by now they have already invaded their offices and homes, including the lawyers. Robbie its finally over." Mac says proudly. "How, how did this happen?" Robert asks. "After we left NY, Irish here decided we had one more trip to make so we went to the jail and she had a little convo with the psycho and well she cracked like a walnut." Luke says. Robert is astounded. Anna walks up to him and takes his hand. "It's over. Let's get our children and go home." She says and he smiles with tears in his eyes.

They all head back to the Scorpio house. Robert must be wheeled in on a stretcher. They have to set him up in the office since he cannot climb stairs at all at this point. Anna knows this is not going to sit well at all. The put him on the couch in the living room for now as they wait for Sean and Tiffany to drop off the children. Anna is actually quite amazed how happy Robert seems and doesn't seem to be in a mood considering his incapacitated state. Anna looks at the dining room and sees the carpet has been replaced. She is amazed, it looks like nothing happened in there at all. She sighs and remembers leaving and looking back looking at all the blood that was everywhere, not to mention the dead body still on her floor. She knows who did this and smiles.

She goes into the living room and sits across from him on the coffee table. "Its so good to be home." She says.

"Yeah it is. I just hope that they are able to round them all up soon. And I hope she told us everything. I don't trust her. I still don't feel comfortable about this yet. I'm not even comfortable being here. Maybe we should have waited a few more days"

"Robert, every police force in the world knows what has gone down, what has gone on for decades and now they know who's responsible. They wont dare make a move now and within a few hours they will all be behind bars. We should know definitely by tonight, when they have them all. Plus, Holly knows her deal includes naming everyone, if she leaves out anything she will never be seen again."

He laughs. "Is that what you said to her? You really are a bad ass. That's one of my moves." He says smiling at her.

"Well I've learned from the best." She says leaning over and kissing him.

"I'm in awe of you Anna. Thank you for giving us our life back." Robert says getting emotional.

"We all had a part in this, all of us. We have a great family and we all have each other's backs." She says kissing him gently.

"I'm so excited they should be here any minute." She says getting up and pacing. She can't wait to see her children. Even though it's been only 2 and a half days it feels like forever. She hears the front door open and Robin comes running through and grabs Anna in a bear hug.

"My baby. How are you?" Anna asks. "I'm good I just missed you guys so much." She hugs her again. Robin goes to her father and gives him a huge hug.

"Dad, how are you? I was so scared." She says hugging him tighter. "I'm good now that I see your face."

Tiffany walks in with William in her arms. He is pouting and looks like he's ready to cry until he sees his mother then a big smile appears on his face. Anna wants to cry but she stops herself.

"My boy, come here." She says and he reaches out his arms to her. She kisses him all over and brings him over to Robert.

"Little man. I missed you." He says and the baby smiles at him and starts laughing when Robert starts making faces at him.

"Thank you, guys. We can never repay you for what you've done for us. They both look perfect." Anna says.

"Oh Anna I loved it. I had the best time and your daughter here is the biggest help. And this little button here is so, so good." Tiffany says and Sean smiles. He loved it too. Sean and Tiffany sit and talk to Robert who gives them the summary of what has happened and what will happen.

Anna goes into the office to feed William since it's been almost a whole day since she expressed. She is so relieved that he was rooting for her and immediately latched on. She was afraid he would forget or that her milk would start drying up. But her fears were unfounded. She spends a half hour in the office with William. She comes out all smiles and Robert smiles as well. He knows she was worried.

"All good?" he asks. "Very good." She replies.

They all continue to talk for another half hour and Sean and Robin go out to the car to bring in all the stuff that was at their penthouse. Sean helps Anna set up the portable bed in the office for Robert.

"He's going to hate this." Sean says.

"Yeah I know. But right now he's in a good mood so one thing at a time." She says and he laughs.

"Good idea. Look we'll stay for a little while and help you guys get settled." Sean says. Anna looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you and thank you for taking care of everything. I really don't know what else to say." She says and he hugs her.

"We're family, this is what families do. Oh and I had your entire security system replaced. I will walk you both through it later." He kisses the top of her head and she hugs him tighter.

After Sean and Tiffany left, Robert is situated on the bed in the office. He is watching TV and thumbing through files that Sean brought over from Guy. Anna and Robin come in with William and they settle on the couch.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm good, very comfortable actually." He says. Anna looks at him and gives him a side-eye. She's just waiting for the grump to make his appearance.

"What?" He says smiling at her.

"Oh nothing." She says.

Robin smiles at both of them knowing they know each other so well. She is just so happy to be home with her family.

Anna turns to Robin. "I know you have missed a couple of days of school, are you caught up?" Anna asks.

"I think so. I just have this research paper to finish by Monday, so I figured I would work on it tomorrow since its Saturday." She says.

"Hmmm. So proud of you. And thank you for helping to take care of your brother. Tell me the truth was he good or was Tiff lying." Anna says.

"Well, to be honest at first he wouldn't take the bottle at all and he cried for hours that first day. Then I guess because he was starving, he finally did. Then after that he was fine." She says.

Anna feels terrible and Robin can see the look on her face. "Mom, he was totally fine. Trust me. He was good. I'm not lying." Robin says.

William is all smiles as he watches Robin talk. Anna smiles and knows she's being honest.

"So, what's for dinner." Robin asks. Neither Robert nor Anna have thought about it. "I don't think we have much here, so delivery it is. Olin will be back tomorrow, so I'll run to the store tomorrow." She says. Anna looks over at Robert who is just watching and listening to them all with a smile on his face.

"What's that goofy smile for?" Anna asks.

"No reason. But I am hungry." He says and they look into each other's eyes and tell each other exactly what they are feeling.

"Ok, Ill order. The usual?" Robin asks. "Yup." They both say.

"How's little man?" Robert asks.

"He's good. Come on let's go see daddy." She gets up and William immediately puts his hands out to go to Robert. He takes him and William begins to smile as Robert makes his faces at him. Robert situates him on his lap so that he is resting on his good leg. They both seem content, so Anna figures she'll leave them alone. "I'm going upstairs to change. You're good?" She asks. "Yes Mom, we're good." He says.

She comes back down a half hour later and sees they are both fast asleep in the bed. Her heart melts seeing their son laying on his chest sound asleep. She goes in search of Robin who is in the kitchen with the Chinese food making a tray for her Dad.

"You are the bestest kid ever." Anna says coming up to her and hugging her tight. Robin smiles at her.

"I figured Dad wouldn't want to eat alone, so let's bring everything in there." She says. They eat dinner and talk about what went on with Robin and William while they were away. Robin tells them about Uncle Sean and how he was trying to give William his bottle and change him. They all laugh at Robin's description.

"Get any pictures." Robert asks.

"No, but I know Tiffany did." Robin says.

"Gotta get my hands on those." Robert says.

William starts to get fussy and Anna knows it's time for him to eat. "Anna finish your dinner. He'll wait." Robert says. "I'm done." She says smiling. He won't press it because he knows she has missed nursing him for the past 3 days. William quickly settles in and Anna has that look on her face that Robert loves to see. She is so happy, really happy.

Later that night, when Robin has gone to bed and William is finally down for the night in his own room, Anna comes downstairs to the office. She sees him watching the news and looking through some files from earlier. Its stuff that he needed to see and act on. He is making furious notes and marking up the computer print outs.

"Hey, its getting late. Its been a helluva day so I think you need to call it a day." She says.

"I'm almost done." He says without looking up. She sits on the couch right next to his bed. She pulls some of the files and takes a look at them. She sees the one marked Holly Sutton. It is a complete dossier on her life and Anna reads it with great interest. She didn't know half of the stuff that was in there. She also didn't actually know that Robert married her to save her from deportation until recently and why she was going to be deported.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asks suddenly.

"What's to tell? I did a favor for a friend who I thought was dead at the time and well you know the rest." He says dismissively, he really doesn't want to talk about that period any longer.

"I guess. I'm just surprised you would risk going to jail for someone you barely knew." She says.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I thought at the time it was the right thing to do and honestly I still believe it was the right thing to do. However if I knew then what I know now, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He says smirking.

"Yeah I guess we've all done things we're not proud of, but believed it was right at the time." She says giving him a pointed look. He smiles at her and she smiles back. She gives him back the file.

"Are you ok in here? Do you need anything before I go to bed?" She asks caressing his head. "No, I'm good. I'm actually very tired. You should get some rest too." She kisses him deeply. "I love you." She says. "Love you more."


	40. Chapter 40

In the following weeks, it has been confirmed all the Cassadines and the Suttons that were involved in this plot since day 1 have been arrested and, in some cases, taken down. Everyone is utterly relieved, as they are able to get their lives back in order.

Robert is more mobile now using a cane, but still cannot climb any stairs yet until the long stitches on his thigh are removed. His appointment is tomorrow but he is getting frustrated. He is working partially from home with a constant influx of visitors to see him and give him updates on things. He has also been doing physical therapy with a trainer which has helped him keep in shape.

Anna has been working some hours at the PI office helping Sean get caught up with the case load and dealing with the Holly mess. Robert knows she needs to get out of the house because he is making her crazy and it does make her happier to do it. Some days she brings William with her, but other days she has Olin look after him for a couple of hours.

Anna comes in the house with William and sees Robert walking in from the office. She smiles when she seems him. "Hi." She says bringing William over to him. "Hi, Have a good day?" He asks smiling at his son. She kisses him and waits for him to sit down before giving him William.

"Yes, a very good day. How about you? You look happy." She thinks about it for a second. "Wait, what did you buy?" She asks giving him a look.

Since he's been home he has ordered everything from patio furniture, to a new stereo and he was talking about a big screen TV the other day. She takes off William's jacket and goes to hang her own coat as well.

"Umm. Nothing. Just happy I guess. Stitches coming out tomorrow and well you're home." He says with a big smile and she knows he's lying, but she leaves it alone for now and gives him another glare.

"Yeah, right." She proceeds to tell him about the cases her and Sean are working on, and he is very interested. She also tells him about the latest status of the Holly case which is even better news.

"So it was a good day." He says smiling at her.

"Yes it was. Hmmm missed you today. You look good, I think you're back in fighting form." She says and she kisses him.

"Yeah I actually feel really good today. No pain, just itching. I can't wait to get these stitches out tomorrow, so I can bend my leg." He says.

"I know it's been tough on you sleeping down here and well everything." She says looking at him. "It's been tough for me too." She adds giving him a knowing look.

He smiles and they kiss for long moment until William starts to fuss and then starts crying.

"It's way past his feeding time. I'm happy he lasted until we got home." She says as she takes him from Robert.

He is now really crying until she begins nursing him and he stops immediately. Robert puts his arms around them both and Anna settles into his side. After a half hour William is asleep and Anna puts him in the playpen in the living room. She goes back to the couch and puts her head on his shoulder on his good side. They just sit for a while.

"When is Robin coming home?" She asks.

He looks at his watch. "She was home and said she is studying at Jodi's but will be home by 6." He says.

"So, we're on our own for 2 hours." She says.

"Yes we are. What did you have in mind? Remember I'm on the DL here." He says smiling. She chuckles.

"Nothing that will pop your stitches exactly, but.." She says trailing off. They look at each other and smile.

"I know it's been a very loooong time." He says making her laugh.

"Yes, way too long. But we have managed somewhat haven't we?" She asks with a smile remembering all the times they pleasured each other over the last couple of weeks.

"Yeah but, I need to be with you Anna." He says in a gravely voice filled with desire.

"I know, believe me I know." She says as she kisses him deeply. "Tomorrow we can get back to normal." She adds with a smile.

"Love, we are not normal. But I will still need someone to do the heavy lifting for a while. I don't want to overexert myself." He says, and she hits him. He kisses her and they quickly get swept up in the moment. She reclines on the couch taking him with her. She knows he can handle this on his good side and he does. "God I want you." He says between kisses as his hand unbuttons her blouse quickly. He kisses down her neck to her breast. He opens her bra and gently kisses her nipples and she is moaning continuously now.

"Hmmm, God, I need you." She says on a moan. They are kissing furiously now and then the doorbell rings. "Ugh, who could that be." She says.

"It could be anyone. Can we ignore it?" He asks. She smiles at him.

"No wait we can't. Oh I forgot Felicia said her and Frisco would be stopping by tonight." She quickly closes her bra and buttons her blouse.

"Thanks for telling me." He says trying to wipe the lipstick from his mouth and adjusting himself. Anna rushes to the door before they ring the doorbell again and it wakes William.

"Hey." She says all smiles opening the door. Frisco and Felicia both take in her appearance and smile.

"Hi, are we interrupting anything?" Felicia asks.

"No, no. We just put William down for a nap and we were just talking." Anna says.

"Yeah right." Frisco says with a smirk and he comes in carrying a bag of takeout from Kelly's. Anna gives him a glare.

"Hey gimpy. How goes it?" He says coming over to Robert.

Felicia has Maxie in her arms and Anna takes her as the baby smiles and reaches for her.

"Umm Anna, your buttons are totally off." Felicia says smiling as she walks in to see Robert. Anna looks down and quickly re-adjusts. Robin comes home an hour later and is so happy to see them and rushes to go and play with Maxie. They all eat dinner and discuss the case and what will happen next. After dinner and both babies are fed their dinner, they all go into the living room to talk. Robin is playing with both babies on the floor and she is keeping them very happy. Robert and Frisco are talking about the WSB and the current state of command. Frisco mention to Robert that he is hearing rumblings that they want Robert back again as Section Chief. Robert dismisses it straight out.

"That is not a position that I want. I want to stay here in Port Charles, we are very happy here." He says.

"I know, but from what I understand, they would headquarter you here." Frisco says. Anna is hearing this as she is talking to Felicia.

"I don't know. No actually I do. I'm happy with the way things are now. I don't want to take a job that would take me away from them longer than I already am." Robert says honestly.

"Think about it. I think they are going to approach you very soon." Frisco says.

"Thanks for the heads up." He says.

Anna and Felicia are in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. "So how is everything? You guys look extremely happy." Felicia asks.

"It is really good. After everything we are just enjoying being a family again with no distractions or people trying to kill us. I love being able to work when I want to, devote time to my children. Well you know how it is." Anna says.

"Yes, I do. I think we deserve this Anna, after everything that has happened in our lives in just these few short years. I know you are the happiest I've seen you since I've known you, and I know I'm the happiest I ever been, so we must be doing something right." Felicia says drying the dishes Anna has washed.

"You know what I love? I love that our children will grow up together too. That also makes me very happy." Anna says smiling at her.

"I know, I love seeing Robin with the babies. She is so good with both of them. I wish I could borrow her once in a while." Felicia says.

"Feel free. Believe me. I love her with all my heart, but lately with the boys and the stuff that's goes on between girls, their fights and their drama. Feel free to take her anytime you want." Anna says laughing.

"How about tomorrow night?" Felicia says.

"Oh ok. Tomorrow is Friday, are you sure? Don't you and Frisco want to get out or whatever?" Anna asks.

"Are you kidding? Having Robin there she keeps Maxie occupied and we can just relax and watch movies or play board games which Frisco loves to do." Felicia says. "Doesn't Robert get his stitches out tomorrow?" Felicia asks with a smile. Anna immediately turns around and starts laughing.

"Yes, he does." She says.

"Well then it's all settled." Felicia replies. "Just don't rupture anything else." She adds. Anna throws the dish towel at her.

The next day, Robert and Anna are at the hospital waiting for them to call them in, so he can get his stitches removed.

"So you still haven't told me about what you're thinking if the WSB wants you for this position." She says.

"Actually, I've already decided in my head. I don't want a job that will take me away from my family. You know how the WSB can be, I could be required to travel a lot despite the assurances they give you upfront. I absolutely do not want that." He says emphatically.

She smiles at him. "I just want to be sure you won't regret your decision, that's all." She says.

"How could I regret spending time with you and our family. That is something I will never, ever regret." He says. Secretly she is extremely pleased, but she does not want to reveal why yet as she is not sure.

"Thank you." She says.

"I should always be thanking you." He says. They kiss sweetly.

"Robert are you ready?" Bobbie comes out and asks. "Yup lets do this." He gets up and limps to the examination room with Anna helping to support him.

"That was relatively painless." He says when they are done. He stands up while in his boxer shorts and marvels at the fact that he can bend and move his leg so freely and that there is no pain. The wounds and scars are pretty big and glaring but they will dissipate over time, but he is thrilled he won't need a cane anymore and can actually climb stairs again. Anna looks at his leg and shudders thinking what could have happened and she could have lost him again.

They decide to go to Kelly's to grab dinner and enjoy being out alone for the first time in months. Ruby gives them extra special treatment and enjoys watching them together since they seem so happy. Bobbie comes in and see them and joins them for a little while and then excuses herself because she knows they need this time alone.

"They look really happy." Ruby says.

"Yeah they are. I think they have finally achieved peace. Its been a long road." Bobbie says. They watch them as they talk quietly to each other and kiss sweetly.

"I still can't believe what happened with Holly. I still remember when Anna first came to town and I thought she was here to destroy Robert's marriage. Its amazing how things change. I always knew from the moment I saw them together, that this is how it would end up. I don't know why, I just had that feeling" Ruby says.

"Yeah, I think everybody knew but them for a long, long time." Bobbie says chuckling.

They return home to a screaming William and a freaked-out Robin. Anna immediately takes William from Olin and he begins to settle.

"I'm sorry Anna he wouldn't take his bottle and he has been upset since you left." Olin says.

"Oh Olin, I'm sorry please don't worry about it. You know he has episodes like this all the time." Anna says as she settles on the sofa and begins to nurse him. He quickly quiets.

"Mom, what should I do?" Robin asks.

"About what Robin?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I've been invited to this party tonight, but I agreed to go to Felicia's tonight." Robin says.

"First of all, get rid of the attitude. Second of all you made a commitment to Felicia and Frisco. I really don't think there is much of a decision to make."

"Dad?" Robin says on a whine.

"Robin don't pull that stuff with me. You heard your mother and she's right. It won't hurt you to miss one party. Plus to give you a reality check, who said you can go?" Robert says sitting down.

"Daad." She says exasperated.

"Robin, stop, enough already. You either go to Felicia's or you stay home, it's your choice." Anna says.

"Mom." Robin says.

"Robin enough." Robert says in a tone that Robin knows is the end of the discussion. She stomps upstairs. Anna gets up and goes and sits next to Robert on the couch with William still nursing.

"He seems happy now." Robert says caressing his son's head. "He's always happy like this." She says. "Just like his Dad." He says. "Yes I know." She says smiling at him.

"Should we let her go?" Robert asks.

"No. First of all, we know nothing about where this party is and who's giving it and who will be there. Second of all, she was all excited about spending the night at the Brownstone and she made that commitment. She has to learn that when you make a commitment you stick to it." Anna says.

"Ok, I agree as well." Robert says. He looks at them and realizes he will really miss this once Anna stops nursing. They have spent so many quiet moments like this that he will always treasure.

"What are you thinking?" She says looking at him.

He pauses. "How beautiful you are." He says. She smiles at him and they kiss for a long moment until Robin comes barreling down the stairs. She sees them and rolls her eyes.

"Mom, what if I tell Felicia, Ill stay over tomorrow night?" Robin asks.

"You can ask her Robin, but that still doesn't mean you're going to this party tonight." Anna says.

"Why?"

"Well first of all, where is it, who will be there, and how do you think you're going to get there?" Anna says.

Robin knows if she answers these questions truthfully all bets are off. They both see the hesitation and know what she says next is a half-truth at best and a full lie at worst. She tells them this long convoluted story and says the parents will be picking her up and dropping her off. It's a friend of a friend's house and she knows it will only be girls there.

Robert is a little angry that she thinks she can lie like this and get away with it. They question her and trip her up easily on the details because she can't keep the lies straight.

"You know what? You can't go AND I don't want to hear another word about it. Do I make myself clear?" Robert says. "So either you go to the Brownstone tonight or you stay here."

She looks at her mother. "Robin don't even think about it. You heard your father. You have a half hour to decide if your going to Felicia's tonight or I will call her." Anna says putting William on her shoulder to burp him. Robin huffs upstairs. Robert and Anna look at each other and chuckle.

"She is as bad a liar as you are which I'm happy about." Anna says smirking at him.

"Very funny. But she is bad at it though." He says chuckling.

"How's your leg feeling? You haven't even tried to go upstairs since we've been home." Anna says.

"Good point, it would be nice to see my bedroom again after all these weeks." He gets up pretty easily and actually goes up the stairs with no problem at all. Anna watches him and smiles. "Wow, impressive." She says. He starts to run upstairs. "Hey don't push it." She says loudly and it scares William. "Sorry baby, your father is nuts." She says.

Robin finally comes down the stairs ten minutes later and looks for her parents who are no where to be found. She goes back upstairs and sees her mother putting William down in his crib. She goes into their bedroom and sees her father at his dresser.

"Dad?"

"Yeah." He says with a little tone. She hates when he's mad at her because he never is. She knows she screwed up.

"I'm sorry."

He is taking his watch off. "What are you sorry about exactly?"

Anna has come to the door but doesn't go in she just listens. She hears Robert's tone and she knows he means business. He is not happy she lied.

"I'm sorry that I lied."

"Why did you? Robin, there is one thing I won't tolerate and that's lying, you know that. You know you can tell me anything and Ill help you anyway I can, but once you lie to me, its going to take a lot to get my trust back."

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am. I made a stupid mistake." She says with tears in her eyes. He looks at her and has mercy on her.

"Ok, we all make mistakes. Come here." He says. She flies into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you more. Just remember lying makes everything worse."

"I know." She continues to hug him for a minute and then says, "Is it still ok if I go to the Brownstone tonight?"

"As long as your mother is fine with it, its fine with me."

Anna then comes in the room.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry I lied and that I was giving you attitude."

"Apology accepted." She doesn't want to say anything more about it. She believes Robert completely covered it for the both of them.

"Is it ok if I go to the Brownstone tonight?"

"Totally fine. Get your stuff together and Ill drive you over in 10 minutes."

Robin smiles "Thanks Mom." She gives her a hug and heads to her bedroom.

"How's the boy?"

"He's just laying in his crib looking at his mobile. I don't know how long that will last. I love having you back in here. I missed you." She says walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm and I missed you. I can't wait to sleep with you tonight."

"It has been waaay too long hasn't it?" She says as he sways her in his arms. He hugs her tight lifting her off the floor and she giggles.

"It really has been too long." He says and they kiss passionately. When they break apart, they look at each other and smile knowing what the night will bring.

"Will you be ok with William, while I drop Robin off?"

"Yup, Ill be fine. Its weird, but now that the stitches are out there is absolutely no pain, just a little stiffness."

"That is very good to hear because I have a lot of plans for us tonight and stiffness is a very big part of it." She whispers against his lips and they both laugh.

"Mom, I'm ready. Bye Dad." Robin announces from their doorway. They break apart. "Ok, lets go. See you in a little while." She says to Robert with a wink.

"We'll be here."

Anna comes back home a half hour later and runs into Olin coming out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Anna, I'll see you in the morning."

Anna thinks about it for a moment. "Actually Olin, why don't you take the morning off. Robin won't be here and Ill be home tomorrow." Olin gives her a look.

"Big plans tonight huh?" She asks knowingly. Anna blushes and laughs.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Ok, you and the commish have a good night and Ill see you at noon." She says smiling.

"Thanks Olin, Ill see you tomorrow."

She goes in search of her boys. She finds them in their bedroom playing on the bed. The baby is giggling at Robert faces and his tickling. It's a sight and sound she will never tire of.

He sees her, "Look, Mommy's home." He says in a goofy voice and the baby giggles again. Anna comes around to her side of the bed and takes her shoes off and crawls next to them. She puts her arm around Robert's back and he continues to play with the baby.

"So how is Part 1?"

"She's was happy to be there. Apparently, Frisco has a lot of plans for all of them tonight. She was really upset in the car on the way there though."

"Why because she's missing that party?" He asks not looking at her.

"No, she was very upset that she disappointed you and that you were angry with her." He looks back at Anna who has her back against the headboard.

"Really? I'm sorry. I guess I was too hard on her."

"Robert, you were not too hard on her at all. She needed that. She needs to know she can't lie to us and get away with it. Hopefully she'll think twice again before the next time." She says caressing his back as he lays on his stomach playing with the baby.

"You did good Dad. You are a great father. I don't think I tell you that enough." She says. "Thank you." He grabs her foot and kisses it.

"I'm so happy we are doing this together. I really don't know if I could have handled these teenage years with us still apart." She says honestly.

"Me too. I always knew you took the brunt of all the drama and I really felt guilty about that. But now you won't have to worry about that anymore. We are in this together for the long haul and then we will have to deal with this one next." He says chuckling.

They play with baby for another hour just enjoying being together with the baby between them. Eventually the baby gets tired and starts to fuss. Its way past his bedtime at this point but they were trying to keep him up as late as possible for very selfish reasons. Anna goes and gets stuff to change William into for bed. She changes him and puts him in his pajamas. He really begins to get cranky since he is tired and hungry at this point. She takes her blouse off and begins nursing him on the bed. Robert is laying next to her just watching them and smiling. He falls asleep and turns on his side facing them while Anna puts her free arm around him caressing his head. William nurses for the next half hour on and off and then finally falls asleep. Anna burps him and carries him into his room. She comes back in and sees Robert is still asleep. She decides not to wake him and crawls into bed next to him and lays down. She too falls asleep within minutes.

Anna awakens to Robert watching her as they lay side by side. "Hey, how long have you been awake and what time is it?" She says on a yawn.

"Not that long it's about 1030."

"I've really missed lying next to you." Robert says caressing her face. She smiles at him.

"Hmmm me too." She says.

"I think I'm going to go and take a shower. I smell like hospital antiseptic."

She takes his hand, "Why don't you wait until later ummm after." She says giving him that look. He lays back down.

"After what." He says smiling at her.

She giggles a little and then kisses him taking his lower lip between her own. "After this." She says and pushes him onto his back and kisses him thoroughly. She unbuttons his shirt because she wants to feel his skin against hers. Once his shirt is off she sits up and takes off her bra and lays back on top of him.

"God I missed you, missed us." He says between kisses as he caresses her back and caresses the sides of her breasts. She sits up and removes the rest of her clothing and goes for his belt buckle and unzips his pants. She helps him take off his pants and boxers and she throws them off the bed. She smiles at him seeing he is already very aroused. She wants him now.

She sees the large scars on his leg again and she is momentarily brought back to the fact that she could have lost him. He senses it and immediately takes her head in his hands and kisses her. She looks down and runs her fingers over his scars.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, but I need you right now or something else is going to be hurting very soon." She laughs against his mouth. "I love you." She says.

She reclines back on the bed and he settles between her legs and they both moan at the sensation. They are kissing hungrily now as he caresses her breasts, and she is caressing his back. She takes one of her hands and guides him inside her and she arches off the bed. They look into each other's eyes and they begin to move together. It's doesn't take long before they both arch against each other and reach completion together. They both moan loudly as they climax together. They continue to kiss and caress each other afterward. Robert starts kissing down her neck and focuses on her breasts. He loves her reactions as he caresses and suckles her. He knows she has always been very sensitive to this and gets great pleasure at what he does it her. He smiles as she moans his name continuously.

"Oh god Robert, please." She says as her head is thrown back. He knows what that means, and he continues down her body. His leg is giving him a little trouble because it is so stiff but he gets past it. He loves her thoroughly until she again calls out his name in ecstasy. He is laying next to her when she recovers, and she kisses him. They kiss sensually for long moments and then she gets comfortable laying on his body with her head laying on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, always better than I remember." He says and she smiles.

After a long moment Anna says "We did it again though."

"I know, you need to control yourself." He says laughing bracing himself for her reaction.

She smacks him hard on his chest. "You're an idiot." She says laughing with him.

"Anna if it happens, you know how I feel about it, but I'm more concerned how you feel about it." He says.

She thinks about it and is really not sure. She does want more children with him, but she wants to enjoy William for at least another year before focusing on another baby. She tells him this and he agrees.

"But if it does happen, I will be thrilled." She says looking at him and he smiles. She lays her head back down on his chest and is looking at the wounds on his leg. For the first time she realizes something.

"It's a good thing you dress to the left, because this wouldn't even be an issue right now." She says. He looks down and sees what she's talking about and he bursts out laughing.

"You are totally right, but it's scary that you know that." He says, and she laughs with him.

"I know everything. I'm very observant when it comes to you." She says as she takes him in her hand and begins to stroke him. She is about to straddle him but then wonders if his leg can handle it.

"Is this ok?" She says as she settles on his thighs. He feels slight discomfort, but it is completely outweighed by the sensations she is causing. He can only nod his head as she grabs the condom off his nightstand and slowly applies it to him watching his every reaction. She then takes him inside her. It is an explosive encounter and when it's over she collapses on his chest and they are breathing very heavily when they hear William fussing through the monitor.

"Oh oh."

"I think we were too loud again." She says chuckling.

"I think we should look into soundproofing this room." He says only half-kidding.

"I think that might be a good idea."

They wait him out and realize he has gone back to sleep. They are both now very exhausted.

"Do you still want to take a shower?" She asks.

"Yeah I think I do. I've been looking forward to using my shower again for the last two weeks. We should look into expanding the bathroom downstairs, that stall is way too small." He says.

"You're right, it only fits one person." She says looking up at him and smiling. They head to the shower and when they emerge in their towels, Anna goes and checks on William who is still sound asleep. She smiles at him and caresses his head. She returns to their bedroom and sees that Robert is under the covers and has dimmed the lights. She drops her towel and gets under the covers with him.

"Hmmmm. I love you." She says kissing his chest. "I love you too." He says hugging her closer. They quickly fall asleep


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and feedback, it is greatly appreciated. The next few chapters are definitely fluff, humor and a married couple with strong personalities dealing with raising a teenager and a baby. But of course with R/A, outside influences eventually always come into play ;)**

The next morning, Robert is awake before William gets up. He is laying there loving the feeling of Anna laying completely across his chest. She is sleeping soundly, and he just strokes her head. He missed this so much. He hates being separated from her and he wonders again at his need for her. He has never felt this way for anyone in his life and it makes him extremely happy, but at the same time it scares him to death. He knows now if he ever lost her again, he would truly not survive it.

He hears William beginning to fuss and Anna wakes up too. "Hmm what time is it?" She asks sleepily burrowing in closer.

"It's almost 7."

"Really? I thought he would sleep later this morning."

"I'll get him stay here."

"Ok." He smiles at her at her quick response and watches her get more comfortable on his pillow as he leaves the bed. He grabs his robe and heads to the baby's room.

He loves when William wakes up first thing in the morning. He is so happy when he sees them that he starts babbling and smiling and kicking his legs. He picks him up and changes him as he talks to him and makes him laugh. Anna hears all of this on the monitor and is smiling. He comes into the bedroom after 10 minutes and brings the baby over to the bed. When William sees his mother, he breaks out into a big smile and nearly falls out of Robert's arms as he reaches for her.

Anna sits up against the headboard and takes her son smiling. "Hello my baby. Did you have a good sleep?" She says to him and he smiles putting his hands on her face. Robert gets into bed beside her as she talks to their son. As the sheet slips below her breast, William immediately lunges for her and they both laugh. He begins to nurse quickly.

"You are your father's son." She says giving Robert a side-eye. Robert laughs. As he nurses, Anna says "I'm thinking if I am going to go back to work soon on a more regular basis, I have to work on weaning him."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Robert, we discussed this already. I want to go back to work and I think in the long run it will better for all of us. What happened a couple of weeks ago put it all in perspective. We had to force him to accept a bottle without even giving him a chance to adjust. I don't ever want that to happen again." She says looking at him.

"I know we discussed you going back work and I fully support that, I do. But he's only 4 months old, don't you want to give it a little more time. Plus, I know you, you are going to miss this." He says. She looks at him knowing that he really wants her to stay home. It's that old school mind-set that is so hard to break him from.

"Robert, I'm going back to work. So, you need to deal with it and Ill deal with this because it will be better for our son." She says with a little bite. He decides to drop it for now.

"I'm going to start looking for a nanny for him. I don't want Olin completely burdened with taking care of Robin and taking care of the house. That's not fair to her." She says. He doesn't say anything. He knows she's going to do this, so it's better if he doesn't say anything.

"Ok?" She asks.

"Yup whatever you want." He says.

She knows that tone and he is just agreeing to shut her up. She takes what she can get at the moment. They spend the rest of the morning in bed with William until he falls asleep again and Anna brings him back to his room. She comes back into their bedroom and drops her robe and gets into bed. They make love again enjoying the freedom of being able to do so. The phone rings and Anna answers it a little breathlessly.

"Hi, sweetheart." She listens as Robin's describes the night she had but she wants to come home.

"Sounds like you guys had fun. Yes Dad's right here. Ok we'll see you soon. We love you." Anna says hanging up. "She should be home in a half hour. Time to get up." She says getting out of bed. She quickly runs into the shower and emerges 10 minutes later seeing Robert has made the bed and everything is in order.

"I'm going to jump in the shower too. I'll be right out." He says and he kisses her before heading into the bathroom.

"Umm did you clean everything up?" She says and he knows what she means. "Yes, don't worry." He says smiling. He comes out 10 minutes later and dresses. Anna must be downstairs he thinks but then she comes in fully dressed holding a happy William.

"Hey listen. I was thinking. We haven't been out together in like forever. Let's go to the Outback tonight and have some fun." He says. She loves the sound of that and is surprised he is suggesting it.

"I would love that. Olin will stay tonight, she was planning to anyway. So I think it's very doable" She says walking up to him.

"Good then its settled." He kisses her and heads out of the room to go downstairs. He wants to get out of there before she starts clamoring that she doesn't have anything to wear.

Later that afternoon, he finally bites the bullet and goes upstairs to see their bedroom in shambles as all her dresses all over their bed. He sees her in front of the mirror trying on the red dress that he absolutely loves.

"Nothing fits." She says as she sees him in the reflection.

"What are you talking about? This dress looks amazing on you." He says standing behind her.

"Robert. Look its extremely tight up here. I'm practically falling out of it"

"I think it looks amazing." He says smiling at her.

"You would say that." She says smiling at him.

"Doesn't it wrap around with these things?" He says holding the straps from behind. "Just make them a little, umm tighter." He says. He helps her do it and it does get to a place that she is happy about. "There see, you look stunning as usual." He says hugging her from behind.

"I think you're a little prejudice. Plus, I've worn this dress twice already. I need to go shopping." She says.

"I love this dress because of what it represents and the memories it holds for me. Please don't ever get rid of it. And maybe I am prejudice but I'm just desperately in love with the sexiest women in the world." He says.

"You're getting very sappy in your old age." She says laying her head against his shoulder.

They had told Mac they would be coming tonight, and he took upon himself to invite all the friends and reserve a special table for all of them. They walk in hand in hand smiling and laughing when they see Mac. Anna gives him a big hug and Mac escorts them to their table where everyone is already seated. They are both so surprised and extremely happy to see them all.

"Anna you look stunning." Tony says.

"Thank you." She says smiling.

'What about me?" Robert asks. "You look ok." He says laughing. "Thanks." Robert says smiling and holding out Anna's chair for her to sit down.

They are all laughing and having a good time when Mac starts the music and the dance floor opens. Anna turns to Robert and looks at him.

"You promised me dancing. How's the leg?" She asks.

He replies quietly, "I think if I could handle last night and this morning, dancing is a walk in the park."

She smiles at him and kisses him briefly. They get up and hit the dance floor. There are a few couples already dancing. The next song that begins is At Last. Anna loves this song and wraps her arms around his neck and he holds her tighter. They just sway to the music and listen to the lyrics.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He says looking into her eyes.

'Thank you. I still feel like I'm falling out of this dress." She says smiling.

"You have an amazing body and shouldn't be afraid to show it off." She smiles at him and kisses him.

"You do know by this time next month there will be changes." She says chuckling at him. He laughs at her.

"I love your body no matter what changes happen." He says.

"You're such a liar. You, like every other man are obsessed with certain things." She says and he twirls her around.

"I'm only obsessed with yours. No matter what state they're in." He says smiling at her. She laughs out loud at that.

"You're such an idiot." She says kissing him soundly.

All the couples join them on the dance floor and enjoy their time together. Anna sees Mac standing alone by the bar and she feels bad for him.

"I think we need to find your brother someone. He's been through a lot over this past year."

"I know. I just want him to find someone stable, not someone whose glue melts when the sun comes out." She laughs and hits him.

"How's your leg?"

"Well right now it's very good because its next to yours." He says giving her the look. She feels the desire as well, but she knows they can't leave early this time. They do almost every time they go out and it's becoming too obvious.

"Robert don't start. We cannot leave early." She says emphatically. He feigns a look of disappointment. He knows she's right but is just playing with her.

"Then don't stand so close."

"Fine, I'm going to dance with your brother." She says as she kisses him taking his lower lip between hers. She then gives him the look. He lets her go as he smiles at her and returns to the table.

Robert is at the bar talking with Sean and Frisco. Anna is watching him and again is struck by how handsome and sexy he is. When he is happy like she knows he is, it just radiates off of him and she is proud that she and the family they created are the cause for it. She thinks about last night and seeing his face as they made love to each other and she just wants to be near him again. She walks up to them listening to their conversation. She hears them talking about the WSB and reminds her of what she heard Frisco tell him.

"Hi." She says to Robert linking her arm in his. He looks at her and takes her hand.

"Hi, you want a drink." He asks. "No, I think I want to dance again." She says. "Well then let's go." He says as she takes his hand leading him to the dance floor. They wrap their arms around each other.

"Hmmm. Are you having a good time?" He asks.

"Yes I am. "Robert can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He says as he pulls back looking at her.

"Do you want this WSB job?" He smiles knowing he can never put anything past her. "No I don't. I love my life exactly how it is now. I love being able to be home with my gorgeous wife and gorgeous children. I don't want that to change ever. Believe me when I say this. There will never be any regrets. Ok?" He says looking right into her eyes. She knows he means it.

"Thank you."

"Please don't thank me. It's what I want. Unless of course you want to get rid of me." He asks smiling.

"Now why would I want that?" She says. She then kisses him and they are swept away until they realize they are in public.

"Get a room." Frisco says as Frisco and Felicia dance by. Felicia kicks him and laughs.

They have a wonderful night and are proud of themselves that they last to the end of the night. They all say their good-byes and head out. They get into their car and he turns to her.

"I've wanted to do this all night." He says as he proceeds to lower her dress and kiss her sensually on her breast. She immediately moans at the sensation and she grabs his head and kisses him. They are lost in the moment as his hand caresses her breast while they are kissing.

"Take me to bed." She says when the break for air. She adjusts herself as he begins to drive. They hold hands most of the way home until Anna places her hand on his thigh and caresses him through his pants. She can feel she is having an effect on him.

"Unless you want me to pull over and take you right here, please." He says barely retaining control.

She knows the dress she is wearing is not easily manageable in situations like this, so she removes her hand and smiles at him. He smiles back at her. They get home in record time to a very quiet house. They immediately go upstairs and check in Robin's room and William's room, they are both sound asleep. Anna goes into the guest room and sees that Olin is asleep as well and takes the baby monitor and heads to their bedroom. She meets Robert in there, closes and locks their bedroom door.

"All good." He asks taking off his bow tie.

"Yes all are asleep. I didn't realize how late it is." She says looking at her watch. They look at each other, smile and then they immediately reach for each other. They kiss very passionately, and Robert tries to undo her dress as she undoes the buttons on his shirt. They quickly tumble into bed removing all barriers.

"We have to be quiet." She says laughing, more to herself than to him. They are so swept up in their desire for each other that they once again forget to use the condom. They are catching their breath with Anna laying on top of him.

"I think we have a problem." She says laughing. "And what is that?" he asks.

"I think we have become sex addicts." She says laughing. He laughs with her.

"I think you're right, there are worse thigs to be. But I don't want to go to rehab. Hi my name is Robert and I'm addicted to my wife." She really laughs at him and kisses him.


	42. Chapter 42

2 weeks later. Scorpio House , Day before Thanksgiving, Port Charles 11am

"That was exhausting." Robert states as he follows her out of the office.

"Yes, it was. So we are in agreement then on Mrs. Bingham, I think she has the best qualifications. She was wonderful with William, did you see how he reacted to her, it was so sweet. I will feel very comfortable leaving him in her care when I go back to work in a couple of weeks." Anna rambles on not even realizing Robert has not commented on anything she has said up to this point. She finally turns around and notices him re-reading the stack of resumes of the 6 nanny's they had interviewed that morning.

"Robert, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I'm listening. You know, I just want to run one more background check on her, I don't know maybe hit the bureaus again and maybe Interpol just to be sure. What about this other woman, Miss Swenson, her credentials are amazing. She's worked for senators and members of congress and has many of them as references."

She looks at him exasperated. "I don't know, she never showed up. Robert, look I know you want to be absolutely sure about anyone we chose and I'm right there with you, but seriously, the woman is perfect and all of the background checks to this point have yielded absolutely nothing, except a parking ticket from like twenty years ago. This decision needs to be made today; we have interviewed over a dozen people. We are running out of time. I want to have the person come in as soon as possible. They can't start the day I go back to work."

He gives her a sideways glance.

"Don't even start. We agreed that I would go back to work when William was 3 months old, well he is now over 4 months now. Sean and Felicia are swamped and I promised them a month ago I would return more regularly. Felicia has sacrificed time with Maxie for me, I can't ask her to continue to do that, it's not fair to her. So don't think delaying this with more investigations is going to change anything we planned. I have put up with all of your nonsensical disqualifiers over these last 2 weeks, like she's too short, or she has an odd hair color oh and my personal favorite, she has crooked eyebrows. Today I am drawing the line."

She is so frustrated with him and is tired of having the same conversation on the same subject. Uncharacteristically he remains quiet but gives her a look of annoyance and walks past her to sit on the couch, petulantly. Mostly she figures because he knows she's onto him and he knows he's wrong. He remains silent, except for a sigh. She waits him out for a minute but when he stubbornly does not say anything, her temper flares.

"Fine, you won't decide, then I will. Mrs. Bingham it is, I'm calling her tomorrow." She states with authority and walks away into the kitchen. He rolls his eyes as he gets up to answer the doorbell.

"Hey Sean, Tiff." He says as greets both of them and walks them into the living room.

"What are you so down in the mouth about. Did we come at a bad time?" Sean asks noticing his mood.

"I'm not down in the mouth and it's not a bad time."

"Oookay, wheres Anna?" Tiffany asks

"She's in the kitchen." Tiffany gives Sean a smirk and goes toward the kitchen.

"Hi Tiff." Anna states as she returns the hug.

"So wow you really are cooking dinner tomorrow for all of us. I don't know if you're brave or just plain crazy." Tiffany states as she looks around at the kitchen crowded with vegetables, fruit, desserts and everything that involves preparing a Thanksgiving dinner for 12.

Anna laughs and states "Probably the latter."

"So whats going on? Is it Robert that's making you crazy?" She asks with knowing smirk. Anna returns the smirk.

"What gave it away?" she chuckles.

"Well, when we walked in, I immediately noticed his scolded husband look that I see at least once a week on Sean's face. So, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing serious, it's just his infuriating inability to make a major decision, his constant procrastination and even more so his ridiculous views on the roles of men and women. You know the usual." Anna says continuing to organize.

"Oh well, as long its nothing out of the ordinary." Tiffany states rolling her eyes as both women laugh. "So, what's the decision he's not making?"

"Well as you know we have been interviewing nannies for William and of course he is trying every maneuver to delay the inevitable. But it doesn't matter anyway because I made the decision as usual and I am completely confident in my decision. So let's forget it for tonight and enjoy the rest of the evening. Tonight I can finally have wine after over a year and I plan on enjoying that immensely." Anna states filling her glass and pouring Tiffany hers.

"Well that is a cause for celebration; let's get this party started then."

Frisco, Felicia, Luke, Laura, Bobbie, Tony and Mac have arrived for dinner and all the guests have adjourned to the living room after a delicious Chinese takeout meal with their drinks, waiting for the coffee and dessert. Anna comes into the living room with her wine glass and notices Robert making space for her on the coach. She smiles at him finally succumbing to his boyish groveling looks and the effects of wine she has been drinking.

She has to give him credit for the night since he was really a good sport when most of the evening's laughter and stories were at his expense, especially coming from her and Sean. Besides she has major plans for them tonight and she doesn't want their argument earlier to dampen the mood. She sits close to him under his arm on the couch and rests her hand on his thigh, he gives her quick smile and a kiss which she happily returns. The doorbell rings and he kisses her again before she states that she will answer it.

Anna opens the door and before her stands a stunningly beautiful blond woman about a foot taller than her. However, those attributes would turn out to be the least eye-popping of the woman's very startling features.

"May I help you?" Anna asks after a brief hesitation.

In a very thick Swedish accent she replies, "I'm Olga Swenson, I am here about the Au Pair position that my agency stated was available. The job is still open, yes? Is Mrs. Scorpio available?"

"I'm Mrs. Scorpio."

"I am very pleased to meet you Mrs. Scorpio." She states extending her hand which Anna takes.

"I'm sorry Miss Swenson, but your interview was scheduled for earlier today. My husband and I are currently entertaining guests.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Scorpio but my flight from Washington was cancelled earlier due to the storm and I rushed over right from the airport." Taking pity on the woman, Anna relents.

"Of course, please come in, can I take your coat?"

"Oh thank you, Mrs Scorpio, I promise not to take up too much of your time." Olga says

"Please call me Anna, come into the living room I will introduce you to my husband."

At that, the women walk into the living room. Immediately all eyes open wide and are upon the woman standing in the foyer and immediately following, all mouths open simultaneously as the woman proceeds to remove her overcoat to revel the largest of her attributes. All six men immediately freeze and all that can be heard in the room are muttered, "holy…", "good God" and very low "have mercys" from Frisco and Luke at the same time.

The women are equally stunned and all respond unconsciously by looking down at themselves. Anna to her credit makes quick removal of her position standing next to the woman.

"Everyone, this is Miss Swenson. She is here to interview for the nanny position but her flight was delayed from this afternoon so I apologize for the interruption, this should not take too much time. Robert?" She says looking at her husband, who is as stunned as the rest in the room. "Robert?" Anna says this time more forcefully.

"Oh right sorry." He says standing and walking toward the women.

"Miss Swenson, this is my husband Robert." Anna states as Robert extends his hand to the woman who is his equal in height.

"Very pleased to meet you Mr. Scorpio, I hope I live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will, um your um, resume was pretty substantial. Is that a Swedish accent I detect?" he asks now turning on the charm, most likely subconsciously.

"Why yes it is, you are as smart as you are handsome, Mr. Scorpio, if you don't mind me saying?"

Anna, whose eyebrows raise momentarily, and then narrow at the woman's brazen flirtation with her husband decides she has to move this "interview" into another room.

"Robert, lets conduct this interview in the office shall we?" She says with slight irritation in her voice. "Excuse us everyone." She adds as the three move into the other room. The guests stare in their direction until the door closes.

The men instantly burst into laughter and the women become instantly annoyed.

"What is so damned funny, I thought that was appalling. Openly flirting with a man right in front of his wife." Tiffany says looking at Sean.

"Honey relax, she's on a job interview, she's late, and well she's Swedish, so you do the math."

"You know what's really funny, regardless of how Robert handles this situation, he's screwed." Luke says laughing while all the men chime in with agreements and laughter.

"Why are you agreeing?" Bobbi asks Tony.

"Because it's true, with woman there is no right way for us to handle this situation. Although I have to say, I can't wait to find out how this turns out, 10 will get you 20 that Robert says he wants to hire her." Tony states looking at all the men in the room.

Quickly you hear, "Im in.. me too".

"I know my brother, he's not that stupid. He knows Anna will see right through him and make his life miserable." Mac states.

"I agree I don't think Robert will make that obvious mistake." Tiffany states with some inside information she gleaned earlier on Anna's decision.

Twenty minutes later, Robert and Olga come out of the office laughing and smiling as he helps her on with her coat and escorts her to the door. Anna trails behind watching the whole scene with venomous eyes boring into the back of Robert's head.

"We'll be in touch tomorrow then Miss Swenson, we would like you to come back and meet William."

"That would be lovely and thank you so much Robert for agreeing to take the time to meet me you are so very kind. I'm sure your son is as equally sweet and would be pleasure to take care of as well."

Anna's eyes along with everyone else's in the room go wide with that last comment, and said eyes turn slowly in her direction to see her reaction.

Robert, in his usual practiced ease, handles the offhanded comment with extreme smoothness thinking it may have been a language gap. He smiles that smile that would melt any woman's resolve and responds

"Yes, William is a very good boy and thank you, we'll be in touch." With that he closes the door and turns around to a silent room with all eyes equally split on him and Anna who is still standing facing him with her arms crossed about 20 feet away.

"So she was pretty amazing huh. What a great resume and what a great personality. I think we found our nanny, what do you say Love?" Robert says completely oblivious.

"Hold onto something." Sean whispers to Tiffany.

Immediately cash begins to change hands, unbeknownst to either Robert or Anna

"Robert, that decision has already been made and this "interview" changed nothing." Walking to the couch and dismissing him.

"Really? When did that happen? Besides if it was already "decided" He says with mimicking her air quote gesture, "why did we just waste a half an hour of everyone's time talking to the woman?"

Still standing and with a condescending tone and smile, "Robert, we are not discussing this now, please."

"Why, you have been after me for weeks to make a decision, well I've made it, I want to hire Olga, there case closed." He states with an arrogant smile.

"Yes, the case is most definitely closed, but not with your so-called decision. It was closed this afternoon." She states daring him to respond.

"Why because you made it? Well not this time, I am making a well-informed, well thought out decision. I will call Olga in the morning." Both are now standing with hands on their hips basically challenging the other.

"Should we leave?" Bobbi whispers to Felicia.

"No I'm dying to see who blinks first. I feel like I'm in a scene from High Noon." She responds leaning back in her chair.

Anna doesn't know if its her anger right now, her embarrassment or the 3 glasses of wine but the next sentence that comes out of her mouth shocks everyone including herself.

"The hell you are. Unlike you Robert, I don't leave most major decisions to my penis." She says taking a swig from her wine glass.

All eyes go wide and chokes and gasps and a little chuckling could be heard.

"Now we should leave." Felicia states to Tiffany.

Robert looks around and sees everyone's reactions. He is pissed but she got him good with that one.

Sean who is sitting closest to Robert is muttering, "Stop talking, Stop talking." So only he can hear. Of course, he doesn't listen.

"Excuse me? Why don't you put the wine glass down, I think you've had enough." Robert is beyond embarrassed, but at the same time refuses to give her the satisfaction of having the last word especially in front of this audience.

He knows his wife and knows too well her liquor tolerance is very low and it tends to remove all her inhibitions. He is almost afraid of what she will do next. Luckily Sean knows her as well and tries to diffuse the situation, before Anna can respond to Robert's condescending reply.

"Hey, look let's take a step back here you two before there is blood-shed. Its late and up until 30 minutes ago it was a great night, let's call it a night everyone. We have another big day tomorrow. Hopefully." Sean says while standing between them chuckling slightly trying to lighten the mood.

As if a fire drill was put into motion, the guests practically run into each other to get their coats and say their good-byes to their hosts. Of course, Luke can't resist getting in a parting shot to Robert on his way out. "Have to say, you guys put on a great floor show and boy you have not lost your touch with the ladies."

"Shut-up and get out." Robert says pushing him out the door.

Robert remains in the threshold with his hand on the door knob attempting to control his anger before facing his wife again. He knows that in moments like this they both can and usually do say things they will regret, and also knowing he is the more sober one at the moment. He proceeds into the living room and sees her sitting on the couch with her back to him still drinking from her refilled glass of wine. He walks to the facing couch as she watches him not knowing and at the moment and not caring what his next move will be. They stare at each other for a beat before he speaks.

"Well that was embarrassing."

"I quite agree." She responds.

It does dawn on him, that this is a side of Anna that he rarely sees, the insecure jealous Anna. She has been burned before in the past and he does forget that from time to time. That has to be it he thinks and at the same time realizes what an ass he was and how he embarrassed her in front of their friends. Although, he thinks, she really got him good with her last remark. He smirks as he recalls her venomous comment.

"Do you find this funny?" She asks suddenly.

"No, well kind of. You really got me good there." He says with a slightly bigger smile.

"Well you deserved it and much more Robert. You embarrassed the hell out of me, not to mention yourself with the way you were acting." She says emphatically.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I do take advantage of the fact that I know in absolute certainty that you would never have to worry about me and another woman, ever. I forget that you might not be so certain of that. So I am sorry, very sorry for the way I acted. You know that I'm still learning when it comes to being a considerate husband and human being." He says with a smile hoping it lightens her mood or at least her anger a bit. He looks at her but her expression has not changed.

"Robert, I'm not going to prolong this or make a bigger deal out of what happened tonight, but you are right you do have a lot more to learn when it comes to other people's feelings. I'll get over it, plus I think I made my point quite clear." She says. She is completely pissed off still with the way he acted tonight and she's not going to let him off the hook so easily.

"Its late I'm going to bed and try to get some sleep before William is up again." She says as she stands.

He has a disappointed look on his face, due to the fact that he was expecting more. However, he realizes suddenly how he truly screwed up tonight because there is one thing his wife truly hates and that is being made to feel insecure, inadequate or embarrassed in any way. He was 3 for 3 for the night. He mutters a quick "Ok" and watches her climb the stairs.

He decides to head for the office and give her and himself some space for a while. After about an hour or so catching up on stuff from work, Robert decides its late now and assumes Anna must be asleep by now and heads up the stairs. Of course, he is wrong and Anna is in William's room rocking him to sleep. He walks by the room without stopping and proceeds to Robin's room. He looks in and sees she is sound asleep. He is hoping she heard none of what went on downstairs. He closes the door and heads to their bedroom.

He thinks to himself, "I still have a lot to learn when it comes to women, especially this woman." She is not the type to be insecure, but she did come back to him in 1985 with a lot of baggage as well as being hurt by Lavery too many times to count especially when he cheated on her with that Jerome woman. When she walked in on he and Holly together, he was also surprised by her reactions, now he is beginning to get the full picture.

He is in the bathroom when he hears her entering their room and closing the door. He closes the light in the bathroom and enters their bedroom watching her as she gets into bed and shuts her light. He proceeds to his side of the bed and does the same. They are now both in bed on their sides facing away from each other with their eyes wide open. Suddenly Robert starts to chuckle thinking of what transpired this evening remembering the looks on everyone's faces when she took off her coat.

Anna turns on her light and turns over and punches him in the shoulder and asks, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Im sorry but that whole scene tonight just made me laugh. Did you see the look on everyone's faces when Olga took off her coat?" Now Robert is really laughing and its starting to get contagious as Anna also remembers looking at everyone. She begins to chuckle as well.

"Actually, I was more concerned about the look on your face and it was the same as every other man in the room."

"And yours was the same as every other woman in the room." Now he is really laughing, and she keeps whacking him on his shoulder. He turns around and sees her smiling face.

"I hate you." She says.

"I hate you too" He replies and kisses her sweetly. "Anna, you will never ever ever have to worry about me and another woman. Unfortunately, you are stuck with me."

"Robert, I know that believe me. I'm convinced. You don't need to prove yourself to me." She says.

"Yeah but you're drunk." He says laughing and she hits him again.

"I am not." She says

"Oh yes you are." He says tickling her. "Stop it." She says laughing. They smile at each other.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I was being an ass." He says.

"Yes you were, but apology accepted. Love you." She responds and kisses him. "I love you too, now lets go to sleep so I can have some sweet dreams of Olga." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

She punches him hard and struggles as he pulls her into an embrace where she is laying on his chest. They both are laughing as they settle in.

"You're an ass." She says. "I know." He responds hugging her tighter.

After a long moment, "You know I had plans for us tonight." She says looking down at him.

"Did you now?" He says looking up at her.

"Yes I did, but now I'm not so sure you deserve it." She says smiling.

"Hmmm, what did you have in mind? I promise I'll be a good boy." He says as he caresses her body causing her to sigh.

She kisses him with intent. It escalates very quickly and Robert turns them over and removes her nightie. She reaches for his boxers and pushes them down his legs and he removes them the rest of the way. Robert reaches into his nightstand. She stops him.

"We don't need those anymore." She says smiling up at him. He looks down at her and smiles.

"Amen." She laughs at him and kisses him. They make love passionately trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Hmmm, didn't think this was going to happen tonight. I have to say I love that we don't have to use those things anymore" He says catching his breath. She smiles.

"Oh me too, definitely. Considering your behavior tonight, I didn't think this would happen either." She pauses thinking again about what happened earlier in the evening.

"Robert is that what turns you on? Tall leggy blondes with huge breasts." She asks laying on his chest. He laughs and it pisses her off. She looks at him.

"Why do you find this so funny?"

"Because it is funny. I was not turned on by her at all. I was just as shocked as you were when she took off her coat. It's like seeing a car accident. You know should look away but you can't." She laughs at him.

"Then why did you want to hire her so quickly?"

"Well because she had the best credentials of any of them and she was nice."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. I like Mrs. Bingham too, but you can't deny Olga's credentials and Im telling you that was my motivation in hiring her. I know you dont believe me but understand this and I'm surpirsed that after all these years you don't know how I feel. What turns me on is the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever met, who is a perfectly proportioned British woman with major attitude and a license to kill who I know can kick my ass at any given moment. Whose gorgeous body gave me two beautiful children and whose body I love and know every inch of and what I think about all day, every day. That is what turns me on always." He says with conviction.

She looks at him and smiles broadly. "That was a very good answer." She says.

"I thought so. It is the truth you know." He says putting her hair behind her ears. He kisses her. "I love you." He says. She has tears in her eyes. "And I love you." She kisses him and it quickly becomes passionate. He rolls them over and proceeds to show her how much he loves her and her body.


	43. Chapter 43

Scorpio House, Port Charles Thanksgiving Morning, 1992

Anna has been looking forward to this day for weeks. The normal family routine of hosting Thanksgiving for her family and friends. She had decided to do this after the whole, Holly/Cassadine mess was over with and to thank and show appreciation for all their friends who played a part in keeping them safe and getting the results they needed.

She knows it's a lot of work but it's worth every minute of it. She is up before the alarm rings at 7am and nestles deeper into Robert's back. She relishes in this time, she wants to sear this memory in her brain of a holiday morning with both their children asleep and in their beds, no threat to their lives and the fact they are more in love than ever.. She remembers last night, they barely got any sleep at all. She smiles thinking about it. She thinks maybe they have time for a continuation but then she looks at the clock again. She sighs but then smiles. It's their first Thanksgiving with William and Robin together and everything is complete for her right at this moment. Despite what happened earlier in the evening, which in retrospect was very comical, she does wonder what their friends think if anything. But right now she doesn't care. She and Robert made their peace, had a wonderful night together and even laughed about it.

"Robert. Time to get up." She caressing his stomach

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up." He replies. Then they hear William fussing in his room.

"Robert, can you get the baby while I take a shower?"

"Sure Love." He responds but doesn't move.

"Robert." She says more loudly.

"I'm going." She laughs to herself as she watches her husband trying to walk half awake out the door of their room. While she gets her clothes laid out, she listens to him talking to their son as he gets him changed and ready for the day. Tears come to her eyes as she listens to this man talk baby gibberish to their son. She still can't believe after all these years with this man, that they are where they are and how much they have both changed. She really never has been happier in her life.

He comes back into their room with William on his shoulder as Anna comes out of the bathroom after her shower still in her robe. William sees his mother and he smiles and reaches out his hands.

"Come here my baby." Anna says reaching for him. "You smell so good. Did Daddy give you a bath?" She says.

"Yup he's all ready for the day." Robert says looking at him.

"I think I love you."

William looks so cute in the outfit Anna bought for him for today. Robert even remembered to put a bib on him because he drools like crazy now. While holding William, she reaches up to give Robert a lingering kiss and Williams places a hand on each of their faces. They both laugh.

"Finish getting dressed and I'll go feed him." He says, and he is still just in his pajama bottoms. She has the urge to just take him back to bed but knows she can't there is too much to do.

"Ok, thank you." She says caressing his chest. He sees that look in her eyes and knows it means trouble.

"Don't give me that look. You know I have no self-control." She laughs at him and feigns innocence.

"What look?" And she does it again, still stroking his chest and smiles at him while he walks out of the room with William.

"Umm Hon, put your robe on please." She calls after him. He comes back in and gives her a look and puts William on the bed to shrug on his robe. She laughs when he leaves.

She comes downstairs after a half hour and sees Robert feeding William his cereal and applesauce. She just stands in the door way and watches as Robert plays airplane and William is laughing hysterically. Her heart is full.

Robin comes in and stands there watching it too and laughs.

"Good morning sweetheart." Anna says hugging her daughter tight. "Morning Mom." Robin says hugging her back. "Morning Dad." She says going over to kiss him and kiss William on his head. William smiles when he sees her.

Anna walks up to Robert and hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek. He smiles as he continues feeding William. Her family she thinks, she couldn't be happier than she is right at this moment. Anna proceeds to start the preparation. She has to admit she's a little overwhelmed, but she knows she can do it.

By 9am the Turkey is in the oven, William is in his seater playing with his mobile and Robin and Robert both come down fully dressed. Robert turns on the TV in the kitchen so they can watch the parade.

"So what can I do?" Robert asks.

Anna thinks and says, "Well actually nothing really yet. You guys can set the table in a little while. But oddly enough everything is under control right now." Anna says amazed herself. He looks at her and smiles.

"Wow look at you, cooking for more than 2 people, never would have thought this would be a reality." He says smiling. She hits him with the towel.

"Ive cooked before. I think you guys exaggerate my incompetence in the kitchen." She says. Robin and Robert look at each with a smirk. He walks up to her and a song from one of the performances is playing on TV and he takes her in his arms and begins to dance with her. She is laughing as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You are the most beautiful ummm chef Ive ever seen." He says and she laughs. "Thanks a lot." He dips her and kisses her soundly as Robin looks on and smiles. She is so happy right now seeing how happy her parents are together. Earlier this year she never thought this would ever be a reality again. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Robin says as she watches her parents still in their embrace. "Thats Sean and Tiff. They said they would be coming over early to help." Anna says still with her arms around his neck. "Hmm." He says and kisses her again.

"Hi Uncle Sean, Tiff. Come on in." Robin says. "Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart." Sean says and they all hug and kiss.

"So where is everyone?" Tiffany asks.

"They're in the kitchen dancing." Robin says smiling. Sean and Tiffany look at each other and smile. They all proceed to the kitchen and see exactly what Robin was saying. Both Anna and Robert are dancing together but there is no music just the parade on tv. Sean and Tiffany smile and realize all is well as was expected. Robert sees them and disengages from Anna. They all hug and kiss and Tiffany and Sean immediately go over to William who is sitting contently in his seater.

"Go ahead Tiff pick him up, he probably needs to be changed any way." Anna says smiling at her. Tiffany quickly goes over and picks him up kissing him all over. He is smiling at her as she talks baby talk to him. "I'll change him." She says happily and leaves the room with Robin right behind her.

"So how goes it here. Looks like a lot of work and everything is under control." Sean says with a double meaning.

"Everything is perfect." Anna says looking at him and smiling.

Robert and Sean go into the living room and Robert turns on the parade on the TV.

"You guys look very happy." Sean says.

"We are, you know us. Last night was just foreplay." Robert says sitting in his chair. Sean laughs.

"I'm surprised she let you off the hook so easy."

"Yeah me too actually." Robert says chuckling. Sean start to laugh again, thinking about what happened the night before.

"It's funny because Tiffany read me the riot act last night and I think it was on behalf of all women. But I gotta tell ya, she was impressive." Sean says.

"Please don't even start this topic." Robert says laughing. Anna comes in and sits on the arm of Robert's chair.

"What are you guys laughing about?" She asks. They both look at each other and both say "Nothing" at the same time. She knows full well what they are laughing about.

"Idiots." She says. Tiffany and Robin come back downstairs with William and he looks very happy. He sees his mother and his father and starts to fuss in Tiffany's arms. Tiffany brings him over to Anna and he reaches for her. Sean and Tiffany just watch in amazement, how they are with each other. They watch William reach for Robert and he takes him.

"Ok Anna, what's next on the docket." Tiffany asks. Anna looks over at her and says vegetables. "Lets get going." Tiffany says. Robin we'll need your help too." Anna says.

After about an hour, Tiffany and Robin come out of the kitchen to join Sean, Robert and William. William has fallen asleep in Robert's arms.

"Dad, I'll take him and put him in the playpen." She says.

"Thanks Love. How's your Mom doing in there?"

"I think she has it under control, but she is talking to herself now. That's why we left."

They all laugh and they all know what that means. Robert gets up and goes into the kitchen. He opens the swinging door and just watches her flitting around the kitchen like a moth.

"Hey, how's it going in here?"

"Good I guess, but I think Im falling behind." She says in a semi-panicked tone. He surveys the situation and it looks to him like everything is fine considering its only 1030am. He walks up to her and grabs her by the arms.

"Everything looks great. I can already smell the Turkey and it smells wonderful. Its going to be the best Thanksgiving ever, thanks to you. Relax and enjoy it." He says. She stops and looks at him. She smiles and starts to laugh. She hugs him tightly.

"Thank you." She says into his neck. "You're welcome. I never thought my kick-ass super-spy would be intimidated by a dead bird." He says, and she really starts laughing. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. They get swept away very fast.

"Knock, knock. Hey, we have no time for that now." Tiffany says coming in. They break apart quickly.

"Ok what can I do here?" Robert asks.

Anna looks around and then says "Here make these radishes into roses."

He looks at her like she's crazy. "Who am I Merlin? Give me something a man can do." She laughs at him.

"Ok start setting the table. The appetizers will be ready at noon. Put out all the plates for a 3-course dinner. Robert looks overwhelmed with those instructions. Tiffany has mercy on him. "Ill help lets go." She says pushing Robert out of the door to the dining room.

By noon all the guests have arrived. Mac, Luke, Laura, Frisco, Felicia, Bobbie and Tony. They can all see that the events of the night before seemed to be completely resolved as they observe Robert and Anna with each other. They are all sitting in the living room and Anna and Robert are sitting very close together with Anna's hand on his thigh. Maxie is in the playpen playing with her toys and Lucky, BJ and Robin are in the office playing video games.

Anna gets up when she hears William crying through the monitor. She gives Robert a kiss before she leaves to go upstairs.

"So I see things are back to normal here in paradise." Luke says. Robert laughs as does everyone else.

"You have to let me know your secret Robert." Tony says.

"Please don't get me in trouble again." Robert says. Anna comes down with William and Felicia immediately asks to hold him.

"He is getting so big so fast." She says as she holds him up to look at him.

"Yeah he's growing like a weed." Anna says proudly.

"His eyes are getting bluer every time I see him. He is going to be a knockout." Bobbie says.

The rest of the evening is perfect for everyone. The appetizers and the dinner were excellent. Robert is so proud of Anna. He is amazed that when she puts her mind to any task, she always excels. They are all sitting around the table after eating, drinking their wine and they are all laughing and joking about all the crazy times together. Anna realizes she has missed out on a large part of Robert's life hearing the stories from Luke, Laura, Frisco and Felicia and Bobbie. She is not sad about it, she just wishes things had turned out differently for her and Robert and wonders what might have been.

When dinner is done, both Robert and Sean offer to do all the dishes. Felicia and Bobbie also push their husbands to help out as well. Luke states emphatically he doesn't do dishes, put Laura pinches him and he goes grudgingly. They can all hear them in the kitchen, the clanging of dishes and pots and pans, arguing and then laughing hysterically.

"I'm afraid to go in there. I don't think I'm going to have a kitchen left." Anna says to laughter. The girls are all sitting in the living room drinking wine and having a good time. Felicia is dying to know what happened after they left last night.

"So what happened after we left?" She says. Anna thinks about it a laughs. "I let him have it. He apologized to me several times, but I made him suffer." She says laughing as the wine begins to take affect. "But obviously everything is fine now." Bobbie says. Anna looks at Bobbie with a knowing smirk. "Yes its more than fine." They all laugh knowing exactly what she means.

They realize the guys have been in the kitchen for over an hour. They can hear the laughter coming from inside.

"I'm going to see what's going in there." Laura says laughing. She walks in and sees the entire kitchen cleaned and the guys all standing around laughing with beers in their hands. "Whats going on in here?" She asks walking up to Luke.

"Umm, we just finished. We were coming out." He says. "Yeah right." She says. They all come back out of the kitchen and they continue the evening. Anna realizes its getting late and William needs his bottle and needs to be put to bed. She brings his bottle out and goes to Laura who's holding him. Anna looks at her and she seems so at ease with William. "Would you mind giving him his bottle?" Anna asks. Laura looks up at her and smiles broadly. "I would love to." Luke smiles as does Robert. Anna goes and sits down next to Robert and he takes her hand. "Can you all stay and take care of him everyday?" Anna says. They all laugh.

After all their guests leave, Anna is still cleaning up in the kitchen when Robert comes in. Its late now nearly 11.

"You must be exhausted." He says to her. "I am a little but I'm also a little wired too. It was an amazing day. I want to do this every year." She says looking at him and his face has a look that says are you kidding. "What? It was a perfect day." She says smiling at him.

"Yes it was, but it was a lot of work for you." He says walking up to her.

"But I seriously enjoyed every minute of it. Did William go back to sleep?" She asks. "Yup, he is out cold now" He says and she laughs.

"I thought it was really sweet for Frisco and Felicia to ask Robin to stay over at the Brownstone tonight. She was very excited about it, but tried to downplay it considering she's getting older." She says.

"Yeah I noticed that too." "Are you ready to go up? We can finish the rest tomorrow." He says. She looks at him and gives him that look.

"I just realized we are on our own tonight." She says walking up to him. "Yes we are. What did you have in mind?" He asks taking her in his arms.

"Something where we can make as much noise as we want." She says kissing him soundly.

"Hmmm I really like the sound of that." She begins to unbutton her blouse and he smiles. He looks at her standing there with her blouse open and he reaches for her but she stops him. She quickly makes work of his belt buckle and proceeds to unbutton and unzip his pants. He guides her blouse off her shoulders as she proceeds to lift his sweater over his head. He removes it completely and she begins to stroke and kiss his chest.

"You're sure you don't want to wait until we get upstairs?" He asks between kisses.

"Hmmm, no. Right here, right now." She says kissing him soundly. He loves when she gets like this.

"Hmmm, I agree." He says and she giggles as they struggle to remove all barriers. He lifts her onto the kitchen table and stands between her legs which she proceeds to wrap around his hips. They smile at each other and then reach each other with their mouths as they connect. They both moan at the sensation and stay like that for a few moments while they continue to kiss each other. Robert unclasps her bra and he throws it to the floor. He bends her back so she is lying fully on the table and takes her breast into his mouth as he begins thrusting against her. She is holding on to his neck with her head thrown back. They are both moaning loudly now as they are quickly approaching release. It finally hits them and they both cry out loudly as they continue to move against each other.

"Hmmm, I love you." He says kissing her neck as they still hold onto each other. "Love you too, very much." She says breathlessly. They stay like that for a few moments until Robert says, "I think we are going to have to clean the table again." He says and they both start laughing. They both clean the table again very quickly and then he gives her back her blouse and she shrugs it on and pulls down her skirt as he straightens himself up.

They both look at each other, smile and then Robert says. "Race you upstairs." She smiles at him pushes him back and heads for the door closing it in his face. She is laughing loudly now as the reach the top of the stairs and he is right behind her, she tries to control her laughter. He catches up to her and lifts her off the floor as they are both laughing now. They get into the bedroom quickly and remove the rest of their clothes as they stumble into bed still laughing. Robert is over her and they kiss each other passionately and Robert begins to kiss down her neck and her chest while caressing her body. She is overwhelmed with the sensations and begins to moan. Suddenly they hear William on the monitor. They both stop and wait because sometimes he falls back to sleep. They hear silence, they are about to resume and then he starts crying loudly. They smile at each other and Robert gets off of her lying back on the bed.

"Let me get him." She says. She gets up and shrugs on her robe that's at the end of the bed. She looks back at Robert lying there naked and she smiles. She returns a few minutes later with William and sees Robert is putting on his boxers. He looks at the two of them on the bed as Anna is holding him trying to calm him down. "I guess we do have to worry about how much noise we make." He says smiling going around to his side of the bed. As soon as William sees him he stops crying as Robert is trying to make him laugh. It doesn't last too long though.

Anna tries to cradle him but that doesn't work either as he begins to root for her breast. "Let me get him a bottle." Robert says.

"No I don't want to get in that habit." She says as she gets up and starts rocking him. He finally calms down and begins to fall back asleep.

Robert loves watching her with him. He is still consistently amazed how she is with him. He is so happy he gets to see this side of her since he missed all of this with Robin.

She looks at Robert and he signals that he is asleep on her shoulder. She smiles and heads back to the nursery. He hears her on the monitor as she settles him back down and plays the soft music in the background that usually works to keep him settled. She comes back in and sees Robert sitting up in bed with just his boxers on. She smiles at him and shrugs out of her robe and gets under the covers.

"Finally asleep. Robert get under the covers. Its cold in here." She says and he complies. She immediately lays on his chest with her leg thrown over his. She reaches under the covers, "Take these off." She says pulling at the waist band of his boxers. He smiles and laughs. "Yes maam." He knows she loves sleeping naked together but they can't with Robin and sometimes Olin in the house. They talk and laugh for a while about the day as they are both caressing each other. They hear William is still sound asleep in his room.

"He was so good today with everyone." She says caressing his chest and stomach.

"Yeah he really was. He seems to like people in general. He wasn't fussy or anything with anyone including Luke who can be scary." She laughs at that.

"We make good kids." She says smiling. "Yes we do." He says. He thinks for a moment. "Do you want more kids?' He asks.

She is surprised by his question since they haven't talked about this for a while since the last pregnancy possibility a couple of weeks ago. When she took the tests then and it was negative, they both had conflicting feelings at the time.

She thinks for few minutes, "I don't know. Right now we definitely have our hands full and I'm anxious to get back to work." She says truthfully. He understands that. They have Robin and William and they never thought they would have that. "But I definitely won't rule it out." She says.

He is actually surprised at that and smiles because truthfully, he does want more children with her. "What about you?" She asks.

"I think I do, but its not necessarily my decision to make. You're the one that has to deal with the pregnancy and everything else that goes with it. I'll do whatever you want." He says. She smiles thinking that's probably the most un-male chauvinist thing he has ever said.

"Wow, look at you being all feminist and everything." She says laughing.

"Well its true isn't it?" Robert says caressing her bare back with his fingertips.

"Yes it is true, but I continue to be amazed how much you've grown over the last two years." She says chuckling.

"I haven't necessarily grown, its just you never saw this side of me before." He says. She thinks about it and knows its true.

"You're right, you have certainly kept that side well hidden." She says chuckling and he tickles her. "But it's still nice to hear."

They talk a little more and then Robert realizes Anna has fallen asleep. He hugs her tighter, kisses her head and eventually follows her into sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

The next few weeks are spent getting ready for Christmas. Anna has gone back to work and the new nanny has been amazing for them. William has taken to Mrs. Bingham very well and Anna loves the fact she works from home 3 days and is at the PI office for two days. Robert is also very happy with Mrs. Bingham. Robert's ideas and his efforts to set up her office at home has really worked out for all of them.

They spent the weekend after Thanksgiving setting up the tree and decorating the house and they had a wonderful time. She thought back to Christmas last year when it was the last time they had moments together as a family before she was taken away and it makes her shudder. She vowed to herself she wouldn't let that tarnish these new memories with all four of them together.

Its now the week before Christmas and both Anna and Robert have been extremely busy with work, the children and getting ready for the holiday. But they both have never been happier. Anna, however, has been concerned because she hasn't been feeling well lately and she thinks she knows why but is not sure. She hasn't said anything to Robert yet. She has taken several pregnancy tests but they have all been negative.

She figures that she has the doctor's appointment tomorrow, so she will find out for certain then. But she is concerned as to why she is not feeling well, and she hopes its not something more serious. However, she is thinking if she is pregnant again, she really doesn't know how she feels about it that and doesn't want to get Robert's hopes up if it's not true and it may be something else.

She thinks about the implications of having another baby so soon. She is just getting back to work and they are all really enjoying being the family they are right now. But she thinks that she is not getting any younger, she is able to work from home, she loves the new Nanny. Maybe it is the right time for another baby, but she is still sad because she wanted to focus on William for the next year or so. This is such an amazing age and she doesn't want to be distracted.

Pier 12

"So what do you think? I know you know this town and some of its inhabitants, but I still feel like it's the best location." Sal states looking over at his boss as they stand looking out over the water.

Frank looks at him and chuckles. " Yes, I'm well aware of this town and I actually didn't think it was possible for it to still be as boring as I remember it. But I do agree with you. The water access, the unobtrusiveness, the abundance of warehouses and facilities on these docks and the people lead me to believe this is the perfect set up."

"But we do have one problem though actually its several. As you know there is a very strong law enforcement presence here. The Police Commissioner, the Mayor and several other residents have extensive law and international law backgrounds. They will be a problem."

"I am well aware of Robert Scorpio, his wife and their friends including my old acquaintance Luke Spencer." Frank replies.

"Just say the word and I will neutralize them. I already have a team that has taken down quite a few politicos in this town very well and Scorpio was next on my list anyway."

"Do what you can. Scorpio and his wife should be first on your list, but it won't be easy, trust me on that. BUT, I don't want them or their family killed or hurt understood, that would create too much unwanted attention by bringing the entire domestic and international law enforcement organizations on our heads. Do what you can by other means that you have utilized very well. I plan on installing our guy by late summer here and have him set up operations. Look into securing a waterfront warehouse for his base of operations as well as another location for the club."

"Will do on all counts. We'll talk." Both men shake hands and walk in opposite directions.

Robert walks through the door at around 6. Olin has prepared dinner for all of them. Anna comes in right after Robert loaded with packages and he goes out to the car to bring in more.

"So do we need to mortgage the house?'

"Be quiet or Santa won't leave anything but coal under the tree for you." She says kissing him. "Now help me hide all this stuff from you know who." They proceed to the office and add to the pile of the other stuff in the closet.

"It's going to take two days to wrap all this stuff you know." Robert says looking in awe at the piles of bags and boxes.

"Yeah I know." She says sighing. "Let's go eat." She says taking his hand as they lock the office door. Robert can't wait to give her the present he got for her. He is so excited about it and knows she will absolutely love it.

Anna had been having great difficulty trying to think of what to get for him for almost two months. She wanted to get him something really special, but he never asks for anything even when she asked him outright which of course annoyed her. She even asked the guys what he would want. They came up with some suggestions, but none of them seemed right. She finally settled on something. It is extravagant and extremely expensive, but she knows he will love it. She had to sell some pieces she had in storage, but she absolutely knows it was worth it.

The next day, Anna goes to the doctor for her appointment. Dr Lee comes in after Anna has dressed. She is smiling at her.

"Whenever, you're ready come into the office." She says. Anna joins her in the office. Dr. Lee is still smiling at her.

"You're smiling. Does that mean what I think it means." Anna asks tremendously relived it was not something else.

"Yes, it does." She replies. Up until this moment Anna thought she knew how she felt. She was wrong. She starts to laugh through tears. She is absolutely thrilled.

"So this is a good thing?" Dr. Lee asks.

"It's a very good thing. I actually thought there might be something wrong with me. I am so relived and extremely happy." She says still choked up. Anna doesn't know what to say, she is so incredibly happy and she didn't think she would feel this way.

"You are just at 3 months right now as far I can tell and from what you've told me. So, its looking like a June baby. Everything looks really good. Your levels are good as well."

Anna is amazed she can't believe she's 3 months pregnant already. She realizes that she really hasn't been paying attention to the signs at all. She figured her clothes were getting tight because she has been not really paying attention to her usual diet and the holidays. Three months, she is trying to think back and knows it was one of the many times they had sex without using birth control.

"I see the wheels turning. You are trying to figure out when it happened." Dr Lee says smiling. "Birth control is never 100%, you should know that by now." She adds chuckling.

Anna starts laughing. "Yeah I should shouldn't I, especially when you forget to use it as well." The doctor laughs out loud at that comment.

"Why did all the tests I took come up negative? That's the part I don't understand." Anna asks.

"Ive seen this happen before Anna. Its not unusual especially when you just had a baby 5 months ago. Your hormone levels have not had time to level out at this point. Plus the irregularity with your cycle is obviously a by-product of that" The doctor asks.

"Yes its been kind of sporadic since I had William. I know had it in August, but I didn't have it in September which is when I was worried as you recall and then I got it again in mid October. But I haven't had it since which is one of the reasons why I came in. Is it possible to get your period when you are pregnant."

"Oh yes definitely, that first month it is very possible." Dr. Lee says. Now she is concerned knowing she has had wine on occasion and that bothers her. She tells the doctor all of this. The doctor tells her not to worry and everything looks completely fine.

"I'm going to schedule a sonogram for after Christmas, I'm sure you'll want your husband with you." Anna agrees and leaves the office in a daze. Amy sees her walk by the nurses station with a smile on her face and says hi, but Anna doesn't even hear her and walks onto the elevator.

"I wonder what that's about." Then realizes Anna had an appointment with Dr. Lee. "Oh boy." She says out loud.

"What's Oh boy?" Bobbie asks writing on a chart.

"Did you see Anna, she's on cloud nine when she walked by here into the elevator. She didn't even hear me when I said Hi." Amy says. "So?" Bobbie says not even looking up. "She just came from an appointment with Dr Lee." Bobbie then looks up. "Oh boy." She says smiling.

She drives home in a fog thinking about what this will mean for all of them. She knows Robert will be thrilled. But she worries about Robin. She knows she was so happy when William came along, but she wonders if she will resent this new baby because they already had to divide their time with her and it was only them for so long, even before they were married again. She starts to get upset about it. Robin needs her now especially; she is very susceptible to outside influences, the teen pressures and that concerns her. She finally gets home and sits in the car for a few minutes. She has to steel herself and decide when she wants to tell Robert. But first she wants to get an idea of what Robin would think.

After dinner Robert is playing with William on the floor in the living room in front of the tree and the fireplace. Robin is reading a book for school and Anna is looking through case files and making notes. She really can't focus as she watches her family and is amazed there will be another child added to this picture. She has a silly smile on her face that Robert notices.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking that's all." She says shaking her head. He looks at her oddly and knows she's hiding something. He thinks she's thinking about what she bought him for Christmas and is excited. It must be good he thinks. Later Anna and Robin are in the kitchen raiding the refrigerator for something to eat. Robert is upstairs putting William to bed

"Here let's eat this before your father comes down." Anna says handing her the tub of ice cream. Robin laughs and grabs two spoons from the drawer. They proceed to dig in and Robin wonders why all of a sudden her mother is eating ice cream. She has been back on her normal diet over the last couple of months to get back in shape.

"How was school today?" Anna asks suddenly.

"You already asked me that. It was good. Oh I was wondering if I can go to this party Friday. I will write down everything so that you and Dad don't freak out." She says. Anna gives her a look.

"Ok give me the details before I say yes please." Anna says. "Ok." Robin says smiling.

"Robin, I want to ask you something." Anna says. "Ooookaay." Robin says getting nervous as to what it might be.

"Have you felt neglected at all since William came along?" She asks. Robin is surprised by the question. She wasn't expecting that all. She actually never thought about it.

"I don't think so. No. I think that its actually been great. I mean I felt like a real family when you and Dad got remarried and I loved that time we had together despite how short it was. But I love the family we are now. We spend more time together than we ever have. I think its because you and Dad are home more than you ever were. I don't know." She says eating the ice cream.

Anna has tears in her eyes because she knows its true. Robin looks up and sees the tear come down her mother's face.

"Mom what's wrong?" She asks suddenly concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect. I love you ya know." Robin looks at her and then puts two and two together. She smiles wide.

"You're having another baby aren't you?" She says. Anna is shocked and doesn't know what to say. "You are." Robin says again.

Anna smiles and says "Yes I am." Robin jumps off her chair and hugs her. "I can't believe it." She says.

Anna is overcome at how excited she is, she was so worried. Robin thinks back to their conversation after William was born and when she found the condoms in the diaper bag. She guesses that they were not effective apparently and inwardly cringes at the thought.

"Are you really happy?" Anna asks. "Mom this is great news, why are you so worried?" She asks.

"Because I don't want you to ever feel neglected or feel that we don't devote enough time to you. I never wanted that." Anna says.

"Mom, I've never felt that way. Well maybe early on in my life when you both were so consumed with work and other things. But this last year has been the best ever and I don't think that's going to change. How does Dad feel about all of this?" She asks.

Anna looks at her and scrunches up her face. "He doesn't know yet." She says.

"What?" She says loudly and starts laughing. "Shhhh." Anna says laughing with her.

"When are you going to tell him? Can I be there?"

Anna laughs at that and says, "Absolutely."

Robin thinks for a minute. "I have a great idea, tell him Christmas morning. Wrap something like one of Williams pacifiers or something and he'll open it and wonder what it means. It will be classic." Robin says all excited. Anna loves the idea.

"That is brilliant, but then we need to keep this secret for the next 5 days. You know how your father is, that won't be easy." Anna says laughing.

The next three days go by so slowly. Anna is completely on edge because she doesnt know how much longer she can hide this from him. She knows he is very observant when it comes to her and her body. Although they have both been a little stressed with work, Christmas, William, etc so they really haven't had much time to be together. But now she feels like her stomach is starting to protrude, but so far, he hasn't noticed yet which surprises her. Luckily only two more days until Christmas, she thinks.

They have to go to GH today for Robert's check up on his leg. She is happy for the diversion and wanted to go with him so that they could spend some time together alone this week. They arrive at the nurse's station and see Amy. When she sees them she is all smiles. Bobbie immediately sees the train wreck about to happen.

"Hey guys, how is everything? Amy can you get this chart to Monica ASAP?" Bobbie says practically pushing Amy aside. Robert and Anna both look at her with quizzical looks and exchange pleasantries, but Anna starts to catch on. They must have found out somehow and she gets a deer in headlights look. Bobbie smiles at her as Robert signs the patient roster. Her and Bobbie exchange looks that tells Bobbie she hasn't told Robert yet.

"Ok Robert why don't you go to exam room one and we'll take a quick look. I'll meet you in there, I want to talk to Anna about the plans for Christmas Day" She says. Robert says ok and heads down the hallway. Anna stays behind.

"So you know?" Anna asks smiling.

"Yes, don't ask how except the usual nurse who knows everything." Bobbie says and Anna laughs.

"Obviously, he doesn't, does he?" She says smiling.

"No not yet, Robin and I figured it would be a great Christmas present."

"Oh, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you guys." She says as she takes her hand.

"Thank you, I am too. Still can't believe it though."

"So only 2 more days to go. This must be tough knowing Robert." Bobbie says.

"You have no idea." And they both laugh and head for the exam room.

Its Christmas Eve and Robert and Anna have finally finished wrapping all the gifts in the office and they bring them out. The gifts stream into the area by the couches.

"I think we over did it" Robert says surveying the scene.

"I agree." Mac says looking at everything and laughing. Anna decided to give the responsibility of wrapping Robert's gift to Robin and she was thrilled. Mac is holding William and playing with him making him laugh. Anna is thinking they should do this tonight with Mac here and its just the 5 of them. Tomorrow they will be going to the Brownstone after breakfast in the morning. Plus, she can't hold the secret any longer. She ushers Robin into the kitchen.

"You want to do it tonight right?" Robin asks.

"How did you know?" Anna asks surprised.

"I just knew. Its all ready. I have it in my room. But we have to make it casual. You should say we should each open up one gift tonight. We do that all the time every Christmas Eve anyway, so he won't think anything of it."

"You are brilliant. Do I tell you that enough?" She says hugging her daughter. Anna still has to wrap Robert's other big gift and she takes the opportunity to do that in the office. She sees that Robert went upstairs to change William so she rushes into the office.

Christmas music is softly playing and they have just finished dinner. Anna is feeding William his dinner in the kitchen and Mac and Robert are sitting in front of the fire. "You seem very happy Robbie." He says.

"Yes I am. I never thought we'd get here and it's better than I could have imagined."

"You're a very lucky man."

"I never thought so until Anna and I reconnected, but yeah I feel like I finally have everything I want." He pauses. "Including having you back in my life again." He says turning to his brother. Mac is choked up.

"Me too. Thank you and thank you for letting me be a part of this family." They grab hands.

"Now we just need to find someone for you. I want my kids to have cousins. I hope you're working on that." Robert says "I'm trying Robbie, I'm really am." He says. Robert laughs.

Anna and Robin come out with William about a half hour later and she hands him to Mac who accepts him happily.

"Don't bounce him or he'll throw up on you." Robert says knowing from experience.

"Mom can I open 1 present tonight? There are so many." Robin says impatient to start this whole thing.

"Well I guess we can all open one present. Hon, what do you think?"

"Absolutely, are you kidding its tradition now. I'll play Santa." He says preparing to get on the floor.

"Actually, its Robin's turn to play Santa." She says.

"Yeah you're right I forgot." Robin proceeds to hand everyone a gift. She checks with Robert on what present to give Anna and he decides to give her the big one tonight. They all have a present now and Robin dictates who will go first. She wants to leave Robert's gift for last. Mac open's his and helps William open his. They gave Mac a beautiful watch that he adores. Robin opens hers and loves the outfit her mother got for her. It's the one she showed her but her mother told her it was too expensive.

Anna goes next. It looks like a clothing box and figures its something to wear. She opens the box and sees a set of cars keys. She looks more closely and sees its keys to a Mercedes with all the brochures in the box. It's the big one she sees. She looks up at him in shock.

"You said you needed a bigger car." He says smiling at her. Robin coughs thinking you have no idea Dad. Anna runs into his arms and kisses him.

"Oh my God, thank you. I love it and you got the silver one." She is still holding onto him.

"Naturally. You're welcome. I was afraid you would yell at me for picking it without you." He says smiling.

"This is the one I wanted, but I didn't want to tell you because it's so expensive. Where is it?" She asks all excited.

"It will be delivered the day after Christmas." He says, and she hugs him again and then kisses him hard.

"Hey children present here." Robin says smiling at them. Anna and Robert break apart smiling at her.

"Ok can I go now?" Robert asks impatiently. Robin and Anna look at each other. Anna steps away from him as he opens the small box. He assumes it is also a watch or something similar. He opens it and looks at strangely. It's a pair of tiny baby booties and he laughs not getting it at all. He holds them up and says. "I think these are for William or someone really got me the wrong size." He says looking at Anna.

"They are not for William." Anna says smiling with tears in her eyes. He still looks confused and then it dawns on him. His face falls in shock and nobody knows how to react. Then the tears come to his eyes.

He looks up at her again and says with emotion in his voice, "Really?"

"Really." She says with a huge smile and he goes to her and lifts her off the floor, spinning her around as she yelps in laughter.

"I can't believe it." He says when he puts her down. He kisses her soundly as Mac and Robin look on with tears in their eyes. "God I love you." He says as he kisses her again. "And I love you." She says hugging him tight. "Good thing we got that car then huh?" He asks her. She laughs at him and hugs him. Robin comes over to them and they all hug.

"You knew about this didn't you. You guys planned all this?" Robert says to Robin.

"Yup. Are you happy Dad?" She asks.

"I didn't think I could be happier 5 minutes ago, but I was wrong." He says looking into Anna's eyes. She is holding on to him tight as Mac comes over and hugs them all.

They spend the next hour just all being together and talking about what this all means. Robert has made him and Mac a drink which he hands to his brother. Anna is holding William and talking to him and he is smiling. She is so overwhelmed that this is his first Christmas and he is being such a good boy. Robert watches as she walks with him over to the tree and he reaches his hand out to touch the lights. He has such an amazed look on his face and Robert can see the tears forming in his wife's eyes. It's a beautiful sight to him as he can see the happiness radiating off of Anna. He continues to watch her and is amazed that she is carrying their child again. What a difference a year makes, he thinks. She comes back over and sits next to Robert and William reaches for him. Robert takes him in his arms and kisses him and then kisses Anna sweetly. Robert knows for certain he has never been happier in his life.

Its late that same night and everyone has gone to bed including Mac who is staying in the guest room. Robert and Anna are sitting by the fire. Robin and Mac went up earlier to give them time alone.

"Are you really happy?" She asks nestled under his arm playing with the fingers on his hand.

"That's a silly question. I just hope that you are. This changes your plans doesn't it?"

"Robert don't ever doubt that Im happy about this. As you said I never thought I could be happier, but I was wrong." She says caressing his chest. He kisses her.

"How long have you known?" He asks.

"Almost a week, but Robin and I decided it would be a great Christmas present." She says.

"It was the best present ever." He says. They sit like that for a while. She tells him how far along she is and when the baby is due. They also discuss the implications of all of this and when her next doctor's appointment is. They decide this time they want to know the sex in advance.

"So what do you think it is?"

"I think it's a girl this time. I'm getting bigger faster than I did William. I was actually afraid I wouldn't be able to hide it from you until today."

"I would love another girl." He says.

"I think Robin will too." She says smiling.

"Obviously you've talked to Robin about all this. How is she handling it?"

"I was worried too, but we had a really good discussion about it and she is a thrilled as we are."

"Yikes we are going to have 2 babies under one years old. I think we need second jobs." He says. She laughs at him.

"Let's go to bed its after midnight."

"Well then Merry Christmas Love and thank you." He kisses her sweetly.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart, I love you and well thank you too. Couldn't have done it without you." She says chuckling against his lips. He gets up and takes her hand and they go upstairs. When they are undressing, he tries to see if he notices any difference and he realizes he does. Her stomach is protruding a little. He wonders why he hasn't noticed it before.

"What?" She asks smiling at him.

"I do see a difference." He says walking up to her and placing his hand on her bare stomach.

"I knew there was a difference. I feel like I popped a little today." She says looking down. He laughs at her. He stands there for a moment with his hand on her belly. They smile at each other.

"Another baby. I can't believe it." He says kissing her and they hug. They get dressed for bed and Robert puts on the silly Santa boxers that she got him. Anna laughs at him when she sees him wearing them.

"Hey, don't laugh, this is a present from my beautiful wife." They climb into bed and they just lay there holding each other. Robert is caressing her bare stomach and she is smiling caressing his head as it lays on her chest. They spend the next half hour talking but eventually Anna falls asleep and Robert stays up thinking about everything. He eventually drifts into sleep with a huge smile on his face.

The next morning, they go through the routine of getting William taken care of, bathed and dressed for the day. Robin and Mac have not awakened yet, so Anna stays upstairs to feed William his bottle before coming downstairs. William falls back to sleep and she figures she will let him since he was up late last night and its going to be a long day for him.

She comes downstairs in her robe and sees Robert in his boxers and t-shirt straightening up the living room from the night before using the carpet sweeper and singing to the Christmas music on the stereo. She watches him from the stairs and smiles.

He notices her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She says walking up to him grabs his t-shirt and kisses him passionately.

"What was that for?" He asks momentarily fogged.

"For being you. Because this is the best Christmas ever and because I love you." She says caressing his chest. She kisses him again more deeply.

"Don't start anything we can't finish please." He pleads with her and she laughs.

"I can't help it. You look too sexy in these boxer shorts and sweeping."

"Sweeping, that's what does it for you? I'll have to remember that." He says, and she laughs out loud. She kisses him again.

"Hey finish this one first before you start on another one." Mac says coming down in his robe with Robin behind him. "Nice shorts Robbie." He says laughing.

"Thank you. They're from my wife." He says proudly with his arm around Anna.

They all have a wonderful Christmas and it takes forever for all of them to open their presents. Mac is shocked by all the stuff he got. Anna went crazy buying clothes for him in addition to the watch they gave him. Robin also got a ton of clothes and a new stereo set for her room as well as a gold necklace and matching bracelet and earrings.

Anna went crazy on Robert, getting him practically a new wardrobe. Robert also went a little over the top on Anna giving her jewelry inlcuding a mother's ring, large diamond earrings, and matching diamond necklace as well as an all-day spa certificate for both her and Robin.

Anna still has the big present to give him. She goes and gets it from the desk drawer in the living room and hands it to him when everyone is done. She sits next to him on the couch.

"Here." She hands it to him.

"Another present. Another kid?" He says. They all laugh at that.

"No smartass. Just open it." The box is not that large but it is a little heavy. He looks at her and begins to open it. Robin has no idea what it is.

He opens the box and sees a set of keys. They are not car keys but they look like regular keys. Then he sees all the pictures underneath. They are pictures of a beautiful house both inside and out.

"What is this?" He says not even knowing how to process it.

"I bought us a stunning lake house. Oh Robert it's beautiful. You will love it. Its everything we always talked about owning someday." She says all excited and sees him smiling.

"I can't believe you did this its amazing. How did you, when did you?" He says rambling.

"Well remember those trips I took with Sean last month, that's where we went most of the time. And well the how, I sold some pieces and got amazing prices for them, so you'll be happy to hear, no mortgage. Next week we just have to go and sign the papers at the closing" She says very excitedly.

"I don't know what to say except thank you and I love you so much" They hug tightly and kiss sweetly.

"Your reaction is the best present. I was so nervous that it wouldn't make it out of title search before Christmas but I got the word yesterday its ours. All we need to do is sign the papers." She says.

"Wow Mom a summer house, that's amazing." Robin says.

"Wait until you see it. Its completely modern and it has its own beach and boat dock." She tells them all excited. Robert is still stunned. He can't believe she did this for him.

"Robbie, you look in shock." Mac says laughing.

"I am, two amazing gifts in less than 24 hours. How are you going to top this next year?" He says to her. She hits him hard and laughs.

After they eat breakfast, they all get showered and changed and get ready to go to the Brownstone for the rest of the day. They walk into a bustle of activity when Bobbie notices them walk in.

Anna is holding William all smiles and she is glowing and sees Robert is as well as she stands next him. Robin comes walking in quickly to see Maxie and BJ. Bobbie quickly goes to take William from Anna and she happily gives him over. They all hug and kiss and wish each other Merry Christmas.

Anna follows Bobbie to the couch with William as she helps her take off his little snowsuit.

"So, you both look radiant. How did it go?" Bobbie asks quietly.

"It was perfect." She says smiling.

They all exchange gifts again and when they are all done, Felicia asks Robin what she got for Christmas. Anna suddenly remembers she forgot to tell her not to say anything yet.

"Well Mom bought us a lake house and Dad bought us a new car oh and I got the best present of all, another baby brother or sister." She says smiling from ear to ear. All heads immediately go to Anna and Robert on the couch. Felicia squeals in delight as does Tiffany and Simone.

"Oh my God, you're kidding." Felicia says.

"No, she's not." Anna says smiling. There are hugs all around as Sean comes up to Robert.

"Wow this is amazing." He says. "Yeah it really is." Robert says all smiles.

"You really do work fast, hey speedy?" Frisco says coming up to them. "Oh shut up." Robert says.

Felicia immediately goes to sit next to Anna. "This is wild. You guys look so happy. I can't believe it. So how far along are you, when is the baby due?" She asks rambling.

"Three months and I'm due in June." She says smiling broadly. "Wow Irish twins huh?" Felicia says. "Yeah can you believe it. Its going to be interesting."

Tiffany comes over and gives her a big hug. "This is so amazing. I'm so happy for you all. And what's this about a house and a car. You guys seemed to have had the best Christmas ever" She says.

"Thanks Tiffany. Yes we did. We are all very happy."

They rest of the evening is spent eating, talking and laughing mostly at the expense of Robert and Anna and their quickly expanding family, but they love it. As the evening progresses William is getting more tired and cranky. Anna figures he has had enough and decides its time for them to go home. She goes up to Robert who is sitting in a chair and puts her arm around him. She kisses him and says. "I think its time to go, your son has had it."

"Yeah I think so too its been a long day for him. Ill load up the car with all the gifts and his stuff." He says.

"Leave the diaper bag here, we can change him so that when we get home we can just give him his bottle and he'll go to sleep." She says.

"Ok." He says getting up.

Sean is watching this whole exchange and is still amazed at these two. He never would have thought they would ever get to this stage in their lives and that he would ever see Scorpio and Devane handling infants with such practiced ease. But then again, he remembers that they excel at anything they do especially when they do it together. He still has the insurmountable guilt of being responsible for them losing 13 years at his hand. That is a guilt he will take to his grave. He is smiling when Tiffany comes over to him. "What are you smiling at?" She asks. "Oh how life can turn on a dime and things you never thought would happen do." He says.

When they get home, Robert and Anna put William to bed together. They are in his room watching him sleep with their arms around each other.

"Today was the perfect day." Anna says looking up at Robert.

"It really was. Being together like this for our baby's first Christmas means everything to me. And the fact that you are carrying our baby again, is really like a dream that I hope I never wake awake from."

"Me too Robert. I love you. It is a dream, remember it was our dream and its now a reality" She says caressing his face.

"I love you Anna, so much.". He says smiling. She takes his hand and they walk out of their son's room. They change into their pajamas and robes and head downstairs to sit in front of the fireplace and the tree. Robert turns on the stereo to Christmas music and they cuddle up on the couch together just watching the tree. Robin comes downstairs after a little while and sees them and smiles.

"Hey you, come here." Anna says and Robin comes and cuddles up to her mother.

"So did you have a nice Christmas?" Anna asks kissing her daughter's head.

"Yeah, it was great. Now I'm wondering if we can top it next year." She says chuckling. All three laugh at that.

"Is there anything you didn't get, that you wanted?" Robert asks.

"Honestly Dad, I got everything I wanted and more. I can't wait to see the house. I can't believe we have a summer house." She says smiling.

"Yeah me too. I can't wait to see it. Your mother here has really been busy these last couple of months hasn't she" He says, and Anna elbows him and looks back at him giving him a glare. Robin laughs. They talk for a while and then Robin decides she needs to get to bed.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Merry Christmas, I love you guys and thank you for everything." Robin says getting up and giving them both hugs and kisses. They watch her go up the stairs and then smile at each other.

"She seems very happy and I love seeing that. She deserves it, we all do" Anna says.

"She does that's for sure and I'm so happy we are giving her that together." He pauses thinking about what Robin has gone through during her childhood. He decides not to dwell on it and just be hapy that they are making her happy now.

"Wanna go up?" Robert asks caressing her arm.

She snuggles in closer and says, "Not yet. I don't want this night to end." She says smiling and looking at the tree. She realizes after about a half hour that he has stopped talking and has fallen asleep and she lifts her head from his chest and smiles at him.

"Hey sleepyhead. Falling asleep on me?" She says caressing his chest. He opens his eyes and smiles. "Yeah sorry." He says chuckling. She slides up against him a little more and kisses him while unbuttoning his pajama top. They both get lost in their kisses and as their caresses become more purposeful.

"Hmmm, Lets go upstairs." Anna says after she gives him another long and deep kiss worried that they will get too carried away. She gets up and takes his hand as they head to their bedroom. Once inside, they smile at each other as Anna locks the door and then turns and faces him again. She has that look and Robert smiles.

"Am, I about to get another present?" Robert says smiling.

"Yes, you have been a very good boy this year." She says walking up to him untying his robe and taking off both his robe and his pajama shirt at the same time. He takes off her bulky cotton robe to reveal her standing there in a very revealing black negligee. He chuckles a little and so does she.

"You are always the best present to unwrap." He says.

"Oh, you sweet-talker you." She says rolling her eyes.

"Merry Christmas to me. You are so incredibly beautiful." He says pulling her into his arms. "Thank you for once again giving me everything I've ever wanted. I know I've been saying that a lot over the past two years, but it's the truth. I love you. I love you more than I thought I was ever capable of loving anyone or anything." He says.

She now has tears in her eyes. "Ok that was good. Just remember, I'm loaded with the hormones again. So, stop making me cry." She says wrapping her arms around his neck as they both laugh.

She pauses and then continues, "I love you too and honestly I've never knew I could feel this kind of love either. This was always my dream for me, for us and now it's actually coming true. I never thought I deserved this much happiness, but you made me realize that I do and that you do as well. We've come a long way Robert and I know we will be together forever because someone or something has decided that this is meant to be, that we are meant to be. This has been the best Christmas of my life. So, thank you too." She says caressing his face as the tears fall from her eyes.

He looks at her with tears in his eyes as well and they hug each other tightly. He then picks her up and kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck. He holds her for a minute as they continue to kiss and then he lays her on their bed and covers her body with his. They kiss passionately as their hands caress each other. They take their time caressing each other, letting their love pour out in their caresses and kisses and bringing each other to heights of ecstasy.


	45. Chapter 45

The next week is another flurry of activity as Anna gets her car delivered and they take a ride the next day to see the house. They are all amazed at it. Robert still can't believe she did this for him and for them.

"This is amazing Love. Its everything we always talked about owning right down to the beach, the hot tub, god everything." He says to her.

"I know when I first saw it, I knew immediately we had to have it. I can see all of us spending the weekends in the summer up here and hopefully we can get away for a few weeks too." She says.

"Oh I will definitely make sure that happens. Good thing it has 4 bedrooms." He says taking her in his arms.

"Yeah that wasn't the plan at the time, but it did work out nicely." They kiss and are still kissing when Robin comes downstairs.

"Can I pick out my room?" She says and they spring apart.

"Yes, I pretty much know the one you want." Anna says.

"You mean I can have your bedroom?" She says smiling.

"Nice try." Anna replies. "Come on sweetheart, I want to show you our room." She says to Robert as he picks up William. They go up the stairs to the landing and the walkway at the top overlooks the expansive living room, kitchen and dining room. Their bedroom is at the far end of the walkway all by itself with double doors leading into it. Anna goes and opens the door and its a tremendous bedroom bigger than their living room at home. They have a balcony that overlooks the lake, a gas fireplace and expansive master bath with a large sunken jacuzzi tub as well as a large walk-in double sized shower. In addition it has two walk-in closets.

"My god, this is crazy. Can we move here permanently?" He says walking around.

"I wish we can, but someday we will." She says.

"Hopefully very soon."

"Would you really want to do that. Give up the work and basically retire?" She asks surprised.

"Never thought I would, but life has a way of changing your mind." She smiles at him and takes his hand. "Come on let me show you the other bedrooms. They look at the other bedrooms and bathrooms. With 3 kids now, those bathrooms will come in handy he thinks.

The next day they get home after the long drive and head inside. William is asleep, so Anna takes him quickly upstairs. Robin immediately goes and uses the phone and Robert heads for the kitchen. Even though they had dinner, he is hungry again. Anna finds him in there. She smiles when she sees him eating out of the ice cream container. She is amazed how much he eats but doesn't gain an ounce. It pisses her off.

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"No." He smiles. She grabs a spoon and sits down and digs in as well.

"I love the house. Still can't believe you did this for us. I can't wait for summer now." He says.

"Well we can use it anytime you know. Weekend getaways. It's also beautiful there with the mountains and the snow." She says.

"That's true. We should plan something soon before you get too big to enjoy it." He says smiling at her still amazed that she's pregnant again.

"Let's do it, maybe we can plan something for Valentine's Day, just the two of us." She says.

He looks up at that and instantly smirks. "You would be ok being separated from William for a whole weekend?" He asks giving her a look.

She smiles, "Well maybe just one night." She says, and he laughs. "Oh, on that subject, Robin is spending the night at Jodi's. I told her it was ok." She says.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He asks.

"Yes, I talked to Jodi's mother just now, so they are home and the girls will be staying in." Anna says. "Ok, it is Friday. So that's fine." Robert says eating the ice cream.

"So that means we are kind of on our own tonight." She says smiling at him, giving him the look and also taking a spoonful of ice cream. He looks up and is immediately on her kissing her as they share the ice cream in their mouths. They are both smiling and laughing but are caught up in the kiss.

Robert emerges from the shower in his robe and sees the entire bedroom lit up by candles and the lights off. He hears soft music playing on their stereo and he smiles. He wonders where she's gone to until he hears her in William's room. He hears the music going on and knows he is asleep now. She comes in moments later wearing his favorite black nighty and her robe. She sees him and smiles.

"Very, very nice. Love what you've done with bedroom." He says.

"I thought you might." She says walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifts her slightly.

"So what do you have in mind for tonight?" He asks teasing her.

"Oh a little this and a lot of that." She says smiling.

"How's Part 2?"

"He's ok but I think he has a cold. He was sneezing a lot and seems congested. I gave him the medicine but I want to leave the door open, so that we can hear him."

"We have the monitor on." He replies.

"I know, but I feel better with the door open."

"Yes mom." He says knowing that she is worried. He smiles and kisses her and then takes her robe off and throws it on the bed. He places his hand on her stomach and kisses her. She smiles into the kiss and then he lifts her up into his arms. They kiss as he places her on their bed. He takes his robe off and reveals that he is wearing the black silk boxers she bought him for Christmas. She looks him up and down appreciatively and he watches her lick her lips. He does the same and just stands there taking in her beauty.

"Well get over here. What are you waiting for?" She says. He joins her on the bed and sits up against the headboard. She strokes his face.

"Hmm you shaved. Thank you." She says kissing his face and stroking his chest. "Hmmm you smell so good too." She says as she kisses his neck and then proceeds to straddle him. He then kisses her passionately and she can feel his arousal immediately and she smiles.

"What you do to me." He says as he proceeds to lower the strap of her nightie and takes her breast into his mouth. She throws her head back at the sensation and starts to moan softly. She starts a slight thrusting motion against him as he continues to pleasure her. She lifts herself up and frees him from his boxers. She wants him now. She lowers herself onto him and the both groan with pleasure.

They look into each others eyes as she moves against him. She watches as his eyes close in pleasure at what she is doing. His head goes forward onto her chest as she hugs him and her pace quickens. They are both moaning continuously now as she feels her release coming. She throws her head back at the sensations and moans his name. "Robert, ugh, oh god." And her release hits and she continue to ride the waves. She brings her head forward and they smile at each other as she continues to move against him.

She kisses him sensuously and she feels he is close. "Come for me Robert." She says against his lips and he does throwing his head back and moaning her name. They stay like that just holding each other and kissing. "Hmmmm. I love you." He says kissing down her neck. "I love you so much." She replies hugging him.

They look into each other's eyes. "Another baby." He says smiling. "Yeah, you're really are happy aren't you?" She says caressing his face.

"Every time I think I couldn't be happier, you give me more."

"I didn't do this by myself ya know." She says and they both chuckle.

They continue sitting like that and continue talking, laughing and kissing. They both love these moments when they can just be together this intimately and talk about their life together. They hear the alarm chime and Anna's eyes go wide. Robert looks at the clock. Its exactly 11PM.

"Its ok, it's the 11 o'clock chime to say the system is set." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I keep forgetting about that. Do we really need that, it freaks me out every time?" She says smiling.

"I don't know it makes me feel better when I hear it." He says. He plays with her hair and puts it behind her ears. "I hope you're still not thinking about cutting your hair, are you?"

"I don't know, it's not really practical to have it this long anymore especially with William and now a new baby. I know you're going to hate it if I do." She says smiling at him.

"I won't hate it. It's just that, I don't know it's so you and you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen." He says still playing with it.

"Thank you, you're so sweet. I'll think about it." She says kissing him. "I know I say this all the time, but you better keep your hair this short. I love it this way and you look amazing like this." He smiles at her and kisses her.

"Mom." Robin says as she's standing in their doorway. They both immediately turn to look in the doorway and neither knows how to react. Robin sees them sitting like that on their bed, all the lit candles, the music but luckily she can't really see anything because the lighting is so dim.

"Robin, what's the matter, did something happen?" Anna asks adjusting the straps of her nightgown quickly.

"Ummm Jodi and I had a fight." She says still standing there not really sure what to do or how to react.

"Ok, go to your room and I'll be right there." Anna says. Robin immediately does as her mother asks and goes to her room a little stunned. Anna immediately gets off Robert and, in the process, knees him in a sensitive area. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She says as she grabs her robe.

He can't say anything at the moment. She puts her robe on and heads for Robin's room.

"What happened?" she asks walking in and seeing Robin has been crying and she sits next to her.

"She invited me over to tell me that Mark asked her out and they are dating now. She knew Mom, she knew I liked him and that he was interested in me, but she's still going out with him anyway. She betrayed me Mom." Robin says now crying.

Anna hugs her, she feels so bad. "Did you hear her out?' Anna asks.

"No I just ran out of the house and came home."

"Robin you guys are best friends and you need to talk. You need to tell her how you feel about all this calmly. Look I'm not condoning what Jodi did, but you guys need to talk. And even if you feel she made a mistake, don't be unforgiving. Hear her out. It's not the end of the world Robin, there will be and I'm sure there are other boys. Don't ruin a friendship over something like this." Anna says and she looks at Robin who smiles slightly and hugs her.

"Ok., Mom I'm sorry I came into your room like that." Robin says still hugging her. Anna sighs not really knowing what to say.

"Robin don't ever be afraid to come in our room. We were just talking."

Robin chuckles a little. "What?" Anna says.

"It's ok Mom. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Robin we were just talking, that's all." Anna says.

"Mom relax. I know what I walked in on."

"Honestly Robin, we were just talking at that point." Anna says.

"At that point." Robin says smiling. Anna laughs with her. "I don't want to scar you for life." Anna says. "You're not don't worry about it." Robin says smiling.

"I know the story behind you and Dad and I know it took a long time to get where you are and that you really, really love each other and that makes me so happy and it makes me feel safe." Robin says. Anna has tears in her eyes hearing how her daughter views them and that their love for each other makes her safe. She knows she hasn't had that security in her life for very long.

"We do love each other very, very much and we love our children just as much." Anna says and then thinks again.

"So, you talk about this stuff with your friends?" "No not really. But the topic usually comes up when they come over here and we walk in on you and Dad making out." Robin says.

Anna bursts out laughing and puts her head in her hand. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." She says still laughing and then hugging her daughter.

"My friends laugh at it and then say they would never want to walk in on their parents doing anything, but then say because they are totally not hot like your parents. That's the part that freaks me out." Robin says. Anna is shocked.

"Really?" Anna says.

"Yeah the guys think you are smoking hot and the girls think Dad is as well. Oh, and I think Jodi's mom has a crush on Dad." Robin says. Anna starts laughing.

"Is that so?" She says knowingly.

"It's weird, she is always asking how he is and a couple of weeks ago we saw her looking at Dad from their window when he was outside without his shirt working on his car. Jodi just rolled her eyes and said she's at it again." Anna laughs out loud at that.

"Interesting." Anna says.

"It's weird is what it is. People are weird mom especially parents." She says. Anna laughs.

"Robin you'll see as you get older that they are more than weird."

"Mom should I have told you this, it's not going to be weird with Jodi's mom is it?"

"Oh, Robin don't worry. I find it funny. The worst that will happen is I might laugh out loud for no reason. Plus, I kinda knew about it, trust me." Anna says, and she did. Every time Jodi's mother came over, she gave Robert the once over and was kind of lamely flirting with him but of course he was oblivious.

Robin laughs at that because she suspected too even before that window episode. They talk for another half hour about the boys in Robin's life aside from Mark that she may be interested in. They talk about sex again and Anna's concerns that she has for Robin. Anna tells her she can tell her everything. Anna decides to tell her the history she has with her father. She tells her for the first time that Robert was her first. Robin is shocked.

"Really?" Robin says.

"Yes. I was devoted to school and training and up until I met your father, I never felt the way I felt for your father for anyone else. Trust me, there were many who tried, but I was not interested until I met your father." Anna says truthfully.

"Wow, I never knew that. That's another piece of the puzzle." Robin says thinking.

"What do you mean?" Anna says.

"It's just that, I always remember when I was growing up and even when you were with Uncle Duke and daddy was with other women, you always had this connection. It was why I was confused a lot of the time. You guys seemed to be in love, but you were also in love with other people. It was a weird and confusing time."

Anna is sorry that she felt that way and she can understand why. "I know it was for both of us too. The thing is we had made commitments at the time, your Dad to Holly and then me to Duke and we knew we had to honor those commitments. But once we were free, we knew we had to be together and that we really should have been together all along." Anna says smiling.

"I know and up until now, it was the best time of my life." Robin says. They hug tightly.

"Robin the reason I told you about me and your father is because I want you to know for sure when the time is right, and the person is right. I don't ever want you to have that regret. You're 15 now and its already getting confusing for you. Don't be pressured into doing anything you don't want to do. Please know you can tell me anything at any time and I will listen and not judge. Except of course if you lie to me." Anna says.

"I know Mom, believe me I know." She says. "I love you sweetheart, more than anything." Anna says. "I love you too Mom." She says hugging her back.

Anna stays with Robin until she gets dressed and is in bed. Anna goes and checks on William who is still sleeping soundly but she can hear he is more congested. She hooks up the vaporizer and closes his door. She heads back to their bedroom. All the candles are blown out and Robert is sound asleep on his side with only her nightstand light on. She smiles when she sees him and laughs internally as to what Robin told her. She drops her robe and gets into bed. She wraps her body around him and kisses the back of his neck enjoying his scent. He awakens.

"Everything ok?" He mumbles into his pillow. "Yup, everything is perfect." She says snuggling in closer. "Good." He says half asleep.

Then she remembers what happened before. "Did I damage you?" She asks chuckling. "No, I'm fine." He says in a high-pitched tone. She laughs and hugs him tighter. "I love you." She says. "Me too." He says barely awake now. They both fall asleep quickly.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day they have the appointment with Dr. Lee for the sonogram. They are both equally excited as they approach the nurse's station. Bobbie is there, and she is all smiles for them. "Hey, you guys. How are you feeling Anna?" She asks. "I feel really good. Oddly no morning sickness yet." Anna says. "Well don't jinx yourself." Bobbie says laughing. "Robert, you look very excited." "Do I? Maybe its because I am." He says smiling broadly and Anna squeezes his hand.

"Ok guys can go right into Dr. Lee's office, she's waiting for you." Robert takes her hand and they walk down to the office. Bobbie smiles after them. She is so happy for her dearest friends.

Robert waits in the waiting room as Anna gets set up inside. The doctor calls him in and he sees Anna is already in her gown and is semi-reclined on the table. He goes to sit in the chair next to Anna and she grabs his hand.

The doctor comes back in. "Anna how are you feeling?" She asks. "Really good, I just feel I'm getting bigger by the minute though." She says smiling. "Yes you are bigger than the last time I saw you. So guys are we finding out today what you're having or are we waiting?" She asks getting the equipment ready and spreading the gel on Anna's stomach. Anna looks at Robert and he nods. "We want to know this time." She says. "Ok let's do this."

The doctor proceeds to apply the gel and then swipe the wand over Anna's stomach. She does it a couple of times because she is a little surprised at what she's seeing. But she immediately notices it. Anna does see it does look different and is immediately concerned. Robert has no clue.

"What is that?" Anna asks and it immediately gets Robert's attention.

Dr. Lee smiles"Well, hold on to yourselves, but it appears you guys are having twins. I see two distinct fetuses and sacks, here and here." She says pointing to the two obvious fetuses. Robert and Anna's faces both fall in shock.

"Oh my god, you're kidding?" Anna says almost on a squeak.

"Nope, you are definitely having twins."

Anna is in shock and she turns her head to Robert who looks catatonic. He looks at her with a blank stare "We're gonna need a bigger house."

They are both still in shock as they go into the doctor's outer office and Anna is still looking at the sonogram picture. The doctor comes in and smiles when she looks at them.

"So have you guys recovered yet?" She asks.

"I don't know, this is such a surprise. Twins don't run in either of our families. Are they identical?" She asks dumbfounded still.

"We won't know that until the amniocentesis, but it is a possibility." She says smiling. Anna smiles, she truly can't believe it. She will have 3 children that are the under the age of 1. She looks toward Robert who is really smiling now. He is thinking as well. They will have 4 children. Their lives just changed dramatically and for the better. But then he thinks about Anna.

"Dr Lee. My wife is very small and had some difficulty delivering our son, how will she be able to handle carrying and delivering two children." He asks. Anna smiles at him.

"Robert, we will monitor Anna very closely all the way and as we get closer to delivery, we will gauge if its better for her to have a c-section as opposed to delivering naturally. Don't worry, your wife is very, very strong, in excellent health and I have no doubt she will be able to handle this. Everything is progressing perfectly right now. Anna's levels are all good and the babies look perfect at this stage."

They both smile at that and Anna grabs Robert hand and looks at him.

"Anna I will want to keep a close eye on you. I want to see you in another week and then we will do two-week appointments until the 6th month and then we will go to once a week. I will schedule the amnio for 3 weeks from today." She says.

"Ok, that sounds good. Thank you." Anna says really smiling and still looking at the sonogram picture.

"I'll give you guys a few moments stay here for as long as you would like. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." She leaves and they look at each other and smile. They both start laughing.

"I can't believe it. I knew something was different, but I just figured it was a girl. I never expected this." She says looking at him. He laughs and stands up.

"Are you happy?" He asks and she stands up as well. "I'm absolutely thrilled and scared at the same time." They hug tightly.

"I can't believe it. Thank you. You have made me so happy." He says holding her.

"Don't thank me, it was your doing." She says laughing into his neck.

"It was your egg that split." He says and she laughs out loud. "We don't know that yet." She looks at him and they kiss sweetly. "Ugh we have a lot to do." She says.

"Yeah like look for a bigger house in Port Charles." He says. "Yeah, but I love our house. Maybe we can just add on, we have plenty of room to do that." She says.

"A bigger car. I think we need a van now." Robert says laughing. "Oh I love my car. I'm NOT giving it up" She says laughing poking him in the chest.

"I love you." He says looking at her. "I love you too. Lets go home and tell Robin." She says.

The decide to stop at Kelly's for lunch first since Robin won't be home from dance class for another hour or so. They are laughing and talking about how their lives just changed dramatically and what they are going to do. Felicia walks in with Maxie and sees them and smiles. She knows Anna had her sonogram appointment today and is curious as to what they are having. Maxie immediately sees Anna and calls her name. Anna turns around and smiles. She immediately takes her from Felicia and sits down. Maxie turns to Robert and puts her hand on his face and smiles.

"I think she's in love." Felicia says.

"Yeah I think so too." Anna says laughing.

"So guys how did it go today? Oh let me see." She sees the sonogram picture on the table. Anna looks at Robert and smiles. Felicia looks at it and immediately sees it. She looks up at the both of them.

"No way."

Anna laughs out loud at that.

"Oh my god, I cant believe it." And Felicia starts really laughing. "Oh my god." she says again looking at the picture.

"Keeping saying that for another hour and you'll be where we are right now." Robert says smiling as he takes Maxie from Anna.

"You guys look very happy. This is a wonderful surprise, but I'm sure you're overwhelmed right now with all of it." Felicia says thinking how she would react.

"Yeah that's exactly where we are." Anna says. "How is everything though?" Felicia asks. "We're all healthy and progressing perfectly so far." Anna says.

They leave Kelly's and return home and Mrs. Bingham tells them William is down for his nap after having his bottle. They tell her she can take the rest of the day off and that they will see her tomorrow. They get comfortable on the couch and just think.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow. I've been off way too long with everything that has gone on the past few months. I really don't want to but I have to." He says.

"I know that. The babies won't be here for a while so we have to make the money." She says smiling.

"Plus I'll be going back on Monday, so it's going to be business as usual for awhile."

"True." He says. He turns to her and places his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe there are two babies in there." He says looking at her.

She looks down and says "I can't believe it either. You are really happy about this aren't you?" She asks him smiling.

"I'm over the moon about it. I'm just worried about you that's all. You're so tiny and you'll be carrying around two babies." He says.

"Robert first of all don't worry. I'm going to take care of myself and second of all, I'm not tiny." She says looking pointedly at him.

"Well you are to me."

"Robert don't hover and suffocate me through this or I will kill you this time." She says with a glare.

"I make no promises." He says. She laughs and kisses him. Robin walks in and sees them and she smiles.

"Hi."

"Hey, how was class?" Anna asks. "Really good. You remember there is a recital in mid-January, right?" Robin says.

"Yes, I remember and we are looking forward to it." Anna says.

"How did it go today, so what are we having?" She asks all excited. They both look at each other and smile.

"Come sit down." Anna says and Robin's face falls.

"What's the matter?" She asks very concerned.

"Nothing is the matter everything is fine." Anna says.

"So what is it?"

"Well." Anna pauses. "We're having twins." Anna says. Robin is in shock and Robert laughs at her face.

"Get out." She says smiling.

"It's true. We wont know the genders until I take the amnio or maybe with another sonogram." Anna says.

"This is crazy. We're gonna need a bigger house." She says. Robert really laughs at that.

"That's my girl."

"So what do you think?" Anna asks now concerned about her reaction.

"I think its amazing Mom. I just can't believe it. We have a lot to do." She says.

"You always said she was the best combination of both of us." Robert says sitting there with his hand on Anna's thigh. Robin goes and hugs both her parents tightly. "This is so great." She says. Anna is beyond thrilled that she is happy.

Later, Anna goes upstairs to check on William. She sees him sleeping soundly and looks at her watch, he should be getting up soon. She doesn't want him to sleep too long or he'll be up all night. She turns on the light and plays the music. He begins to stir. He brings his little hands to his face and she watches him and smiles. He is so sweet, she thinks. She watches as he rolls from side to side and then he rolls over. It's the first time he rolls over from his back to his stomach. She squeals a little and he immediately hears her and looks up from his stomach and smiles groggily when he sees her. She has tears in her eyes as she watches him.

"You are such a smart boy, baby look at you." He giggles at her and then lays his head down.

"Come on let's go show daddy how smart you are." She rolls him over again to see if he'll do it again, but then he starts to get annoyed and starts complaining. She picks him up laughing and brings him to the changing table to change him. He is smiling at her as she is making him laugh and she thinks I'm going to be doing this for 3 children in 6 months and she momentarily panics. It's a huge realization. She smiles after a while thinking about it as she looks at her little boy who she loves with all her heart.

He is definitely sick though she thinks, he is more congested than he was this morning. She has a feeling they are going to be up all night with him. She gives him his medicine which he hates and then he begins to cry. She picks him up to comfort him and he calms down and she wipes his little nose because it is running again. She figures he must have caught a cold being around everyone at Christmas.

She goes downstairs and doesn't see either of them but then hears them laughing. She goes into the office and there they are playing a racing video game. They don't even notice her as they are too busy with the game, laughing and telling each other that they are going to win. Finally Robert does win and rubs it in.

"Dad you're a sore winner." Robin says hitting him. He sticks his tongue out at her and she laughs.

"Robert you're a child." Anna says. "Here take your son, while I get his dinner ready." Robert takes him happily and he makes him laugh immediately.

"Love, he's really congested, he doesn't sound good. Should we take him to the doctor."

"Sweetheart, it's just a little cold, he'll be fine. Oh and by the way your son just rolled over for the first time." Anna says proudly.

"Wow he did. I want to see it." Robert says smiling at him.

"Ok, let him digest the medicine first. Just don't bounce…."She doesn't finish her sentence because at that moment William releases a huge sneeze and Robert is covered in heavy mucus and then William throws up all the red medicine and basically everything he had in his stomach all over Robert's face and shirt.

Anna is stunned for a couple of seconds and so is Robin. Then Anna starts to laugh as she quickly wipes Williams face with a cloth diaper and then grabs him from Robert. Luckily the baby is smiling and doesn't seem fazed by it at all. Robert on the other hand is frozen, not knowing what to do.

After Anna takes William, he lets out a girly little yelp and runs to the bathroom. Both Robin and Anna burst out laughing. They hear him making noises as he scrubs his face and rips off his shirt.

"Are you ok in there?" Anna asks still laughing. He makes that sound again. And then they hear. "So gross, so gross." They are both hysterical now and then the doorbell rings. "Come on let's go see who's at the door." Robin and Anna walk through the living room still laughing and open the door to Jodi and her mother.

"Hi Barbra, hi Jodi. What brings you here?" Anna asks already knowing the answer.

"Jodi wanted to talk to Robin and she wasn't sure if she would be open to talking now if I didn't come along." Barbra says. Robin has a look on her face like whatever and she lets out a little huf and Anna elbows her slightly.

"Sure come on in." Anna says still holding William "Hi." Jodi says to Robin. "Hi." Robin replies. Anna rolls her eyes and thinks it would probably be better if they went upstairs. "Robin why don't you guys go up to your room and talk." Robin agrees. Anna whispers in her ear, "Remember what I said." And Robin nods and they proceed upstairs.

"Girls, so much drama." Barbra says.

"Yes, I hope boys are easier." Anna says smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot. Jodi told me the news. Congratulations to both you and Robert. You are going to have your hands full with another baby pretty soon." She says.

"Thank you, yes but I think we already do." Anna says not really wanting to tell her they are actually having twins. Robert then comes out of the office with no shirt on and his pants unbuckled calling for Anna.

"Anna, did the cleaners drop off our clothes today? I think this shirt is totally ruined." He then sees them both standing there. Anna immediately sees Barbra's reaction and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, hi Barbra I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry." He says smiling and re-buckling his pants.

"That's quite alright. I'm sorry did we interrupt anything?" She asks looking him over with a smile. Anna is laughing internally now.

"Ummm no, the baby just threw up on him. He's used to it. Yes hon, I think Louise put everything in the laundry room." Anna says.

"Thanks love. Nice seeing you again Barbra." He says as he goes to the kitchen. Anna watches as Barbra watches him walk away. She is starting to reach her limit.

"I'm sorry Barbra, you kinda did catch us at a bad time. William is not feeling well and I need to take him upstairs." She says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to bring Jodi over so that the girls can resolve this problem."

"I appreciate that and I hope they do.I'll send Jodi home once they finish talking." Anna says hoping to get her to leave.

"Ok thank you. I'll see you soon and again congratulations. Oh, I forgot to tell Robert." She says as she is about to go to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Barbra, Ill convey the message." She says with a tinge of bite and narrowed eyes.

Barbra gets her meaning when she sees her face and says. "Well ok, goodbye."

Anna laughs after she leaves and she closes the door. Robert comes out buttoning his shirt and carrying all their cleaning.

"So what's going on? Why was she here?"

"A couple of reasons. Have you recovered?" She asks chuckling.

"Barely, that was..ugh." Robert says. Anna laughs at him.

"I'm glad you found that amusing." He says smiling at her. "I'm sorry but I did." She says. He kisses her soundly. "What was that for?" She asks recovering. "No reason." He says walking away up to the stairs and she smiles after him.

Robert comes down a half hour later and sees Anna feeding William his dinner. Robert caresses his son's head and then kisses his forehead.

"How's he doing?'

"He seems fine now, obviously he was very hungry. I think he sneezed out everything he had." She says laughing. "And them some." Robert says.

"What about tomorrow night? Its New Year's Eve. Do you think we should still go?" He asks.

"I think so, Mrs. Bingham is staying late, and Olin is staying overnight, so I don't think it will be a problem. Plus, we're only 10 minutes away and we can come home if he's giving them trouble. Robin is really looking forward to it, so I don't want to disappoint her. We both bought new dresses and my dress probably won't fit me next week." She says rambling because she really wants to go.

"Ok, I'll do whatever you want. I might be a little late though. Can you and Robin go there, and I'll meet you there? You know how New Year's Eve is, I have to make sure the department is on top of everything." Robert says. She is disappointed, but she understands.

"Yeah that's fine, but don't forget to bring your tux to the office tomorrow so you can change there." She says.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. So, what are we eating tonight for dinner?" He asks.

"I have no idea, I think there are leftovers in there." She says. He finds what he's looking for and starts to cook. Anna is done feeding William and he is very content in his seater playing with his mobile. She goes over and sees what Robert is doing.

"Hmmm that looks good." She says. "Thank you." He says smiling. She turns him around and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Now what was that for?" He asks. "No reason." She says smiling at him. Robin and Jodi come into the kitchen and see them. Robin rolls her eyes thinking there will be another discussion about this. Anna sees them and then takes her arms from around Robert.

"So is everything ok?" She asks. "We're good Mom." Robin says smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that. Jodi do you want to stay for dinner?" Anna says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scorpio, I wish I could, but I have to go home tonight." Jodi says. "Ok some other time." Anna says "Bye and thank you for letting me come over today." Jodi says and leaves and Robin walks her to the door.

"What was that all about?" Robert asks as he's cooking. "Oh, girl issues no big deal." Anna says not wanting to get into that conversation right now.


	47. Chapter 47

The next day is New Year's Eve. Anna awakens early and rolls over in her sleep looking for Robert and she encounters cold. She awakens and realizes he went to work today. He has been home so much lately that she was getting very, very used to it. She sighs and then gets up to go to the bathroom. When she comes out she sees a note on her night stand.

"Love you with all my heart. I'll miss you today. Can't wait for tonight and I can't wait to spend another glorious year with you and our beautiful rapidly expanding family. Forever yours, Robert." She chuckles through her tears.

"Mom?" Robin says coming in through the open door.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Anna says.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep. I heard Dad leave early this morning and I've been up since then. Can I sleep with you for a little while?"

Anna smiles. "Of course you can until your brother wakes up. I think we have another hour though. You're more alert than me. I never heard Dad leave." Anna says and they both get under the covers. Robin lays her head on Anna's shoulder.

"What were you reading just now?"

"A note from your father."

"Can I see it?" Anna hands it to her smiling.

"Wow he's really getting sappy in his old age." Robin says. "But it's really so sweet." She adds and Anna laughs.

"He really is, isn't he?" Anna says.

"You have him wrapped around your finger ya know." Robin says, and Anna really laughs at that.

"Why would you say that?" Anna asks.

"Because Its true. Before you guys got remarried, he used to be so, I don't know, disagreeable and closed off. I mean he was always loving to me and so much fun and everything, but to others he was different. Now he's like. I don't know it's hard to describe. He's happy all the time, I mean really happy." Robin says. "And you're the same way. You are so happy all the time now, before you married dad you were not."

Anna thinks, and she knows it's true. "That's what happens when you're in love, Robin and when you have everything you ever dreamed of. I'm lucky, we all are." Anna says wistfully caressing her daughter's head.

"I hope that happens for me." Robin says. "It will Robin, trust me it will." Anna says.

"I didn't expect you here tonight, I thought you would be back in the city." The man says trying to hide his uneasiness.

"I didnt expect nor want to be here either, but you've disappointed me." Frank says as he looks out over the water.

"I know. I have put the pressure on and I mean serious pressure to get this ob done one way or the other. I guarantee you by February, they will be out of the way." The man responds.

"I don't understand, whats the issue?" Franks asks.

"Not unexpected. Scorpio is just not responsive to my team's usual tactics. Frank we knew he wasn't going to easy, but we do have a plan in motion that I guarantee will solve our problems." The man says hoping to get himself off the hook. He knows Frank would have no qualms about eliminating him and bringing someone else in to take over.

"Tell me the plan." Frank says. The man is surprised because Frank never wants to know the details. He explains to Frank what he has arranged and what is in motion based on inside information. Frank is impressed and is confident it will work despite the fact that he knows who they are dealing with.

"Get it done. Don't fail me. I need this operation set up by no later than April. This is your last chance." Frank says and walks away. The man watched him walk away and sighs.

Anna and Robin arrive at the Outback and its pretty full. They see Mac right away and they all hug and kiss. Anna looks stunning in a black t-length dress and Robin is dressed in a gorgeous green dress. They both had their hair and make-up done this afternoon and Anna is wearing her hair up and Robin's is all curled down. Mac brings them over to the table where All their friends are all sitting. They all stand and give Anna congratulations on hearing the news about the twins.

Anna looks at Felicia. "Sorry was it a secret?" She asks.

"No of course not its ok." Anna says laughing.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Luke asks.

"He's working, he's going to join us later."

"So twins, you guys don't seem to be wasting anytime. Umm, so next year, are we going for triplets?" Frisco asks. They all laugh.

"Very funny and absolutely not." Anna says.

The music starts, and people get up to dance. Anna looks at her watch.

"Don't worry Mom, Dad will be here soon." Robin says smiling.

"I know. That's not why I was looking at my watch."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up." Anna says nudging her and smiling. Mac comes over to Robin and asks her to dance and she happily agrees. Sean and Tiffany feel bad because Anna is sitting alone now and the table.

"Maybe we should keep her company until Robert shows up." Tiffany says. Just then she sees Barbra Miller comes over to Anna at the table. Anna is surprised to see her at the club.

"Hello Anna, how are you? I'm surprised to see you alone. Where's Robert?" She asks. Anna looks up with that look of irritation on her face.

"Hi, I'm good thank you. My husband is working he should be here soon. Where's Kirk?" She says With a rasied eyebrow.

"Oh, he's around somewhere, probably by the bar."

Tiffany can see Anna's face from the dance floor. "Let's go." She says to Sean.

"Hello Barbra." Tiffany says.

"Hello Tiffany, nice to see you again, Sean. Well Anna it's nice to see you again and I'm happy the girls have patched things up." Barbra says.

"Same here, have a good night." Anna says dismissively.

"What was that all about? I can see the steam coming out of your ears." Tiffany asks.

"Oh, its nothing really. She's just a little much." Anna says but Tiffany's not buying it. "I'm going to get another drink." Tiffany says going to the bar But not before she looks at Sean. "Come on Anna lets dance." He says to her. She smiles at him and takes his hand.

"So, twins. How are you guys handling that?" Seans asks as they begin to dance. Anna laughs, "Actually very well. We are really happy about it now that the shock has wore off." She says chuckling.

"I'm so happy for you too, you deserve this happiness." Sean says looking at her.

"Thank you and you deserve happiness too, Sean. What's past is past ok? We are all where we are meant to be." She says and they hug tightly.

They continue dancing and then Anna sees Robert walk in and she smiles. He looks amazing in his tux. She watches him, as he talks to his brother and greets everyone as he comes down the stairs. Then she notices Barbra Miller go right up to him and kiss him on his cheek. She obviously has been drinking. Robert seems a little taken back and steps away and moves on to greeting everyone else. Sean watches all of Anna's reactions.

"What's the deal there?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"She apparently has the hots for my husband."

Sean starts laughing."That's interesting."

"Yeah isn't it?" She says smirking. Sean watches her as she watches Robert work the room and say hello to everyone. Robin sees him and gives him a big hug and then he is obviously searching for Anna. Then he sees her and they smile at each other.

"Let's go say hello." Sean says seeing the looks they exchange. They walk up to Robert at the bar and Sean gives him a hug congratulating him. "Thanks mate." He says. "I'm going to join my wife. See you at the table." Sean says walking away smiling.

"Hi, you look amazing." He says looking at her adoringly.

"Thank you, so do you, but you don't sound good. You got his cold." Anna says looking into his eyes with her hand on his chest. He smiles and takes her hand.

"What do you expect when my son snots all over me." He says and she laughs.

"Missed you today." He says Looking deeply into her eyes wanting to take her in his arms and kiss her deeply.

"Hmmm, me too." She says as she sees that look as they inch closer and closer to each other.

"How's Part 2?" He asks as he trails his hand gently up her bare arm. She loves when he says that, it makes her laugh.

"He's actually pretty good, the congestion came back, but its not as bad today and he wasn't as cranky."

"Good and how are you and parts 3 and 4?" He asks, and she laughs out loud at that. "We are all fine." She stays through her laughter. She goes to kiss him, and he pulls back a little. "You'll get my cold." He says smiling. "I'll take my chances. Plus, I think I already have it anyway." She says smiling and kisses him tenderly.

"Come on let me go say hello to everyone and then we can dance." He says as they link their hands together and they head to the table.

"Look who it is, he's no longer just superman folks, he's supersperm." Luke says and everyone bursts out laughing and Anna covers her face with her hands. Laura hits Luke in the stomach.

"Luke, You're an idiot." She says laughing still. Robert is laughing but embarrassed.

"Yes Laura, he is an idiot." Robert says as he holds out Anna's chair for her and then sits down next to him and Luke wraps his arm around him.

"Congratulations man. Great news." Luke says. "Thanks, moron." He says and Luke laughs. After a few minutes of everyone talking about their news, Robert turns to Anna. "Wanna dance?" He says. "I thought you would never ask." She says smiling at him. He takes her by the hand to the dance floor and takes her in his arms.

He kisses her on the cheek and the neck. "Hmmm, you smell so good." He says. "Thank you." She says smiling. They dance for a while just looking at each other and kissing every so often.

"Its been an amazing year hasn't it?" She asks as she caresses his hair.

"The best year of my life. It started off as the worst year of my life. But look at us now." He says spinning her around.

"I know, we have a lot to be thankful for, that's for sure. It really has has been the best year of my life Robert. Although the year before is a close second." She says smiling at him.

"Hmmm yeah that was definitely a close second now 1993 will give us four kids." He says laughing. She laughs along with him.

"When you say it like that you make me very, very tired." She says caressing his lower lip with her finger.

"Sorry. How's This? I can't wait to get you home and have my way with you. This dress makes me want to take you right here, right now." He says.

"Robert." She says on an exhale.

"Yeah." He responds looking into her eyes.

"We have to make it until midnight at least." She says and wraps her arms around his neck bringing them closer together.

"I don't know if I can." He says smiling are her. "Delayed gratification." She says against his lips. "Hmmm. We are very good at that aren't we?" He says to her. "Oh yes we are." He kisses her while bringing his hands to her hips.

"Robert, please." She says. "Please what?" He says knowing exactly what he's doing to her. They dance very close together for the next couple of songs just reveling being together and so happy.

Felicia and Frisco return to the table and notice Tiffany looking at someone very intently.

"Whats going on?" Felicia says taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't really know, but I think someone is stalking Robert." Tiffany says. "Who, who?" Felicia asks. "At 10 o clock." She says. Felicia looks in that direction and sees Barbra Miller watching Robert and Anna very intently.

"Isn't that the neighbor across the street. Robin's friends mother?" Felicia asks.

"Yeah that's the one." Tiffany asks. "Oh this is too funny." Frisco says.

"Does Anna know?" Laura asks. "Oh yeah she knows, she thinks its funny too." Tiffany says.

"I don't think she thinks its funny anymore." Sean says.

"Look at the way she's looking at them. That's not good." Luke says. They all watch her drinking her drink at the bar watching them very intently.

"Doesn't she have a husband? Where is he?" Felicia asks.

"He's over there hitting on another woman." Tiffany says. "One man's family." Sean says. "Oh, oh she's on the move. Tiff lets go." Sean says and they immediately go to the dance floor next to Robert and Anna.

"Hey you two, having a good time?" Sean asks as he takes Tiffany in his arms.

"Yes we are. How about you guys?" Anna asks smiling.

"Its been a great night. Just a half hour to the new year. Its been a helluva year." Sean says. "Yeah it has." Robert says. "Hey, buddy do you mind if I dance with your wife, some PI business to discuss." Sean says.

"Sure thing, come on Tiff, lets show them how its done." Robert says and kisses Anna sweetly.

Sean takes Anna in his arms. "Hey listen, there is something not right about that neighbor of yours." He says.

"Oh Sean, she's just a harmless twit looking to score because she's bored in her marriage."

"I don't know. She's a very attractive woman, who seems to have the major hots for Robert. She looks like trouble to me."

"She really is harmless Sean. Plus I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize Robin and Jodi's friendship." She says dismissively but then notices her looking at Robert and Tiffany dancing.

"Hey listen I have something to tell you. I'm telling you this because I know how oblivious you can be with this kind of stuff." Tiffany says.

"Ok, you have my attention." Robert says smiling.

"That neighbor of yours across the street. Robin's friends' mother, she has the major hots for you and she seems to be zeroed in on you like a missile." Tiffany says. "What? Are you kidding me?" Robert says laughing.

"I wish I was. Look I've seen that look on many a crazed women before in my line of work and she has that look." Tiffany says. "Oh come on." He says.

"Ok, look at 2 o'clock, but do it causally and tell me what you see?" Tiffany says. Robert turns Tiffany around so that he can see. He looks unobtrusively in that direction and then he sees her at the bar looking directly at him. She makes eye contact with him and raises her martini glass at him.

"See?" Tiffany says. Robert smiles at Tiffany. "Yeah I see and now she's coming this way." Robert says. "Crap." Tiffany says.

"Tiffany may I cut in?" Barbra asks. Before Tiffany answers, Robert says, "Actually Barbra, I was just going to dance with my wife. Maybe another time." He says.

"Oh Robert just one dance, it looks like Anna is fine." She says as she puts her hand on his chest. Anna is watching the entire scene and immediately tenses.

"Barbra, maybe another time." Robert says more forcefully and walks away and goes to Sean and Anna. Sean also witnessed the exchange but couldn't hear what was said. Robert immediately takes Anna into his arms and she put her arms around his neck and he kisses her. Sean goes to Tiffany and takes her in his arms and does the same thing. Barbra is left standing there alone until she walks off and grabs her husband by the bar to dance.

"What are we going to do about this?" Robert asks. Anna laughs "Nothing. What's to do?" She says smiling, not really wanting to reveal that she is now becoming concerned about this women. She is not concerned about Robert, she is concerned about what she thinks is becoming an obsession. She knows her husband and knows if she indicates that she is worried, he will feed off of that.

"True, but its weird. Now I feel uncomfortable, I mean we live across the street from these people and she's our daughter's best friend." Robert says.

"Darling, its New Years Eve. We just had the best year of our lives and another amazing year is about to dawn for us. Just focus on me, our daughter, our son and the two new children we created." Anna says. Robert smiles at her. "That is very easy to do." He says and kisses her sensuously. They get swept away as they continue to dance. He breaks the kiss. "God, I Love you." He says against her lips. "And I Love you." She replies with tears in her eyes. They look into each oterhs eyes as they dance closely.

"Where's our daughter, I haven't seen her all night." He asks.

"She's hanging out with Jodi and Lucky. She seems to be having a good time." Anna says. Its now 2 minutes to midnight and everyone begins to fill the dance floor as Mac cuts the music. Robin finds her way to her parents and they hug. Mac finds his way over to them as well. The four of them stand together along with their friends and join in the countdown. At midnight they all say Happy New Years.

Robert takes Anna in his arms. "Happy New year Love." "Happy New Year Sweetheart" They kiss for long moments as Robert twirls her around. "I love you." He says. "Love you more." They go to their daughter and they both hug and kiss her. "We love you baby." Anna says. "Happy New Year." Mac comes over and kisses Anna, hugs his brother and hugs his niece. Robert, Anna and Robin dance together as they sing Auld Lang Syne.

When its over Robert says "Ya know that's a terrible song." Anna laughs. "It really is." They all hug and kiss all their friends as well. "I know we couldn't, but I wish William was here." Anna says. "I know me too." Robin says.

"Robert why don't we go home?" Anna says really wanting to her her baby and for just the four of them to be together.

"Whatever my girls want. Robin, do you want to go?" He asks.

"Can we wait for like a half hour? Uncle Mac says he was going to play real dance music now." Robert looks at Anna and she nods yes. "Ok, We'll wait. Come on hot stuff lets go back to the table." Robert takes Anna's hand and ;eads her back to the table pulling out her chair for her. The others are still on the dance floor so they take the opportunity to sit closely together and talk.

"I can't wait to get you home." He says and proceeds to whisper in her ear what he wants to be doing right at this moment. It is having the desired affect.

"Robert, stop talking like that or Ill take you in the back to Mac's apartment." She says smiling at him and caressing his face. "Let's go right now." He says. "Robert we can't, you really have to work on your delayed gratification patience thing." Anna says chuckling. "You know I have zero where you are concerned." He says. "Have you checked in at home?" He asks trying to calm himself.

"Yes, everything is fine. Olin said William was very good and he seems better. He went to sleep at 10." She said. "Hmmm, nice and late. Maybe we can sleep in tomorrow." He says sitting very close to her. "Hmmm, that sounds very nice." She says right before he kisses her.

"So Robert can I have that dance now?" They both look up and see Barbra standing there and she is obviously drunk. Robert and Anna look at each other and sigh. Anna has reached her limit.

"I don't think so Barbra." Robert says.

"Oh just one dance, I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind." She says.

"Actually Barbra, I would. Why don't you go find your own husband and dance with him." Anna says.

"I don't want to dance with him." She says looking at Robert and going for his hand which he moves. Anna has had enough and Robert can feel the tension radiating off of her. She is about to stand and Robert takes a hold of her hand and stands.

"Actually Barbra, this is a special night for us, so if you don't mind, we would like to be alone." Robert says with a dark tone. She looks at him and has a scowl on her face. "Ok then, have a good night. You dont know what you're missing" She adds for only Robert to hear.

"Actually I do and I won't miss it because I dont need it or want it. I have everything I'll ever need right here."Robert says. He says it a mocking tone and with a smirk. Barbra is stunned and actually so is Anna because Robert never gets this rude to woman. Barbra then gives Anna a look and Anna responds with her own smirk and a raised eyebrow. They both both watch as she walks away in a huff.

Robert turns back to Anna and sits. They look at each other and both start laughing. He kisses her sweetly. "I guess we do have to move now." She says and he laughs against her lips. "I love you. Happy New Year Love. Thank you for another wonderful" Robert says caressing her her cheek. "I love you too. Happy New Year, sweetheart. And thank you. Ya know, we are so lucky to have each other." She says and kisses him tenderly

Everyone comes back to the table and Felicia and Tiffany both sit next to Anna. Robert excuses himself and goes to the bar with Luke and Sean to get another drink. Anna looks at Tiffany and Felicia as they sit really close to her. She starts chuckling, "Whats going on?" She asks.

"Well we got the low down on this neighbor of yours." Felicia says. "What do you mean?" Anna asks. "Well apparently she is pretty well known in your neighborhood and country club." Tiffany says.

"We don't belong to that country club and we never will." Anna says laughing.

"That's good to know, but we think you should know she has made quite a reputation for herself." Tiffany says.

"Would you guys just say it already." Anna says laughing at them.

"Ok well there is no delicate way of saying it, so here it goes. She has boffed every man within a 15 mile radius of her house and she has boffed every high-ranking political official in this town and as you know resulted in a rash of political resignations." Felicia says. Anna's eyebrows raise. "Oh really, why am I not surprised? So this woman is the cause of all of that?" She asks.

"Yes believe or not. And it gets worse, for those who reject her and there were not many, she becomes quite persistent to the point of harassment to the guy and to the family. She has quite a history." Tiffany says.

"What about her husband?" Anna asks. "He is a fall down drunk and he is always out of town on business, except nobody knows what he does." Tiffany says.

"How did you find out all this?" Anna asks. "Well we overheard a few of the women talking here and they were commenting that she has another prey in her sights and they were laughing about it saying they hope it doesn't turn out like the latest two. She has broken up quite a few marriages. So then I made a phone call to the station and they already had all this dirt on her." Tiffany says.

"I guess we really do have to move." Anna says sighing. "I don't think moving is going to help." Felicia says. "Ugh, why do these things always happen to us. We mind our business and we have another stalker. We just got rid of two stalkers and now we have another one." Anna laughs.

"Well at least your laughing about it." Felicia says. "How can I not, this is just so ridiculous." She says as she watches Barbra make a bee-line for Robert at the bar and they all obeserve him basically run away back to the table. All 3 women are laughing watching the spectacle. He quickly comes and sits next Anna. "Hi, can we go now?" He asks exasperated and they all burst out laughing. Anna grabs his face and kisses him soundly. "Yes we can, Ill go get Robin." She gets up and walks away. "What are you guys laughing about?" He asks. "Your wife will tell you later." Felicia says

Anna approaches Robin on the dance floor. "Robin its time to go." She says.

"Mom, we are having such a good time, can't we stay a little later?" Robin says. "I know sweetheart but its very late now." Anna says. "Mom Jodi asked her mom and she said its ok if I sleep over there tonight." Robin asks. Anna sighs and pulls Robin aside, "Robin, I'm saying no. Please understand. So lets go and I don't want to hear another word about it. Understand?" She says and Robin know that tone means business.

Robin huffs and says good-bye to Jodi and comes back to the table with Anna. Robert sees the look on his daughter's face. "What's the matter?" He asks. "Mom wont let me sleep over at Jodi's." Robert is about to ask why not but then sees Anna face and thinks better of it. "Robin its late and we're tired, lets just go home." He says. They all say good-bye to everyone and head out. Tiffany and Felicia watch as Barbra watches them leave. "She is really going to be trouble." Felicia says. "Definitely." Tiffany replies.


End file.
